Fluttercruel, My Dear
by Power Master
Summary: As Equestria celebrates the Royal Sisters' birthday. secrets emerged in threatening Ben Mare's Relationship with his family and friends. At the same time, Fluttercruel was sent to take what was important from Heart of Ponyland...
1. C1: A Foreshadow Plan

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, then. Without any further a due, I can proceed with the first chapter. Let's start...

 **Chapter 1: A Foreshadow Plan**

 _Some years before..._

On the stormy night, Captain Jack Silver left the Maris as he set the sails across the stormy yet dangerous sea. Captain Jack Silver looked up at the blackish sky as he gave a large sigh. A sudden shook on his shoulder, Captain Jack Silver turned and found Adewala Jr. looking at him.

"Captain," Adewala said calmly, "Not a best time to sightseeing."

Captain Jack Silver sighed, "Sorry, Adewala. Didn't mean to give you a scare, matey."

"Yeah... You sure did. Things have gotten worse lately..."

"No joking... Ever since my pops and I became Captain Edward's Successor, things gotten mess up lately. Achilles is gonna kill me for the mess I had made."

"Jackie. It isn't your fault. Remember - we didn't know what was going on from Hottingham." Adewala comforted before sighed, "And trust me, it was no Grimmore's Forbidden Knowledge. It was something else..."

Captain Jack nodded, "Aye... That box... It was trying to maintain the balance. That was Mystic's, not Demon God's. And we screw it up. So many lives died because of us."

"Not only that, Captain," The feminine voice spoke. Both Captain Jack Silver and Adewala turned and found a light pink Pegasus with crimson gentle long mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was Pistol, Dagger and Blossoming Flower. She continued, "Shay betrayed us. Our Assassin Brotherhood from Colonial City... They're gone. They're dead. Only Achilles survived. We've destroyed everything we touched..."

"Anne... This isn't your fault. It's mine." Captain Jack Silver admitted while looking down. He sighed, "If only I had listened to Andrew, none of this had happen. I'm such an idiot. Everything's been messed up."

"Captain..." Anne said in concern.

Captain Jack Silver sighed in defeat, "I just hope of what I did is the right one, especially for the kid.

"You did what you have to captain," Billy said calmly, "Besides, we're lucky that Dark Mystic of Vengeance spared him. Damn! I just hope those partners of ours get to Canterlot in time."

"Yeah... So, what's next, captain? We can't go back to Colonial City. We've been banished from going back to Assassin's home." Adewala asked in concern.

Anne nodded her head, "And not to mention, we've got lots of enemies chasing us. Dark Mystic Ponies, Demon Knights and some renegade pirates - they're coming for us now. I wonder if we ever get forgiven."

Captain Jack Silver sighed, "Who knows... But there's one thing we can do now." He turned and looked at his crew, "We're gonna get both manuscript and the box back. There's no telling what those monsters were planning. We let the world down once, not gonna happen again. Who's with me?!"

Crew of Powerful Sphere cheered wildly and loudly, "AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!"

Captain Jack Silver smirked, "Come mateys! We've got Manuscript and Box to get back! And we'll make sure that no one learns about Mystic Balance Box. Or it could be another end of the world! Set sails!"

Upon receiving the order from their captain, Crew of Powerful Sphere prepared their ship in ready to set sail. They had the mission to complete before things went bad...

* * *

During the raining season, a white hooded pony came before the Canterlot Castle. He approached and headed straight to the door. Upon reaching the poarch, he took and left the baby cradle basket in front of it. He then gave the door a knock. He then disappeared from sight.

As the door was opened, Princess Celestia came out while showing her curious and yet concerned looks. She found no one until... she heard a strange crying sound. Princess Celestia looked down and found a brown baby pony in his cradle. She was in shock and surprised of it. She looked around before levitating the basket up. She then entered the castle quickly.

* * *

Within the chamber, Princess Celestia spoke with her advisor: Spell Nexus about the brown colt she found. She asked of what she should do with the colt.

Spell Nexus spoke, "I suggest you should put him in the orphanage. After all... You don't want to go through the pain after some losses since..."

Princess Celestia sighed, "I know... Let me think. I need some time to think..."

Spell Nexus nodded his head, "As you wish, Your Highness."

Spell Nexus turned and left the throne chamber. Princess Celestia turned to her right as she gave a cleared throat. The white hooded pony came out from the curtain and turned to her.

"I thought I told you to give him to Jack Silver. Having him here means... he will be in grave danger," Princess Celestia said firmly.

The white hooded pony bowed, "Forgive me, Celestia. But I did what I asked. But Jack Silver... Ponies are blaming him for the mess he had made, especially Lord Azure. You know how angry he is."

"But Jack Silver did well in hiding him from danger. But why now?"

"My son and Dark Mystic Ponies almost had him," the white hooded pony explained. Princess Celestia gasped in concern. He continued, "If it weren't for him, your son would have been made as a Dark Mystic Tool."

"No..."

"And the reason why Jack asked me to give the baby to you because... He will be more safe with you than with him."

"But I can't... I can't..."

"Please, Celestia... For Ben..."

Princess Celestia came over to the basket as she was inspecting the colt. The baby Ben hugged the Alicorn's muzzle like a teddy bear. She gasped in shock and surprise before she gave a warm smile...

"Well?" The white hooded pony asked.

Princess Celestia levitated Ben before hugging him warmly and gently. She then looked at the white hooded pony, "Yes... I'll look after Ben. He's my son now. Thank you, Tao..."

The white hooded pony or known as Tao smiled gently and warmly...

* * *

Within the Dark Chamber; Smaug, Dark Curse and Grimmore had been gathered on the round table as they were having some discussion. Dark Curse; disappointed and annoyed by Shadow Dragon's failure and refused, reported of what he had learn.

Smaug hummed, "So... Both Captain Jack Silver and Princess Celestia had something for each other. And I thought it was a joke."

Dark Curse nodded, "Having him among us would be our great advantage to defeat both Princess Celestia and retake the Equestria and Mystic Realm. Now we've lost the chance."

"Hardly... After all, I believe we have some special plans for the boy..." Grimmore said calmly.

"What do you mean, Grimmore?" Smaug asked curiously.

Grimmore chuckled evilly, "If truth revealed to the public of who he really was, tension between families will rise. The boy will choose his part."

Dark Curse smirked darkly, "Indeed... A perfect chance to make him one of us. and make him Dark Mystic Pony before those fools have the chance. After all, Shadow Dragon said that there's more to him than meets the eyes. He's referring to his vision."

Smaug hummed, "Very well. We watch and see how the plan works..."

Grimmore and Dark Curse nodded their heads in agreement. They had some special plans for Ben when time comes...

* * *

 _In Present..._

Apocalypse Ponies, Dark Mystic Ponies and Grimmore had been gathered in the Chamber of Nothingness for their latest council and meeting...

Smaug spoke, "My comrades and allies... The time has come... It is time the world learn the truth of Ben's origin." Everyone but Grimmore, Shadow Dragon and Grimmore chatted with each other in shock, concern and surprise of what Smaug had said. He continued, "By revealing the truth to the public, they will know who his mother really was. His family may have avoided him from knowing the truth, but it won't be long for more..."

"What are you suggesting, father?" Merluck asked in concern.

Smaug smirked, "By using the truth against his own family. When that happens, he will have no friends or family to trust since they knew him."

Twilight Moon smirked, "Celestia, Jack Silver, Mystic Ponies, Wind Assassins, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and her children knew about his origin. And they didn't they tell him the truth. He will turn to someone else to trust."

"Me," Shadow Dragon spoke calmly.

Smaug smirked, "Indeed. If Ben refused, we make him come with us. I believe Fluttercruel and Spiritshadow are fit for the task?"

Fluttercruel chuckled evilly, "It will be my pleasure."

"Her soul... Her soul... She's mine..." Spiritshadow muttered evilly while laughed maniacally.

"That's not all," Smaug continued, "We will shift the balance of Ponyland. When that happens, Ponyland will lose their powers and strengths."

"Above of all, Smaug," Dark Curse spoke, "we have use of Heart of Ponyland. I will have Guildenstern, MechaStahl, Houndkiller and Crossblast to weaponize it as our perfect weapon."

"I agreed," Wilco spoke calmly, "Dr. Liazrdo and I will be involve of it. I would like to see how powerful it can be."

Smaug smirked, "Good. Very good. Everything is going according to our plan. First, we must have the Heart on our grasps. And the second, turn Ben to our sides. And finally, Equestria and Mystic Realm will fall..."

Grimmore chuckled, "And soon, my freedom will be ensured..."

Smaug, Dark Curse and Grimmore laughed and chuckled evilly and darkly as the plans was about to engage...

* * *

It was another day in Ponyville. Princess Twilight Sparkle and the council, having gone enough another adventure, is having a picnic with their friends and foal-friends. Fluttershy was giggling as Dexter was talking, Rarity was speaking fashion tips with Lord Eric, Caramel and Applejack were giving out apple cider to Rainbow and Soarin'...while Brian and Pinkie are telling jokes to the CMC who listen anxiously.

"Okay: what's green, on fry and you can put it on a stick?" Brian ask the foals with a smile.

"Uh, uh, the guy from the Halloween films!" Snips exclaims stupidly.

"Duh, no way! It's a monkey!" Snails exclaims, correcting his colleague.

"Hey, I think I know my movie references, Snails!"

"A Martianmallow?" Nyx ask with a squee.

"You got it!" Pinkie exclaims, bouncing up and down as most of the gang laugh.

"I don't get it." Barbara Dragon said, eating some gems in concern.

"One thing about jokes, it's best not to explain them." Spike said to Barbara, chuckling while elbowing her a bit.

"For once, we got a day...with no villains, no disaster, no nothing." Ben said, lying on his back while facing the sky. "So far, our enemies...are busy as of late."

"Yes, but we better not be over confident. How many times have they did us, especially when..." Twilight said, recalling how the gang found out the hard way that Chase is really Shadow Dragon, the Dark Mystic Pony.

"Twilight, let's not talk about that. Let's try to enjoy ourselves. Not like we're going anywhere."

Suddenly Spike yelps as he coughs like made. Colby, noticing, exclaims, "Gee, I think Spike is coughing up a hairball!"

"No, I think he's..." Jakk said. Suddenly Spike burps up a flame, resulting in a scroll to appear. "...yep."

"Is that a message from Princess Celestia?" Soarin' ask curiously as the others gather around.

"I wonder what the princess has to say." Dexter said curiously. "If it's not a problem to ask."

"Well, open it Spike." Twilight urges Spike who opens it up.

Spike clears his throat as he speak, "'To Princess Twilight Sparkle and friends. You are cordially invited to the...hmmm, the number is smudged out...birthday of Princesses Celestia and Luna, to be held in the castle of their mothers the Princess Ponies on the...blah, blah, blah. Feel free to have your own transportation or we will be happy to provide you one.'"

"A birthday!" Brian and Pinkie exclaims happily, making streamers appear from somewhere.

"Mom and Aunt Luna's birthday. Oh, I almost forgot about it." Ben said with a smile, resulting that his mother Celestia and his aunt Luna's birthday, which is one the same day, is coming up.

"And it's at the Princess Ponies' castle. Oh, it's great to see them again!" Twilight giggles happily.

"Ooooh, to be in the legendary home of the most immortal ponies in Ponyland. What a great honor." Rarity giggles while rubbing her mane.

"Yeah, and to witness a milestone, another treat!" Lord Eric exclaims in agreement.

"So how will we get there?" Nyx ask curiously. "Should we ask for transportation or something?"

"Yeah, the castle of the Princesses Ponies is so far away!' Sweetie groans as she fell down. "My hooves can't take the walking."

"It said we can asked for transportation or provide our own." Twilight said, scratching her shin for thought. "Perhaps we should make our own."

"But there ain't any train tracks near 'de Princess Ponies' home." Applejack said in reminder.

"Perhaps Professor Whack will give us an answer."

* * *

Professor Whack, ever since he first moved to Ponvyille after he is sentenced to community service for the cutie mark threat, lives under a house somewhere in Ponyville in the middle of a field. The group arrives as Twilight rang the doorbell.

A camera near the door turns as a familiar voice spoke over the intercom, "Who is it?"

"Professor Whack? It's us!" Twilight calls to Professor Whack. "We need to speak with you."

"Oh! Princess and friends. Come on in!"

The door opens as everyone comes in...and walks down stairs to the basement main floor. Professor Whack's home is practically his workshop/basement/living area. At least that is how it is before he moved in.

"Whack, Whack!" Caramel calls out, looking around.

"Are you around? Professor Whack!" Twilight calls out to her friend.

Suddenly a figure wearing a welding mask peeks in, booming, "Yeees?"

"AAAAARGGGGH!" Everyone screams in a panic, freaking out at the sight, some of the fliers except Scootaloo flew up in a panic.

The figure removes his mask, revealing the familiar face of Professor Whack who smiles as he spoke, "Sorry, I always forget I'm wearing this thing when I'm working."

"Argh! I hate it when you do that!" Rainbow exclaims as she lands on the floor in irritation.

"I apologize again. What can I do you for?"

Ben sighs, calming down as he spoke, "Professor, my mother and my aunt Luna's birthday is coming up and it's to be held at the castle of the Princess Ponies. We are hoping that you could provide us some transportation."

"Right, there isn't any train tracks an' we need 'ta git there." Apple Bloom said with a cute smile.

"Pleeeeeease?" The CMC members exclaims, squeezing a bit while giving cute looks.

Professor Whack chuckles, smiling as he said, "Now then. How could I say no to that? Now that you mention it, I have been working on a special project for some time now. Go outside and I will reveal it."

Everyone looks at each other puzzled then shrugs as they head outside. Upon doing so, the gang are startled as a rumble is heard. The field opens up as a huge jumbo plane came out of a hole in the ground.

"WHOA!" Most of the group exclaims in amazement.

"Sweeet!" Snips, Snails, Lorenzo and Spike exclaims with smiles.

"Like it?" Professor Whack ask with a grin as he came out of his home in approval. "It took me a few weeks, especially when I got that from Earth, but I was able to fix it up good as soon."

"It's amazing!" Rarity exclaims with a smile.

"Now this is what I call travelling in style!" Lord Eric exclaims in approval, giving a thumbs up (with a hoof) to the professor.

"But can it fly?" Barbara ask in concern, glancing at the plane.

"I managed to fix the engines, fill them up with gas, make her as good as new!" Professor Whack explains to the female concerned Dragon. "It should..."

"You didn't test fly this thing yet, did you?"

"No, but I'm sure it will fly."

Twilight sighs in concern. She is not sure if going to the Castle of the Princess Ponies will be safe in this thing. But their options are limited at this point.

"Well, it will have to do. Everyone? Get your supplies and your usual thing." Twilight said, giving out orders to everyone to get prepared.

"Oooh! Can I invite my friends?" Pinkie ask Twilight, bouncing up and down. The Alicorn couldn't help but laugh at that.

"All right, but make it quick. We got to go."

Pinkie smirks as she and Brian nods to each other, then after jumping into the air, they made a scramble and rush off.

* * *

"All right, balloons, banners, apple cider, anything we need is in the plane." Spike said, checking off the checklist.

"So are us, mommy!" Nyx exclaims with a squee. The Alicorn filly and her friends are in safety gear, though Snips and Snails kinda overdid it with theirs.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Safety Ponies, yay!" The CMC exclaims loudly enough.

"Where's Pinkie and Brian?" Ben ask, looking around for any sign of their friends.

"Here we are!" Brian exclaims as he and Pinkie appears, startling the gang.

"Wow, you are random!" Rainbow exclaims with a yelp.

"And we got all our friends!" Pinkie exclaims, giggling as she points back. "See?"

The rest of the gang looks back...and yelps as the rest of Ponyville is right behind Pinkie and Brian, with party supplies, refreshment, anything they can think of.

"Hope we are on time!" Mayor Mare exclaims with a smile. "It's hard to decide what to wear."

"Yew invited all o' Ponyville?!" Applejack yelps to Pinkie and Brian in shock.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Pinkie ask Applejack, blinking. "This is a Super Duper Big Party, and we even send invite to Cheese Sandwich. He will be there before we do!"

Twilight and Ben sighs, shaking their heads. They don't have time. The princess said, "All right, they can go. But someone needs to be up front to help Professor Whack fly this thing."

"I will take my shot at it, princess!" Doctor Hooves exclaims, holding up a hoof to volunteer.

"Yeah! Dinky and I can be up front, yahoo!" Derpy exclaims with a happy smile.

"All right, everypony, get on board, next stop: the home of the Princess Ponies!" Ben calls out to Ponyville, making everyone cheers on excitedly.

Hopefully the trip to Ponyville will be safe in that Earth plane.

* * *

An hour or two had passed, the Earth Airplane flew over Canterlot and Land of Ma. Ponyville Citizens chatted happily with each other as they all were excited and happy to be part of Princess Celestia and Luna's Birthday Party. They all couldn't wait to try and join in.

Spike, Barbara and Cutie Mark Crusaders were singing happily as they all wanted to make their song perfect. Fluttershy and Dexter were there to help as well. Pinkie and Brian were discussing about how the party settle. Rarity was still working on what kind of designs Royal Sisters would wear, with the guidance and help of Lord Eric. Rainbow Dash and Soarin were pilotting the plane. Applejack and Caramel gave some foods and drinks to the guests. Twilight smiled happily in seeing how happy her ponies were.

As Twilight turned and found Ben staring at the sky, she wondered what he had in his mind.

"Ben? What's wrong?" Twilight asked curiously.

Ben sighed as he looked at her, "I can't believe that I almost forget her birthday. I should've been aware of it. I'm such a dumb stallion."

"Come on, Ben. You're not. You're just like us - we forget too, like what happen to Cranky and Matilda's Wedding?"

"Yeah... I remember that. While you girls deal with Bear Bug; me, Flash and Soarin gotta deal with Hydragoon! Damn that monster! He actually wanted to eat me up!"

"Dragoking? Yeah. He does really like you."

"More like hating me." Ben sighed happily, "I hope everything will be alright. I hope my mom won't hate me forgetting her birthday."

"I'm sure she won't." Twilight gasped as she looked at the right window, "Speaking of happy, we're here!"

Her friends and ponies turned to their right window. They saw the Heart of Ponyland. They awed in amazement and surprise. They finally had arrived at the area...

As the plane slowly landed, it opened its several doors sides and lowered the stairs down. The Ponyville Ponies climbed down the stairs at once while cheering and chatting happily with each other. They were all excited to be part of their rulers' birthday party.

They then met up with bluish masked and armored Unicorn Royal Guard-like who held a gun-like with chainsaw, along with couple of Royal Guards-like.

The first one cleared his throat as he saluted, "Greetings, Sir! We are honored you are here! I'm Private Ben-!"

"Carmine?!" Ben exclaimed in shock and surprise. Twilight and her friends were surprise upon looking at the soldier. Ponyville Ponies were confused about it. He approached and looked at Ben Carmine carefully, "You're Ben Carmine? You're from Delta Gears, right?"

Carmine was stunned and surprised as he nodded, "Yes... But how did you know me? We've just met. And I especially like your heroic style. They're so awesome! Are you a psychic?"

Ben chuckled a bit as he shook his head, "No... I met your counterpart before. He was a great pony I ever met. It's so great to meet you again."

"Er... Thanks? I guess." Carmine said awkwardly. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, your mother was expecting you to be here. And I'm your escort."

"Lead the way, Carmine. Think you can handle it?"

Carmine saluted proudly, "Yes, sir! You can count on me!"

"Good..." Ben smile.

Ben and his friends headed off at once. They were all headed straight to Heart of Ponyland.

Rainbow whistled, "I didn't expect to meet him here again."

"Eeyup... Just like before when we went to another dimension," Applejack agreed, "He was a great pony to count on."

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. He's very gentlepony I must say."

"I just hope that he lived on. I can't stand to see him died again..." Fluttershy said in sadness.

"Me too. He's so optimistic and caring pony. And I really like him." Nyx nodded her head, "I just hope Power Master don't plan to make him died in some story. That's already happen in Gears of War 2."

Spike smiled, "Me too."

Pinkie cleared her throat as she pulled down the empty scroll. She wrote it down: "For those who wondered why we know about Benjamin Carmine, it's gonna have to wait until JusSonic and Power Master come across Light and Shadow Unite. It's gonna be great!"

Pinkie pulled the scroll in rolling back up. Everyone remained silent as they don't even want to know what she did. Brian didn't even know what she was talking about. All they did chuckled and giggled in amusement.

* * *

An hour had passed, Twilight and her friends had arrived at the Heart of Ponyland - home of Immortal or Princess Ponies. As they walked and passed by the town, they were all amazed and surprised by its appearance and designs, especially the decorated party. The ponies cheered happily and chatted with each other as they were all enjoying the party together.

To add their surprise, they saw some familiar faces around. Cheese Sandwich was playing his accordion. Flash Sentry was talking with Sunset Shimmer, along with Spitfire and Fleetfoot talking.

"It's Cheese Sandwich! Come on! We'd better help him now!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Party time!" Brian exclaimed happily.

Pinkie and Brian headed off at once as they joined in the band together with Cheese Sandwich in playing the instruments. Rainbow Dash and Soarin joined in with both Spitfire and Fleetfoot about the Wonderbolts. Applejack, her family and Caramel had time together in eating the foods. Fluttershy and Dexter continued help training Cutie Mark Crusaders in singing the song. Rarity and Lord Eric continued working on clothes. Ponyville Ponies chatted with Princess Ponies and others about their cultures and differences.

Twilight and her family looked around of their surroundings in search of Princess Celestia and Luna. They were about to get lost but Ben Carmine came and guided them to find Royal Sisters. For the couple of minutes, they've found them talking with Azure Phoenix and some of his generals. But to their surprise and shocks, Tao and his family weren't there.

They didn't bother to ask, so Twilight and her family headed off and meet up with Royal Sisters and Phoenix Kingdom's Lord. They bowed down and greeted them properly and happily.

Azure Phoenix chuckled a bit, "Ah... Twilight Sparkle and Benjamin Mare. Nice to see you here."

Princess Celestia smiled, "Thank you, Carmine. You did well. My son spoke highly of you. He told me that you may have been a mere beginner, but you had a heart and brave for saving the lives and being loyal to your kingdom. I certainly hope that you won't let your counterpart and brothers' down."

"Can you handle the mission as Prince Maregillian's Scout?" Princess Luna asked curiously.

Ben Carmine bowed down and answered awkwardly, "Thanks. I think? Wow... I inspired the Prince. That is so cool..."

"So, mom... I see you and Azure talking of the old times?" Ben asked curiously, "Both of you are getting close."

Princess Celestia giggled, "We certainly did."

"Yes..." Azure Phoenix said calmly, "And don't worry, Ben. Your mother and I are friends, that is all. We do not want to have love affairs again."

"Good enough..." Ben sighed in relief, "So, is dad coming here?"

Princess Celestia smiled, "Yes, Ben. I invited Jack here."

Azure Phoenix groaned in annoyance, "I hope he doesn't try cause some problems again. I can't stand it. He's so annoying and imbecile as Cunning Fury had claimed."

Princess Celestia groaned, "You're too uptight and serious. You really need some time off and have some fun for a while."

"Really? Like you trolling and agreeing with Discord's stupid jokes? And not to mention, I'm the one had to clean your messes. No wonder you need me to handle government affairs. You're truly hopeless and lazy."

"Is that so? At least, I don't have my generals to be mean at Griffins. Not that your General Clawdestroyer have a heart to his own kind? Nearly want to kill Gilda because she was descendant of Noble Guild."

"Are you trying to compare me to you? You can't even tell difference between true ponies and changelings!"

"And you're too busy about the war and politics, Azure! Compare you to Jack and Sombra, they take some time with me and my family for once."

"Why you-! How dare you, you incompetent princess?!"

"I dare you to insult me again, uptight Emperor!"

Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix argued loudly and angrily at each other while leaving the rest shock and surprise. Ben and Twilight sighed in annoyance while shaking their heads, and even One-Eyed Anger and Schemetrick agreed to it.

Princess Luna sighed, "Honestly... You two are truly married couples..."

"Silence!" Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix exclaimed in anger.

Princess Luna sighed in upset. Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix continued argued at each other.

Carmine confused, "Are they always like that?"

"Maybe I shouldn't mention about my dad..." Ben said meekly.

Twilight sighed with her eyes rolled over, "Never mind. I'm sure they'll get over it."

"By the way, has anyone see Tao? I thought Granny Celly invited them here..." Nyx asked curiously, "I want to ask him more about some spells."

"Yeah... He is our Mystic Guardian, and not to mention - Princess Celestia's Personal Tutor!" Spike exclaimed proudly.

Everyone quickly be silent before looked at Twilight's family. Like something had happen to them...

Princess Celestia sighed, "I'm sorry... Tao and his family won't be joining us." Twilight's family looked confuse. She continued as she looked away. She said sternly, "He told me... He had some mission to perform. After all, it's not like I care for him, especially how he knew my feelings..."

"Celestia!" Azure scolded angrily, "There is no way for you to talk to him

"Excuse me... I need some fresh air..."

Princess Celestia turned and headed off. Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance as he headed off and met up with her. Both of them chat for the moment in cooling her temper down.

"What was that? I'd never seen her angry like that before..." Ben asked in concern.

Twilight nodded her head, "Did Tao do something wrong to her? He'd never did wrong unless..."

Princess Luna sighed, "Worry not. She'll get over it. But for now, enjoy the party. We don't want anything else to ruin our mood of happy birthday."

Twilight and Ben were still concern of Princess Celestia's behavior but decided not to bother as they all joined in the party as well. Ben also hope that his father would join in the party as well.

* * *

Within the large yet rounded chamber-like, some familiar characters climbed down the rope from the top. They were Captain Jack Silver, Mystic Andrew Thief, Adewale, Billy, Anne, Luffy, Naomi, Zero and Loudmouth. They were slowly approaching to the Heart. They awed in surprise and amazement.

"Are you sure you want to go through? Princess has summoned you!" Adewale asked in concern.

"Who cares?! Let's steal it! It's gonna be fun to fight!" Luffy exclaimed wildly.

Naomi whacked Luffy's head hard, "Luffy, you idiot! We're not here to fight! We're here to get the Heart and escape! That's the plan!"

"Will you knock it off?! We'll get caught if you don't shut up!" Billy scolded angrily.

"That's enough!" Anne exclaimed in annoyance, "Jack, what's your order?"

Andrew shook his head, "Please... Don't do it. She wouldn't want you do it..."

"Let's take it. And hopefully, she can find us when we leave the note here." Jack sighed, "The last thing I want is making her bad..."

"You already did, pirate scum..." The voice said darkly. The pirates yelped in shock as they turned to their backs. They found Strikespell standing in front of the door. He glared at them, "All of you are so predictable... No wonder my father hates you a lot, illegitimate father of Ben!"

"You! Damn it!" Jack Silver exclaimed in concern as he took his sword out.

As Jack armed and ready, his comrades joined in as well. They were ready to fight with Strikespell, even though he is Mystic Pony. As Strikespell approached, he scoffed a bit while looking at them.

"I would surrender if I were you..."

Jack Silver stopped for the moment as he looked around. He found Phoenix Royal Guards armed with their bows and arrows while some on the front aiming their spears and swords at them with Clawdestroyer and Axen leading them.

Jack Silver realized he was trapped by Strikespell. He sighed in anger as he threw his sword down at once after realizing that he cannot win. His comrades did the same thing. Strikespell smirled darkly as he caught the pirate.

* * *

At the party scene, everyone was still celebrating and cheering. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Azure Phoenix, Twilight and all of her friends were chatting with Megan and Princess Ponies. But they also were waiting for Captain Jack Silver's arrival. So far, it was getting late...

"Where is he? He should be here by now..." Princess Celestia said in concern.

Ben patted his mother's, "He'll come! He'll come. I know it. He wouldn't miss it."

"You're right. He wouldn't." Strikespell said coldly. As everyone turned, they all gasped in shock. They saw Strikespell and his soldiers bringing Jack Silver and his crew before them. He continued, "Say hello to your guests..."

"Hey..." Jack Silver greeted sheepishly.

"Dad..." Ben said in shock.

"Not again..." Princess Celestia said in concern

Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance and concern while everyone muttered and chatted in concern and worry about Jack Silver. He was in big trouble again. What will happen next?

 _To Be Continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	2. C2: A Party Crashing

**Chapter 2: The Party Crashing!**

Everyone including the Princess Ponies were in shock and surprise to see some pirates at Heart of Ponyland. And this time, they were all caught by Strikespell and the army of Phoenix Kingdom. Twilight, her friends and Royal Sisters were deeply in shock and feared of what they saw while Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance.

Azure shook his head, "Jack... You're truly an imbecile..."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Princess Primrose demanded angrily, "How did these pirates get here?!"

"Indeed! Why are they here for?!" Princess Serena demanded as well.

Princess Sparkle nodded, "Indeed... Answer to us now!"

"Allow me," Strikespell said calmly as he continued, "These troublemaking pirates came here for one thing in their mind - treasure. And what is the most precious and important treasure to Princess Ponies?"

Six Princess Ponies gasped in shock and feared as they know what Strikespell had said and meant.

"The Ponyland's Heart?!" Princess Starburst asked in shock and fear.

"Without it," Princess Tiffany said fearfully, "Our home! Our land! Our kingdom! It'll turn into chaos and darkness! We can't let that happen!"

Princess Royal Blue glared at the pirates, "I want them to be executed at once! Our land and kingdom must be secured and saved from danger at all cost! We will not let it happen again! Never again!"

Strikespell smirked, "As her highness wish... Guards-!"

"Wait!" Ben exclaimed in concern as he quickly headed off. He came to the front of Jack Silver and his crew. He turned and faced at his grandmothers. He spoke, "Please! Don't do it! They don't mean harm! I promised!"

"Give me one good reason, Ben." Princess Primrose demanded.

Ben sighed in defeat, "Captain Jack Silver... He's my father..."

Everyone gasped in shock, including Princess Ponies. Twilight and her friends remained quiet and watched the event. All they could was watch.

"Your father is that filthy pirate?!" Princess Sparkle demanded in fury, "How... How could this have had happen?! I don't understand!"

"Me neither... How could Celestia adopted a son from a pirate family?!" Princess Tiffany asked in concern.

Princess Celestia marched and stood before them, "Because... After Lord Azure and I broke up from our relationship, I formed mine with Jack Silver. I fell in love with him. I even pity that boy so much because his 'wife' died after his birth. And that's the reason why I took him in for the sake of my friendship with Jack."

"Celly... How could you?!" Princess Royal Blue said in shock and concern.

Princess Serena groaned in anger, "This is unacceptable! How could you fall in love with a filthy pirate?! All they desire is treasures and gold, and even for themselves!"

Princess Starburst nodded, "I agreed. This isn't the first time you make relationship with someone else."

Princess Primrose nodded, "First, you turn your back on your country when you and your sister were Emperor Qin's Concubines for the sake of Azure Phoenix. Second, you turn your back on him and the world for that Sombra! And now... you dare to hid your relationship with that filth from us! What do you have to say?!"

"She has the right to choose someone better than me." Azure Phoenix spoke up calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He approached and stood besides her. He continued, "Because of my ambition and focus on empire's government, she felt neglected and concerned of my personality. Despite our temporary and last marriage since hundred years ago, we decided that we should remain friends. And I respect her choice. And her love is my former enemy. I truly admire his caring for her. Therefore, do not hate him so much."

Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle and their friends nodded their head as they all of her friends stood besides Ben and his family.

Twilight spoke, "Please, forgive him. While his intention is... illegal and unacceptable, but he means well for his family. And I'm sure he has the reason."

"Please, don't punish him. Give him the chance. Twilight's right. Come on, give him a break! He's not what you think he is." Twilight's friends and family begged humbly yet firmly.

Princess Luna nodded, "What they spoke is true... I'd never met Jack Silver but my sister often talk about him. He's truly a love of her life. And I respect that. Please give him a chance..."

"I understand that..." Princess Primrose nodded, "But I don't understand is why would he do it? Surely he knows the danger..."

Jack Silver chuckled a bit uneasily, "Yeah... That's not the purpose of it..."

Everyone then looked at him as they listened to his reason. They were all in shock and surprise but very furious and angry at him.

* * *

As soon as the problem resolved, the Princess Ponies forgave the pirates but they still need to be punished by cleaning the messes up. Some pirates mumbled and muttered angrily as they were still angry with Jack Silver's plan while agreeing with Andrew's and Adewale's concerns from the start. All the troubles they went through was for nothing...

As Jack Silver continued sweeping the floor, Andrew and Adewale came and helped him as well.

"I told you we should have gone with the invitation," Andrew said angrily, "We could have avoid this. But like before, you'd never listen..."

Adewale nodded, "You really got us into it, again..."

"Shut up..." Jack snarled angrily.

Twilight and her friends had arrived as they wanted to check on the pirates if they behaved and worked well or not.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Honestly... What were you thinking? If you had accept the invitation and come here at once, you and your friends wouldn't have end up being as the cleaners."

Azure Phoenix chuckled darkly, "That's what you get for being stupid, Silver."

"Captain Silver," Jack corrected in annoyance as he continued sweeping the floor, "And for the record, I'm not stupid. I'm over thinking and afraid. After all, I didn't want her to get herself in trouble with her family."

Princess Celestia shook her head, "Still... I already told you that you are invited. If they have questions about you, I'll protect you at all cost."

"Indeed... That could have save your from the troubles," Princess Luna agreed.

Jack Silver groaned, "Well, sorry for my damn mistakes."

Everyone laughed in amusement at Jack's silly mistakes.

Azure smirked, "As soon as you're done with cleaning, we shall have the drinks. For our old time's sakes. And above all, don't try think of negative thoughts because today is our beloved mare's and her sister's birthday."

Jack chuckled, "Now you're speaking of my language."

As Jack, Azure and Princess Celestia chatted happily, Twilight and her friends approached to Andrew Thief.

"My friends... I'm glad you are here. I have a question," Andrew asked calmly, "Where are my family? I've not seen my son or any of brothers here. Did something happen?"

Twilight sighed, "Actually, we were wondering if you know anything about what happen to Tao. Princess Celestia told us that he was off for the mission."

"And not to mention, she was angry..." Ben said in concern.

Andrew sighed, "I have no clue... All I know is that my brother never miss his closest family or friends' birthday until today. What has happen to him lately..."

Twilight and her friends also gave the same thoughts and concerns about Tao and his family. What has happen to them? And why did they come for Royal Sisters' birthday?

* * *

Both Golden Heart and Pinkamena were eating their foods while chatting for the moment.

Pinkamena hummed, "So much is going to happen this time... I hope Equestria is ready for what will happen"

"We all will face the ordeals and win," Golden Heart nodded.

"I hope so and if any of those Evil ponies get in my way... They wished they had not... but... I fear something is going to happen beyond anypony's control"

Golden Heart sighed, "I know that for a fact... gifted and cursed with this power of Foresight vision already may know what could come but we best be on guard and all of us be ready to take action..."

As Ben went out to get some drinks and foods for his friends and family, he spotted Strikespell chatting with his wife Musa. Ben groaned a bit as he wanted to punch Strikespell so much for busting and trying to execute his father. He always wondered why Strikespell can't be a little nice to him. He never understood why, but might as well forget about it

As Ben levitated some drinks and foods, he was ready to go to his family. The food tray was neared to Strikespell and his wife.

"I'm surprise that you still forgive your 'father'," Strikespell said without looking back at Ben.

Ben turned and glared at Strikespell, "Well, yeah. Of course, I forgave him. He's my dad. But no thanks to you. You could have help and save him. He maybe the pirate from the outside, but he has the heart of gold."

"Spare me of your poetic of pony's heart. Your father has always been a fool. He's easily "

"So, what do you want? Still want to brag that you're better than me?"

"No... Just wondering - has your mother told you anything about your 'mother'?"

"Nope... Why?"

"Just curious?"

"I don't know what your gain is, Strikespell. But I will tell you this - I may not know my 'real' mom, but Princess Celestia is good mother enough to me."

"Even it means hidden the truth from you?"

"What's that supposed to be mean?"

"I'm pretty sure that you'll learn that soon. After all, you've always learn the hard way. You're truly naive..."

"Honestly... I don't even know why I'm talking to you. We're not that close, you know. I haven't forgotten of how you bully me when I was a kid."

"To you, bully. To me is discipline and determination. If you cannot see, then you're indeed a fool and weak."

Ben huffed, "I don't care what you think. You're not my brother. Now if you don't mind, I need to meet up with my family now."

Ben turned and headed off at once in meeting with his family. Strikespell sighed in annoyance.

"If only you knew the truth from the beginning."

Musa patted Strikespell gently, "I'm sure he'll learn the truth very soon. He knows that he cannot deny it much longer."

"We'll see," Strikespell calmly before looking up at the sky, "Won't we, Iris Crystal?"

* * *

"Okay, say cheese! Hold zat pose!" Photo Finish exclaims, taking a picture of Dr. Hooves and Derpy.

"Cheese!" The two exclaims as the mare took a picture.

"Yes, yes, love the camera, love it, pose, start posing!" Photo Finish exclaims, talking more pictures like mad. "STOP! Now I go! I must take more pictures of zis magick!"

Photo Finish heads off with her assistants following. The two looks at the mare oddly.

Megan and Mike have some drinks, talking with the Princess Ponies and their behavior. She said, "Look, my friends. I know Celestia has a good reason not to tell anyone about Jack. But she is a grown Alicorn. She has the right to choose whom she falls in love with. It's nature."

Princess Tiffany sighs, "I know, but still..."

A scream is heard as everyone turns to see a mare running from Simple Simpleton, holding Some Dead Guy, exclaiming, "Hey, come back! Some Dead Guy won't hurt you!" Wally Eyed Bass sighs as he blubs a bit. "Whatcha mean she always been dead?"

"Biggest party we have yet." Flash Sentry chuckles as he eats a cupcake.

"I know...I am concerned that the pirates would or would not behave themselves." Sunset said, concerned for the pirates' behavior, especially when Griff is showing off.

"Relax. Jack Silver promised to behave...hopefully."

Some ponies gathered around Jack Silver, amazed to meet the father of the Prince of Friendship. Chances are, maybe, he's good too. Azure sighs a bit, shaking his head.

"Feeling jealous much?" Celestia ask Azure who shakes his head. "Come on."

"The truth be told...if I was a different pony back then...would you love me different?" Azure ask Celestia hopefully and concerned. "Would you still go for Sombra, the good one if..."

"I wouldn't know that. As far as I know, my other self is with that version. So far, the future has yet to be determined."

"So you say, my dear, so you say."

"Can you believe it?" Diamond Tiara ask Silver Spoon with an annoyed sigh as the two are drinking some punch. "They would let anyone in here. Including the Nightmare Moon brat's granddaddy."

"Yeah, I agree." Silver Spoon said, although she's secretly not liking her friend's attitude, especially towards Jack Silver. "I mean, the Mystic Ponies should've like done the right thing and cut their heads off."

Loudmouth, overhearing this, decide to have some fun. She squawks, "Rawk! Ugly Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Ugly fat Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." And of course, the Snotty Duo overheard this and are not happy.

"What?! We're not ugly!"

"And I...for certain am not fat!" Diamond Tiara exclaims furiously, looking around for Maxin Talos to beat this parrot into submission.

Loudmouth kept on the assault, "Ugly snot-nosed brats! Ugly snot-nosed brats!"

"Polly want a beating?!"

"That's...Loudmouth to you, you spoiled brats!" Loudmouth snaps, getting out of normal mode. The parrot yelps, covering his mouth. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that."

"A-ha!" Silver Spoon exclaims in triumph. She overheard Nyx talking about a parrot that spoke normal like the other ponies and this is her proof! "So you're a talking parrot. I knew it."

"You did?" Diamond Tiara ask her friend, arching an eyebrow. Why wasn't she told of this before?

"Well...it was just a lucky guess."

"Yeah, right." Loudmouth remarks, rolling his eyes. So the brat got a lucky guess, big deal! "Anyway, you squirts are gonna be sorry one of these days. Rawk! Hee-hoo!"

"Daddy! Daddy, look." Diamond Tiara calls out to Filthy Rich who came over. What is his spoiled daughter up to now? "This parrot can actually talk. His name's Loudmouth."

"Really?" Filthy Rich ask skeptically. If this parrot can talk like a normal pony, then let's see if his daughter is telling the truth about this. "Okay, Loudmouth. What's two plus two?"

"Rawk! Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!" Loudmouth exclaims innocently.

"Huh?" Silver Spoon ask in surprise and disbelief.

"What the-?" Diamond Tiara ask in surprise and disbelief herself. Loudmouth was speaking normally a few moments ago!

"Diamond Tiara..." Filthy Rich said to his daughter sternly. If Diamond Tiara is lying to him, he isn't amused.

"But it's true! He can talk."

"Very well, then. But I'm giving you one more chance. Loudmouth, what is two...plus...two?"

"Dead ponies tell no tales." Loudmouth said innocently. Well, that response is all that Filthy Rich needed.

"That's it, Diamond Tiara. You're staying with me until the party is over, then you're coming home with me." Filthy Rich snaps at his daughter sternly, believing her to be lying. "I told you to stop lying!"

"But, Daddy...Loudmouth really can-" Diamond Tiara protests innocently. She isn't lying for once!

"I thought you had learned your lesson the last time Brave Heart came to visit, but I was wrong. You're grounded for a month."

"But...Yes, Daddy."

Filthy Rich forced his daughter to come with her. Silver Spoon, feeling defeated. Loudmouth watch the two walk off with a satisfied smile on his face. He warned those two.

Jack chuckles as he spoke to his parrot, "Good part played, Loudmouth."

"Yep. I sure taught that brat a lesson. Ha ha." Loudmouth remarks with a laugh.

"Okay, attention, everyone." Cheerilee said on a stage which was built nearby. Everyone watch as the teacher spoke. "In honor of the princesses' birthday, the CMC wishes to perform a little barbershop skit."

The audience applauds as Cheerilee got off the stage to allow the curtains open. Cranky Doodle Donkey, tied to a chair, exclaims, "Hey, get me out of here! What's going on?!"

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" The CMC exclaims, coming out with barbershop items. The main three notices Twist hoping up an ax, making her yelp and put it away, getting another item.

"Hello!" Twist exclaims with a giggle.

"Hello!" The CMC exclaims as they got to work.

"Oh no! It's a barbershop quartet! Get me out of here!" Cranky exclaims angrily as the CMC come over, singing a song.

CMC: _**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello**_

"Wait a minute. What are you doing?" Cranky screams as the CMC got to work on him, each girl is singing a line.

Scootaloo: _**With the lights out,**_

Twist: _**It's less dangerous**_

Apple Bloom: _**Here we are now,**_

Sweetie: _**Entertain us**_

"Is that Neighvana? Stop it! No!" Cranky screams as the ponies continue on.

Scootaloo: _**I feel stupid**_

Twist: _**And contagious**_

Apple Bloom: _**Here we are now,**_

Sweetie: _**Entertain us**_

"You're ruining one of the greatest songs of all time! Ow! Careful around the ears!" Cranky exclaims in alarm as the ponies work on putting hot towels around him. "Ah! That was hot!"

Twist: _**A mulatto,**_

Scootaloo: (wearing a towel labeled "albino") _**An albino**_

Apple Bloom: (wearing a towel labeled "mosquito") _**A mosquito,**_

Twist: _ **My amigo  
Yeah, hey, yay**_

CMC: _**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Yeeeeeah!**_

Once the song is over, the fillies remove the towel. The audience laughs as Cranky's head has shrunken down. He squeaks in a weird voice, "Hey! What's going on here? Why is my body so big? What'd you do to my voice? I sound like a chipmunk! Wait a second. Did you guys shrink my head?"

"Folks, give us a few minutes to fix him up!" Professor Whack exclaims as some ponies pushes Cranky off the stage. "Enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh wow, those kids." Ben remarks with a light chuckle, hanging near the Mane Six, the Stallion Five his mother and his aunt, along with Azure, Nyx, Megan. The group are laughing at the performance. "They always know how to make us laugh."

"Yeah! Very laughable like the Total Drama Equestria first showing, remember?" Nyx ask with a light giggle.

"Yes, I remember that." Azure said, sighing a bit. "As well as the story of how Celestia and I first met."

"Mind telling us?" Brian ask with a smile, wanting to hear.

"Right, we never saw the scene before Orange Ratchet hated slavery or something like that!" Pinkie exclaims happily, making the others look at her oddly. "Or maybe it's just me."

"Very well." Azure said with a sigh. "You see..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Azure narrated, "I haven't forgotten the very day of meeting Princess Celestia. From the moment I looked at her face, I have never seen how beautiful she truly is. Han Zero felt the same when he saw the beauty face of Princess Luna. For the first time, our cold stone hearts turned into a warm yet gentle hearts like seeing an angel descended from the heaven..."

Late Fall, 140 A.E.

The massive army of black Chinese armored Ponies, Griffons and Diamond Dogs were marching across the barren wasteland. They had left the Land of Ma in meeting the important figures from the West for the important mission.

They were led by black and short bearded serious and dark Pegasus dressed in his General's Armor with crimson cape - Wolverine Thrust riding his Black Blaze Dragon. Among his army were the young Unicorn Azure Phoenix riding his black Speed Dragon, Claw Tiger the oldest crimson Pegasus with bearded and white gentle mane dressed in red tiger armor with long orange cape riding on his white Sea Dragon, Noble Guild the grayish Griffon with short beard dressed in yellowish nobleman dress riding his white Speed Dragon, Cruez the fat purple with black messy bearded dressed in his nobleman's Chinese dress riding his Brown Iron Earth Dragon, and Han Zero the lighter crimson Pegasus dressed in black armored General with black cape riding his black Fury Dragon.

As Wolverine Thrust's army continued marching, they halted at once as they found the scout had return to his group.

The Scout reported in Chinese, "General Thrust! The convoy has almost reach to our border.. They're now at the valley!"

Wolverine Thrust commanded in Chinese, "Prepare to greet our convoy!"

With Wolverine's command, he and his army headed off at once in meeting up with the Convoy from the West. While they were marching, Azure Phoenix and Han Zero had their own chats and discussion.

"Azure!" Azure Phoenix turned and looked at Han. Han smiled as he spoke in Chinese, "Are you exciting to see the Western Princesses?"

Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance as he spoke in Chinese, "Aieyah. What is there to be excited about them? They make no difference. They're just another weak and spoiled ones."

"There you go again. You always like to spoil the mood. Don't you want to know about Equestria and the ponies? They said that the whole land was united by their Friendship and Great Mag'ne. They built a land called Equestria. Hearing that sounds very peaceful and harmony."

"So?"

"So?! I want to know more about them."

"What you need to know is how much foolish and nonsense this story is. This is nothing but a fairytale."

"Oh sure... Always close-minded like my brother. Don't you ever want to meet them in person. Because I sure want. I could learn something from them. After all, _The Art of War_ says that 'one who gains the knowledge understands the situation better'."

"Is that so? In case if you have forgotten, those foolish Equestria Ponies challenge us. But at the very end, they were all defeated by us. They claimed that their unity can defeat our army but failed miserably. So, what is so special about them?"

"Well... I heard that they're civilized and intelligent western ponies. And they said that they can build the land in 15 days."

"That's impossible..."

"Don't believe me? I might as well meet one to learn than being a close-minded pony like you. You'd prefer to be stubborn and stupid Commander since I'm more intelligent General. And not to mention, young beats the older."

"Why you little-!"

"Xiao Han!" Wolverine Thrust exclaimed in annoyance as he halted his army. He turned and looked at both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero. He continued in Chinese, "We are here to guide the Emperor's new concubines safely return to Ma Lou Yang. And we're not here to learn more about the Western Cultures or this 'Mag'ne'. Like Commander Azure Phoenix had said, she's nothing but a fairytale."

Azure Phoenix smirked in please while Han Zero groaned in annoyance. The latter hated his older brother being closed-minded as his sworn brother.

"Above all, I'm the Command-in-Chief of the Army. I will not allow my warriors to fight and argue amongst themselves of one subject. I expect you two to stop fighting like children. Do I make myself clear?" Wolverine Thrust asked in annoyance. Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero nodded their heads. He turned to the front, "Let us go now. We've delay enough."

Wolverine Thrust gave the signal to his army to march on. They continued marching to the west in meeting with the convoy.

Han Zero sighed, "I apologize. I didn't mean-!"

"No... I should be the one," Azure Phoenix interrupted, "I've forgotten how curious you are about the world and even new species. But you're right. I'm also intrigued in learning more about them. I also heard that Equestria has several Gods, other than Mag'ne herself."

"Really?"

"If you prove worthy enough, you maybe chosen to become the Mystic Pony."

Han Zero chuckled a bit, "I really can't wait to meet one. If they think I'm worthy, I may become the Mystic Pony."

Azure Phoenix chuckled loudly and wildly, "That's a laughable. A jester like you - hardly."

Han Zero groaned, "You're such... annoying commander... Always like to ruin my mood..."

But Azure Phoenix wasn't the only general to laugh, the rest also since Han Zero never take anything serious. It annoyed Han so much...

* * *

 _At the valley wasteland, thousands of Western Royal Guards were escorting two carriages to the area. Wolverine Thrust's Army were on their way to meet them. Both sides have come and meet at the opened yet widened valley._

The Royal Guards shaken and quivered in fear and shock as they had never seen the numbers and how ferocious and determined the Qin Dynasty are. No wonder their army were defeated by Qin Dynasty. And no wonder their Princess Ponies were forced to make the alliance with them and had their daughters to marry the Emperor.

Wolverine Thrust came to the front, along with the envoy and two Qin Soldiers. He spoke, "General Wolverine Thrust of Qin Dynasty welcomes her highnesses to our great kingdom!"

Captain of Royal Guard nodded, "Make way for our royal princesses!"

The Royal Guards stood aside at once as two carriages make their way to the front. The envoy and two guards marched to the front while the captain and his guards did the same thing.

The envoy levitated the scroll up, "By His Imperial Majesty's Decree!"

Both sides bowed down in respect at once. The Royal Maids approached to two carriage as they opened the door. The first carriage revealed the teenage Megan dressed in her usual orange shirt with brown vest, blue jean and Texas Boots and a calm yet concerned and timid Princess Celestia with pink mane and tail. The second one revealed Danny dressed in his blue shirt with white stripes, blue jean, sneakers and red scarf; Molly dressed in reddish dress with mini-skirt and two white shoes; and the very shy, timid and scared Princess Luna.

Wolverine's Qin Army gasped in shock and surprise of what they saw. The Equestria Ponies have the Humans among them?! They thought it was just the myth...

Cruez hummed in Chinese, "So... The rumors were true..."

Noble Guild nodded, "To think... They were Humans among our intriguing friends... And this unity of the land was true..."

The Envoy declared, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of Equestria shall be Concubine Yang (Sun) and Concubine Yue (Moon) of Qin Dynasty for both of our nations' mutual concord. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna must be commanded!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were scared and concerned of going through the politic wedding but they have no choice since the Emperor chose them as his concubines and Equestria was no match against Qin's mighty military force.

Azure Phoenix and Han Zero were stunned and surprise by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's appearance. They had never seen some mares so beautiful and graceful before in their lives. Compare to their own home, only few were. But these two... they were great and beautiful for Azure Phoenix and Han Zero to ignore.

To Azure Phoenix, he sees the fiery courage and steel strength within Princess Celestia's heart, yet she is calm, gentle and intelligent. To Han Zero, he sees shyness and timid in Princess Luna but he also sees gentle, compassion and lovable pony.

"Do we have to go through?" Danny asked in concern.

Molly nodded, "I don't like it too..."

Megan sighed, "We have to. Because if we don't, Equestria could have been in grave danger." Danny and Molly looked at Megan. She sobbed tearfully, "But... I also don't want to lose my ponies to them either! But what can it be done! Mystic Ponies said that surrendering their powers to Qin Dynasty is out of option. What can it be done! I don't want mine, Danny's or Molly's freedom to take away!"

Princess Celestia turned and looked at Megan as the former patted the latter gently, "Megan... Everything will be fine. I promise... We'll do our best to protect our home."

"Yes... With you, Danny and Molly standing on our sides," Princess Luna said calmly yet scared, "We should be okay..."

Megan sighed, "You're right. We'll be there for you."

The envoy passed the scroll to the Captain of Royal Guard. The Captain took it as he approached to the first carriage. Just as the captain was about to pass the Imperial Decree Scroll, an arrow shot straight through it and hit on his chest. Everyone screamed in fear and they panicked. They were under attacked!

The arrow came from the eastern side. They turned to the east. They found the group of black Royal Guards armed with their bows and arrows, along with their spears, swords, pikes and shields. They were led by the brown Unicorn dressed in golden armored with black cape who armed with his bow and arrow. They were the responsible of the mess.

The Qin Army remained calm but Princess Celestia's side; maids and servants panicked and screamed in fear while soldiers remained calm and steady.

Megan gasped as she noticed the golden armored General, "General Wasp Strike... What's he doing here?"

"Wasp... No!" Princess Celestia exclaimed in concern.

"By order of General Wasp," Wasp's Lieutenant spoke firmly, "Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna must return to Ponyland at once!"

Princess Celestia couldn't believe in her ears. Wasp Strike was willing to go against the order of Princess Ponies to bring her and her sister back?! Is he willing to put his home at risk?!

Wasp's Lieutenant turned and glared at Wolverine Thrust's Qin Army as he announced, "Whoever interferes shall die!"

Wolverine Thrust was angered yet calm and firm as he snapped firmly, "The Royal Sisters are now Concubine Yang and Yue of Qin! Whoever dares to break the treaty is the enemy of the Alliance!"

Azure Phoenix moved to the front as he announced, "General Wasp Strike! You have two options: withdraw your troops or die. Your numbers are nothing! The Great Qin fears nothing from the likes of you!"

Han Zero moved to the front as well, "Please, do as we requested. We do not wish to shed the blood from our allied nation!"

Princess Celestia and her family were in shock yet surprise of what they heard. Despite how fearsome and brutal Qin Dynasty are, they truly were the honorable and firm warriors. It was something that Equestria truly feared.

Wasp Strike huffed, "So be it... Prepare to attack!"

Wasp's Lieutenant took his sword out and screamed, "Prepare to attack!"

Wasp's archers armed with their bows and arrows while the foot soldiers and vanguards armed with their shields, swords, spears or pikes. Wasp's Rebels were ready to fight.

"Must we?" Han asked in concern.

Wolverine Thrust huffed, "So be it... If they wish to dishonor their nation's honor and name, then they are not ours or Equestria's allies. We have no choice but to fight. Prepare the defense!"

"Prepare the defense!" Azure Phoenix ordered firmly.

The army of Qin armed with their shields as they formed together as Turtle Formation Units. The Vanguards armed with their spears and pikes formed together as triangles - Spear Strike Units on sides of the former's. The Dragon Cavalry Units stood in front of the main army while foot soldiers stood from behind of main army. They were ready to fight.

And the battle begins...

Wasp's Archers launched the rain of arrows on the Qin Army and Royal Sisters' Escorts. The latter's Turtle Formation Units marched to the front at once in blocking and deflecting the arrows off. But the Royal Sisters' Escorts weren't so lucky as most of servants and maids got hit by the arrows. The Royal Guards quickly summoned their Force Field in deflecting the arrows off at once. And at the same time, they quickly took the formation and position in ready to battle with their enemies.

Wasp gave the signal to attack. He and his army charged into the battle at Royal Sisters' Escorts. Seeing his enemies attacked the new-found alliance, Wolverine Thrust led his army into the battle against Wasp's Army at once. Both Royal Sisters' and Qin Army engaged Wasp Strike's Rebel Force at once as they fought ferociously and determinedly.

The Qin Army's Dragon Calvary Units scared most of Wasp's Rebel Units since they never had seen ponies tamed the wild dragons before. Qin Army's Turtle Formation Units had deflected and blocked the attacks from their enemies but at the same time, they strike back at the latter. The main army battled ferociously and determinedly against the rebels while assisting their allied Royal Sister's Escorts. Both Royal Sisters fired their **Unicorn Bursts** at them off while Megan and her sibling swing their poles on the rebels off.

Wasp growled angrily as he killed his enemies one-by-one without showing mercy or concerns for them. He determined to bring his princesses back to his home. Wasp quickly screamed wildly. As if on cue, the rocks slide down on mountains as they headed straight at their enemies.

"Cavalry Units! Deflect the boulders!" Wolverine ordered in Chinese upon seeing the rockslides.

The Dragon Cavalry Units turned as they swung their claws, wings and tails at rocks and boulders aside in protecting their allies. Azure Phoenix and Han Zero were near to Royal Sisters as they defeated some of rebels from approaching to the princesses. Wolverine Thrust met up with his generals.

"Azure! Han! Take the Princesses to Great Walls now! I'll hold the enemies as long as I can," Wolverine ordered firmly.

"Hey!" Danny called in concern, "What about the other ponies? We can't leave them!"

"Ambassador! Royal Concubines' safety must come first, including yours!" Wolverine exclaimed in concern. Danny hissed in concern. He continued, "We'll try to save many lives as we can! Go now! Hurry!"

"Yes, General!" Azure Phoenix and Han Zero exclaimed.

With Royal Sisters' Carriage headed off, both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero followed them from behind. Wasp Strike led his remnants of rebels in chasing after the carriage while his troops distracted the Generals of Qin from following them. Azure Phoenix and Han Zero had managed to defeat the rebels as they headed off in chasing after the carriage.

On the Canyon's narrow and small path, Royal Sisters' Carriages were heading straight down. Wasp Strike and his soldiers managed to catch up with them. They had managed to kill two guards from each carriage before the rebels took over while Wasp Strike took over the front in leading back. As they were on their way down the road, they were stopped by the blazing fire. They were about to turn but also stopped by another fire attacks. Where did they come from?!

 **ROAR!** Everyone looked up. They saw both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero riding the flying Speed Dragon and Fury Dragon. They landed on the ground.

"Wasp Strike! In the name of Emperor Qin Wang Di, we ordered you to surrender now!" Han Zero demanded angrily.

Azure Phoenix nodded, "You have nowhere to escape! Let the princesses go now!"

"Never!" Wasp Strike exclaimed in anger, "I will not surrender to the likes of you. The Princesses must return to our home!"

"Wasp Strike! How dare you dishonored our nation?!" Princess Celestia exclaimed in anger, "Are you willing to put the lives at risk?!"

"What were you thinking?" Megan asked in concern.

Wasp hissed in anger, "I cannot let you do it. It's unacceptable! After the long hardship we suffered to build a new home for all ponies, and we just surrender our sovereign to the likes of them?! I was forced to do it for them and their freedom! They are not slaves!"

Princess Luna gasped, "So you rather sacrifice the lives for your selfish gain?! Have you no heart?"

Wasp ignored what Princess had asked. He turned and glared at both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero. He took his sword out at once.

"Draw your sword..." Wasp demanded angrily.

"Our mission is to protect the princesses!" Azure Phoenix protested, "Cease this foolishness now!"

Han nodded, "We do not wish to have bloodshed..."

"Either way... We both must fulfill the mission," Wasp said darkly, "Even if it means shed some blood. Prepare yourselves!"

Wasp fired his **Unicorn Bursts** at both Han and Azure Phoenix down to the ground hard before launching the Force Field in protection from dragons. He charged in and attacked them both at once. Azure Phoenix blocked the attack off before kicked Wasp off. Han charged in as he swung his sword at Wasp who blocked and stroke back at him for few times. Wasp fired his **Unicorn Burst** at Han off. Azure Phoenix charged in as he gave a kick to Wasp out before they both continued swinging their swords at each other for few times.

Han charged in as he thrust his sword at Wasp but got deflected by the latter's kick. Azure Phoenix slammed his sword from top but blocked by Wasp before kicked the former off. Both Han Zero and Azure Phoenix swung their swords from both sides at Wasp Strike who blocked and deflected the attacks back for few times.

Azure Phoenix fired his **Unicorn Bursts** at Wasp back. Wasp was about to fire his but got kicked by Han on his face. Wasp's **Unicorn Burst** shot straight on the mountain's peek.

Everyone gasped in shock and fear as the rocks slowly fell down. The rocks knocked the guards out, causing the carriage spun rapidly for once. The Royal Sisters and her adopted family nearly fell off the edge. Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero turned and quickly grabbed the carriage's ropes at once. Azure Phoenix grabbed Princess Celestia's Carriage while Han Zero grabbed Princess Luna's. They both struggled in pulling the carriage back.

Just before Azure Phoenix and Han Zero slammed their swords on the ground, they accidentally had their swords thrust on Wasp Strike who intended to strike them from their back. Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

Wasp spitted some bloods up as he slowly approached to both carriage. He levitated the ropes and tied to him. Everyone was in shock and concern of they were seeing.

"What are you doing?! You're too wounded to carry the ropes!" Han Zero exclaimed in concern.

Wasp panted, "Save them... Please... Let them be free..." Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero were in shock and surprise. Before they could do anything, he shouted, "GO!"

Because of his shouts, the mountain rocked as more rocks fell and slided on the ponies. The rocks knocked on everyone's head, horns and wings hard including destroying the carriages. A boulder his head, Wasp Strike was killed as he unable to hold his levitation to carriage much longer. The carriages fell off the river.

Royal Sisters and her adopted family screamed in fear as they came out from the carriages. Azure Phoenix and Han Zero jumped off the edge in reaching Royal Sisters and her adopted family.

"Luna! We have to fly!" Princess Celestia exclaimed as she flapped her wings but wounded badly, "No!"

Princess Luna cried in pain, "I can't! My horn got wounded! I don't think we can escape!"

"No... This can't be!" Princess Celestia exclaimed in concern.

"Celly! Luna! Help!" Megan screamed in fear, along with Danny and Molly.

"Megan! Danny! Molly!" Royal Sisters screamed in fear.

Princess Celestia grabbed and held Megan tightly to her while Princess Luna held both Danny and Molly tight.

"Your highnesses!" Azure Phoenix and Han Zero cried.

Both Generals managed to grab the Royal Sisters and their adopted Family.

Everyone screamed in fear as they all dived and fell into the river, along with the debris of carriage. Were they any survivors?

* * *

 _For the moment had passed since the Royal Sisters and Generals fell into the river, both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero emerged from the river. They both coughed heavily, though their bodies received heavily wounds and injuries. They can managed it. They looked around in search of Royal Sisters and their adopted family._

The generals saw Megan, Danny and Molly emerged as well. They approached to the Humans at once.

"Ambassadors! Where are the princesses?!" Azure Phoenix asked in concern.

"LUNA!" Danny called in fear as he looked around.

"There!" Molly pointed at unconscious bodies of Princess Celestia and Luna. She cried, "Celly! Luny! Hang on!"

"Quick!" Han Zero exclaimed in concern.

Azure Phoenix and Han Zero managed to reach Royal Sisters in time as they carried the latter to shore while Megan, Danny and Molly followed them.

As Megan and her siblings set the camp up, but both the generals immediately set them up at once without stopping or resting. The Humans were in shock and surprise. Instead of asking, they looked after Royal Sisters first as they hoped they're fine from injuries. Azure and Han helped each other in healing the injuries first.

Three days later, both Royal Sisters moaned painfully as they slowly regained their conscious. They slowly get up but stopped by Megan and her siblings.

"Celly, Luny... You both okay?" Megan asked hopefully. Both Alicorns nodded their heads. She sighed, "Thank goodness. It's all thanks to those generals."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah... You should see them. They keep on checking on you and asking us if you were okay. That was almost three days! You should see the looks on their faces! They're so madly in love with you!"

Molly nudged Danny's shoulder hard, "Danny! That was rude! But he's right. They were worried for you. They really care for you so much."

"They did?" Royal Sisters asked curiously.

William Siblings smiled and nodded their heads as they pointed at Azure Phoenix and Han Zero who stood near to the edge of shore. Royal Sisters looked up as they found both the generals looked around of their surroundings to ensure their princesses are safe from harm. They were deeply surprise yet touched by the stallions' efforts and concerns.

The Royal Sisters were aware that many stallions wanted them to be their wives because of their beauties and appearance. But for the generals, they were concerned and worried for the princesses' wealths as much as they loved the latter so much too.

As the generals turned and looked at Royal Sisters, some sparkling rainbow-like lights on their eyes. Both Princesses and Generals were in shock and surprise that they had never experience the feelings and fast heart beating before in their lives as if something had motivated or touched them so warmly. Could this be their fate?

Before any of them could do anything, they heard some battle cry. They looked up. They found some remnants of Wasp's Rebels charging down the ground. The rebels attacked Azure Phoenix and Han Zero.

The generals responded by taking their swords up and charged up. They swung their blades at their enemies one-by-one. Before they could finish other two, their backs got stabbed very hard by four soldiers. Two soldier thrust their swords at Azure Phoenix's and Han Zero's stomach hard. Both general moaned painfully as they struggled in getting the sword out.

 **BANG!** All the soldiers got blasted off. Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero turned as they found Royal Sisters were responsible of the attack. As the princesses and William Brothers approached to help their allies. Both the generals held their hooves in front of them in stopping the royalty.

"Your highness! Do not help!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed in concern as he bowed down while holding his wounds tight.

Han Zero bowed down as he nodded in agreement, "We're beneath your station."

The Royal Sisters remained silent and quiet for the moment as they looked at the generals. These generals were too humble and modest yet honest and compassion. Could they truly be the one?

Princess Celestia sighed as she asked in wanted to know more Azure Phoenix, 'Why? Why did you risk your live to save me and my sister?"

"We're different from you..." Princess Luna nodded in agreement.

Azure Phoenix groaned painfully as he looked up and spoke firmly, "We are the Officers of great Qin Dynasty. It is our duty and honor to fight for the Emperor and our Country. And we must fulfill our mission at all cost for our country and our alliance."

Han Zero nodded as he looked up, "You are now Concubines Yang and Yue of Qin Dynasty. It is our duty to protect you at all cost till we reached Ma Lou Yang safely."

"Please... Forgive us for unable to protect you..."

"You both are in shock and feared of our might..."

Sensed of how noble and kind the generals are, Princess Celestia smiled, "With you both on our sides, we have nothing to worry."

Princess Luna smiled, "Yes... And we're not weak and helpless, we're stronger than you realize. Please, let us help you."

"But princess-!" Azure Phoenix and Han Zero denied in concern.

"Just shut up and let us help you!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance.

Megan pulled Danny's right ear, "Danny, don't be rude! But he's right. You two need the wounds healed up."

Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero remained silent as they had no rights to argue the princess unless they had their own valid points. The generals allowed the princesses to help and treated their wounds for the moment. As the princesses treated their wounds, both generals watched and witnessed of how compassionate and kindhearted they were. They were indeed different from their home's princesses. They were glad to meet Equestria Princess.

As the princesses took a glance on the calm and gentle generals, both Princess Celestia and Luna blushed as they quickly turned away and treated the wounds. Despite being strong, firm and brave warriors; they have a gentle and compassion souls as well.

William Siblings smiled in please to see how Royal Sisters looked at the generals. They knew what and how the princesses felt for the generals. Could they destined for it?

* * *

 _Azure continued, "Both Han and me were grateful and thankful for the princesses in taking care of us. And so we continued our journey to reach Great Wall of Ma! And hopefully, we can meet up with General Wolverine Thrust in time. We came across the Crystal Empire's outer snow land. And it was very cold and freezing. And at that time, Princesses magic weren't strong enough t control the weather. And so we left one choice. And it was that very day change us so much. And so did your mother and Princess Luna..."_

Six days later, Azure Phoenix and Han Zero led the royalties from danger through Crystal Empire's Snow Land. Despite the hardship in traveling, they overcome the odds and even learned from each other about their differences, culture and customs. Since the storm was very cold and freezing, they were forced to hid behind the cave as they waited for the storm to calm down. Princesses make the firewoods for her friends to stay warm while the generals waited outside in guarding the cave.

The storm was getting worse for past third days. And it did not calm down.

On the late night, Royal Sisters and William Siblings were sleeping with the firewoods burning bright and blazingly. Princess Luna slowly woke up as she found herself and her friends covered by familiar capes and armors. She turned to the cave's entrance as she found both Han Zero and Azure Phoenix; without their armor to wear, stood there in guarding the area.

Princess Luna sighed as she did not want to see the generals get cold in the night time since it's freezing and cold. She got up and approached to both of them.

Princess Celestia awaken as well. She turned and looked at her sister approaching two generals in wanting them to get warm inside. She smiled to see her older sister warming up with new friends.

"Azure? Han? Han, please come in." Princess Luna asked in concern. As she patted Han gently, he fell to the ground hard. She gasped in shock, "HAN! No! Han Zero! Wake up!"

Princess Celestia gasped in concern as she got up and checked on Azure Phoenix. But like Han, he too fell down on the ground. Both generals suffered bodies freeze for a long time. Both princesses quickly pulled both the generals in quickly.

The Princesses put the generals neared to the firewoods. William Siblings got up and found what has happened. They quickly helped the princesses in making the fire for the generals to get warm.

"Han! Han! Please don't leave me alone! I beg of you!" Princess Luna begged frantically, "I don't want to lose my first love and friend!"

Princess Celestia cried, "Please... Azure, I beg you! Stay with us! Stay with me! You promised to look after me and my family. I beg of you!"

Megan determined to help Royal Sisters to save the generals. She turned to both Danny and Molly, "We need warm water! They're freezing!"

"Here!" Danny passed the warm bottle to Megan.

Megan quickly poured the water into both Azure Phoenix and Han's mouth for the moment while others watched in fear and concern. After drinking the water, the generals coughed and panted heavily as if they got revived from the dead. But it wasn't enough as the generals were freezing.

"Aw man... The fire is not warm enough..." Danny said in concern.

Molly groaned, "We can't go out now. The storm is too strong."

Megan hissed in pain, "There has to be a way! There has to be! We need something more warm enough to help them! Something they can feel!"

As if the idea hit her, Princess Celestia realized something. Knowing time is running out, she quickly had her horn glowed brightly. It shot two sparks on herself and Princess Luna. They both felt warm and hot. What was Princess Celestia doing?

"Sister?" Princess Luna asked in concern.

Princess Celestia sighed, "It's the only way. A warm body makes the ponies warm enough."

Before anyone could say anything, Princess Celestia landed her body on Azure Phoenix. Her warm body had kept Azure Phoenix warm. Princess Luna did the same thing for Han Zero. They both willing to make the generals safe and warm at all cost. William Siblings were in shock and surprise by Alicorns' compassion and determination.

Princess Luna sobbed tearfully, "Please, Han... Stay with me... I don't want to lose you. In my home, many stallions want me because of I'm just a beautiful princess. And all I really want is to meet a knight who keeps me safe and my home. And you are the one. You're unlike anyone I had ever met. Please... Don't go..."

Princess Celestia nodded as she held Azure Phoenix tight to her, "Azure Phoenix... I sense great potential and ambition in you. And the truth is... I feared you but at the same time, admire and love you. You were not afraid to do what you must for your country with firm and compassion. This is somepony I truly admire..."

"Celestia..." Azure Phoenix panted.

Han breathed heavily, "Luna..."

"Stay with me..." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna pleaded softly.

The Royal Sisters gave the Generals a long and passionate kiss. The William Siblings were in shock and surprise of what they saw. The princesses really do love the generals so much...

* * *

 _On the next day, the winter storm had stopped. Everyone emerged from the caves. They looked at the landscape as they were amazed. Despite being snowy land, it was beautiful. Princess Luna giggled happily as she bounced and ran happily around and around of her family and friends. She stopped and gave a nuzzle on Princess Celestia's head. Princess Celestia giggled happily in seeing her sister to be happy._

Danny whistled, "Wow... Luna is happy. This is first time to see Luna happy."

"Yeah... Ever wonder why now?" Molly asked curiously.

Megan smiled happily, "I think I know what's going on."

Han Zero approached to Princess Luna, "Your highness. This is the first time to see you smile."

"True... The reason I'm happy is because I feel free..." Princess Luna explained. She turned to Han who lowered his head down. She asked, "Why won't you look at me?"

"As the general, I'm not allowed." Han explained.

Princess Celestia turned to Azure Phoenix who lowered his head down as well. She sighed, "You too?"

"Yes, your highness..." Azure Phoenix nodded.

"Don't talk like that. That would make me more uncomfortable. I'm just like you and Han. We're no different." Princess Celestia spoke calmly. Azure and Han remained silent as they lowered their heads down. She continued while smiling, "How about this? We won't call you Generals while you won't call us Princesses. That makes us friends."

Princess Luna giggled, "Yeah! We should dance for you. We're good at it too. That would be greatest reward and appreciation."

"Good idea. I could use that for stretching."

Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero gasped in shock as they quickly bowed down at once.

"Your highnesses! You mustn't!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed in concern, "We are not allowed to! Only the Emperor himself is allowed to see you dance."

Han nodded, "Even so... We don't deserve this kind of reward."

William Siblings sighed in annoyance.

"Come on! Cut it out for once!" Danny nudged them to get up. He continued, "It's just a dance."

Molly nodded, "And Princesses like you too. I can tell by their eyes. The knights in shinning armor always gets the girls."

Megan nodded, "Besides... No one but us knows what happen. Go for it, Celly and Luna!"

Royal Sisters looked at each other for the moment. They smiled as they began their dance. They both spun themselves around thrice. Princess Luna jumped while spun herself around for three times. Princess Celestia danced gracefully and elegantly yet slowly. As Princess Luna slowly landed, Princess Celestia stood up and held her up for the moment. The older sister lowered her younger one down. They both spun themselves around and around for five times before they jumped and hovered for a while. They landed on the ground gently. They then danced gracefully and happily.

William Siblings clapped their hands in seeing how graceful and elegant the princesses are. Azure Phoenix and Han Zero looked up at the princesses for the moment. They were amazed and perfect as they smiled. Their dancing were truly amazing and beautiful. They were indeed the perfect princesses. They have courage, compassion, intelligent and beautiful princesses they never had...

* * *

 _The Generals of Qin continued escorting the princesses to their land where they would be safe from harm and danger. They came across the giant yet long castle. This reminded William Siblings of Great Walls of China._

"Is this it?" Danny asked in surprise.

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes... Beyond the Great Wall is Ma Lou Yang." He turned and looked at both Royal Sisters. He continued, "You're both safe from danger. You have nothing to fear anymore, Concubine Yang and Yue."

"Our mission is complete..." Han said.

"Damn it... That soon..." Danny said in shock.

Molly groaned, "Do Celly and Luna have to do this? They don't want to be the Emperor's wives. They want to be yours."

"It is not our rights to do such a thing," Azure Phoenix said in concern.

Han nodded, "Concubines are for the Emperor."

Princess Luna shook her head, "I want to be with you. I don't want to be the Emperor's. And above all, I love thou so much..."

"Luna's right. I too love you as well, Azure." Princess Celestia said tearfully.

Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero looked down as they couldn't face their princesses, despite they loved them so deeply. But it is their honor and responsibility to protect the kingdom at all cost. No matter what happens.

Megan sighed as she clenched her fists, "Why must everyone suffered? Why can't everyone be free?! Why?! Can't you ask the Emperor to let you both love them? You did love them so much..."

Azure Phoenix and Han Zero remained silent for the moment again. They had no rights to speak.

Princess Celestia sighed as she understood what Azure Phoenix felt. He too wanted but duty must come first. As long as the Emperor stands, it would be impossible for her and him to fall in love and be together.

Seeing Han to ignore her, Princess Luna screamed in agony as she refused to become a slave. She quickly took the sword from Han. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Han quickly held the sword tightly from letting her to use.

"Luna! Stop! Don't do this!" Everyone screamed in concern and worry.

Han groaned as he pushed her at once before she could hurt herself, "Luna! Concubine Yue, stop! Please, stop! You must calm down now!"

Princess Celestia came and hug Princess Luna for the moment. William Siblings glared at the generals.

"I know your feelings. But you cannot forget the mission." Azure Phoenix said firmly, "Please... Live for your ponies. Live for your family. And live for me. It maybe hard and painful, but as long as you stand strong and live on. There will be hope."

Han nodded, "I know it's hard. But please... Promise me, you must live. You must live for me. With you being alive, I know I'm still happy."

"Han..." Princess Luna said in shock and surprise. She sighed as she had no choice, "Very well... I accept it for you."

"Luna..." Princess Celestia said in surprise. Luna needed her. She will be there for her younger sister and Azure Phoenix, "So, do I. Until there's a way to leave this kingdom, we will wait for you."

"Luna... Celestia..." William Siblings said in shock and surprise.

Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero sighed as they nodded regrettably in understanding. They didn't want it too but they must obey the Emperor at all cost. The Great Wall's Gate opened as Wolverine Thrust and his army marched out to meet their missing allies. Royal Sisters and William Siblings sighed as they knew it was time...

* * *

 _Azure narrated, "Both Celestia and Luna were now the Emperor's Concubines for five years. And despite the hardships, we've managed to see each other without letting anyone know what was really going on. So far, it was good."_

Whenever the Emperor Qin Wang Di didn't have time with his concubines, both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero went and see them in different locations and avoided the contact with Qin Army or Officers. Azure Phoenix met Princess Celestia at the Imperial Garden and her bedroom. Han Zero met up with Princess Luna in seeing around the town, his home and military camp. Whenever the Emperor left the Imperial Palace, both Royal Sisters and Military Generals had their own affairs in their house while assured that no one disturbed them. But only a few knew about it were Han's brother Wolverine Thrust, Wildcats Army and Phoenix War Officers and Army, despite knowing the risk.

"A word reached that the Emperor is in serious condition. He is falling an ill. And the worst about it; should the Emperor died, all of his concubines must be buried alive within the mausoleum with his Terracotta Army guarding him. That includes Celestia and Luna... And so the only way to save his life is find the Immortal Pill."

During the Emperor Qin Wang Di's tour around the world, he suffered serious and terrible illness. The army of 10,000 Qin Warriors gathered at the camp in securing and keeping the Emperor safe from harm. The Royal Sisters and William Siblings were there as well since the princesses are the Emperor's favorite concubines.

Within the tent, the Emperor suffered serious illness while the generals and ministers watched horrifically and scared as they knew he won't live much more longer.

"Find the Immortal Pill..." The Emperor ordered sickly in Chinese, "I... must live..."

Eunuch Seekcurse sighed as he ordered in Chinese, "It appears the Emperor has made his mind up. By his Imperial Majesty's decree, both of you are in-charge of searching and bringing Immortal Pill safely here!"

Prime Minister Con nodded as he speak in Chinese, "However, we cannot afford to send more troops. We must protect the Emperor. He's in grave danger."

"Understood..." Han said firmly in Chinese, "We'll take 1,000 Troops enough."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "We will not fail!"

Han Zero and Azure Phoenix left the tent as they gathered their army including Armorspike, One-Eyed Anger and Navy Arrow. They were ready to leave. As they were on their way to the entrance, they stopped as they spotted Royal Sisters and Wolverine Thrust came out and meet them in secret.

"I heard what had happen..." Wolverine Thrust said in concern as he bowed down, "Take care."

Princess Celestia shook her head, "I do not think it's good idea."

"We must..." Azure Phoenix said firmly, "Because if we leave now, the Emperor will execute you both and waged war on your home. And the only way to save you and your home is to find the Immortal Pill."

Princess Luna sighed, "Will I see you again?"

"You will," Han Zero answered, "I promised. I'll be back! Move out!"

Han Zero and Azure Phoenix and their 1,000 Warriors headed off at once in search of Immortal Pill to save their love-interests from danger.

"Unfortunately, someone knew of the plan. I suspect that Prime Minister Con and Eunuch Seekcurse were behind of this. And the rebels prevented us from reaching home. Some of us managed to escape but Han... He risked his life in defeating them by himself. The last we heard, he was shot to death."

Azure Phoenix, Han Zero and 1,000 Warriors retrieved the Immortal Pill within the bottle as they were on their way back to camp. They were at the opened valley. But they were ambushed by mysterious rebels. The latter attacked them head on while the former blocked and fought back while escaping as quickly as they can.

As Azure Phoenix, Han Zero and their army had managed to reach the narrow valley, but again they were ambushed by more of the rebels. Azure Phoenix and his few troops escaped but wanted to save Han Zero. Unfortunately, the General ordered the Commander to escape and return to the Emperor at all cost.

"General!" Azure Phoenix protested.

"Hurry! Go! Save the princesses! That's the important task!" Han Zero cried angrily, "They maybe immortal. They don't deserve to be prisoners! They must live and free!"

"Han..." Azure Phoenix said in concern.

Han Zero groaned painfully, "Azure... Tell Luna, I'm sorry for breaking the promise. Tell her that we'll meet again. Somewhere... Someone... Someday... GO!"

With Azure Phoenix and his remnants army escaped, Han charged and battled against the rebels all by himself. With his martial art skills, he defeated more than 100 troops. Before he could do anything, the rebels fired their arrows straight at him to death...

"All the effort that Han and I did... was nothing. As soon as I passed the Immortal Pill to the Emperor, Seekcurse took and destroyed it. And the Emperor died. But fortunately for me, the military offices declared both Seekcurse and Con are the traitors. The Military decided their fates later. And for the fates of princesses..."

The Emperor passed away when both Seekcurse and Con took and destroyed the Immortal Pill before Azure Phoenix. The Military Officers overheard the happening. They were angered and furious by the ministers' attempt.

 _At the Great Wall, both Azure Phoenix and Wolverine Thrust guided both Royal Sisters and William Siblings to outside of gate. Princess Luna cried and sobbed tearfully as she lost her beloved one from the battlefield. It was time for them to go home..._

 _"So, this is it..." Azure Phoenix said painfully, "I will never see you again."_

 _Princess Celestia sobbed, "Won't you come with me? You'll be safe from danger. We both can finally be together. We'll both finally married."_

 _"You know I can't. I must stay here to take care of kingdom. Without the Emperor, it's chaos..."_

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _"Maybe... Take care of yourself. And I've always love you..."_

 _"Me too..."_

 _Both Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix shared the long and passionate kiss together. Princess Luna and Wolverine had the chats._

 _"Please, take care. Luna. Whatever happens. My brother will always be with you." Wolverine said calmly._

 _Princess Luna nodded sadly, "I know. Thank you. Please, take care."_

 _Wolverine bowed, "Take care, my lady."_

 _With that, Royal Sisters and William Siblings left the Great Wall of Ma while waving to Azure Phoenix and Wolverine Thrust who waved back to them."_

 _Azure sighed as he narrated, "Celestia and Luna have to go home for their safety protection. Luna has been crying for days since the death of Han. And so we say goodbye to them. That was the last time I ever see my love. Oh, so I thought when I became Mystic Pony but Han didn't. I never understood why. I prayed his reincarnation is there for her. I hope..."_ _  
_

* * *

 _Suddenly a stomping noise is heard, interrupting what Lord of Ma was going to say. The Bushwoolies came in, yelping, "Big trouble! Big trouble! Big trouble!"_

"What's wrong, little ones?" Princess Sparkle ask in concern.

"Big metal thing coming! Big lizard driving!" One Bushwoolie explains frantically.

"Oh no." Applejack said to the others, looking a bit annoyed.

"He wouldn't." Rarity said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh, he would." Twilight said, sighing in irritation as the heroes of Ponyville rush out. "Excuse us!"

Most of everyone look at each other. There's an attack coming! Most of the folks rush out, most likely to see.

Twilight and her group arrives outside the castle to see a huge robot with a shield and a big wrecking spiked ball arriving. And who's at the wheel as usual? Dr. Lizardo and his assistant Wilco!

"Hello, ponies! Miss me?!" Dr. Lizardo laughs madly as he drives the machine.

"Like a tear to a dog!" Ben snaps furiously. If Dr. Lizardo is here, it means trouble is not far behind!

"What do you want?!" Twilight demands to the evil villain as her horn glows.

"Well, always, your heads on a platter. But for now, I'm looking to get the Heart of Ponyland!" Dr. Lizardo exclaims with an amused look on his face. "It would be good when I sell it on the Black Market!"

"Not a chance!' Soarin' exclaims as the Mane Six and the Stallion Six stood/flew in defiance.

"If you want the jewel, you got to get by us first!" Lord Eric exclaims furiously.

"Uh, pretty stop?" Dexter ask a bit nervous.

"Sorry for the interruption, princesses." Twilight apologizes to Celestia and Luna as they, along with most of the party, came out to watch this. "We will deal with this matter in a moment!"

"Have at thee!" Dr. Lizardo remarks as he prepares his robot for battle, it begins to swing its mace madly.

As Dr. Lizardo swung his mace at Mane Six and their allies, they all dodged at once. They all armed with their weapons as they were ready to fight with their enemies.

Dr. Lizardo chuckled evilly, "We'll see how many lives can you save-!"

"While you're still dealing with us! Mecha Army, engage!" Wilco exclaimed wildly.

Wilco launched thousands of mechanical and armed ponies, dragons, griffons and armed and powerful vehicles. They all charged and chased after the unarmed civilians and citizens. The citizens screamed in fear as they all panicked and ran away from the machines.

"Aw, come on! That isn't even fair!" Rainbow exclaimed in annoyance.

Wilco huffed, "This is war, not Friendship Games!"

"Then, you wouldn't mind if the Imperial Phoenix Kingdom deal with this," Azure Phoenix speak firmly and darkly as he and his army were ready to fight. He spoke, "Warriors of Phoenix, destroy these pathetic machines and the army once and for all!"

Captain Jack Silver huffed proudly, "Don't think I would let you all have the fun! Come, my mateys! Time to show these ponies that we pirates are skillful as the Empire! Take them down, Powerful Sphere crew!"

Both Imperial Phoenix Kingdom and Powerful Sphere crew cried and screamed wildly as they all charged into the battle. They attacked and battled with Dr Lizardo's mechanical warriors furiously and hard. Flash and Sunset led all of Ponyville Citizens and Ponyland Citizens to safety.

"We shall join as well!" Princess Luna exclaimed determinedly.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Sergeant Fennix! Protect the civilians and destroy anything that attacks our civilians!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sergeant Fennix the bulky and muscular brown Earth Pony with head's scarf on his head and worn the armored suit exclaimed, "All units take cover! Protect the civilians at all cost!"

"SIR!" Royal Guards exclaimed determinedly.

Royal Guards charged out at once as they battled the Dr. Lizardo's minions while saving the lives from the enemies.

Wilco hissed, "Damn it! It appears I've underestimated you... Not! You can try and add numbers as much as you want. But it doesn't mean you can win this fight!"

"Yes... Nothing can stop us! Prepare to meet your doom!" Dr Lizardo screeched wildly, "And my little and favorite Pinkie is coming with me!"

"So am NOT!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight ordered determinedly, "Everyone, charge!"

Twilight and her friends charged straight at Dr. Lizardo and Wilco's Giant Machine at once while their allies deal with the mad scientists' drones and droids and saving the lives.

Royal Guards, Imperial Phoenix Army and Powerful Sphere Crew battled against the droids and drones as hard as they can while saving the lives. Most of foot soldiers and vanguards fought the machines with their swords, spears, pikes, axes and knives at them. Some of archers and rifleponies fired their arrows and blasters at their enemies.

Axen and Clawdestroyer swung their axes and claws at their enemies one-by-one while punching and kicking them off while using their _**Copter Blade and X-Strike Claws**_. One-Eyed Anger swung his blade at them before unleashing his **_Earthquake Destroyer_** on them hard. Schemetrick deflected the blasts off with his staff while firing several balls at them back and forth. Strikespell swung his dual blade at his enemies one-by-one while dodging and blocking the attacks off. Musa whacked her flute at them hard and quick.

Powerful Sphere Crew and Royal Guards helped in defeating their enemies and saving the innocent lives. Some pirates punched at their enemies hard and quick while dodging the attacks. Others fired their rifles and pistols at their enemies off. A few swung their swords and spears at them.

Captain Jack Silver dodged and ran away from the attacks before punched, kicked and swung his sword at them off. Before he could get killed by the jumping mechanical ape, it got blasted off. He turned and found Azure Phoenix jumped and swung his sword at three mechanical ponies off. As he landed on the ground, the mechanical dragon aimed their dragon breathe at him. Three of them got shot by heads. Two former lovers of Princess Celestia backed each other up as they swung their blades at their enemies off one-by-one while dodging and blocking the attacks off.

Captain Jack Silver chuckled in amusement, "Just like old times, Azure?"

"Tell me something that I don't know," Azure Phoenix agreed as he slammed his sword on his enemies to the ground hard, "Though I was tempted to give piece of my mind to you for making love with my wife."

"Ex-wife! And guess what?! I resent that. Thank you very much. And besides, she likes me than you are."

"Oh puh-lease... A pirate like you had a terrible taste for her."

"Oh yeah? I recalled of how you handle with her? Write the letters of how ambitious and successful you are as the Emperor's Guardian and Minister? And the worst about you is that you spend too much time with your works. That sure make her feel better.."

Azure Phoenix huffed, "At least, I don't have to be a bandit like you. You sure had a terrible hobby to do it."

Captain Jack Silver groaned, "Oh give me a break! Mine is better than your silly literature!"

Both Azure Phoenix and Captain Jack Silver got distracted when a giant mecha ogre was about to slam them down. But it disintegrated. Princess Celestia landed on the ground.

"We have the battle to deal with, and you both want to discuss about me?!" Princess Celestia sighed, "Honestly... I don't even know why I chose you both as my lovers."

As three mechanical ponies were about to stab Princess Celestia, she blasted her **_Unicorn Burst_** at them off. She turned and battled her enemies off.

Princess Luna sighed, "Smooth move, Romeo and Tybalt."

"Remind me not to get on her bad sides... Again..." Captain Jack Silver said in concern.

Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Yes... We really need to put our relationship with our princess aside. It is bad habit."

Mane Six and their allies battled with Dr. Lizardo's mecha suit at once. Wilco fired his Mega Canons at them but Rarity blocked them off one-by-one while Pinkie Pie fired her Mega Party Canon at them off. Dr. Lizardo's Mecha Suit got strong defense against the attacks. Dr. Lizardo stroke his punches and stomped his feet on them. They quickly dodged the attacks at once. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at the suit off at once. Rainbow Dash rammed it off hard. Spike and Phobos jumped and fired their Dragon Flames at the suit off.

Dr Lizardo screamed wildly as he fired his Mega Canons back at his enemies hard. Mane Six and their allies dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. Ben took over as he launched his **_Sword Beam_** at the suit off. Flash jumped and slammed his spear on the head hard and quick for few times. Dr. Lizardo grabbed him and thrown him at Ben to the ground hard. Sunset blasted her **_Warmth Wrath_** at Dr Lizardo off. Wilco screamed wildly as he fired his Machine Blaster at his enemies off at once. Sunset used force field in deflecting the attacks.

Ben charged in as he was about to swing his Master Sword at the Mecha Suit but instead got kicked off. He was about to get crushed. Ben Carmine charged in and fired his Machine Blaster in shooting Mecha Suit off. Dr. Lizardo and Wilco was about to fire back but got shot off by Ben Mare who gave smile. Ben Carmine smiled back beneath his back. They both returned and fired back at their enemies.

Applejack and Fluttershy charged and rammed the legs off. Both Rainbow Dash and Flash slammed their spears on the knees and broke them apart. They got blasted instead by Wilco's Butt Blaster. Rarity and Pinkie fired their Eternal Style and Party Canon at Wilco's control off. Applejack kicked him off to the walls.

Dr. Lizardo screamed wildly as he spun his suit around and around of him while swinging his punches at them off. Mane Six and her allies dodged and jumped back as they all deflected the attacks. But they got knocked out instead by Wilco's Mecha Suit which turned into a walker. Both Dr. Lizardo and Wilco continued firing their blasters at their enemies off. Twilight and Nyx quickly summoned Force-Field in deflecting and blocking the blasts off at once while Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie and Ben fired their Elegant Warfan, Eternal Style, Party Canon and Hero's Arrow at him off. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Flash and Fluttershy charged in as they rammed both their enemies' mecha suits off.

Both Spike and Phobos fired their Dragon Flames at the mecha suits off before Mane Six and their allies joined together in knocking them off. But they both remained standing as they all laugehd evilly and darkly.

"Give it up! It's pointless to defeat us!" Dr. Lizardo exclaimed wildly.

Wilco nodded, "Indeed. You have no way to win this fight."

"Can they withstand the Mystic Magic?" Strikespell asked darkly. Both Dr Lizardo and Wilco's suits got frozen up. He smirked, "Honestly... Don't you fools ever learn?"

"Remind me to put Mystic Magic Proof..." Dr. Lizardo muttered before he exclaimed, "Retreat!"

Both Dr. Lizardo and Wilco ejected from the mecha suits at once. They both flew straight to the sky while their machine minions deactivated by itself.

"You may have won the battle! But you're going to lose something important!" Wilco exclaimed proudly.

Mane Six and their team reunited as they all cheered wildly and happily. They've won the battlefield, they were joined up by their allies. They all commented happily that they were lucky to survive and win the fight.

Strikespell looked suspicious and concern of what had has happened. Ben approached as he found him spacing out. Despite hating him, he still respect Strikespell as being a royalty and hero.

"So, what's eating you?" Ben asked curiously.

Strikespell spoke, "Something is not right. They didn't come here just for the fight. They were here for something..."

"Really? What is it?

"I have no idea. But there's something important at here that they want to retrieve," Strikespell gasped in shock, "Oh no! The Heart of Ponyland!"

Everyone gasped in shock and feared. They forgotten of what was important when they got distracted in battling and dealing with their enemies.

"That's right..." The dark and sinister voice said as she held the magical heart up, "Thank you for letting me to take this."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Without the heart, Ponyland is about to shift the balance! Before any of them could do anything, she disappeared through black smoke. The land shaken and rocked hard as it had the earthquake! Everyone screamed in fear and concern. The Ponyland is in grave danger. Is this the end?

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **References:**  
1\. The flashback that Azure Phoenix talked about is inspired by one of Jackie Chan's 2005 Film - **_The Myth_**. Check it out from Youtube. It has English Subtitle and don't expect full English Dub (That can only be found from websites search)..


	3. C3: Origin of Heritage

**Chapter 3: Origin of Heritage**

With success of capturing the Heart of Ponyland, Fluttercruel appeared in dark location. She smirked proudly as she held the bright light of Heart of Ponyland. MechaStahl and Houndkiller emerged from the shadows, along with both Dr/ Lizardo and Wilco. The mad Dark Mystic Pony scientist smirked darkly and evilly.

"Well done... The plans went perfectly well." MechaStahl said in please and dark, "Well done, Fluttercruel."

Fluttercrueel chuckled evilly, "With pleasure. It was so easy to deal with these fools. They should have chose some best soldiers. I'd rather fight with them than being errand girl."

"Now... Now... Fluttercruel, my dear," MechaStahl chuckled evilly, "You will get the chance to hunt them. But for now, we begin building the **Terrorstorm Blaster**."

Wilco nodded, "Yes... With the combination of our greatest discovery: Stormshock Crystals, Dark Stones and Heart of Ponyland, we can finally create the most powerful weapon in the universe. None and not even the Mystic Ponies can withstand that such powers."

Dr. Lizardo chuckled evilly and maniacally, "Good... Good! I can't wait to start! And I can feel it! Those fools will fear us!"

Fluttercruel smirked, "Excellent... I can't wait. What should I do next?"

"When time comes," MechaStahl smirked, "you will test the weapon on any intruder, spy or imbecile. Let them feel the power of Three Lords of Equestria!"

"As you wish," Fluttercruel smirked while bowed.

Houndkiller and Fluttercruel left the lab as three mad scientists began their works in building Terrorstorm Blaster. Something bad is about to happen...

* * *

The Land of both Equestria and Ponyland's atmosphere and light slowly turned into darkness and the nature slowly dying: the trees whithered and died down, leaves turned into ashes, water evaporated into dried land, the storm with chaotic lightning and destructive twisters, sun and moon got split again, the land rocked and quaked wildly, mountains launched river of lava, and the dead spirits and ghouls raised from the ground as they screeched and screamed wildly in scaring the ponies off. The land is in chaos...

At Princesses' Ponyland, Imperial Phoenix Warriors and Royal Guards were on patrol and defense in defending their home from danger. Princess Ponies also sent some squadron in finding and seeking their enemies and retrieved their Heart of Ponyland back. And at the same time, some crew and soldiers helped and treated the injured ponies and scared ponies.

Golden Heart's Company were helping them as well. Pinkamena's tail shaking and quivering in fear.

"I sense danger is coming!" Pinkamena said in fear, "I don't like it. She should have done what Tao had said. What was she thinking?! This isn't good!"

Golden Heart gasped, "This mean one thing. I prayed Celestia... I prayed that your son forgive you..."

Axen and Clawdestroyer were in-charge of defense and protection of Ponyland's entrance. Strikespell, One-Eyed Anger and Schemetrick looked around of their surroundings in search of clues and answers of how and why the enemies wanted Heart of Ponyland. They suspected that there is more to this than just cause some chaos.

Strikespell hummed, "This is very unlikely of them..."

Schemetrick nodded in agreement, "Indeed. If this is what they wanted, they would have destroyed the talisman from the start to cause the chaos. And yet, they chose to steal it. They need it for something important..."

"Whatever it was, we have to stop them before they could cause more ruckus," One-Eyed Anger commented, "They owe me a punch."

Twilight and her friends witnessed the tragedy. They all sighed in upset and pain. They hated so much to see their friends sufferings...

"It never ends..." Twilight said in concern, "How much long can we survive this?"

Applejack nodded, "Poor ponies... We won't able to last long. So many ponies get hurt and dying. How can we stop this?"

Sunset sighed, "I wish I had the answer that can help you. Evil never stops until all pure good are destroyed and gone for good. That's the reason why Three Lords are so determined to achieve it."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "I'm just sick of it! I'm sick of their bad attitude and stupid goals! They don't ever give up."

"I don't think they even care of what we think..." Rarity said in concern.

Fluttershy squealed in fear, "So how can we win?"

"Why can't this war stopped?! WHY?! WHY?!" Pinkie cried and sobbed tearfully and painfully, "Why can't this stop? Why... It isn't fair!"

Twilight sighed, "I know... But we can't give up yet. Once Azure Phoenix's scouts found them, we'll be ready to fight. We'll use our Rainbow Power to fend them off and get the Heart back. That's the promise. Right, everyone?"

"Right!" Mane Six agreed.

"Come on! Let's go help our friends," Twilight commanded, "Applejack and Rainbow Dash should scout the area. There could be clues that leads to enemy's base. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie should stayed behind and helped the innocents. They need some help. Sunset, I might need your help. We'll be more prepared for the battle."

Twilight and her friends headed off at once in search and helped their comrades and innocents in getting their feet up and prepared them for the defense and battle against their enemies. They won't give up without the fight.

Princess Ponies have discussion with Azure Phoenix, Royal Sisters and Megan's Family as they planned of how to end the chaos.

"Without the Heart of Ponyland," Princess Sparkle said in concern, "Our whole land will be in grave chaos and danger."

Princess Serena nodded, "This isn't good! We've gotta do something."

"If only we have kept the wands with us," Princess Primrose groaned, "we could have save the land in time before the chaos could have gone wild."

Azure Phoenix cleared his throat, "Do not worry, your highnesses. We've sent some soldiers in search of the enemies' location. We'll get the Heart and your wands back."

Princess Starburst sighed, "I hope so. We need them now. We don't have much time."

Princess Tiffany groaned, "I can't believe that we let our guard down! I wish we could have been stronger and powerful enough to stop this..."

"Yes... We've been out of battlefield for too long," Princess Royal Blue agreed sadly, "And now... look at this. It's gone."

"Don't give up now. It's not over. It's not." Megan begged calmly, "We've been through so many hardship and dangers before. And at the very end, we've overcome it. So, don't give up now."

"She's right. We can't give up. We have to get the Heart back. One way or another," Princess Luna agreed confidently.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Indeed. We will give our fight yet. We will fight till the very end."

Princess Ponies smiled as they were glad and relief to have such friends and daughters to count on.

Ben then led Stallion Seven (Flash, Caramel, Soarin, Dexter, Brian and Lord Eric) in handling the situation while helping their friends as well.

"Come on, guys! Our girlfriends and friends need us." Ben said firmly. His friends nodded in understanding. He continued, "Soarin and Caramel, you'd better help Azure's army to find the enemies and the Heart. But don't fight with them. There's no telling what they can or traps they had. Brian, Dexter and Eric; helped the injuries and take care of the innocents."

"What about me?" Flash asked curiously.

Ben smirked, "You, Carmine and I are gonna make preparation for the battle with Delta Squad. I had the feeling that they'll be back."

Flash smirked, "With your Triforce and my Win Elements, we're so ready for it. No way, we're gonna lose. And by the way, I still don't get one thing. Why do we need Carmine? I heard that he was the rookie from Delta Squad. No offense, just curious."

"I want to prepare Carmine ready for anything. The last time I went with Mane Six, Spike and Nyx to Mystic Universe; Carmine sacrificed his life to save mine. He wasn't prepared for anything when we're on the mission. And this time, I'm gonna make sure he's ready for the battle. Plus, I could use some advice from him. He hit my head quite hard."

"I see... I guess I taught you too well. Listen to soldiers, even they're just rookies."

"Yeah. Thanks. Let's move it!"

Ben and his friend split up and helped their girlfriends in ready to fight with their enemies, despite the land is completely in turmoil and chaos.

Captain Jack Silver looked around of his surroundings. Everything was in destruction and ruined. Ponies were suffering as they lost their lives, their friends and family and they were traumatized and pained. The land is completely in chaos and turmoil. It's hopeless...

Captain Jack Silver sighed, "I have to... Ben deserves the truth..."

Captain Jack Silver looked around in search of his son. He then found Ben and Flash speaking with Sergeant Fennix and Delta Squad in building the defense.

"We should set some perimeter at the entrance with both Axen and Clawdestroyer," Ben spoke, "We have to ready and expected the Dark Mystic Ponies and Dark Elves used their magic on us. Used the Diamond Snipe Blaster or Megaton Canon to shoot them down."

Flash smirked, "If the scouts did found something about the enemies' hideout, your squad will infiltrate and get that Heart while we distract them. But there might some enemies provide the heavy protection."

Sergeant Fennix nodded, "Sounds the plan. The rook will stay with you while the rest will make the preparation. Let's hope we can survive this."

Sergeant Fennix and his Delta Squad headed off at once now. Ben, Flash and Carmine were about to move on. They were stopped by Jack Silver who smiled.

"Hey, dad. As much as I want to have a chat, we've got to make some preparation. There's no telling when the enemies strike," Ben said firmly.

Flash nodded, "Yeah. These guys are tough and strong to deal with."

Captain Jack Silver sighed, "Son, we need to talk..."

"Later, dad. We'll talk about the fight," Ben said firmly.

As Ben and his friends were about to head off, Captain Jack Silver interrupted, "It's about your mother... Your real mother. I should have told you from the start..."

Ben stopped at once as he turned and looked at his father. Was he serious?! He's telling him about his mother?!

Nyx, Spike and Phobos overheard of what had happen. Both Alicorn and purple dragon looked worry and scared.

Nyx gulped, "Oh no! Grandpa Jack is going to tell daddy about this!"

Spike nodded, "We've gotta tell Twilight and others about it. Ben's gonna be upset if he finds out about this!"

"Wait! What! What are you talking about?! HEY WAIT!" Phobos exclaimed in concern.

Nyx and Spike headed off in search of Twilight and her friends while Phobos followed them. Something is bound to happen...

* * *

Princess Celestia looked up at the night sky in worry. The heroes must get the Heart of Ponyland back before everything is destroyed. But who knows where the enemy has even taken it?

Princess Luna looked at her sister, sensing she is in sadness right now. She knew what her sister was thinking. The older sister was thinking about her son. But before the Goddess of the Night could ask, she saw a portal appearing, along with a familiar scarred Dragon.

"About time! Ugh, this place gets confusing due to it falling apart like mad!" Lorcan complains, dusting himself off.

"Lorcan!" Princess Luna purred as she trots in and nuzzles her Dragon lover. "I was worried that you wouldn't show."

"Sorry! Would've been here sooner, but I got lost. What the Tartartus is going on? The whole place looks like it's falling apart!"

"Our enemies has stolen the Heart of Ponyland. We are looking for it but we don't know where they've taken it."

"Really? Well, that bites. If I was still bad, and thank God I ain't, I would make a weapon out of it and hid it in a safe place." Lorcan pauses to think about that as he continues, "Luckily, I ain't so bad. Reminds me of my bad days."

"I know. You were... still attractive even then." Princess Luna said with a purr to Lorcan, nuzzling the Dragon some more.

"I still can't believe I was outraged that Celestia and Twilight never told Spike about me, or his family. Or that he almost disowned every one. I sure hate to see that again. Secrets can drive a family apart."

"You're right, Lorcan." Princess Celestia said thoughtfully and sadly. She was silent throughout the conversation but heard it all. The Alicorn recalled the real reason why Tao and his family refused to show. "Secrets almost driven a family apart...and it's time I stop doing so without them knowingly."

"Huh?" The two puzzled as Princess Celestia begins to trot off.

"Now where are you going?" Lorcan ask Princess Celestia puzzled. He just got here and his babysitter when he was a little Dragon is leaving.

"To do what I should've done long ago. I am telling Ben the truth!" Princess Celestia exclaims in determination. With the whole world in danger, it's time for the princess to stop delaying once and for all!

Luna gasped in concern as she knew what Princess Celestia was going to do. Lorcan gave concerned looks. They both followed Princess Celestia. Something's up.

* * *

The trio pirates of Loudmouth, Brainless Mongo, and Crazy Louie were doing some talking. Loudmouth remarks, "The boss is worried that with the whole place going to Tartartus, we may be dead at the end."

"Noooooo! I don't wanna die! I feel too pretty to die!" Brainless Mongo sobs a bit, putting his hoof onto his face.

"Pretty?" Crazy Louie ask uneasily.

"Say, where the boss say he was going? He was going to talk to his son about something?"

"He told me, but insist that it's private and no pony else needs to know." Loudmouth said to his colleague seriously.

"Private? Must be something cool!" Crazy Louie exclaims eagerly. "Let's listen in!"

"Yeah, I'd love to hear some secrets!" Brainless remarks with a stupid laugh.

"You wanna get us into trouble?! It's private and..." Loudmouth pauses to do some thinking however. "Actually, I am curious myself. Okay, let's listen in but don't tell anyone, got it?"

The trio nods as they head off to where Jack is talking to Ben right now. Pipsqueak spots them, calling, "Hey, where are you blokes going?"

"Oh, Jack is going to tell Benny a big secret, but don't tell anyone, okay?" Brainless, living up to his name, asks happily while putting a hoof to his mouth to make a "shush" noise.

Pipsqueak hearing that looks a bit excited. A secret about Ben? He got to hear this!

"Hey, Ben is going to have a secret be revealed and I'm going to hear!" Pipsqueak calls out to somebody before trotting over.

Unknown to Pipsqueak, he spoke so loudly that any pony within 50 miles of him can hear him. The folks hearing this look at each other in surprise...then follows after.

* * *

Nyx and Spike toled Twilight and her friends of what was going on. Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash gasped in concern. Azure Phoenix and Strikespell remained silent for the moment. The time has come...

"So... It is time..." Azure Phoenix said calmly, "It will not be good..."

Twilight hissed, "I'm sorry, Ben. We have to stop them! This is not the right time to talk about Ben's origin! Come on!"

Azure Phoenix and Twilight headed off at once. Everyone excluding Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Nyx, Spike and Strikespell were concern yet confuse at they all followed their friends off to find Ben...

* * *

"Well, start talking, dad." Ben said seriously to his father. "Who is my mother?"

"Right, may as well figure out that part of the mystery." Flash said, nodding in agreement. Since all of Equestria is in danger of dying, perhaps it's best to speak about some well unknown secrets right now in case the Heart isn't recovered.

Jack sighs, putting a hoof through his mane, then adds, "Okay, Ben. Remember how you never knew who your mother was? And how you think she died, giving birth to you?" Ben nods a bit. "Well...that isn't true. Your mother, she's still alive?"

The two ponies gasp in surprise, yet Ben is a bit delighted. His mother is alive?

"Who is my mother, dad?" Ben ask Jack with a pleading look.

Before Jack would talk, a familiar voice spoke up, "Ben!" Everyone turns to see Celestia arriving with Luna and Lorcan. The adopted mother spoke up seriously, "Ben, there's something I must tell you."

"Oh, mom. You're just in time. Dad was about to tell me who my real mother is."

"Real mother?" Lorcan ask in surprise as he almost fell off his lover's back. "Oh, great. First, Luna dreamed of somepony I've almost got pissed off to hear him, now this?"

"Lorcan, not now, please." Luna said, blushing in worry. Lorcan was jealous whenever she mentioned her first love-interest.

"Tia, good timing. I was about to tell Ben right now. Benjamin, it's time you find out the truth." Jack said seriously to his son. Celestia sighs, knowing that the time has indeed come.

"Jack, wait!" Twilight spoke quickly. The Princess of Friendship and her friends arrives with the Dragons and Nyx in tow. "I don't think now is the time."

"I must, otherwise we would face a big calamity like what happened when Spike found out about Lorcan."

"Oh bring that up, why don't you?" Spike ask with a groan while recalling his temper tantrum years ago. "Still, Twilight's right. We..."

"No more delays! Listen, Ben, your mother...she's...right there." Jack said as he points a hoof...at Celestia.

Most of everyone looks a bit confused. Pinkie awkwardly spoke, "Uh, Captain Silver? Everyone knew that the princess is Benny's adopted mom."

"No, no. I mean she is Ben's REAL mother!"

"What?!" Most of the Mane Six exclaims in shock and alarm.

"What?!" Flash and Lorcan ask in shock and surprise.

"Oh come on, dad, don't kid around!" Ben exclaims, rolling his eyes at this poor attempt of a joke. "The princess isn't my real mom."

"No, your father is right. I am indeed and always been...your real mother." Celestia said sadly, looking down.

"WHAT?!"

"Celestia is Ben's real mother?!" A familiar voice of Brainless yells out in surprise from outside the room.

Twilight narrows her eyes as she uses her magic to open the door. The pirate trio fell into the room...along with Pipsqueak and the rest of Ponyville who was listening in.

"Ahoy, captain." Loudmouth said, giving a sheepish look to Jack.

"Loudmouth, I thought I told ye that this is a big secret." Jack said with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, I know...but I got curious and we decided to listen in. I told Brainless not to tell anyone!'

"Yeah, and I told the little guy and told him not to tell anyone!" Brainless adds off with a smile.

"And I...told every pony else. Eep." Pipsqueak said, feeling a bit worried.

"Oh, Pipsqueak." Nyx said, shaking her head. Now everyone else knows.

"What's going on here?" Princess Tiffany demands as the Princess Ponies and Megan's family came in. "Why is everyone gathering here when there's so much work to do?!"

"Celestia is Ben's real mother!" Lyra exclaims to Princess Tiffany, making her gasp.

"Wait, what?"

"Seriously, we all overheard it!" Minuette exclaims in surprise and disbelief as most of Ponyville begins murmuring. "Our Goddess of the Sun is Ben's real mother the whole time!"

"What? Okay, young lady, you owe us all a big explanation." Megan said sternly, putting her arms on her hips like a mother demanding her daughter to tell her what she did last night.

"Yes, Tia." Azure said seriously as he appears nearby with Strikespell. "The time has come. No more delays."

Celestia's eyes darted back and forth, seeing everyone looking at her, even the stunned Ben and the worried Jack. The Princess sighs, "All right, very well. You see, years ago, a year before Ben was born, I was still saddened over the loss of my daughter Iris Crystal."

"Wait, Iris Crystal was your daughter?!" Ben ask in surprise and disbelief. "I thought she was a student!"

"That was...a fib. I will explain later. Anyway, I decided to take a little vacation, help clear my mind and my heart. So I used a little spell to make the sun and moon rise up and down whenever I wasn't around."

"Wait, what?! You could do that?!" Luna ask in shock. She never knew that there was a spell that can raise and lower both the sun and moon whenever their princesses aren't around. "How come I wasn't aware of this?!"

"You were gone during that time, sister." Celestia points out to Luna, making her blink and concede the point somewhat.

"So how were yew able 'ta go on vacation wit'out attracting attention?" Applejack ask, arching an eyebrow at this.

Celestia then casts a spell, changing her spell to look like an Earth pony with yellow hair and green eyes. She then spoke, "A little spell my ex-husband taught me which allowed me to change my forms." The princess changes back as she continues, "Well, I took a trip over to an island somewhere in the pirate seas..."

* * *

 _At a bar on a island somewhere in the pirate areas, sailors were either eating, drinking or something some talking. Not one of them paid attention to a certain mare sitting at the bar, trying her best not to make any attention to herself._

"I was sitting at a bar, minding my own business and keeping to myself. I figure the less attention I get, the better. I tried my best to cheer myself up...but Iris's death was still on my mind." Celestia narrates. "I felt like I would never move on...then he show up."

"Ahoy, lass!" An Earth Pony with blonde hair and in a suit exclaims, coming over to sit down. "Come here often, lass?"

"This is my first time, to be honest." Celestia said, looking downward. She notices Jack giving a concerned look. "Oh, I apologize. I am recovering from a loss of long ago. I don't feel like talking..."

"Oh, I apologize then, miss. You have gone through a lot, I bet."

"Yes, I know. I used to be wedded years ago to a great pony...I made a mistake...I don't know what to do now..."

"That's why they called them 'mistakes', love. If we don't learn from them, we may never move on to our future." The pony said, patting the mare on the back. "I learned from mine. I've sure you were sorry for them."

Celestia pauses, then gave a little smile. It's true, she was sorry for betraying her country to be a slave for another emperor...for the sake of a love whom she forsakes for a version of an unicorn king from another world...and felt more depressed for losing her daughter. Perhaps she couldn't let the sadness overtake her. It wouldn't do well for her mental health.

"Perhaps, you're right, sir. I should move on from my mistakes and lead on to my future." Celestia said to the pony with a chuckle.

"Good lass. Listen, how about I show you the town? I just came into port and would need some company right now." The pony said with a chuckle. "Of course, I won't be nasty unless you want me to."

"I would appreciate some company and for somepony to show me around."

"Glad to hear it. Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Silver...Jack Silver at your service."

Jack bows to the disguised princess, kissing her hoof. Celestia blushes and smiles happily. This is the first time in a long time that she felt like this.

* * *

"Wow, Jack." Fluttershy said, impressed with Jack's performance. "I never knew you were a gentlepony."

"Ay, I may be a pirate but I am a gentlepony pirate." Jack said in agreement. Even the Princess Ponies are surprised that a pirate like Jack would be a gentlepony.

"Jack show me around town where I spent the rest of my vacation. He was...a nice pony. Even nicer as Azure." Celestia said with a lovingly sign, making Azure cleared his throat a bit. She continued, "Then..."

* * *

 _"Thanks for showing me around town, Jack...I've never felt this much happy in a long time." Celestia said to Jack with a happy sigh. The two were standing on a bridge overlooking a river._

"No problem. I must confess, whenever I'm with you...I feel happy." Jack said with a smile to the princess, unknown to him. "I feel a bit...okay, great. I ain't often great with words."

"I know, you're silly."

The two ponies laughs a bit, then smiles. They then lean over...and kiss one another. Celestia's heart pounds as she feels something that the mare hasn't felt since her divorce from Azure: love, love. The princess never felt like she would again.

However Celestia grunts as she pushes Jack away, "No, I can't."

"Why? It's obvious that we love each other, lass...or is in the moment?" Jack ask a bit concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It isn't that...you're the greatest pony I have ever met since my former husband. I'm glad to met you and...oh! If only this wasn't so difficult."

"What is?"

"This." Celestia said sadly as she transforms into her real self, much to Jack's surprise. "I am really Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria."

"Oh...that explains things." Jack said, rubbing his mane through his mane. "Listen, I wasn't honest about all that I am myself."

"I know, you're a pirate. I saw your face on a wanted poster while we were at one of the shops. I'm stunned...but I did not say anything. I couldn't bring myself to do so. You are a gentlepony pirate, different than all the other pirates who would only lust for treasure and themselves. I don't care who you are."

"In that case, I don't care if you're a princess or not. I love ye just the way ye are, Tia. You're a smart mare, a beautiful one at that...and a great friend I had besides me crew."

Celestia couldn't help but gave a happy smile. She was worried Jack would react badly because of her being a princess...but the pirate doesn't care for that. He only wanted her because of Celestia being herself, a true friend! And Celestia? She doesn't care if he was a pirate. Jack was being his true self as well.

The true lovers kiss each other once more.

* * *

"For a moment, I was happy...I felt like I wanted to be with Jack forever...but then...it happened." Celestia said, sadly, looking downward.

"What happened?" Nyx ask her grandmother curiously.

"Something happened and..."

"Let me guess: you and Jack played "buried treasure"." Rainbow said with a smirk, as if saying Jack and Celestia were having "fun" in bed.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaims, annoyed that her friend would say that, especially around foals.

"Sorry, Brave Heart's habit has got to me."

"Yes, that is correct." Azure said with a sigh.

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant?!" Celestia yelps out in shock. The princess had returned to her home once her vacation is over. Celestia is happy and is ready to continue searching her country once more...that is until she got sick and have to see a doctor, finding out about this._

"I know, princess. It's shocking." The doctor said with a nod. "This is the first time since you had Iris Crystal that you were pregnant. Congratulations, who's the father?"

"I...uh...there was no father..."

Celestia looks worried as she looks away. The princess knew who the father was...but if anyone found out that it was a pirate who impregnanted the princess, it will make a scandal and make ponies demand that Celestia resigned.

It was bad enough she once turned on her country years ago as well as her divorce from Azure Phoenix. Strike three and she's out.

* * *

"You were worried about the scandal?" Danny ask Celestia in concern.

"Yes, I mean, princesses' relationships with pirates are often frowned upon." Celestia admits to Danny as she looks down, feeling more ashamed.

"Princess, we would've understand." Mayor Mare said calmly to her princess. "We cared that you helped us all, even teach ponies friendship."

"Thank you, Mayor, but I wished I knew that after Ben's birth...I...I was forced to..."

"You abandoned me, did you?" Ben ask Celestia, stunned.

"Not abandoned...just left you in your father's care.." Celestia sighs as she continues the story. "It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life...but..."

* * *

 _Azure Phoenix and Strikespell went to Canterlot for their visit to someone they loved and missed so much since the day. At Canterlot Castle, they decided to visit and see her before the trio could visit someone else. They were at throne chamber as they noticed Princess Celestia's behavior. She looked very sick. They were concern as they went and checked on her. As much protests Princess Celestia had, both ignored as they checked on her until they came across on her stomach. They noticed something a miss._

Azure Phoenix dispelled the invisibility spell off as he looked at the big stomach which cannot be fat when he felt alive. This meant one thing. It didn't go so well...

"You were pregnant?!" Strikespell demanded in anger. Azure Phoenix, angered, looked away. Princess Celestia looked down and silent. His son continued, "You've got a lot of nerve for trying to backstab at my father! What's next?! Putting our world at risk?! Is that it?! You want that bloody unicorn again?! Didn't you! I'm gonna kill this-!"

"Enough!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed. Both Princess Celestia and Strikespell looked at him. He continued, "It wasn't King Sombra's Counterpart. Captain Jack Silver is the father..."

"What?! How did you-?!" Princess Celestia asked in shock.

"I know you too well, my dear. The pain you suffered when you've lost both Luna and our daughter, you will go a place to find peace to move on. And there's one pony I can't stand the most at my home is my hated rival and prisoner of war!"

"You followed me?!"

"I want to make sure that you were alright! You had me worried."

"You and I had divorced! I can handle myself! And above all, you have no right to control my life! I have my own rights and freedom to choose, not you!"

"Are you saying my father is stupid because he fell in love with you?! It was you who loved him! You chose him to be your husband! You bear my sister! And you dare insulted him?! You rather my sister died?!" Strikespell demanded in anger. Princess Celestia remained silent. He scoffed in anger, "Selfish and spoiled princess!"

"Strikespell, I-!" Princess Celestia exclaimed but interrupted as she felt her stomachache ached again. She moaned, "Oh no..."

"That's right... I tolerate you too long, mother! I'm gonna-!"

"Strikespell, stop!" Azure Phoenix commanded. Strikespell stopped. He turned and looked at him, "She's in labor! We must help her now!"

"But father-!" Strikespell interrupted.

"It doesn't matter..." Azure Phoenix said darkly, "Once we're done, we'll visit your sister's grave without Celestia. After this, we're done visiting Canterlot. Northern Ma is no longer make some trading or building the defense for them anymore..."

"Azure..." Princess Celestia said weakly and painfully.

Azure Phoenix levitated Princess Celestia up and gently, "Come, my dear. You need to give the birth of your child. You deserve this chance. Don't waste it. Don't make mistake like before. After this, I will erased the records and everyone's memories. You have nothing to worry about the scandal..."

"Father..." Strikespell said in shock.

"Azure... Thank you..." Princess Celestia said weakly.

The trio then headed off to the hospital in giving the birth of Princess Celestia's child...

* * *

 _Months later..._

"Congratulations on your new son, princess." Tao said to Celestia who is using her magic to hold up her new son who is wrapped in a white cloth. "The Mystic Ponies are pleased to hear of it...well, all but Azure and Strikespell, but you know why."

"Yes, which is why I asked you to come here." Celestia said sadly as she gives her son to Tao. "Please... give Ben to his father Jack."

"What? You are abandoning him?!"

"I don't want to...but if ponies found out about his birth and discovered that his father was a pirate...I don't want my son to go through it, I just can't...please, Tao..."

Tao sighs as he takes Ben, "Very well, I will do so. But someday...you may have to tell him."

"Yes, I may have to." Celestia said, watching with a heavy heart as Tao takes her son away into the night.

* * *

 _At the Horsetugo, home and workplace for all the pirates and thieves, Tao in his white cloak and on his left saddlebag holds the white cloth in shaped on vase-like, covered something, continue his walking across the filthy, dirty and dark streets of the pirate's land. Tao looked around in his surroundings in hoping and finding someone he knew. Tao gasped as he found someone sitting and sleeping on the table._

Tao approached to the table as he gave the hard kick on the table. Shaken, shocked and awakened by the table's shaking, Captain Jack Silver awaken up rudely.

"Captain Jack Silver?" Tao spoke humbly.

"What do you want?" Captain Jack Silver asked while mumbling, "Can't you leave me alone?!"

"It's Tao." Tao introduced himself.

Captain Jack Silver gasped in surprise. He quickly slapped himself hard before he shook his head in waking up. His dull and weak face turned into happy expression, "Mr. Tao! What a pleasant surprise of you to meet up here!" Captain Jack Silver shook Tao's hoof before they sat down on their cushion. "So mate, what can I do for you? If this involve the prison, you can forget about it! I've done nothing wrong!"

Tao waved his hoof at Captain Jack Silver to come closer to him. Tao whispered to Captain Jack Silver. As the pirate listened carefully to what Mystic Pony saying, Captain Jack Silver's eyes widened in shock and fear. He quickly pushed out hard like something had crawled on his hooves.

"But... but that's not possible..." Captain Jack Silver said in shock and disbelief.

Tao nodded his head, "It's true. She was lucky that no one had known of his birth yet. But that is why I am here, Jack."

"But can't she..."

"You know the citizens won't be liking of it, Jack. You and I know that ponies will disgrace and disliked of how you and her be together, especially the boy you had know. Please, don't tell me, you're willing to abandon the poor child?!"

Tao took the white cloth out and passed it to Captain Jack Silver. The pirate pony opened. He gasped in looking at it. Captain Jack Silver's eyes are covered in tears as they flowed down on his cheek while showing his smile.

Captain Jack Silver looked up at Tao, "He's handsome and beautiful. He's so much like me but I can tell, he's gonna have his mother's heart and my stubbornness."

"Does this mean..." Tao asked hopefully.

Captain Jack Silver nodded his head firmly, "I'll take of him. I promise you and his mother."

Tao smiled, "I'm glad. But I'll come by and check on you. I only hope you don't give bad influence to this boy."

Captain Jack Silver laughed and chuckled out loud, "Since when did I gave the bad influence to my son?"

Tao shook his head while chuckled, "Since you caused some troubles at Land of Ma, especially you're making Lord Azure... pretty mad. Trust me. Just make sure, he gets good influence. But Let's meet someplace quiet and peaceful."

"Maris?"

"That will do. I will come by first day of every month."

Captain Jack Silver smiled as he held while rocking the familiar brown foal in white cloak. The foal giggled happily as Captain Jack Silver moved his hoof on the baby gently, ticklishly and softly.

* * *

"Is this is why Tao and his family didn't come?" Twilight ask the princess in worry. "Because they were upset that you kept the secret for so long?"

"Yes...Ben was in Jack's care for years...until he has to be given back to me." Celestia said in sadness, looking down.

"So you're basically just used an Alicorn-class illusion spell to keep your pregnancy from showing to other ponies and thus adopted Ben so you can acknowledge him as your son while avoiding a scandal." Rarity said, arching an eyebrow at this.

"Yes..."

"Who...who else knew about this?" Ben ask, stunned and worried. He is still absorbing the fact that he now found out the truth: Celestia was his mother all along...and she gave him up just to avoid a scandal!

"Besides your parents and the Mystic Ponies? The Wind Assassins, Princess Luna, Your Cousins, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and her children." Azure said grimly.

"Sorry, guilt as charged." Rainbow said with a guilty look.

"Ben, I wanted to tell you...but Applejack, Nyx, Spike and I made the promise to Lord Azure not to reveal the truth to you. Princess Celestia will decide to tell you." Twilight explained sadly, "I'm sorry..."

Ben looks at his mother in an upset matter. Celestia uneasily said, "Ben, now don't give your mother that look."

"Oh, should I even call you "mom"? Or maybe "Princess Celestia"? Or maybe "Backstabber"!" Ben exclaims, hurt and upset. "I am stunned, stunned that I was kept in the dark for this long. And now? You have the gall to tell me right during a crisis!"

"Awkward." Lorcan remarks to Luna awkwardly.

"Err, can you give us some alone time, please?" Megan ask the ponies in concern.

The Ponyville ponies decided that it's best to get out of the family feud right now. They head off, murmuring with Crazy Louie saying, "You think the princesses mind me going through their garbage?"

Most of everyone left, leaving the Mane Six, Spike, Nyx, Phobos, Ben, the princesses, Azure, Strikespell, Megan's family, the Princess Ponies, Flash, and Sergeant Fennix behind. Ben groans, "Mother, I understand why you chose to abandoned me. I really do, just to keep me protected and all...but the real reason? You abandoned me all because of a scandal!"

"Ben, you think I didn't feel sorry about that?! I feel terrible that I gave up one of my foals upon foal birth! I betrayed Strikespell when I betrayed Azure! I lost Iris Crystal... I am a terrible mother! And when you came to me on that stormy night... I couldn't bring myself to abandon you again." Celestia explains sadly to her son. "I was hoping to protect you...and love you like I should..."

"Well, you should've told him the truth years ago, Tia!" Jack scolds his love sternly.

"I did it because I care! Besides, I was also hoping you would tell him the truth when he met you!"

"Oh, what? Tell Benny how his mother was the ruler of Equestria all along and how she abandoned him because of a threat of some scandal over some pirate?! Oh yes, that feels so nice, enough that I made a picture of us with him with a magic users' help!"

"I once tried to ask you to give up your pirate life so you can be Ben's father, then it would've been avoided years ago, but you wouldn't do it!"

"Hey, you were me main love all right, but I can't give up me life on the sea, ye know that!" Jack snaps, explaining how leaving the sea is difficult for a pirate like him!

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ben exploded angrily, much to the parents' shock as they look to him. "Have you forgotten that I was kept in the dark all these years?! How my parents never told me that they were once in love and...I was happy that I was adopted and now this?!"

"Ben, I'm sorry, I truly am. We're family, we make mistakes." Celestia explains sadly to her son. "You're my son, my true one..."

"Sometimes...I wish that never came to be."

Ben then sadly begins to trot out, much to the concern of the others. Twilight spoke out, "Ben, I..."

"Not now, Twiley...not now." Ben said gloomy as he leaves the room.

"Twilight? Ben needs time to do some thinking right now." Megan said to Twilight calmly. "This whole revelation has really hit him hard."

"Yes, give him time before you two could talk again." Molly said, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, too much time." Stirkespell said, giving a frown. Seeing Ben acting like that? It is much to be concerned about.

* * *

Ben sat outside on the ground with Cadance. She is his favorite cousin and the colt needed someone he could trust all the time right now.

Of course, the Cloudsdale Jocks show up, deciding to have some Fun. Dumb-Bell taunts, "So, what's it like dating one of Rainbow 'Crash's' friend? You know, Twilight Sparkle since she is the princess and you're the prince." Ben is silent. "Come on, there's no need to be shy about it. Oh, and a followed up question: how does it feel finding out Celestia is your mother?!"

Ben curtly answers, "There's nothing to know, okay?!" The stallion calms then takes a deep breath. "It's too complicated...because..." The stallion sighs. "It's worst when I once broke up with Twilight."

Cadance, surprised that her cousin did such a thing, ask, "You once broke up with Twilight? When?"

"During Winter Wrap-Up sometime ago."

"But why, Ben?"

Ben groans, "The breakup was temporarily. Twilight and I worked it out."

"Well, what happened between you two?" Cadance ask her cousin, pressing for more information.

"Didn't Shining Armor tell you?"

"Only that there was a disagreement, but other than that, I guess not."

Dumb-Bell starts laughing in disbelief, "Yeah, right. You broke up with the princess once. Like that ever happened." He turns to Hoops and Score. "Hey, Hoops, Score! Ben Mare says he once broke up with Princess Sparkle."

"Sure, he did." Score remarks sarcastically.

Hoops sarcastically remarks, "Yeah, I did too!"

All three start laughing. This is enough to tick Ben off as he yells, "Would you three knock it off?!"

"Don't listen to those three nincompoops, Ben." Cadance said with an annoyed sigh. "They are trolls."

Dumb-Bell stops laughing as he demands, "Excuse me? What did you call us?"

"Well, do I feel sorry for you, Benny-Boy." Hoops said as he puts a hoof around Ben's shoulder.

"Hoops...did you not hear what she called us?!"

"Ben, come on. Let's just go." Cadance groans as the two cousins walk away from the laughing trio.

"Thanks for backing me up there." Ben said with a glum look.

"Anytime. Listen, about your mother..."

"I don't know if I should call her that anymore! I mean, she abandoned me right after I was born! I can't believe that! I thought she loved me, but...she took me back after dad abandoned me to keep me safe! What kind of mother would keep her son in the dark of whom his real mother was when she was her the whole time?! Doesn't my mother love me?!"

"She does, Ben, she does! Family has trouble keeping secrets, but to keep their loved ones safe." Cadance said with a sigh. "It's like when Twilight kept Spike in the dark about Lorcan."

"Except Lorcan was a bad guy back then. I was lied to because Celestia abandoned me!" Ben exclaims bitterly to his adopted cousin. "Why?!"

"Your mother loved you, Ben. She regretted being forced to let you go. She loved Equestria, which is why she fears that the threat of being forced to resign and living Equestria in the wrong hoofs or worst. Celestia couldn't risk abandoning you when she took you back..."

"I...I got to go. Do some thinking. Thanks for the talk, Cadance."

Ben trots away sadly with Cadance walking him go. Unknown to the two, Celestia was watching the scene from a balcony of her mothers' room. The Princess Ponies were having tea with Luna, Megan and Molly right now.

"I must be the worst mother in all of Equestira!" Celestia sobs as she comes back in.

"It's okay, Celestia. Things will turn out fine." Princess Sparkle said calmly to her daughter.

"But Tao was right! I should've told the truth earlier on! And now...I lost both my good friend and my son!"

"Granted, we didn't like the fact of you lying to ponies and keeping Ben's truth a secret." Princess Luna said with a nod. "But what you did? You did what Twilight has done, out of love."

"I know...I am fearing what would happened from all this." Celestia said, sitting down near Molly.

"I'm sure it will all work out." Molly said to Celestia in reassuration. "Everything always does, you'll see!"

* * *

As thousands of scientists were working on creating the Terrorstorm Blaster in their lab, Fluttercruel walked through the hallway in searching for something to bring her boredom down. She hated doing nothing. She rather do something terrifying and painful to her enemies.

"Ah... Fluttershy! There you are! I've been looking everywhere!" The sinister voice called. Fluttercruel snarled as she turned and found Psychopath Joke smiled darkly and sinisterly. Fluttercruel hissed in anger. Psychopath Joke chuckled evilly, "Priceless... Still hate your own name."

Fluttercruel snarled, "My name is Fluttercruel! That name is nothing to me!"

"Sure it is, Shy! It is your name! Everypony should not forget that!" Psychopath Joke joked in amusement, "Even I wouldn't forget mine Mr. Psychopath 'P.J.' Joke the Crazy Clown Prince of Crimes is King of the World!"

"Get to the point, clown!"

"Fine, Ms. Party Popper. Dr. Guildenstern needed us for important mission."

Fluttercruel sighed in annoyance, "This better worth my time. I hate waiting and especially delivering the errands to the likes of you."

"Now... now... my dear," Xiao Fung said calmly as he emerged in spiritual form, "Be patient. It could be fun. We might have the chance to torture on poor souls for good."

Fluttercruel chuckled evilly, "Now you're speaking my language."

Psychopath Joke smirked darkly, "Good... Follow me..."

Fluttercruel followed Psychopath Joke to find Guildenstern within the meeting chamber where both Shadow Dragon, Guildenstern and Spiritshadow were waiting.

"Ah good... Everyone is in the room," Guildenstern said sinisterly, "Now we can begin the plan..."

"What plan would that be?" Psychopath Joke asked curiously.

Guildenstern smirked, "The Demise of a Great Heroine..."

Everyone in the chamber smirked darkly and evilly as they all were looking forward to this. They will put the end to their enemies for good...

* * *

Ben was alone sitting on the crystal stones. He remained upset and raged that he was kept in the dark. He always wondered who was his parents and why they weren't there for him. He was told by his adopted family's friends that they were killed during his birth. But all the times, it was a lie from the start. He couldn't believe that his parents were alive - his father was a pirate Captain Jack Silver and his mother was Princess Celestia. And they lied to him...

It pained him so much. He wanted to believe in them but his heart ached painfully to do it. It was too much...

Ben heard some hoofsteps. He turned and found both Flash Sentry and Private Ben Carmine approaching them. He sighed as he looked away from them both.

"You okay?" Flash asked in concern.

"No, Flash! I'm not okay!" Ben snapped in annoyance. Both Flash and Carmine remained silent for the moment. He sighed, "No wonder my mother's other version and even Shadow Dragon's Good Version asked me about my blood..."

Carmine hummed in concern, "What do you mean, your highness?"

"Don't call me that," Ben snapped calmly, "And about that... It happened when we were at the Power Master's Equestria Version in finding and getting my Cutie Mark back from Claudius."

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _As Twilight and her friends (Mane Five, Nyx and Spike) followed both Lieutenant Robin Rook and Private Ben Carmine out of Royal Throne Chamber, Ben was about to follow them. Their discussion is complete._

Princess Celestia (PM) turned and looked at Princess Luna (PM), Azure Phoenix (PM) and Strikepell (PM). They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Benjamin..." Princess Celestia (PM) called. Ben turned and looked at her. She asked, "Tell me... Did your adopted mother truly adopted you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ben asked in concern.

"Did your mother have told you about your 'mother'?"

"No... She told me that when I'm older, she will tell me."

"Really? Funny to hear that," Strikespell (PM) remarked, "You are now stallion and yet you have no right to ask about your 'mother' from your 'mother'?"

Ben groaned, "What are you implying?"

"Ben..." Princess Celestia (PM) spoke sternly. Ben remained silent. She continued, "Forgive him. He didn't mean it. What we're trying to say is that your adopted mother haven't told you anything?"

Ben sighed, "No. But I was Pinkie Promised with Flare Tiger that I will wait until my mom agreed to tell me. I don't know when she will tell me. For some reason, she scared about telling it to me."

Princess Celestia (PM) sighed, "Whatever the reason was, I'm sure she was trying to protect you. Whatever happen, do not be rash or angered of it."

"Whatever that was, I won't." Ben smiled happily. He bowed down, "Thanks for giving me the advice."

Ben then turned and left the chamber at once.

Princess Luna (PM) sighed, "You should have told Ben the truth about his origin and the blood. That could have avoid some catastrophe."

Azure Phoenix (PM) nodded, "I sense grave and terrible fates awaited for Ben to face. And he would and may betray them, instead of forgiving and helping them."

"I know..." Princess Celestia (PM) nodded, "But sometimes, it is not always the terrible fate. I believe that my father's version has stored something important for him to use. I know him well, even though my father is just the ancestor to my other version. He always prepared something for the future, just like what happen today."

Azure Phoenix (PM) sighed, "I hope you are right. I prayed that Iris Crystal will be there to help and guide Ben at all cost. Just like how our daughter did for Shadow Dragon."

"Let us hope so..." Princess Celestia agreed.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

Both Ben Carmine and Flash Sentry were in shock and concern of what Ben Mare had said.

Ben sighed, "No wonder she asked me about my blood and my mother. She and others knew who I am and whom I related to. And I can't believe that my own mother lied to me! She kept the secrets behind of me! She lied to me all this time!

"Ben..." Flash sighed, "Look... I won't said that your mother is right to keep the truth behind. But I will say this - she loved you."

Ben sighed, "Yeah... Funny to hear that. Cadance told me the same thing. I'm not very sure if I can trust her again..."

"C'mon Ben. Don't be such a jerk. Princess Celestia didn't mean to lie everything. You dad did the same thing too. They loved you so much. They know the risk but-!"

"Risk?! What risk?! To abandoned me because of a scandal she was afraid or the faults my dad had created?! Or to raise me without letting me know the truth about my parents?! Because either way, they're proud of it so much. Lying to their own son is a game to them!"

"Hey! Watch your language, Ben! That's your parents you're talking about! You never let anyone insulted them!"

"Well, guess what?! She's not my mother anymore... In fact, I'm giving everything up. Pirate, royalty, hero or whatever it was... They're just meaningless and lies to me."

"So, that's it?! You're just going to give everything up because of the lies?!" Flash asked angrily. Ben remained silent for the moment. Angered and raged as Flash grabbed Ben's bow-tie up. He glared at his own best friend, "The Ben I know never gave anything up because of a lie! You overcome it since you believed that there is good in Shadow Dragon since that your friends from Another Universe Adventure!"

Ben pushed Flash off. He panted heavily, "The Ben you know just got tired of lies. So, whatever they said to me, they're just lies. I wasn't never meant to be a hero. Maybe Mystic Knight was right from the start, I was never meant to be one..."

"Ben... No..." Flash said in shock and concern.

Before any of trio could do, they heard the sinister and maniacal laughing. They looked around in search of the enemies. They saw both Fluttercruel and Psychopath Joke emerged from the shadows. They both smirked darkly at Ben and his friends.

"You..." Ben snarled in anger, "What do you want?!"

"What I want?" Psychopath Joke asked in shock. He chuckled for the moment, "Why? I want to talk with you. After all, we're pals. We just want to cheer you up while venting the anger at those who kept the secrets from you!"

Fluttercruel nodded, "Indeed... You were hurt and betrayed by your own mother and father. They don't even care about you. So, we just want to be your pals."

"We are not..." Ben protested firmly.

"BACK OFF!" Flash exclaimed in anger as he held his Spear of Wind tightly at both of them. He continued, "You're not going to lie our best friend!"

Ben Carmine nodded as he aimed his blaster at his enemies, "In the name of Royal Sisters, I ordered you to stay away form the Prince."

Fluttercruel breathed in for the moment as she blew two of them to the crystal hard. Psychopath Joke took his blaster shot out in launching some sticky gums on both mouths and bodies to the crystal hard. They moaned and groaned angrily as they struggled in getting off from the sticky.

"Don't hurt them!" Ben demanded angrily. Both Fluttercruel and Psychopath Joke stopped their amusement as they looked at him. He continued, "What do you want?! You've got what you want!"

"We've got what we want?!" Psychopath Joke asked in 'shock' before chuckled in amusement, "Oh no... Benji. We haven't gotten anything yet..."

Ben was confused as Fluttercruel flew besides with him, "Yes... We are here for you. We are here to help you get out of this torture pain of yours..."

"Yes... Your girlfriend and almost all of your friends lied and betrayed you..."

"Oh no, they didn't!"

"Oh yes, they did! First off, Rainbow Dash - the one who loved to email to almost to everyone! And she learned about Iris Crystal and Princess Celestia's relationship from both Jade and Flare Tiger! Princess Celestia told Princess Luna the truth about Jack Silver and her son! His own cousins - Blueblood, Eric and even his favorite cousin Cadance knows the truth. And they didn't tell him! Then, here comes the best part - her girlfriend, children and even Applejack did know the truth!"

"Really? Can you tell me how?"

"That's very simple! It happens during Episode 8 from Season 5 when Rainbow And Pinkie left for Griffonstone while those friends head to Land of Ma to help Lord of Northern Ma to deal with the ghost problem!"

"And what happen?! Pleas tell me! I would like to hear it!"

"After that ghost of the past is gone for good, Azure Phoenix decided to tell Twilight and Applejack and even her little angels of how his relationship with Princess Celestia is, how Iris Crystal related to both and the best of all - who Ben's parents are and how is he related to them!"

"Oh my! That's very shame! All of her friend and family betrayed him from the start!"

"Yes... Shame on all of them! Have they no heart for him?! What kind of mother is she for lying to her own son?! And what kind of friends they are to do to him?! And not to mention, his own dad had the guts of not telling anything to him? Shame on him!"

"Yes... What kind of mother abandoned her own son because of a scandal? She's truly a coward and selfish mother. And not to mention, his father is good in running away from the problems. And maybe, that's the point of why he never told his son the truth."

"Yes, they did. They are nothing but cowards. And their own son is not proud of them too."

"Oh my... Shame on them, they're bad. Shame on them twice, they're in big trouble! They don't deserve to be Ben's parents! And not even their own friends deserve to be his!"

"Yeah... And you know something? I heard some terrible and reality news from the Human World. When the child is born, do you know what the parents do with it?"

"I don't know. Do you know, Mr. PJ?"

"Yes, I do. Let me sing a special nursery song - _All Around the Love, the parents had a baby, and what do they do with it?! **BANG!** There goes the Baby!_ "

Fluttercruel giggled evilly yet amusing, "That's funny! And it is true! That's what those parents are doing now! Can you tell me more?"

Psychopath Joke smirked, "Sure... It's killer joke time! _A mother is afraid of the scandal, A father runs from the problem, and what do the parents do again? **BANG!** There goes the baby!_ "

Fluttercruel and Psychopath Joke screamed and laughed happily yet amusing. As they continued laughing, their army of Dark Mystic Ponies and Nobody Ponies emerged as they all laughed together happily. They were enjoying torturing Ben.

Ben groaned in anger as he covered his ears. He tried to ignore what his enemies had said. Both Flash and Carmine struggled in getting out of the sticky situation.

Psychopath Joke danced around while laughing, "Come, my friends. Together! Time to snap this boy that everything is a lie!"

Bad Guys: _All Around the Love,  
The parents had a baby,  
And what do they do with it?!  
 **BANG!** There goes the Baby!_

A mother is afraid of the scandal,  
A father runs from the problem,  
And what do the parents do again?  
 **BANG!** There goes the baby!

Ben continued listening to his enemies' dark and ghoulish song, he groaned in anger and pain as he covered his ears tightly from listening. But each time he listens to the song, he slowly began to doubt his parents' love and caring for him, and especially all of his friends' loyalty and trust on him. He can't take this anymore.

Ben screamed in anger and despair. He punched Psychopath Joke's face before charged in as he punched and kicked his enemies off one-by-one in anger. He even tried to punch Fluttercruel's face even harder. Ben panted heavily as he glared at them. Instead of feeling remorse or pain, they all laughed happily, evilly, sinisterly and amusingly at him.

"You call that a punch? I barely felt that! Did your mummy teach you that? That is so weak!" Psychopath Joke laughed in amusement, "Black Knight's power is even better than yours! And you claimed that he's your favorite hero!"

Fluttercruel laughed as well, "That is pathetic as well! You're weaker than your own father! You're nothing but a joke! A real sore loser! A coward! And best of him - he's hero to zero!"

"Zero?! As in - nothing but fake and sore loser with empty heart and false hopes?! Hahahhahaha! Do it again! Do it again!"

"A Hero to Zero! A Hero to Zero! A Hero to Zero!"

"Everyone! Together!" Psychopath Joke exclaimed happily.

Psychopath Joke then laughed insanely and maniacally as all of his minions and Fluttercruel did as well. They chanted proudly and darkly as they mocked and insulted Ben 'A Hero to Zero'. He was in shock yet angered and raged that everyone still think of him as weak and pathetic. Ben groaned for the moment before he screamed in anger. He ran away at once. He couldn't take it anymore.

Flash groaned angrily as he activated his Hurricane Blade in cutting the sticky. He then launched his **_Wind Blower_** on them away from him. Flash groaned in anger as he glared at his enemies.

"I would have give you piece of my mind right about now," Flash snarled in anger, "But now... My best friend need me. Carmine, with me! I could use some inspiration speech to snap him out."

Ben Carmine hummed in concern, "Ah... Yes, sir. I think. I actually have no idea of why I have to be there for Prince Ben. I'm still rookie..."

Flash and Carmine quickly headed off at once in chasing after Ben before he could hurt himself. Psychopath Joke, Fluttercruel and their minions continued laughing and chuckling evilly and darkly in insulting Ben about his relationship and how naive he had became.

Psychopath Joke smirked darkly as he saw Ben ran away. He contacted his allies, "Joker to Dr. Mad Hatter! This is Joker. The Disney's Hercules is now broken! I repeat Disney's Hercules is now broken! Coming up next - Meg's Death and Hades's Deal!"

 _"Honestly... Stop using this random codes for no reason, Psychopath Joke. I barely understand anything..._ Guildenstern said in annoyance, _But very well done. Now... Prepare for Phase II. Everything goes completely well..._

* * *

At the Ponyland, everyone was in moody and frowned of how good anniversary for Princesses' Birthday have turned into nightmares and especially Ben's reaction to his own family. Despite of that, everyone remained firm and strong. Imperial Phoenix Warriors were on patrol, defense and attack position under Azure Phoenix's order. The Powerful Sphere Crew helped the guests and innocents in standing their feet and ready to fight with their enemies. The Royal Guards were with their allies in ready to fight and especially both Sergeant Fennix and his Delta Gear Squad preparing themselves for war.

Twilight and her friends were still down, along with their coltfriends (minus both Ben and Flash).

"I should have told him..." Twilight said moody, "I should have... What kind of girlfriend am I?"

"Please, mummy. This isn't your fault." Nyx begged.

Spike nodded, "We all take the risk because it's Princess Celestia's choice to tell him about his origin. We thought that she could have told him about it."

"Please, Twilight... Don't blame yourself. Your fault is much worse as mine." Applejack pleaded.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah... Don't beat yourself about it. We are all part of the blame."

"Even though I wasn't aware of it," Rarity sighed, "I too sorry for it too. If I was in that position, I couldn't bare to bring myself to tell my coltfriend when his mother wanted me not to tell him."

Fluttershy nodded, "I agreed... It's her choice to tell. We must respect it."

"Well, maybe that Princess Celestia (PM) should have told him about his origin," Pinkie exclaimed in annoyance. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, "I kinda off read Power Master's Secret Script about **Light and Shadow Unite** of how he wanted the story goes before he and JusSonic could start that story! Trust me - it's not ready and not posted on websites. And above all, you get the glimpses of our flashback with our adventures."

Everyone but Brian groaned in annoyance, "Random Pinkie Pie..."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sunset asked in concern.

Twilight sighed, "Hopefully... Ben come back, so we all can apologize to him."

"You mean he hasn't come back?" Princess Celestia asked in concern. Everyone turned and found Royal Sisters, Captain Jack Silver, Williams and Richards Family, Azure Phoenix and Strikespell came to them . She asked in concern, "Where is he?"

"He hasn't been back since an hour ago," Jack said in concern, "I know Ben get frustrated and upset but he wouldn't gone too far because of that..."

Azure Phoenix sighed, "Maybe... But this is very personal. A child who was sent to his father by his own mother because of scandal but instead return him to her because of the problems his father had created. This had affected him greatly and painfully. It's going to take him a long time to recover from this."

Strikespell nodded, "This means one thing - he's not coming back... He's gone..."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. Ben's not coming back home?! Both Princess Celestia and Captain Jack Silver looked shock and pain as they couldn't believe of what they did. What have they done to their own biological son?!

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. **_Light and Shadow Unites_** will be just references and flashback only because both JusSonic and Power Master (Me) haven't reach that yet.


	4. C4: An Old Wounds

**Chapter 4: An Old Wound**

 _An hour ago..._

Jade Emperor was having the meeting with his remaining council members (Susano, Courage Tiger, Iron Brave, Frozen Sage, Lightning Wisdom and Mystic Tao) that involved both Grimmore and Dark Curse. Mystic Ponies lately sensed the world has grown more darker and sinister than before. They suspected that Grimmore's power grown more powerful and darker before. But they also had to be alert and aware of Dark Curse as well.

Twilight and her friends returned from Power Master's Universe after retrieving Triforce Elements and defeat the dangerous yet brief resurrected Demon God. They gave Shadow Dragon (PM)'s Message to their allies and comrades to be alert and aware of Dark Curse as he believed and suspected that Dark Lord will be the one to rise and destroy the Light.

As they were discussing about what strategy they have to defeat their enemies, the golden Mystic Elite Guard entered the room. He bowed down at once.

"Report - there's some strange activities on Equestria!" Mystic Elite Guard reported. The Mystic Council turned to him. He continued, "We do not know. But according to our Mystic Sensor, there's multiple catastrophes and chaos across the world, along with the dead creatures risen from their graves! Equestria Realm is in grave danger!"

Everyone gasped as they chatted and muttered in concern about the latest update. They were worried for the Equestria now.

"Any word from our friends?" Iron Brave asked in concern.

Mystic Elite Guard shook his head, "No, sir!"

Courage Tiger turned to the front at once, "Your highness! We must go and assist them at once. They could be in grave danger!"

"I agreed!" Frozen Sage nodded, "Without the mortal land, Mystic Realm will be the next! Should they captured or destroyed the Mystic Crystal, our home will be destroyed."

Lightning Wisdom agreed, "My lord! Equestria Realm has many strategic and tactical location! It is our advantage to defeat our enemies!"

Susano bowed, "My lord. Give the word! We must assist our alliance! Not just one location, all of them."

Mystic Tao remained silent while showing a bit of his anger yet frown face. He didn't want to talk about it.

Jade Emperor turned and looked at Mystic Tao, "Tao... As my trusted advisor, what is your advise of the situation?"

"It is wise that we should Equestria," Tao sighed a bit, "but we will not send our troops to Celestia. She and her army had enough troops to defend her family's kingdom. I have no concern."

Everyone turned and looked at Tao. They were in concern and shocked to hear that. Usually Mystic Tao was willing to help his allies and even his son's in-law family at all cost...

"Strange..." Courage Tiger said in concern, "Are you certain?"

Tao nodded, "Yes... Ponyland does not have any means of strategic advantage to us or enemies. It's nothing but a village of ponies."

Iron Brave sighed, "Still... We should check on them. I can't help that they might be in grave danger."

"However... Other major cities and fort required our assistance. As Tao had said, our main concern is Equestria's strategic advantage location and portals. We cannot let them fall!" Frozen Sage said in concern.

Susano nodded, "My lord! Give the word!"

Jade Emperor sighed, "Very well... I've made my decision..."

* * *

At the Ponyland, Twilight and all of her friends were in shock and concern as they found out that Ben, Flash and Carmine haven't return home ever since both biological and true parents revealed the truth to him. They all chatted and muttered in concern about what they should have done in the first place.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! We're so in big trouble now!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

Princess Celestia sighed, "This is all my fault! I should have told Ben when he returned home safely! And yet... I couldn't. Why?!"

"Celly... You weren't the only one. I was shamed for not doing it," Jack Silver said in pain, "I guess we both are shamed of what we did to him."

"So, what's next, Twilight? We can't sit around and do nothing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Rainbow Dash's right. We need to deal with getting the Heart of Ponyland back before anything goes wrong!"

"And we need to find Ben Mare too," Fluttershy squealed in concern, "I really don't want to think of what happen next..."

"Nothing..." Everyone turned and looked at her. Twilight sighed in defeat, "I don't know what to do now. I don't think we can do anymore..."

"Twilight, you can't give up now!" Sunset exclaimed in concern, "Equestria is at stake! You have to do something."

"Like what, Sunset? Everything I did... It was all for nothing. I nearly put everyone I cared at risk like never told Ben the truth."

"Even so... You'd never give up and managed to fix the damage like fixing your friendship with your foalhood unicorn friends, helping villagers and saving lives! That's what you should do! And it's what you and your friends did..."

"Sunset..."

Sunset sighed, "I know it's pain to see Ben run away after learning about his heritage but we'll get him back while fixing the damages. That's what we've always do."

Twilight thought for the moment before smiled, "Yeah... You're right. We shouldn't give up. We'll deal with this problem... together!"

"Yeah!" Her Mane Six cheered happily.

"What about both of you?" Strikespell asked curiously as he glared at both Princess Celestia and Captain Jack Silver. He continued, "Are you willing to abandon him again? Are you willing to forget about him? Are you willing to lose him like we've lost Iris?"

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, "He's right. While the damage is done, there's still time to fix the situation."

Captain Jack Silver and Princess Celestia thought for the moment. They both nodded their heads in agreement. They nearly lose their son once, they will not again.

Just before they could do anything, everyone found Sergeant Fenix and the gold colored Mexican Pegasus with black soldier's mane style, short bearded and tail dressed in armor coming into the group as they had some reports.

"Princesses, we've got some serious situation. And it's not a good news too," Sergeant Fenix said in concern. Everyone looked concern and worry as well. He continued, "We've lost contact with some several recon units."

Shining Armor groaned a bit, "Tell me it's not those Dark Mystic Ponies again!"

"And above all, have you made contact with our allies? We need all the help we can get." Princess Cadance asked.

Dom sighed, "Sorry. That's a bad news. We were unable contact with any of them. Something blocked our communication with them."

"If it was those monsters, that's gonna be problem." Sergeant Fenix added.

Twilight hummed in concern, "We need to deal with this now. We can't afford to wait. The more we wait, the more soldiers we're gonna lose. And not to mention, we won't able to know what and why Dark Mystic Ponies stolen the Heart while not destroying it."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Indeed. We need to split the units to deal with this." Everyone looked at him. He continued, "We need all the help can get to defeat our enemies. Princess Luna take Dom and Baird, Captain Jack and his pirate crew, Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the recon. Princess Celestia should take One-Eyed Anger, Axen, Twilight , Sunset and Fluttershy to get reinforcement. Princess Cadance should take Fenix, Cole, Shining Armor, Rarity and Pinkie, along with the rest of Imperial Phoenix Warriors and to look after the town."

"What about you, Mr. Lord?" Danny asked curiously.

"My son and I will look for Ben and his friends," Azure Phoenix answered firmly.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Ben hates your son a lot when he was a kid," Molly reminded, "No offense."

Strikespell huffed, "That's hardly an offense. I can handle him like taking care of my own siblings."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "And there's more. Ben is still recovering from some disturbing news about his origin. It may take a while from not seeing you. I will try get him back to us."

"No disrespect, Azure. But Ben is my son and my responsibility," Princess Celestia protested.

Captain Jack Silver nodded, "And mine too, mister!"

Azure Phoenix sighed, "I know. But we have our priority to deal with! We need to be ahead of the battles and defeat our enemies at all cost. So Listen up!"

Everyone remained silent for the moment as they listened to Azure Phoenix

Azure Phoenix spoke, "With your cunning and trickster ability, you and your pirates can do some recon and stealth without the enemies' spot or distract them. It will be easy for the rest to get in and out from tight spot. And Celestia, you own one pony an apology. He's the responsible of liaison between Mortal and Immortal Ponies. And for Princess Cadance's team is the last defense of Ponyland. Whatever Dark Curse want, we have to defeat him at all cost. We cannot let him conquer the world or freed Grimmore. Whatever Shadow Dragon (PM)'s message was, we have to prevent it at all cost."

Everyone remained silent for the moment as they need time to think about it carefully.

Megan gulped, "I forgot how scary Azure can get whenever he gets angry or annoyed about his order or intellect."

Captain Jack Silver whistled, "Control Freak... I can see why you chose me over him."

Princess Celestia giggled, "And the reason why he was the best commander among the Mystic Military too. But he's right. We need to do it now. And you believe that you can convince my son?"

Azure Phoenix narrowed his firm and determined eyes, "I repeat - I will bring him back. Now go!"

"I will go with Azure. I maybe try and convince Ben to come back," Megan spoke.

Everyone nodded as they headed out at once. Princess Luna took Captain Jack Silver and his Pirate Sphere, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Caramel, Soarin, Danny, Dom and Baird and some troops in finding both the recon units and finding out of their enemies' base and plan. Princess Celestia took Twilight, Sunset, Sunset, Fluttershy, One-Eyed Anger in finding Tao to get the reinforcement. Princess Cadance and her team (Shining Armor, Molly, Rarity, Pinkie, Schemetrick, Musa, Clawdestroyer, Fenix and Cole) remained behind in leading the main army to protect their home. Azure Phoenix, Strikespell and Megan in search for the trio. Time is running out.

Fluttercruel and Psychopath Joke saw what has had happened. They both smirked darkly and evilly.

"Everything goes according to our plan..." Psychopath Joke said darkly, "Now it's time for phase two."

Fluttercruel nodded, "Spiritshadow better do his work well. Or else, miasma is the least of his worries. Twilight Sparkle belonged to us..."

"Indeed she is..." Psychopath Joke nodded in agreement, "But for now... Let's greet our guests to our base. And boy they're gonna like it..."

* * *

The mission is clear, no doubt about it. The ponies must find Ben Mare and bring him back...at least, they hope to bring him back. Ben needed time to think about this but he hasn't come back yet.

Azure Phoenix was chatting with Strikespell. The Lord of Ma is concerned that Shadow Dragon or anyone else from the Dark Mystic ponies has gotten to Ben and is corrupting him right now. They must get to Ben and stop it by any means necessary.

"And you think this will work?" Strikespell ask his father skeptically.

Azure Phoenix nodded as he said, "It will, son..." The pony now approach both Celestia and Jack Silver. "Celestia... Silver... We need to talk..."

Princess Celestia sighed as she spoke, "We have to go, Azure. Time is of the essence. We need all the help we can get to pull this through." The slower that this is delayed, the more chances she will lose her true son.

Captain Jack Silver nodded in agreement, adding, "She's right. We don't have much time."

Azure Phoenix nodded as he said, "It won't be long. I just need the moment to talk with want you to tell me how much you care for him..."

The trio leaves the others. Megan, Molly and Danny are concerned. The revelation of Ben's true birth has hit him hard. They couldn't hear what the conversation is, but on the look from Celestia's face, she doesn't like what her ex Azure is saying, but she sighs and nods with Jack.

A moment had passed after the talk with Princess Celestia and Captain Jack Silver. He regrouped with both Strikespell and Megan as Azure said, "We're all set. It's time to go."

"I don't understand. What was it you, Celestia and Jack were talking about?" Megan ask Azure in concern.

"That would be telling. I'll explain when the time is right. But for now, we must find Ben and his friends. Pray that they won't side with their enemies because of the truth."

"If he did, I would be honored to give him a piece of my mind." Strikespell said, giving out a devilish look. That doesn't look good.

"Molly's right. I don't think its good idea to have your son ever to talk with Ben." Megan said seriously. "I heard that both of them not getting along well."

"That make things interesting..."

Megan sighed in irritation, "Sorry, I asked."

"Look, if we hurry, we can find him soon enough. We can hope this won't be like Sombra's evil self trying to take over the Crystal Empire all over again." Danny said, recalling when Radiant Hope brought Sombra's evil self back and it took time for th heroes, as well as Sombra and Autumn Gem herself, to stop him.

* * *

Princess Luna took her team in search of their missing allies and comrades from their recon. As they looked and searched through the crystallized land-like, they looked around in finding them. There were none so far. No sign of their allies or troops. Even Lorcan is worried.

"Well, this is like finding a needle in my back." Han remarked in annoyance.

"No need for the attitude, Han." Luna sighs, kissing Han on the face. "We will find them.

During their searching and traveling, some Royal Guards were chatting and muttering in concern about Captain Jadk Silver and Princess Celestia. An older Royal Guard remarks, "This is bucking ridiculous. We should've gotten that jewel by bucking back by now!"

"Oh, enough with the swearing, Mac." A Royal Guard grunts a bit. "The princess and her second colt-friend are worried."

"Yeah." Colonel Kenny nodded in agreement. "It's not every day that the princess has to reveal her connection to her son."

A cyan Unicorn with yellow gentle mane and short tail worn in military armor - Baird huffed in concern, "Yeah... I can't believe that Princess Celetia got pregnant by this chump."

"Hey, you got a problem with the captain, jerk?!" Arde the Giant growls angrily as he waves his club at Baird.

"You dare challenged our captain's honor?!" Zero snaps as he got his swords out, raising them. Even Headless Will wanted to go after Baird, for someone who's head is gone.

"Let me at pony!" Shorty growls angrily.

"Hey, back off! I'm just saying that if your captain had told his kid the truth, then none of this could have happen. He makes a terrible dad. No wonder he was sent to Princess Celestia." Baird snaps at the pirates. Needless to say, what he said anger them more.

Billy punched Baird while shouting, "Shut the hell up, jerk! No one talks about the captain like that! He's the best we ever had! You watch your mouth!"

Adewala nodded, saying, "He's right! Who the hell give you the right talk about him!"

Luffy nodded while adding, "Yeah, isn't she the one who abandoned him?!"

Zero nodded in agreement, remarking, "I guess the princess isn't really the nice one!"

"Son of the-! I'm gonna kill you, you pirate bastards!" Baird exclaims in fury. Looks like a fight is about to break out...in fact, it just did!

Baird punched Zero's face hard making him punched the stallion back hard. Both Royal Guards and Pirates are punching, kicking and shouting angrily at each other. This is turning into one big melee where both sides may not live to tell about!

"Come on, stop it!" Cheerilee exclaims in shock as she calls for the fighters to put a stop to this.

"Eeyup, stop!" Big Macintosh exclaims in agreement.

"Please, oh wow!" Bon-Bon exclaims frantically.

The crowds is shouting, trying to get the fighters to stop, but they continued fighting amongst themselves. Needless to say, Luna, Jack and Han noticed and decided to put a stop to this foolishness.

"Enough! This is not the time to argue or fight amongst ourselves. We need to work together and focus on the mission. We're heavily outnumbered and outmatched against of who knows how many of them. We have to be alert!" Luna exclaims furiously to the fighters, acting like foals when Equestria is in danger!

Jack nodded in agreement as he adds, "She's right. We don't have time to fight. We need to find the recon team. And we need to know who and what are we dealing with."

Han nodded, "I know we've all got differences but we need to work together now! Our home needs us now! So, let's move it now!"

Royal Guards and Pirates looked at each other. They all sighed in defeat as they nodded in agreement.

Princess Luna nodded as she comment, "Alright... Let us go. Time is wasting..."

Everyone headed off at once before it is too late for them to stop their enemies. The heroes of Equestria watch on in concern and worry. With Ben out of the scene and him ticked off at anyone whose lied to him, it may be harder to look for him!

Rainbow sighed, "It's getting worse than we thought."

Applejack nodded in agreement as she said, "Tell me about it. Ah can't believe we're going through Spike's Anger Problem again..."

"Deja Vu... You'd think we get to see Ben? Lord Azure and Megan, yeah, they can. But Strikespell - not a good idea..."

Applejack sighed, knowing that her friend is right but still she adds, "We need all the help we can git. An' we definitely not gonna make it out alive."

"Don't worry, guys. We will. We always do..." Danny said to the ponies in determination and assuration. The heroes of Ponyland/Equestria had deal with great odds before and they will do so again!

"I hope so... We're facing the most suicide and dangerous battle we ever face with. This involved end of the world." Anne said seriously. Unless the Heart of Ponyland is brought back, all is lost and who knows what their enemies will be planning on doing with it.

Loudmouth squawked in fear, "Hottingham Again! Bad Hottingham again!"

"Speaking of that, what did you do at Hottingham? Brave Heart told me that there was a massive earthquake at his hometown. It almost kill everyone." Rainbow said puzzled. She'd heard that the pirates has done something that almost destroyed everyone in Hottingham and got a bad rap for it.

The pirates hesitate as this subject isn't a good one to brought up. But eventually, Anne sighed as she explains, "On a Wind Assassins' mission, we were supposed to bring the most powerful Demon Knights' weapon back to them so that we will be turning the tide against them."

Adewala nodded while adding, "When we came across it, we met Andrew. He warned us not to interfere with it."

Griff sighed as he added grimly, "And the worst of all... We touched it. We've destroyed Hottingham."

Billy nodded while saying in regret, "There were survivors. We were lucky to see them alive. We're still ashamed of it. With such dangerous weapon, we could have destroyed the Equestria."

The heroes of Equestria look stunned. Well, that explained the bad rep. They've almost destroyed a town by ignoring a warning. Wow.

"Shay Cormac betrayed us. He thought siding with Demon Knights would change the world for the better." Anne said, recalling the name of the traitor who once tried to kill Lorcan years ago.

"A good mate turned into a villain. We respect him so much but now he's a monster. He killed anyone that threatened the safety of the world." Billy remarks, spitting in disgust that someone he thought was a friend would do just a thing.

"Ah can't believe it. He would betrayed his own kin because o' a mistake." Applejack said, stunned and outraged. And she thought the Dark Mystic Ponies were monsters!

Rainbow nodded while remarking, "He's such an asshole for betraying his own kin and almost killing Lorcan. He and his gang nearly kill us, your crew and Oleg..."

"He's just upset and confused." Adewala said with a sigh. "After all, he was just a novice. He didn't know what he can do for the world. But it looks like he knows it. And he's not gonna down without a fight."

"Meaning he wants all of us get killed for destroying Hottingham." Billy said with a cringe, knowing that their former ally won't stopped until the pirates are dead for what happened at Hottingham.

"Unbelievable..." Rainbow said, shaking her head. What a way of not letting go of a grudge!

Jack was looking at the sun and moon in the sky. The princesses' hold over them is slipping due to what's happening. It won't be long before Equestria comes to an end.

Dom came in at this point, looking at his friend, asking, "How are you holding up, cap? Must be rough about the whole truth thing..."

Jack sighed as he shakes his head in regret, "I should have told him the truth when I met him. I'd never complete the promise."

"Even so, you did. I know why you didn't want it. Even without the truth, you want him to have a better life than yours or the Princess's."

"How would you know?"

"I have kids too. And they loved me. They felt bad about me lying to them. But I didn't mean it because I want to surprise them something important. I want them to be happy." Dom said in sadness to Jack. The stallion has foals who are upset for lying to them but eventually, they forgive him. Hopefully, Ben will forgive his own parents for their lies and what they try to do to give him a better life.

"Me too... You'd think Ben will be alright?" Jack ask Dom hopefully.

"He'll be. Don't worry. He's in good hands. Carmine will look after him. I heard Ben said that Carmine's version saved his ass. I'm impressed. You should be proud of him."

"If I can..."

Dom pats Jack on the back as he spoke calmly to the pirate, "Don't worry. You will. I promised. You will."

Princess Luna nodded as she came in, saying, "Corporal Dom is right. Ben will get over it. It's a promise."

Jack sighed, "Thanks..."

Jack hopes that somewhere in his son, is something of Celestia who is wise enough to forgive his parents...but there is Jack's stubborn nature that will make it hard to do so.

Jack is more worried as to what would happened if HE were to come after Ben...

* * *

A Mystic Portal opens in front of the princesses, the Mane Six, Spike, Nyx, Phobos, the Stallion Five, Golden Heart, Pinkamena and their group. There's one pony who can help even if he didn't want to before: Tao.

"We're lucky that Mystic Portal is functioning. Is everyone ready?" Twilight ask the others, seeing if they're ready to go.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm ready."

"We need Tao for this mission." Sunset agreed, "If he's willing to talk..."

"We got to. Tao has always been there for us." Nyx said in concern. If Tao won't help, there is less likely a chance that Ben will come back...or worst, the Heart of Ponyland being brought back!

Sunset notes a sad look on the princess's face. She spoke up, "Your highness? Are you alright?"

"I wonder how would he reacted to me. He won't forgive me for everything I did to him." Celestia said, with her mane droopy a bit. It isn't waving much like it used to be.

"I'm sure he will. He treats you and Luna like daughters when you have no fathers. He's an understanding pony." Andrew said to Celestia in assuration. His brother did forgive him for his past mistakes so he should with Celestia, right?

"I hope so. Let's go. I prayed he wouldn't throw his tantrum and temper at me..."

"Let's get this over with." One-Eyed Anger said firmly.

Princess Celestia hugged Princess Cadance, "Take care, Cadance."

With Princess Cadance's nodded, Princess Celestia's team marched into the portal as they need all the help they required to deal with their enemies.

Shadow Dragon has been trailing Ben and his group for a while. He smirks as the villain found Ben. Flash and Carmine are trying to speak with him but right now, Ben needs time to think.

The mission is almost done. Shadow Dragon is going to save Ben from the mistakes from the Equestrians, and not let what happened with her happened again...

* * *

At the Mystic Realm, Princess Celestia's team (One-Eyed Anger, Axen, Twilight , Sunset and Fluttershy) had arrived at the area. They found over thousands of Mystic Soldiers formed up as they quickly marched into the portal as they were heading straight to the Equestria. They were all in shock and surprise to see it.

Princess Twilight called Mystic Elite Guard, "Lieutenant! What is going on?! Where are they going?!"

"The Emperor sent all the units to different locations to protect the portals, cities and fortress," Mystic Elita Guard answered, "And at the same time, we must save them at once. Time is of the essence! Double time! Equestria is in grave danger!"

Mystic Elite Guard headed out at once as he leading the army to the portal in helping their allies.

"I guess they thought of ahead..." Sunset said in surprise.

"But why didn't they sent reinforcement to Ponyland," Fluttershy asked in concern and worry, "Do you think Tao's mad at us?"

Princess Celestia sighed, "Tao..."

"We don't have much time. Let's go!" Twilight ordered firmly.

Princess Celestia's team headed off to the Mystic Palace as they needed all the help they can get to fight with their enemies but at the same time, the Princess of the Sun prayed Tao to forgive her for her mistakes and ignorance.

Princess Celestia's team had arrived at the Mystic Palace. They had made it. They were about to climbed the stairs.

"Mommy! Look out!" Nyx's voice screamed in fear.

Twilight and her friends turned as they found Nyx, Phobos and Spike were running towards them.

Before any of them could react, the blast hit the ground hard. Twilight and her friends dodged at once in time. They looked up as they found the floating ghosts - Guildenstren and Spiritshadow. They both were laughing evilly and darkly.

Guildenstern held his staff in pointing at his enemies, "You have come in time, my friends. We were worried for you."

"Soul... Beautiful soul..." Spiritshadow muttered happily yet insanely. He laughed evilly, "Her soul! Her soul! Her soul is mine!"

"Guildenstern!" Twilight snapped angrily.

Guildenstern chuckled evilly, "I knew you would return here to seek old wise hermit's help. You're getting desperate, Celestia. Has the past eaten you up? So much pain... So much guilt... So much despair..."

Princess Celestia looked down in shame and despair of what he had said. She was ashamed of ignoring Mystic Tao's warning.

"Enough! You have no right to insult Princess Celestia! I will not let you do as you pleased!" Twilight exclaimed in anger.

Guildenstern smirked darkly, "We shall see... Spiritshadow, a gift if you please."

Spiritshadow chuckled evilly as he floated down toward Twilight Sparkler. Before she could react, his spiritual hoof magically transformed into glowing claw. He slammed it straight through her chest. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw. She screamed in pain as she could feel the demonic reaper's claw digging deep within her chest while hers glowing dark.

For the moment had passed, Spiritshadow departed his claw from Twilight Sparkle's chest. She fell to the ground as she moaned and groaned painfully. Everyone gathered and surrounded her as they checked on her if she was okay or not.

Sunset turned and glared at Guildenstern and Spiritshadow, "What the hell did you to Twilight Sparkle?!"

"How dare you hurt her?!" Fluttershy exclaimed in anger.

Guildenstern smirked darkly, "A gift for our beloved princess. When time comes, your hope will be destroyed. But here is our beloved departed gift - Brainstern!"

Brainstern - the armored and mechanical demon dragon with Diamond Machine Blasters and Explosive Rocket Launchers on his back. He growled in anger as he glared at his enemies. Everyone was in shock and scared.

"Erase these pests!" Guildenstern ordered darkly.

Spiritshadow chuckled evilly and darkly, "I've got hers! I've got her souls!"

Guildenstern and Spiritshadow laughed and chuckled evilly and sinisterly as they magically disappeared from everyone's sights. Brainstern armed his Diamond Machine Blasters at Twilight and her friends.

"Everyone, take cover!" One-Eyed Anger ordered firmly.

Princess Celestia and Sunset summoned the Force Field in protecting their allies from the blasts. One-Eyed Anger jumped as he slammed his sword on the ground in summoning his **_Earthquake Strike_** in hitting the power straight at Brainstern. But the armor was too thick. Brainstern launched his Rocket Missiles out. They were flying straight to Princess Celestia and their allies.

Axen jumped up high as he spun himself around like a helicopter - **_Copter Blades_** in deflecting the missiles off at once. Fluttershy charged in as she launched her Optic Crystal Blast at Brainstern hard. But got deflect, he then fired his Diamond Machine Blaster at them off again.

Princess Celestia continued used her Force Field in deflecting the blasts. Sunset Shimmer jumped as she fired her **_Crimson Blasts_** at both sides of Brainstern's. Both One-Eyed Anger and Axen charged in as they both swung their blades at him for few times but got blocked and deflected by his strong armored claws for few times. Brainstern swung and rotated his spinning claw strikes at them but blocked by the Phoenix Generals.

Spike and Phobos jumped as they launched **_Mega Nova Flames_** at Brainstern's armor but instead got knocked to aside. Nyx as in her Battle Form fired her multiple _**Lunar Shots**_ at Brainstern's armor but still hardened and impenetrable. Fluttershy flew straight at him as she used her Elephant's Strength in knocking him to the stairs. She punched and hit on the mechanical dragon's face for few times.

Brainstern fired his Omega Beam at her off. He then fired his at Princess Celestia's Force Field while swinging his rotating claws at his enemies from coming and charging at him. Sunset helped in strengthening the Force Field while firing her **_Shining Flames_** at the Omega Beam. Princess Celestia joined in of firing her _**Celestial Beam**_. But their powers weren't strong enough to deflect the blast.

Fluttershy and Nyx joined the band as they launched their Optic Crystal Blast and **_Night Beam_** increasing Princess Celestia's and Sunset's power to push back. One-Eyed Anger, Axen, Phobos and Spike joined in as well as they fired their _**Blackish Storm, Hammer Strike and Megaflame**_ in powering the blasts, pushing their enemies' power back. And again, it was not enough as Brainstern continued firing his Omega Beam in pushing the firepower back.

Twilight slowly awaken from the sudden attack from her chest. She stood up while gasped in concern as her friends struggled in firing their powers back. Twilight Sparkle joined in as she launched her powerful **Rainbow Power Beam** in powering her friends' power straight back at Brainstern's Omega Beam.

The combination of firepower destroyed and defeated Brainstern as he was defeated! He was blown into pieces. Everyone sighed in relief that they survived the attacks.

"Mommy! Are you alright? Did those monsters hurt you?!" Nyx asked in worry.

Twilight nodded firmly. Sunset wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? The attack that Spiritshadow gave was very nasty."

Fluttershy nodded, "She's right. That wasn't very nice."

"And not to mention... Spiritshadow was behaving oddly like he was obsessed..." Spike said in concern.

"I'm fine. Really... But right now, we've got more important mission to do. We need Tao's help. And then we will seek Hoboken Joe as well." Twilight said confidently.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Twilight's right. Come on. Let us go..."

As everyone quickly climbed the stairs, Twilight was behaving strangely as her chest glowed bluishly yet darkly. What did Spiritshadow do to her?!

* * *

Within the War Council Chamber, Jade Emperor was talking with Mystic Tao as they were discussing of what they can do in dealing with their enemies. Iron Brave was checking on holographic map in checking on the situation if there was any changes on the map while others have left to assist the Equestria.

Twilight and her friends ram through the door since the Mystic Guards refused to let them, without Mystic Tao's permission. Everyone turned their back as they found Twilight and her friends were panting heavily.

Instead of happy and relief faces, Tao gave them an anger and frown face as he turned his back from them.

Princess Celestia sighed in shame, "Tao! We need-!"

Tao interrupted, "You were supposed to enjoy your party, not come here to visit me! The nerve of you to show your faces around here! Now get out! We've got some duty to deal with! Equestria is in grave danger now! You just relax and do as you please!"

Everyone remained silent for the moment as they had never seen how angry and furious Tao had. Princess Celestia looked down in shame as she knew he was still furious and upset of what she had done to him and especially about his son.

"Tao... We really need your help. Right now." Sunset pleaded in concern.

Twilight spoke up, "Tao! This is serious! Celestia told Ben about his origin!"

"Oh, now he learns about it?! And what does his reaction said?!" Tao demanded angrily as he slowly turned and glared at Princess Celestia. He continued, "Did it said _I'm happy to find out that my adopted mother is actually my real mother of whole time?! How dare she didn't tell me about it?! Why?! Why?!_ "

Spike whistled in concern, "Wow... I'd never seen him so angry before..."

"No kidding... Remind me not to get on his bad side..." Phobos said in concern.

"Mr. Tao... Why are you so angry at Princess Celestia? She didn't mean to ignore the warning because... She loved her son." Fluttershy said in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Please... Don't be mad at Granny Celly about the mess."

"This is not the first time that she bloody ignored the warning!" Tao exclaimed in anger. Everyone was in shock and concern. He continued, "I warned Princess Celestia about Princess Luna. I warned her to give her sister a comfort when Han was killed or ponies were there for her and the night! I warned you about going to that world will put everyone in grave danger as well as being blamed by Azure Phoenix! I warned her to give Iris Crystal more freedom than following the rules and tradition! And finally, I warned her about telling Ben the truth before, not during the crisis!"

Everyone was in shock as they turned and looked at Princess Celestia. She looked down in shame and upset as she realized that everything Tao had said was true. She ignored his warning of the consequences, and now it happens again.

Tao continued in anger, "That's not the worst part. You've insulted my son when I tried to warn you!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Three days ago,

Tao was chatting with both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of telling Ben about his origin. The Princess of the Sun again ignored as she shook her head in denial.

"Princess Celestia! Listen to me for once! Tell Ben now! If you keep on delaying it, your son will abandon and left you!" Tao begged.

Princess Celestia denied, "There's no need for that. My son doesn't need the truth. He is happy now. As long he's happy, I'm happy too. That's the important!"

"Celestia! My Mystic Beard! Stop ignoring of my warning! This is serious! What happen if danger has come?!"

"It won't!"

"Celestia! This is very serious! What happens if he found out about it! He will blame you! He will not forgive you! He will disown and forgotten of what important to his life! You are going to repeat the mistakes! You're going to lose him like what you did to Iris Crystal!"

Princess Celestia exclaimed in anger, "SHUT UP!" Tao gasped in shock. She continued, "You're not his father! I am his mother! I will decide what is best for him! How dare you said that?! Iris Crystal died not because of me! It's because of you for not helping and raising him! You don't even care about him like I do! I did what I have to for my children! I don't need your help!"

Tao was stunned and shocked of what he just heard, and even Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia gasped, "Tao... I didn't mean to-!"

"FINE!" Tao exclaimed in anger, "If this is how you wanted, I will not bother to help you anymore! Your arrogance and ignorance knows no bounds! You will regret the decision you had made! Good luck, princess!"

Tao magically disappeared from sights. Princess Luna glared at her older sister. Princess Celestia looked in shock yet shamed. What has she done?!

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Everyone was in shock as they turned and looked at Princess Celestia who looked down in shame and upset. She regretted of what she had said to her old mentor and father-figure.

"Princess... How could you said that to him?" Twilight asked in shock, "How could you ignore his warning?!"

Princess Celestia sniffed, "I just want to make my children happy."

"That's good for you! You already did make them happy!" Tao exclaimed in anger, "Shame on you!"

"Mystic Tao!" Jade Emperor exclaimed in anger. Tao turned to him. Jade Emperor continued, "I have entrusted you to look after the Royal Sisters and their family, not to ignore them! Yes, there were mistakes, but it is your duty to help and guide them on the right path..."

Tao huffed, "Not anymore. I am done with this!"

Princess Celestia hissed in upset, "Look, I know what I did was wrong! I'm really sorry! But if you don't help me get my son back, he will be turned into a monster like your son. And this is something that we both can't afford to lose! And you know that you don't want to see that happens again!"

Tao stopped for the moment as he had some thoughts. He hissed in anger as he realized that Celestia was right. He failed to save his son. He can't afford to let that happen again. He sighed in defeat as he turned to Princess Celestia.

"Celestia..." Tao said firmly, "I will help you. We'll get your son back by means of necessary. I promised you of that..."

Princess Celestia gasped, "You... You forgive me?!"

"Yes..." Tao nodded. Princess Celestia smiled in relief. He continued, "But in the future, please listen to my warning next time."

Princess Celestia nodded, "I promised."

"That's one down," Twilight Sparkle smiled, "And one more to go. Let's find Hobo Joe. Ben always listen to him. He's the most reliable and helpful to Ben."

Everyone nodded his head in agreement. Tao turned to Jade Emperor who smiled and nodded in approval. Everyone was about to move but Twilight Sparkle fell to the ground hard. Everyone helped her up as they questioned if she was okay or not.

Twilight smiled, "Yes, I'm okay. Come on. Let's go. No time to lose..."

As Twilight headed off at once, but everyone looked worry and concern for her. They wondered if she is going to be okay or not. They were definitely worried for her now. They had to keep an eye on her now. They headed off and followed her now...

* * *

Ben continued walking while having some thoughts alone, Flash and Carmine continued following him. Their friend was still heartbroken and pain to think about the truth and origin he didn't realize from the start...

 _"I don't even know if I could trust her now..."_ Ben thought in concern, _"All this time... She lied to me. Parents shouldn't lied to their own children. How could she hid the truth from me? How could she? I loved her so much, and is this how she repaid to me..."_

As Ben and his friends continued walking, they stopped at once as they found someone familiar as they hoped that they never wanted to see him again...

"Hello, brother..." Shadow Dragon said darkly.

What's going to happen next?

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	5. C5: A Test of Heritage

**Chapter 5: A Test of Heritage**

Ben, Flash and Carmine were in shock and surprise as they encountered their unfriendly enemy standing before them - Shadow Dragon. What is he doing here?!

Both Flash and Carmine armed with their Spear of Wind and Diamond Blaster in ready to fight with Shadow Dragon while protecting Ben from him. He whistled loudly. Before they could do anything, Dragoking roared wildly as he charged in. He swung his tail at them both away from his master. As they were thrown on midair, WarKnight Destroyer magically appeared on midair. He slammed his hands on them both to the ground hard in making sure they won't escaped.

"Ah shit!" Carmine exclaimed in annoyance as he struggled in getting out, "This sucks!"

Flash groaned and struggled, "No kidding!"

Ben hissed as he turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Don't hurt them!"

"I won't..." Shadow Dragon said calmly, "I just want to talk with you. This is the perfect moment for a brother to talk to a brother, Ben..."

"I'm not your brother! How can we be related?! We're don't even share the same blood! So, why do you call me that?!"

"You already know that answer, Ben. Your sister and I married 500 years ago. And believe it or not, we're brothers. You cannot deny it..."

Ben hissed in anger as he struggled in accepting and believing of what Shadow Dragon had said. He wasn't sure if he's telling the truth or not. As far as he knows, his enemies and especially Dark Mystic Ponies often loved to lie. But Shadow Dragon, he was too different from them since he had learned the hard and stupid way to trust good friends and heroes like Shadow Dragon (P.M.)

"I-I-I I can't..." Ben said in shock and concern as he looked down, "I don't know what to believe anymore. I thought I know what I'm doing. I thought I know who were my friends and family. I thought I did something right for someone I cared..."

He sighed, "But now... Everyone I know betrayed and lied to me. They knew who I am but they kept it away from me. How could they..."

Shadow Dragon approached Ben as he patted his shoulder, "I know how you feel, Ben. I've been through the same way as you are."

"How?"

"I believe my counterpart had told you the story."

"Well... I did. But his was different than your. I want to hear it from you..."

"Very well... No Mystic Pony has ever come and took me in but one. Mystic Tao trained and taught me like a mentor did with his student. But to me, he's more like a father to me. And he has always been there for me. But unlike him, many ponies treated me as an outsider and demon than one of them. No matter how hard I tried, they refused to accept me..."

"Join the club..."

"But thanks to my family's confidence, I did what I have to do to earn everypony's respect and trust on me. All my life I ever been was to become strong and wise warrior as my father. And at the end, I became the Ultimate Mystic Warrior. I was so proud and happy of it. Everyone finally trust and believed in me. They treated me as one of them. But one day, I met her..."

"And you fell in love with her while helping her with anything you can. And she did too?"

"Yes... When Mystic Ponies and Equestria Ponies decided to rebuild the alliance and reunited with mortals, your mother had decided Iris Crystal's marriage to that spoiled and selfish prince! And because of that, I wanted to kill him for treating her like garbage and property. I couldn't stand it! And I ruined the rebuilding alliance with Equestria because of my temper and temptation."

"Yeah... I thought of that before when I was a kid. And believe me, I know what you mean about that guy. He's an ass."

"Yes... Aftermath, ponies grew distrust and suspicious of me. They questioned me of putting what is important than personal feelings to a royalty. Mystic Ponies cannot fell in love with mortals. However, that's not the worse of it. I learned the truth behind my origin. They called me Demon of Darkness because I was to destroy the World of Light and Hope. And so your mother locked your sister in her room for protection not from Drake but from me."

"No..."

"Yes... I didn't want to believe in it. I decided to run away with her. We both got married. We were so happy until Dark Curse came for me to give protection."

"But he lied to you about protection and your relationship! She died because Drake killed her!"

"But not the truth... What he said is the truth. I've been betrayed and used by my own poneis because they see me as demon than pony. My childhood was a lie... I even realized that Equestria is overwhelmed by greed, corruption and selfish interests of government and fools. Princess Celestia did nothing to end the diseases. If only I had learned of this, I could have saved your sister and saved the world. I could have prevent the chaos from destroying the world"

Ben remained silent for the moment as he had some thoughts of what Shadow Dragon had said. Compare to him, Shadow Dragon (P.M.) has a better future with his friends and family than he is because of Iris Crystal saved him and guided him on the path of Light. But to Shadow Dragon from here, he and Ben shared similarity...

"I guess. You're right about that. But still..."

"Tell me. Do you still believe in your parents' words? Do you still trust your friends? After everything they had done to you, are you willing to trust and love them?"

"I don't know. I know they lied to me so much but they seemed care so much about me, even your counterpart. He told me that he was lied but chose to forgive them instead. I'm not sure if I can."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I'm not expecting an immediate answers. But I advised you to think wisely. I will speak and convince with Dark Curse to spare your family."

"You're willing to spare them?"

"Yes, Ben... Just as I convinced him not to hurt mine, unless they forced me to defeat them. If those treated you well, they will be spared but not those who lied and betrayed you... They all pay dearly for using them in betraying us. All of them..."

Ben looked worried and concerned as this was the most difficult decision he ever faced with. He did love his family and friends so much but he couldn't stand the most was being lied by them especially about his origin. Though he doesn't want to hurt them, Shadow Dragon did have the point about this. He was used...

Shadow Dragon approached Ben as he patted the latter's shoulder gently.

"Think about it, Ben," Shadow Dragon said calmly as he summoned the katana. It was the very same one that Ben gave it to him when he was the spy as Master Chase. Shadow Dragon passed the katana to Ben, "Consider this as a token for treating me like a brother, as well as telling me of who Swipestrike is. I'll be waiting here, little brother."

Shadow Dragon magically disappeared, along with Dragoking and WarKnight Destroyer. Both Carmine and Flash Sentry got up from the ground. They approached to uncertain and concerned Ben. He was looking and glancing at the katana.

"Ben... What have you done?" Flash asked in concern.

Carmine nodded fearfully, "Sir... You can't trust or believed in him! He's lying! He's nothing like Power Master's Shadow Dragon you were closed to before!"

"Carmine's right! For what we know, Dark Curse is the real liar!" Flash exclaimed in concern, "He corrupted Shadow Dragon! He twisted the truth on everyone to join his side and destroy anything that stands in his way! He will kill everyone! He will go back against the word!"

Carmine nodded in concern, "Please, sir. Reconsider your decision! You can't join him because of the truth! Princess Celestia and Captain Silver did what they had to for you!"

"Yeah! Think about what Shadow Dragon (P.M.) had warned you about Dark Curse. He warned you not to trust you! He told you that family and friends always comes first and especially the citizens! You can't put the feelings before others!"

"Please, sir! Don't do this to them! I beg you not to do it!"

"SHUT UP!" Ben exclaimed in anger. Flash and Carmine yelped in concern and shock. He breathed heavily, "I need more time... I need time to think. I don't know who to trust or believe with. As far I know of, all my life is a lie. And maybe... Shadow Dragon could be right. I've been used like a pawn and especially some family and friends I know of..."

Flash and Carmine looked at each other for the moment. They both sighed in defeat and concern. Ever since the truth comes out, Ben felt betrayed and used by everyone he loved and cared. He was not in dilemma to decide: forgive his family and friends or joined Shadow Dragon to deal with his enemies and restore the order once and for all...

Azure Phoenix, Strikespell and Megan witnessed everything from the edge of rocky and crystallized mountain. They were all in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"Ben... No..." Megan said in concern.

"Father?" Strikespell asked calmly.

Azure Phoenix sighed, "We have no choice. Ben... I'm sorry if we have to do this..."

The trio got up at once as they quickly went after Ben and his friends. They had to make sure that he wouldn't make same mistake as Shadow Dragon did before...

* * *

Ben and his friends were still at the crystallized land. Ben walked around in thinking and wondering if he should join Shadow Dragon or returned to his family. Flash and Carmine looked at him in concern and worry if they could convince him or not. As far as they know of, Ben was at the edge of accepting Shadow Dragon's offer.

Ben looked at the katana from the rocks. He took it up and glanced at it for the moment. He sighed. Maybe he should-?!

A shadow loomed over Ben as he spoke darkly, "So, you think this is the right way, don't you?"

Ben hissed angrily as he turned and found Strikespell stood before him. The Prince of Friendship had suspected that Prince of Northern Ma had followed him. And there's one thing he couldn't stand the most was having a jerk he hated the most.

"You? What are you doing here?!" Ben demanded angrily.

Strikespell huffed, "I could ask you the same thing, Ben... What exactly are you doing here?"

Shocked yet feared at the same time, Ben knew if he let a slip of what happens then nopony would ever forgive him. Both Carmine and Flash noticed Ben's sweats. And they don't like one bit. They prayed Ben make a right choice...

Ben hissed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!? I was walking! I just need to steam off my temper from what happens!" He sighed in annoyance, "It's not everyday that the foal learns that he was actually a true son of a ruler. That tips me off a lot..."

Carmine and Flash groaned in annoyance to hear Ben's answers. He actually lied?! How could he?!

Strikespell huffed, "You're a real poor liar, Ben. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Such as... Why did you hidden the truth behind of agreeing with Shadow Dragon's proposal?"

"I knew it! You've followed me! You'd never trusted me because you'd think that I can't handle my own! Well, guess what?! I'm not a kid!"

"That's where you're wrong, Ben... I don't trust you because you're weak and naive, like always you are! So, tell me. Did you agree to join him, traitor?! By looking at the sword you took from him, prove that you are willing to join his side."

"I am not a traitor! I didn't actually agreed to it!"

"Ben..." The calm yet concerned voice asked. Ben, Flash and Carmine yelped in concern as they turned to their left. They found both Megan and Azure Phoenix entered the scene. Megan spoke, "Please... Tell us the truth. Did you agree to join with him?"

Azure Phoenix grunted a bit, "To think that you would be smarter than your father and him..."

Ben shook his head in denial, "It's not like that! Honest! Shadow Dragon... He was just trying to help me. He wants to help me protect my family. And to be honest... I don't know what to do with it. I don't want to see them hurt but I'm hurt by lies! I just haven't decided yet. I need more time."

Strikespell took a Dual Blade out, "Then, I'll hasten the time for you, you worthless coward!"

Strikespell swung his Dual Blade at Ben's head. Ben luckily dodged down at once. The Prince of Northern Ma kicked Prince of Friendship off before thrust his at the latter's. Ben quickly summoned his Master Sword out at once in deflecting and blocking the attack at once.

"What are you doing?!" Ben demanded in shock and worry.

Strikespell glared at Ben, "Hasten your decision, half-breed!"

"Half-breed?!" Ben demanded before groaned angrily, "You did not just call me that!"

"Why? Isn't that obvious? You were born from our mother with different father?! Have you been aware of others than Iris Crystal?"

"Our mother? Others?"

Strikespell screamed in fury as he charged in. He swung his Dual Blade in spinning whirlwind style, swinging his blades in cross style and thrust from front and back at them. Ben blocked and deflected the attacks quickly and swiftly. But each time he dodged them, Strikespell swiftly move his blade in wounding and injuring Ben's body but missed.

As Ben was being pushed back, Strikespell had his Dual Blade glowed in cyan color. He fired his Diamond Strike at him. Ben quickly summoned the Hylian Shield in blocking and deflecting the attack. As soon as he lifted it up, Strikespell was in front of him. The Prince of Northern Ma kicked Ben's chest hard off before striking his Dual Blade at Prince of Friendship for few times.

"What is he doing?!" Megan exclaimed in concern and fear. She was about to move. Azure Phoenix blocked her way. She exclaimed, "Azure Phoenix! We have to stop them!"

Azure Phoenix shook his head, "No... It is time for them to do what they should have done. It is time for them to release their frustration out once and for all. They kept it within far too long."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked in concern.

Azure Phoenix sighed, "You will not believe this. Iris Crystal wasn't just Princess Celestia's daughter, she has more."

"MORE?! What do you mean?!"

"You'll find out soon. And listen carefully as well... It's time you learn the rest of Ben's family..."

"That guy's crazy! We've gotta stop them now!" Carmine exclaimed in concern.

Flash nodded, "Yeah, we'd better! Come on!"

"Do not interfere the battles," Azure Phoenix exclaimed firmly. Everyone remained silent for the moment. He continued, "Let them fight until they're satisfied."

Strikespell swung his Dual Blades from both sides in striking Ben down as hard as he can. Ben used his Hylian Shield in deflecting and blocking the attacks off. He screamed in anger and rage. Ben and Strikespell swung their blades at each other in attacking and blocking off for few times.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ben demanded angrily as he deflected and pushed his shield against Strikespell back. He then swung his Master Sword at Prince of Northern Ma back. He continued, "You're not making any sense!"

Strikespell groaned in anger, "Denying the truth again! I'll just have to hit you even harder than before!"

Strikespell charged in as he swung his Dual Blade straight at Ben. Ben quickly used his Hylian Shield up in ready to deflect the attacks. Strikespell quickly separated the Dual Blade into two as he swung them in striking and slashing at Ben for few times. Ben blocked and deflected the strikes off while swinging his Master Sword at Strikespell back.

Ben summoned his Megaton Hammer as he hammered it straight at Strikespell. The Prince of Northern Ma jumped up high before kicked Prince of Friendship off. He charged in as he punched on Ben's face for three to six times before kicked him off. Strikespell thrust his first Dual Blade at Ben who quickly summoned his Master Sword and Razor Sword in blocking the attack. Ben quickly headbutt at Strikespell's head before kicking him off.

Both Ben and Strikespell swung their Dual Swords at each other hard and swift in attacking and blocking for few times. Ben swung his Razor Sword below before giving the uppercut from his Master Sword at Strikespell but blocked and deflected by Prince of Northern Ma. Strikespell jumped high before spun himself in swinging his Dual Blades at Ben off. Ben quickly blocked the attacks as long as he can. But before he could do anything, Strikespell punched Ben to the ground hard.

Strikespell used his Dual Blades in his Frozen Swords. He charge in and attacked Ben who dodged and blocked the attacks quickly for few times. As Strikespell was about to thrust his blade at Ben, the latter summoned his Spear of Justice in swinging the former back. Ben charged in as he was about to thrust his spear at Strikespell. Strikespell jumped and hovered over him before landed behind. Strikespell using his Levitation Spell in lifting Ben up before slamming him to the mountains and crystals on both sides for few times.

Strikespell was about to kill Ben. Ben summoned his Megaton Hammer in hammering back. He then summoned his Master Sword and Razor Sword out. Strikespell held his Dual Blades. Both princes charged in as they swung and clashed their blades at each other for the moment hard.

Azure Phoenix remained silent and firm as he watched the event. He was expecting this to be rough and pain for both of them. Megan, Flash and Carmine were feared and worried about it.

Strikespell screamed in anger, "I can't stand it! One thing I can't stand the most is your eyes! No matter how many times I tried to forget, it still inside my head! You're torturing me from my past! A past that I'm trying to escape!"

"Damn it! Will you stop it?!" Ben demanded in anger, "Why are you doing this?!"

"You'd still haven't figure it out?! I thought you're smarter than this! You're a lot worse than your father!"

"Will you just shut up and tell me of what is going on?! What did I ever do to you?! What did I do wrong to you?! Why do you hate me?! And above all, what's so special about my eyes to you?!"

Strikespell screamed in anger as he unleashed his _Freezing Shard_ at Ben off. Strikespell punched Ben's faces hard for few times while screamed in anger yet at the same time, he was crying tearfully?!

"Why?! WHY?! WHY?!" Strikespell screamed in anger, "How can you have her eyes?! Why must you take hers away?! Why can't you take someone else than hers?! Why must you torture me of my sinful past?!"

Ben stopped Strikespell's punch before punch him off. Ben stood up as he approached to Strikespell but stopped as he noticed something on his former rival. He saw Strikespell cried tearfully yet painfully.

"Why? Why must do your eyes looked so much like Iris Crystal? Why do you look like my Mei Mei?" Strikespell asked painfully, "Why? Have I deserve enough punishment for not protecting her? Please, forgive me, Iris..."

Ben was in shock and surprise as he knew what 'Mei Mei' means but at the same time he realized what Strikespell was mumbling about. Carmine and Flash were even shock and surprise of what had happened.

"Iris Crystal... Iris Crystal was your sister?!" Ben asked in shock. His eyes slowly shrunk in smaller size in shock and fear. He quivered in fear and worried, "No... It can't be. If she's your sister, then that means-! You're my big brother... But... But that's impossible!"

Flash, Carmine and even Megan were in shock and surprise of what they just heard. Strikespell is really Ben's brother but they didn't share the same blood unless...

Megan turned and looked at Azure Phoenix, "Strikespell and Iris Crystal are siblings? I know Strikespell is your son, but Iris Crystal... I wasn't expecting that. She's your daughter. And that means-!"

Azure Phoenix nodded firmly, "I'm Ben's Stepfather. Yes, it is true. Strikespell, WarWing, Notepoem, Hope Light and Iris Crystal are mine and Princess Celestia's children."

"Oh my god... This is getting shock and complicating that I realize. I know Equestria Girls Realm where Phoenix Family are his half-blood family. But I'd never expect this to be real and true... No wonder Strikespell never cared and treated him equal. Because of the eyes, his was similar to Iris Crystal..."

Carmine gulped, "This is so not good... I can see why both Strikespell and Ben didn't get along well."

Flash nodded, "And it sounded very personal alright. And they're both not happy about it either..."

Strikespell stood up and glared at Ben. He punched Ben's muzzle to the ground hard. Everyone but Azure Phoenix gasped in shock and concern.

"Stand up and fight!" Strikespell exclaimed in anger, "After all, you hated me! You hated me all of your life because I didn't treated you well as I did for Iris Crystal! You finally know the truth about our family tree! You finally know my hatred and anger! And above all, you know how much hatred I had for you! You're nothing but a thief!"

Ben moaned and groaned painfully as he slowly got up. He looked at Strikespell. Instead of showing hatred and anger, he showed calm and gentle look. Everyone was in shock and surprise by his reaction.

Strikespell huffed as he slowly turned away from Ben, "Stay away from me, Ben. Don't look at me. You don't deserve my apology. I can't bear to look at the eyes again..."

Ben approached to Strikespell before he stopped in front of the latter. Everyone watched the event silently as they were all wondered of what happen next.

Strikespell sighed in annoyance. He slowly turned and glared at Ben for the moment. He took a glance at Ben as his face briefly shown someone he knew of - Iris Crystal who looked pained and upset. Strikespell gasped in shock and pain before his eyes showed as pitiful, upset yet despaired. He can't take it anymore.

Strikespell sighed again as he closed his eyes for the moment. It is time for him to get his punishment for not being there for Iris Crystal and mistreated Ben so much.

But instead of getting a slap, Strikespell was hugged by Ben?! Everyone was in shock and surprise, and even Strikespell.

"Why?"

Ben departed from Strikespell, "I finally understand you... You were in pain and despaired because you've lost Iris Crystal. And above all, I realized that you were trying to help me all this time..."

Strikespell huffed, "So naive..."

"Maybe to you. But I'm not. I realized you were helping me all this time."

"How did you figure that out?"

"You've always bullied me of how weak and stupid I am. But it turns out that you were training me to stand up for myself. You've kept me in the study room for almost day without letting me out to have fun. But you were trying to make me smart. When you trained me, you were hashing and scolding at me for not being strong or disciplined. But you were encouraging me. When it comes to my birthday or holiday, I'd found some presents from some mysterious pony. But it was you, wasn't it?"

"You could be imagining things, Ben. Like I said, you're still naive..."

"You're wrong. In fact, you were too proud to admit that you care for me. You didn't want to upset Iris. You didn't want me died like you've lost her."

"I'm warning you-!"

"Give it a rest, will you? I'm not that stupid! And above all, I'm not the same kid you tried to mess with!"

Strikespell gasped for the moment before smirked, "Perhaps, you're right. You're not the kid anymore."

As both Ben and Strikespell chuckled and laughed for the moment, everyone but Azure Phoenix were surprise of it. They thought that both Ben and Strikespell were gonna kill at each other's throat for sure but instead being friends?

Strikespell cleared his throat, "Have you made your decision?"

"No... I haven't," Ben sighed, "I still wasn't sure if I was going to trust him or my own family. They both... I don't know..."

"I understand... It's not easy to believe and trust your parents after their deception at you. But ask yourself this - Did they lied to use you as a pawn or protect you for something special?"

Ben looked down for the moment as he had no answer now. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure of what to do...

Azure Phoenix approached and gave the hexagon shape-like box to Ben, "Take this."

"What is it?" Ben asked curiously as he took the hexagon from Azure Phoenix, "I felt... Something familiar about it."

"It was your birthday gift. It was something that Phoenix Family planned to when you reached your birthday. But I make this exceptional an special. It is time for you to learn and understand of what your parents were striving and trying to do for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Open it. Learn more about them, and understand them. They were doing this for you. We shall take leave for now."

Megan gasped, "We are? But I thought-!"

"We should," Strikespell insisted, "My little brother needs some time to think about it. Once he looked at the hexagon, he'll know what to do next. And pray it was right one."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Indeed. And for now, good luck, Benjamin Mare. We'll be waiting for your reply and answer..."

Before Ben and his friends could ask, the trio magically disappeared from everyone's sights. They were gone...

"Did I miss something?" Carmine asked in confusion, "Like did Strikespell call Ben his little brother?"

Flash nodded in agreement, "That's the first..."

Ben then looked at Hexagon. He sighed as he wondered of what to do next about it. Before any of them could do, the hexagon glowed brightly as it slowly opened in pieces. It revealed to be a glowing ball-like.

The boys were in shock and surprise of it. Before they touched it, the ball expanded while the pieces floated and surrounded them like covering and preventing them from leaving. Ben and his friends spotted some pieces slowly formed the holographic scenes-like in front of them.

Ben and his friends were in shock and surprise as they were about to learn some secrets and mysteries behind the hexagon...

* * *

Flare Tiger was standing on top of crystallized mountain's edge. She looked up as she found the sky was more darker and hellish than before. The ponies were screaming in fear and worry as they feared that The End is near. And not only that worries her. Ben was in dilemma and worried as he had to chose between choosing and joining his enemies or forgive his family and friends.

"So, he's trying to corrupt Ben, is he?" A familiar voice spoke, making Flare Tiger nod. "And you wish for me to help Ben?"

Flare Tiger sighed, "Eeyup. And please, you're the only pony other than Hoboken Joe and Tao that talk some senses into him. I fear they may not get to Ben in time." She turned to the mysterious figure, "Please..."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promised."

Flare Tiger nodded her head in understanding as she and Iris Crystal disappeared from the sights. And hopefully, they get to him in time!

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia's group had found Hoboken Joe who was sweeping and moping the floor in making sure they're clean. They then explained to him of what happens especially about Ben.

Hoboken Joe nodded, "Do not worry, my friends. I'll help."

Everyone sighed in relief and glad that Hoboken Joe agreed to help. Now they're ready to help and convinced Ben to stay with them.

Tao hummed in concern as he felt something before. Princess Celestia turned and noticed Tao's behavior.

"Tao? Is there something wrong?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

"I sense... something familiar I have not felt for a long time. It was probably nothing..." Tao said as he shook his head. He turned and noticed Twilight's looks. She looked a bit sick as she breathed and struggled heavily. He looked worry and concern, "Twilight? Are you alright? You don't look too good. Did something happen to her?"

"I'm fine... It was nothing..." Twilight breathed heavily, "I can handle it!"

Sunset shook her head, "No, you're not! You need to rest now! This isn't good!"

Fluttershy nodded, "Sunset's right. Ever since that crazy Spiritshadow attacked you, you weren't very well."

"The Grim Reaper attacked her?" Tao asked in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah... But for some strange reason, he behaved strangely like he was obsessed and crazy... And not to mention, he said he wanted her soul. That's weird."

Tao gulped in concern, "We have to go now! We have to find Ben now!"

* * *

Ben took some time in watching and listening to the mysterious hexagon for a while. He was in shock and surprise of what he just saw. But yet he wasn't sure until someone came to him and talked with him for the moment before she disappeared from his and his friends' sights.

Ben thought for the moment of what he saw from hexagon box especially talking with two ponies, He took a deep breathe before smiled in realization and understanding.

"Iris was right..." Ben said thoughtfully.

"About what she said?" Flash ask Ben in arching his eyebrow at Ben.

Ben sighed as he looked at the sky, "Yeah... My mother did lie to me and... almost abandoned me..." Both Carmine and Flash remained silent while looking at him. He continued, "But I understand she had no choice. I understand she lied not to use me, but keep me happy. She did make some mistakes. But I also did mine. My biggest mistake I ever mad... was walking out on her. But no more..."

"Sir?" Carmine asked in concern.

Ben sighed, "I'm glad she did. Because if she didn't, I wouldn't have met my greatest friends and girlfriend I ever had. And not to mention, facing the dangerous battles and trials to overcome..."

 _Ben began sang as he recalled his past about himself, his mother and everyone he knew of. He remembered of how much he played together with his mother, even though she was too busy with her work or other stuffs. She always make time for him no matter how long it takes. She even helped and taught him about Equestria and life._

 _Ben:_ ** _Proud of Your Boy  
I'll make you Proud of Your Boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Mom  
You're in for a pleasant surprise..._**

 _Princess Celestia introduced Ben to her trusted officers - Lieutenant Hardstone and Flash Sentry. Both Ben and Flash became the best friends as they trained, played and being best friends together till the very end._

 _Ben recalled of how he met Strikespell as they both had the argument and fight with each other. They both hated each other a lot. They wanted to kill each other if it weren't for Azure Phoenix and Princess Celestia intervened and stopped their fights._

 _Ben:_ ** _Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise_**

 _Princess Celestia sent him off to the school. But it was not what he would have wanted since ponies and foals mistreated and treated him like an outsider than equal. He then met Twilight Sparkle as they both became best friends._

 ** _I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree_**

 _Ben grew closer and closer with Twilight Sparkle, despite being bullied by Boris and his gang. She was always there to help and protect him. It was his turn to help and support her to go for her dream as Princess Celestia's Student. He felt in love with her._

 ** _That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times_**

 _Ben ignored and had an argument with Flash Sentry about trusting his bullies but instead kicked and hurt Flash Sentry both physically and mentally. Boris and his gang trapped Ben in the cage. He was turned into a monster Demon Pony as he was forced to leave and escaped before he got caught._

 ** _You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart;  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy_**

 _Ben followed and watched over Twilight Sparkle as she went to Ponyville and faced many adventures and battles. He sighed in relief to see her safe from danger. He was happy and relief that she wasn't alone anymore when she had more friends. He then recalled of how he was restored into his pony self when Twilight and her friends saved him from Boris and his death. He reunited with his family and friends._

 ** _Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am_**

 _Ben joined Twilight and her friends in facing many dangerous mission and battles against various enemies and adventures. And at the same time, he learned some valued and important lessons. And he even sometimes make mistakes like making Twilight and Tao angry and upset. He even learned the truth about his father._

 _He even helped some allies to defeat their enemies such as Wind Assassins and Mystic Ponies. He sometimes helped them realize the lessons and weakness such as snapping Frozen Sage out from her hatred, helping Connar to choose which was important than sparing his evil father, and even trying to help Mystic Tao and his family to accept Mystic Andrew Thief._

 ** _Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know but_**

 _Ben recalled of his defeat when he lost the fight from powerful yet dangerous enemies that tested his courage, wisdom, power and relationship such as his fear of Kishin Akuma, fighting with Smaug the Superior, stopping Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse from unleashing chaos during the time travel and more that he had to face and battle with his enemies, and especially fighting with his own mentor - Shadow Dragon._

 ** _Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise_**

 _Ben recalled that he and his friends went to Power Master's Universe in getting his Triforce Elements back from his enemies. And at the same time, he learned valuable and greatest lesson about Shadow Dragon and even his own humility. They worked together to stop and defeat the nearly-resurrected Demon God before he could reached to the surface and destroy the world._

 _Ben felt shamed and upset as he found out the truth of his origin especially his family. He was kept in dark by his own friends and family. He walked on them and never returned to them again..._

 ** _I'll do my best, what else can I do?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy_**

Flash and Carmine smiled as they patted Ben on the back. The two now know what his decision is going to be...

"Ahem." A familiar voice said. The trio turns to see Shadow Dragon waiting nearby. "Sorry for the interruption, but...I want your decision now."

Pass." Ben said sternly as he tosses the katana to his brother-in-law. "Thanks but no thanks!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Look... I did some thinking...and decided the answer is no. I'm going back to fix things with my friends...and my parents."

"You fool. They lied to you, deceived you and used you as a pawn all these years!" Shadow Dragon hissed furiously to Ben, outraged that his brother-in-law has turned him down and is willing to pass things up with everyone he cared about. "They..."

"Shadow Dragon, shut up and listen to him!" Carmine snaps to Shadow Dragon sternly. He continued, "You claimed you cared for him. Then, listen to what he had said!"

"Yes, it's true, there were some lies...but I was no better myself. I made some mistakes...like walking out and actually listening to you...but then, she appeared." Ben said to Shadow Dragon. The villain looks at him in confusion. "I believe I am talking about Iris Crystal."

"What? You saw her?" Shadow Dragon asked in shocked and stunned.

"Yes, we did some talking...and it made me realize: while mother did abandon me and lied to me, she did nevertheless care for me and love me, regretting her mistakes. She helped me found the mare I loved, the filly I am proud to call my own, and friends who liked me. And while there were some mistakes like lying, I say, I am happier before today and I will be happy now!"

"Damn it! Have you forgotten what I told you about me?"

"Perhaps... There's a reason why Princess Celestia kept Iris Crystal safe in the castle walls. It wasn't kept you away from her but to prove and test how much you cared for her. She wanted to prove the world that you're not a monster. And it's true that you couldn't save her but you could have chosen the better path. You could have chose the right one than the darker path! If you had, you wouldn't have suffered like this! You wouldn't have become a monster!"

"You're expecting to forgive everyone for betraying me?! Never... I would never forgive them for using me and my family..."

"I expected you to let go of your personal hatred! This is what Dark Curse wanted from the start! And you fell for it. And you think he would spare and saved her?! You'd think he'll keep his word. And besides, he's a true monster and liar. He will never keep promises. He will never."

"Yeah! We like other Shadow Dragon than you!" Flash shouted in agreement, "That guy forgive everyone! And he found happiness and better future! You could have followed that! You could have helped us and end the war for good!"

Carmine nodded, "You've said it!"

Shadow Dragon hissed in anger, "Very well... I'm sorry for this..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Carmine demanded angrily. "You can't change his highness's mind!"

"You could have chosen this path. Twilight Sparkle is now in peril..." Shadow Dragon said darkly.

"Wait, what? What..." Ben took his Master Sword out and held it to Shadow Dragon's neck. "What did you do to Twilight?!"

"I didn't. Spiritshadow has already done it... and already she is close to her demise." Shadow Dragon said darkly to Ben who looks stunned. "If you reconsider it, there's still time to stop this. But now, you've chosen this path to death. Let's pray she survived the death..."

With that, Shadow Dragon disappears, leaving the trio behind.

"Ben, we got to get to Twilight." Flash said to Ben seriously. "I don't know what happened but I fear the worst."

"You're right...come on." Ben said as he and his group prepares to take their leave.

As Ben and his friends turned and galloped at once, they came across the familiar group. Azure Phoenix, Strikespell and Megan were waiting for him at the cave entrance.

"Well, what do you know?" Strikespell said in surprise, "He finally open his eyes."

Megan sighed, "Thank goodness... He's okay now. He finally coming home..."

Azure Phoenix noticed Ben and his friends rushing and galloping in a hurry. He knew something was wrong. He asked, "Ben?"

"No time! We have to get to Twilight now!" Ben exclaimed in concern.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	6. C6: Weapon of Destruction

**Chapter 6: Weapon of Destruction**

Within the Manufacturing Factory, the Heart Taslisman and Magic Wands were attached and wired below to several large rectangle boxes-like where it supplying limitless and powerful energy source of Zeus Storm and Radioactive Energy. As soon as the mixing energy source was ready, it poured into the small canister-like before it got sealed. The Dark Mystic Slaves, Orcs and Gremlins were manufacturing the energy sources.

Within the lab, MechaStahl, Dr. Lizardo and Wilco continued working and building a strong advanced and armored yet heavy blaster-like. Wilco placed the canister of powerful and terrifying radioactive energy-like into the blaster.

"It is done..." Wilco said proudly. He chuckled a bit, "Terrorstorm Blaster is ready."

Dr. Lizardo laughed manically, "Yes, it is! We are ready to destroy our enemies! They all will feel our wrath and might! Then, the world can finally bow before us!"

MechaStahl cleared his throat, "Now... Now... Let's be patient first. First, we need some test subjects to test for our weapons. After some few tries on our captured enemies, it is time to use the weapon and test on them."

"After that, we can broadcast the world that their hope will be destroyed forever..." Wilco smirked darkly.

MechaStahl smirked darkly, "Correct!" He turned to Dark Mystic Soldiers, "Send Houndkiller, Psychopath Joke and Fluttercruel to test these new weapons on your enemy. Report to me, so we can make some preparations. Bring us some subjects and most wanted ponies here! It is time to show the world that their hope can no longer help them to survive..."

Dark Mystic Soldier saluted headed off at once.

Guildenstern and Spiritshadow magically appeared before three scientists. Both smirked in please.

"I'd take it that the stage is on set?" MechaStahl asked in please.

Guildenstern nodded, "Indeed... Our mortal fools have no idea what lies ahead."

Everyone smirked as they all laughed evilly and darkly. Their plans went smoothly as they had hoped for. The enemies will fall...

* * *

Princess Luna and her team continued their search of their missing allies and soldiers through crystallized land. So far, there was no sign of them. They were all worried and scared that they might not find them since the Army of Three Lords have grown bolder, stronger and terrifying than before. And they have to be aware and alert of their enemies.

As Princess Luna's team came across the cave entrance, they entered and walked through it for a minute. At the outside entrance, they stopped as they found two Royal Guards outside walking through the dessert-like. The latter must be the missing allies and soldiers.

And before Princess Luna's team could do anything or speak with their allies, they heard some rustling noise. Royal Guards yelped in fear and worry as they quickly turned and ran off at once. Something had scared them off!

Princess Luna's team spotted something jumped down from the cliff. They saw the masked and armored Dark Mystic Pony jumped and landed on the ground. He headed straight to two Royal Guards at once. As the Royal Guards turned and ready to fire their weapons, the mysterious warrior rolled to the front before launching his twin Hidden Blades-like on their chests hard.

The mysterious armored warrior roared wildly. He then tied both Royal Guards to his back. He dragged them away from his enemies.

"What the hell is that?!" Zero asked in concern.

Baird hissed in concern, "That's Hunter Killer! They're both assassins and hunters. They're like predators. They will find you. They will hunt you. They will kill you. And trust me, they're not normal Mystic Ponies! We have to be very careful with them around."

Luffy scoffed, "This will be piece of cake! Let's kick his ass! I've wait for long enough!"

Luffy was about to attack but pulled by Billy, Adewale, Colonel Kenny and Captain Cranky Roller who yelped in surprise and concern as they brought him down hard.

"What the hell?!" Luffy demanded in annoyance.

Colonel Kenny shushed Luffy, "Quiet! We've got more company!"

Billy nodded as he pointed out, "Look there, now!"

Everyone turned to the front as they found the flying gunship landed on the ground. Hunter Killer brought the wounded Royal Guards into the ship. Some of Dark Mystic Soldiers climbed down from the gunship. They were all armed and ready to attack as they looked around of the area in search of their enemies.

Princess Luna's team looked up as they found the gunship flying straight to the north. And they were all worried and concern now.

Michael hissed in concern, "Buck to my ass... That's what happen to some our units."

"But why?" Dom asked in concern, "Why would they captured our soldiers and sent to their base?"

Danny hissed in concern, "I don't even want to know..."

"Who cares! We should have taken them down when we saw them!" Luffy exclaimed in annoyance, "And now I miss the fun now!"

Naomi whacked Luffy's head very hard, "Use your head, Luffy! We can't be sure of how many of them were out there! We're outnumbered! We're gonna lose some if we're not careful!"

Billy nodded, "She's right, Luffy. There might be ambush or traps waiting for us to fall for it. And once we did, they'll kill all of us for good. We can't fall for that..."

"And the only way we can get them is killed at once," Adewale said firmly. He looked at the sky for the moment. He watched where the gunship had flew to. He turned to Captain Jack Silver, "By looking at the ship, I'd say there's a fortress up ahead. We might find out from there."

Baird nodded, "There's something we agreed on. And I have the feeling they captured our army for some kind of experiment. And it might be something to do with the Heart Talisman of Ponyland too."

Dom quivered a bit, "I don't even want to imagine of what happen next if we did find out."

"We should keep going," Jack Silver said in concern.

Princess Luna nodded as she turned and ordered firmly, "Listen, all units. We're going in. But this will be stealth! Do not let them see or notice you. Kill them quietly. Don't use Diamond Blasters. That would attract the attention. Use knives or Silent Blaster to kill them off. That would attract less attention."

Princess Luna's team left the cave as they blend in the grass or hide behind the rocks and crystallized mountains. As soon as they're closed and neared to the enemies, they used their magic, knives and Silent Blasters in killing Dark Mystic Ponies. They then headed off at once in search of the mysterious enemy's base while avoided the enemies' notice.

And hopefully, they can find and learn what is the enemies up to and put a stop to it...

* * *

Things have became more concerning in the Princess Ponies' castle. Ben and his group are still missing, Twilight's group is not back with Tao or Hoboken Joe yet or even Princess Luna's Search Team from their mission! While everypony else is doing their best to help out Ponyland as best as they could, a group of familiar little ones has other plans.

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "We should do something! We can't do nothing!"

"Yeah! Prinecss Celestia, Twilight, Nyx and others did their part to get Tao and Hoboken Joe here to get Ben back. Princess Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the pirates are finding about those crazy Dark Mystics. And the rest are helping Ponyland. We should do something too!" Scootaloo exclaims in determination. The CMC ponies must do something to help out.

"But how? I mean we're just fillies." Sweetie squeaks in sadness. Even when the founding members got their cutie marks, what good would those abilities do?

Twist nodded as she begins to suggest, "Maybe we should go and help the others here. There were lots of injuries to take care of."

Dinky nodded in agreement as she added, "Yeah... We should. That should avoid the troubles..."

"Maybe we should go and help Rainbow Dash and others to find the enemies." Pipsqueak said with a thoughtful look.

"Duuuuuh, but how would that help?" Snails ask stupidly.

"It's like going into a suicide mission!" Snails exclaims with a nod. Going after Rainbow Dash's group to deal with the enemies is like committing suicide!

"Yeah, I am not sure if we should do that." Lorenzo said, a bit worried and concerned.

"Actually. It's not a bad idea. It's 'de perfect chance." Apple Bloom said, thinking about Pipsqueak's idea.

"And I quickly agree with Apple Bloom right here!"

"Yeah! If we find the bad guys' hideout and get both the Heart and Wands, everything will be alright at the end! It's a great plan!" Scootaloo exclaims excitedly. The CMC and their friends could help look for the bad guys' hideout and maybe help get the Heart of Ponyland back!

Twist hissed in concern, "But we have to be very careful and stealthy too! Because the enemies are on the patrol and aware of us too!"

Dinky nodded as she adds, "Yeah... This won't be like peeking and overhearing Diamond Tiara's problem."

"Not a problem. We face many dangers before. We can do it again. I mean our sisters told us how brave our counterparts did when they traveled to the Demon Land to save them. That was amazing!" Sweetie exclaims happily. If the CMC's counterparts are able to go to the Demon Land to help their own siblings, then the ones of Equestria Prime should do so here too!

Scootaloo smirked as she spoke, "Yeah! If they can do it, so can we!"

"It's time we help them! We didn't earn our Cutie Marks fer nothing!" Apple Bloom exclaims. She is reminding everyone that the main three got their cutie marks for helping others. Time to do so again! "What do you say? Are we in?!"

"YEAH! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOREVER!" Most of the Cutie Mark Crusaders calls out excitedly, even Snips and Snails agreed to do so!

"Let's go an' spy on our enemies!"

Only two fillies aren't in agreement: the two former bullies. Diamond Tiara gasped in shock, "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

Silver Spoon nodded as she adds, "This is Dark Mystic Ponies we're talking about, especially those icky Apocalypse Ponies! This is very serious! You shouldn't go!" Any normal bully wouldn't care...but not these two, they aren't bullies anymore! They are friends!

Diamond Tiara nodded as she suggest, "We should stay here and help the rest. Your sisters wouldn't want you all to risk your lives for them!" The filly has gotten friends with the CMC years ago, she isn't going to lose them!

"Sorry, DiamondTiara . Thanks fer 'de concern. But 'dis is 'de risk we're willing 'ta take." Apple Bloom said to Diamond Tiara. "We rather help than be doing nothing. An' we're not gonna let everyone down!"

"We face dangers before! We're not afraid. We're not scared of death!" Scootaloo exclaims, pounding a hoof onto her own chest.

"In fact, we all are tired of this! We're tired of the Apocalypse Ponies. We're tired of Dark Mystic Ponies! And above all, we're done tired of Grimmore too! We're tired to be afraid!" Sweetie exclaims. She's right, the CMC are tired of their enemies scaring them, well no more!

"It's time to stand up and fight back!" The founders of the CMC calls out at once, making most of the others cheers on.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! It's time 'ta go!" Apple Bloom exclaims to the CMC members in determination.

"YEAH!" The CMC cheers on as they rush off to do what must be done. Diamond Tiara looks horrified, are her friends serious about this?!

Diamond Tiara gasped as she tries futilely to call after them, "Cutie Mark Crusaders! Wait! Don't!" The mare groaned, even when she is a good filly now, they barely listen to her. "Unbelievable! We've got to stop them!"

Silver Spoon gulped upon hearing that, "How?!" Diamond didn't waste time in whistling, causing Maxin to appears, ready to assist his boss.

"Maxin! Keep them safe! If anything happens to them, I will be blamed for not helping them after what they did the favor for me."

Maxin nodded as he mumbles, "Yes, Miss Tiara..."

With that, Maxin rushes off to help out the CMC. Silver Spoon nervously spoke out, "We should tell the others."

"We should!" Diamond Tiara exclaims with a quick nod. Everyone else must know what the CMC are trying to do here!

The former bullying duo rushes off quickly. It didn't take long to find their parents, Rarity, Pinkie, Shining and Cadance in the middle of a conversation when they run up to them.

Spoiled Rich, noticing her daughter and her friend rushing up, ask with a frown, "Diamond Tiara, what are you doing here? You should stay with the other foals! This is serious business to help these poor unfortunate ponies."

Filthy Rich nodded as he agrees, "Your mother is right. Leave this to us."

"Listen! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are going after the bad guys!" Diamond Tiara exclaims, panting in exhaustion from all the galloping she has done.

"We tried to stop them but they wanted to do it and help others!" Silver Spoon exclaims in agreement.

Pinkie gasped as she screamed wildly while flying straight up to the sky like a rocket, "WHAT!"

"What?!" Octavia yells out in shock as DJ Pon-3's shades almost fell off her face. "Oh, all those foals trying to get themselves killed?!"

"Well, can you blame them for wanting to help their friends?" Professor Whack asks seriously to Octavia.

"Yes, but not to the point of suicide!"

"Great, as if my day isn't anymore stupid!" Cranky complains out as Matilda pats her husband on the back.

Princess Cadance hissed in concern, "This isn't good."

Shining Armor sighed, "When they ever learn..."

"We have to alert Princess Luna about this. What was she thinking?!" Rarity groans out, preferring to Sweetie. Oh, her little sister is in so much trouble when she and her friends are recovered.

* * *

Princess Luna and her search team continued searching the missing allies and friends while killing unaware and unnoticed patrol units quietly on the area when they're just one or three only on cornered or edge area.

They continued walking slowly and quietly in approaching to the edge. They stopped as they saw what shocked and scared them the most. They saw a massive army of Dark Mystic Ponies and Nobody Ponies including Demon General Kishin Akuma and his personal Dark Mystic Genma. They were all marching straight down. The road is leading straight to Ponyland.

"Sweet Celestia... That's a lot of them..." Dom said nervously. That army is too much for all of them to take.

Luffy gulped, "When I said that I can take 100 of them, I'd take that back. This is way too many!" Even with his stretching powers, the pony pirate won't beat all of them!

"Nnope!" Big Mac exclaims nervously.

"Oh boy, I think I should've asked Lyra, Doctor Hooves, Derpy, and the rest of my team to come with me." Bon-Bon said in concern. She would've needed all the help she could get here!

"Yeah, Ah done doubt even they are big enough fer 'dis." Applejack said in concern.

"And I thought my army was massive. But this... It's like almost 300,000 of them!" Lorcan exclaims in amazement. When he was still a baddie, the Dragon would've gone through these creeps! But whoa!

"We must warned others about this!" Princess Luna exclaims seriously, the others must be warned by what's about to occur. "Corporal Baird! Luffy! Adewale! Take this message and wanred others about the impacting danger!"

Baird and Adewale salutes the Goddess of the Night, while calling out, "Understood!"

"WHY?!" Luffy shouts out in disbelief. He wanted to stay and help, not run off like a coward!

"Listen, Luffy! You're the best fighter and runner we've got! If these two got caught, you're be the only one who can reach Ponyland in time to warn about this! Got it?" Jack Silver points out sternly to Luffy. If anything goes around, it's up to the stretching pony to finish things.

Luffy sighed but nods in agreement with his captain, "Fine..."

Kenny rushes over to Luna, saluting as he exclaims out a turn of events, "Princess! We have urgent news! The Cutie Mark Crusaders have left the kingdom! They said that they're coming here!"

"What?!" Most of everyone in the group exclaims in shock and alarm.

Danny whistled innocently, "I can feel the sisters' angry sense tingling..."

"What were they thinking?!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger and upset. They both groaned angrily as they burst into blazing flames, "When I get back home, I'm gonna lecture her until they never forget of what they were not supposed to do!"

"And I thought you had the bad temper..." Soarin said in shock to Spitfire.

Spitfire smirked, "She is so my number one successor when she graduated. And hopefully, she can find hotheaded girls."

Caramel chuckled uneasily, "It's one of the reason why I like Applejack..."

"Oh, those kids always get into trouble." Cheerilee groans out, shaking her head. Somehow she knew that Big Mac's little sister and her friends would get into mischief, no matter how many times they are told to stay put.

"It's like the rodeo with Troubleshoes all over again! Eeyup!" Big Mac complains a bit. His little sister is in big apple trouble when he gets his hooves on her!

"Duh, what is going on?" Brainless Mongo ask his pals confused.

Crazy Louie groans out, "Those guys are careless and reckless than we are!"

"Figures!" Loudmouth exclaims angrily.

Princess Luna hissed seriously, "There's not much time. Baird, go! The rest of you follow me! We have to find the young ones, learn the enemies' plan and retrieve the Heart Talisman back! Avoid from fighting the massive army. We're outnumbered. Best of hope is the reinforcement come in time..."

Jack Silver sighed, "I hope so... We gonna need lots of guns and soldiers."

"Better yet - bigger guns..." Han remarks, knowing bigger guns are needed for an army this huge!

* * *

Princess Luna and her search team avoided contact with the massive army of their enemies, though they killed a few patrols and recon units. They found a small camp ahead of them.

They sneaked quietly while hiding behind the grass to the base. They stopped and hid behind the large rocks and grass as they watched the event. They saw two armored Stahl Troopers armed with the armored blaster, another Trooper held a Terrorstorm Blaster and a frightened Royal Guard.

"Oh, are they filming a movie?" Brainless Mongo ask his colleagues with a stupid grin.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Griff the Griffin said with a frown, something isn't right here.

"What are they up to?" Jack ask, noticing what's about to happen here.

Danny hummed, "Let's get down. But keep it quiet."

Princess Luna's Search Team slowly descended to the ground while lowered themselves down and behind the grass as they approached to the front. They watched of what was going on from the event.

Stahl Trooper #1 chuckled, "Okay... Time for final test..."

"Poor animals... And poor Mystic Ponies... And some worthless traitorous elves... If they have been more cooperative, they wouldn't have been tested." The second Stahl trooper remarks cruelly. Oh, to them, this will be fun!

"Let me try." The third Stahl Trooper said. He kicked Royal Guard hard in making a move. "Get up! I said get up! Better start running! RUN!"

The Weakened Royal Guard got up and quickly ran off at once. The Stahl Trooper #3 fired the Terrorstorm Blaster which consisted of greenish radioactive yet electrocuted energy surge out. It shot straight at the Royal Guard. It hit him! He screamed painfully like he was tearing apart!

Princess Luna's team was in shock and concern of what they saw.

Stahl Trooper #3 stopped firing his Terrorstorm Blaster. The Royal Guard fell to the ground.

"Do it again! Do it again!" The second Stahl Trooper exclaims madly as he enjoys this kind of execution.

"I'm honored." The third Stahl Trooper said with a insane smile that could put the Joker's to shame.

Han hushed to the Royal Guard, "Hey! Over here! Quickly!"

"Yes, hurry, get over here." Bon-Bon said seriously as she and the other ponies begs the Royal Guard to get into hiding.

"Hurry, hurry!" Billy exclaims quietly in agreement.

"Uh, yeah." Some Old Guy remarks, mumbling before he fell to sleep. The old pirate is old and needs a lot of sleep!

"Almost there! Come on! Reach!" Danny begged as he held his hand in front of weakened Royal Guard, "Just a little-!"

Before the weakened Royal Guard could do anything, the Stahl Trooper #3 fired his Terrorstorm Blaster again at him. The Royal Guard screamed painfully as he was lifted up. The energy source surged wildly and destructive in piercing the Royal Guard.

Princess Luna and her search team were horrified and shocked to see the event. It's like they're witnessing a public execution, except no one knows they're here!

And before any of them could do anything, the Royal Guard exploded into pieces. Nothing but blood and pieces of flesh remain which fell to the ground and even on them. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"I love this gun." The third Stahl Trooper remarks, giving a proud cruel smile to his gun.

"I'd say the field test is complete. No Immortal could withstand that." The second Stahl Trooper said in agreement.

"Yeah... Let's go guys! Let's pack our package up and informed Dr. MechaStahl about the field test." The first Stahl Trooper exclaims with glee. The field test is a success!

The Stahl Troopers left the area and headed inside the camp. After making sure that they're out of hearing range, Dom groans out in despair, "Oh my god... That was the worst weapon I ever seen..."

Han gulped in agreement, "Yeah... This is the worst..."

Danny gulped, "Now I know why my sister lectured me not to watch 18 above movies. That stinks. Worse than the movies I watched..."

"They could wipe out all of Ponyville with one blast!" Cheerilee exclaims seriously.

"I doubt even an Alicorn would survive that." Loudmouth said with a gulp as his pals nodded slowly in agreement. Even Headless Will wanted to be somewhere else at the moment.

"We have to stop them! We have to destroy the package! We cannot let them neared to our home!" Princess Luna exclaims seriously. If they reach Ponyville, or the castle, everypony is doomed!

Jack Silver nodded as he said, "If they do, we all will be dead. No way we can survive this. Come on."

"Ah hope Apple Bloom didn't see 'dis. 'Dat would scare her off." Applejack said, fearing her little sister would be terrified if she were to saw this happen.

"Me too... We better hurry up now! We've got destroy their bad weapons." Rainbow said in agreement, time is of the essence here!

"Let's go!" Princess Luna exclaims as her team rushes off to get to the task at hoof here.

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked around at the crystal desert in search of the base or even the enemies for nearly two hours. They found nothing or even a clue for them to find. They were about to give everything up until they spotted some Hunter Killers holding some of wounded and dead Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers.

"Think that would lead to the base?" Pipsqueak asked in concern.

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "Only one way to find out. Let's go. And don't get too close with them. We don't want them get on us."

Cutie Mark Crusaders moved and followed Hunter Killers as they believed that the enemies might lead them to the base. And hopefully, they can find and get the Heart and Wands out of here before they get caught...

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders followed after the Hunter Killers all the way to the Stahl Arms Fortress. They found the Hunter Killers entered the lifts with the dead bodies and wounded ones on their backs to the top. Knowing the top would have lots of the enemies patrolling and guarding the area, they decided to go down through the stairs.

They spent some minutes in walking up the stairs. They came across the hall where so many soldiers chatting with each other or guarding and patrolling the area. They sneaked quietly while hiding behind the pots and pillars from being spotted and noticed by them. They slowly sneaked through the reception center. They then came across the next area called Prison Block. They climbed down the stairs on the lower area called Manufacturing Factory.

Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly climbed up the stairs to the top bridge at once. They witnessed the workers, laborers and slaves such as Orcs manufacturing the new yet deadly blasters they had never seen before, Gremlins and Diamond Dogs were energizing and working on the radioactive lightning energy and Trolls carried and brought the large crates to the area. And to think the enemies are good at guarding and protecting their base but couldn't spotted the children. That gave them an advantage to pass through everything.

"Okay, so what are they up to?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Maybe making Nightmare Night candy?" Colby ask silly.

"I doubt it." Jakk said to his friend, shaking his head. "I think they're making weapons."

"Shssh! Someone's coming!" Pipsqueak squeaked in concern.

Everyone quickly hid behind the crates as they found MechaStahl, Dr. Lizardo and Wilco coming through while chatting with each other.

"Everything goes according to our plan," MechaStahl said calmly.

Wilco smirked, "When can we send our weapons to the Equestria? I'm eager to try our latest and powerful radioactive detonator at our enemies."

"In time, Wilco..." MechaStahl said calmly, "but for now, we must broadcast a special event to the world. And of course, we need to do some more research and work on the Heart and Wand. It's very useful to stabilize the energy."

Dr. Lizardo chuckled evilly, "Good..."

As soon as three mad scientists left, Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly galloped at once while looked around in search for the Heart and the Wands. They came across the large chamber-like with a sign. They also saw the cables were connecting straight down to the canister which filled with greenish electrical radioactive source.

"Duuuuh, what's this?" Snails ask stupidly as he and Snips saw a door which is labeled "Do Not Enter! Authority Only! Under Penalty Of Death!". "'Dooooo nooooottt eeeeenttteeeer Auuuthooori-what onnnllllly undeeeeer pennnnnalty of deeeeath."

Snips shrugs as he opens the door. Matelda, noticing, protests, "Guys! We aren't supposed to be in there."

"We're enemies of these creeps anyway, may as well ignore their warning!" Snips remarks as he and Snails goes inside.

The others look at each other and comes inside the room. To their surprise, they found the room where the Heart Taslisman and Magic Wands are attached to something.

"The Heart of Ponyland!" The CMC exclaims as they rush forward.

"And Magic Wands!" Pipsqueak exclaims happily. "We found them."

"But how do we get them loose?" Scootaloo ask in concern.

"Like this!" Lorenzo remarks as he pulls a switch labeled "Do Not Pull." Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Lorenzo!" Apple Bloom exclaims to the colt who likes her in shock.

"What? It was begging to be pulled! Plus, as a super hero in training, it's my duty to save the day!"

Suddenly the machine moves as the wires and cables are released from the attachment, dropping the Heart of Ponyland and the wands. The foals picks them up quickly as they heard a commotion outside. They then heard the door was rammed and banged for few times as the enemies tried to breach the gate.

"Ah vote we make a run fer it!" Apple Bloom exclaims nervously.

The group looked around in search of the means to escape. They then spotted cart from the left. They threw their items in. As they jumped in, Jakk, Colby and Matelda pushed as hard as they can as the enemies comes in.

"There they are! Get them!" The Stahl Trooper exclaimed in anger.

Dark Mystic Troopers armed and aimed their blasters at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The latter gasped in fear and worry. The former fired their blasters at the pony foals. The children dodged and avoided the blasts.

"Move, move, move, move!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

As the cart rolled over on the tracks, Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly got into the cart at once. The cart rolled through the tracks in rush. Dark Mystic Ponies charged and chased after the children while firing their blasters at them.

"Uh, where does this track go?" Twist ask in concern as she saw an opening up ahead.

The CMC got their answer: they scream as the cart with them and the items in it rolls down a track downward, then right through some sort of roller coaster like track. It's both fun and scary at the same time to be honest.

"Dead end!" Pipsqueak yelps as the cart crashes through a dead sign, sending everyone flying upward.

"AHHHHHHH!" The kids cries out, holding onto each other like mad.

Luckily for our favorite kiddies, the cart lands on the ground, a rough landing but they survive.

"Let's do that again!" Snips and Snails exclaims happily.

"No, we got 'ta get 'dis stuff back!" Apple Bloom exclaims as she, Scootaloo and Sweetie got out and pushes the cart. "Boy, 'dis is great."

"We got the Heart of Ponyland back." Sweetie said happily. "Those meanies won't use it again now!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to move but blocked by some of Dark Mystic Troopers. They got no way out until...

POW! Some of Dark Mystic Troopers got knocked out. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and found a familiar character.

"MAXIN!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily.

Maxin looked at them, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's get out of here. Miss Tiara wish you to be safe from danger."

Apple Bloom smiled, "It's a good thing we befriended with Diamond Tiara. She's a great friend."

"And don't forget about Silver Spoon," Scootaloo added. She stopped as she realized something, "I think we're in trouble when we get back home."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Well... I'm sure they'll understand. Somehow."

"Let's get out of here now," Apple Bloom said in concern.

As the foals and Maxin moved onward while pushing the cart away, they are unaware of a familiar cloaked figure - Fluttercruel watching them. She gave a glare while smirked darkly...

* * *

Princess Luna's Search Team entered the small camp as they killed all of unaware and unnoticed Dark Mystic Troopers guarding the small camp. They then approached to the headquarter where three Stahl Troopers contacting to their master from the hologram. They were the same troopers had tested their Terrostorm Blaster on some prisoners of war.

"Yes sir," First Stahl Trooper reported, "The weapon testing are successful. We'll be returning to base with the weapons at once."

MechaStahl smirked, _"Good... Be sure that they delivered here safely. I don't want the enemies destroy them."_

"Yes sir."

First Stahl Trooper turned the hologram off. As he turned to his soldiers, he gasped in shock. His troops turned and found Anne and Billy charged in. They stabbed their blades on two Stahl Troopers. First Stahl Trooper was about to take his blaster but instead, Jack Silver threw his Pirate Sword at the former's back. All three of Stahl Troopers were killed.

Captain Jack Silver snorted angrily, "That's for ruining my wife's birthday party and everyone's lives, you asshole!"

Princess Luna approached to the crates, "Time to destroy these weapons before they could reach back to their masters."

Princess Luna removed the cloth as she and her team had found the remains of Terrorstorm Blasters inside the crates. They looked at each other as they nodded their heads in agreement. Time to destroy them now!

Dom and Pirate Scythe set some detonators on the crates for the moment. Princess Luna's team quickly escaped the camp at once. As far as away from the camp; they all hid behind the crates, camps and supplies. Dom pressed the detonator controller's buttons in activating the bombs up. The main headquarter exploded into pieces.

Princess Luna's Search Team cheered happily and wildly as they did it. They destroyed the dangerous weapons!

Danny smirked, "No more weapons for the bad guys!"

"Now that takes care of it," Captain Jack Silver smiled, "Let's go find the Heart and the kids."

"Do you think that would'd be easy, Silver..." The hissing voice spoke. Everyone turned to their backs. They found several squads and troopers charging into the main camps with Houndkiller following them. He continued, "Fools. All of you are so predictable... The crates that you destroyed were merely a prototype and a bait to lure you out. The Terrorstorm Blasters were prepared from Stahl Arms Fortress."

Dom groaned in annoyance, "I hate bad guys hiding the real weapons behind their fortress!"

"Yeah... Me too." Zero agreed.

Houndkiller pointed his hoof at Princess Luna's Search Team, "Take them down! No Prisoners!"

Princess Luna quickly ordered, "Everyone! Prepare for the fight! Whatever happens, stay alive at all cost! We must survive!"

Dark Mystic Troopers charged straight at their enemies. They armed and aimed their blasters at Princess Luna's Search Team who prepared themselves in ready to fire their blasters back at Dark Mystic Ponies. Thus, both sides battled with each other ferociously and wildly.

Dom, Bon-Bon, Billy and Anne led Pirates and Royal Guards in firing their Crystal Blasters at their enemies. Captain Jack Silver's trusted and loyal comrades combated with the Dark Mystic Troopers, along with Colonel Kenny, Captain Cranky Roller, Caramel, Big Mac, Cheerilee, Ponyville Resistants and some Royal Guards.

Applejack dodged the attacks while punched and kicked them off. Some Dark Mystic Troopers aimed their blasters at her. She took her Mind Whiplash in striking, slapping and swung them off. Rainbow Dash charged in with her powerful speed in knocking them down and off while swinging her Magical Mystic Spear at them before changed them into nunchucks in knocking them or firing her blasters at them down. Princess Luna fired her **_Lunar Shots_** and **_Night Hope Beam_** at them off. Danny used his axe in slamming and knocking his enemies down hard. Han used his sword in cutting his enemies down as hard and fast as they can. Captain Jack Silver swiftly dodged and avoided the attacks while swinging his sword at them off. Soarin and his Wonderbolts flew around while launching themselves in knocking their enemies down and hard.

Houndkiller approached Captain Jack Silver. Houndkiller launched his knife straight at Captain Jack Silver who dodged to left. Both Captain Jack Silver and Houndkiller battled with each other hard and quick and dodged the attacks for few times. As Captain Jack Silver thrust his knife at his enemy, Houndkiller dodged and grabbed the former in throwing straight at the crates. Houndkiller jumped in slamming his hooves on the pirate who rolled to his side. Captain Jack Silver got up as he swung his pirate blade at Houndkiller who blocked and deflected the attacks with his blade. Both of them continued battling with each other hard and ferociously.

Princess Luna's Search Team struggled in fighting and battling their enemies back before they could get shot or killed by them. Captain Jack Silver dodged the attack at once before kicking Houndkiller to the front with his army.

As Dark Mystic Ponies fired their blasters at Princess Luna's Search Team from getting away, Houndkiller received a call from his helmet. He gasped in surprise and shock of the news. He smirked as he turned to the front.

"Hold your fire!" Houndkiller ordered firmly. His soldiers stopped their guns from firing, and so did Princess Luna's. He moved to the front as he announced, "Princess Luna! Captain Jack Silver! Rainbow Dash! Applejack! We will hold our fire for now! But surrender now!"

"As if!" Royal Guards and Pirates exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah! What makes you think we're gonna surrender to you?" Rainbow Dash asked slyly.

Captain Jack Silver nodded in agreement, "You don't have anything to make us!"

"Oh... I think you do..." The cruel voice said darkly. Everyone looked around in search of it. They turned to their back and found Fluttercruel and the cages for Cutie Mark Crusaders and Heart of Ponyland. She smirked, "There is no way that you can resist this..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gulped in concern and fear as they waved to their friends innocently. This had made Princess Luna's Search Team shock and worried.

"Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Mac and Cheerile exclaimed in shock and concern.

"Cowards! How dare you used them as leverages!?" Princess Luna demanded angrily.

"Let them go now!" Captain Jack Silver demanded angrily.

Fluttercruel smirked, "What's the magic word for them?" She then looked at both Cutie Mark Crusaders and Heart of Ponyland, "The Heart or the children? I wonder which one to give you? Or option 3 - you all give yourselves to us."

Everyone looked at each other while groaning angrily and defeat as weak. They all sighed in defeat as they knew that they have no choice. They don't want the Heart be destroyed or losing cutie Mark Crusaders. They all threw their weapons down at once.

Houndkiller waved to his soldiers moving in. They approached and apprehended Princess Luna's Search Team at once while some moved all the weapons on the crates.

Fluttercruel smirked, "The plan went well. Now... Let's move all of these pests to Stahl Arms Fortress."

"Yes, ma'am," Houndkiller saluted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone demanded.

Applejack groaned, "This isn't what we agreed!"

"Yeah! Let the fillies and colts go!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger, "Give us back the Heart now!"

Fluttercruel smirked, "I'd never say I'd let them go. Take them now! It's time to let the world see that their hope is about to get crushed!"

Princess Luna growled, "You won't get away with this!"

"Yeah! When we get out of this, I'm gonna slice your throat! Ya hear me?!" Captain Jack Silver demanded angrily, "Ya hear me! I'm gonna kill you all!"

"I doubt it," Houndkiller said darkly as he punched on Captain Jack Silver's chest hard, "That's for breaking the deal! Take them away!"

Dark Mystic Ponies nudged all the captured ponies into the gunship at once. The captured ponies sighed and groaned in upset and pain as they not only lost the battle but the Heart and Cutie Mark Crusaders. They're now the Prisoners of War.

As everyone were loaded up into the gunships; Applejack, Big Mac and Rainbow Dash had some moments with Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Sorry, Applejack," Apple Bloom said shamefully, "We just want to help."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yes... We didn't mean to get into the troubles."

Scootaloo sighed, "And now the Equestria is going to be ruined because of us."

Applejack shook her head in denial despite wanted to scold them, "No, it ain't your fault. I also had the fault too."

"Couldn't get you in time. We were so focused on following the bad guys," Rainbow Dash added, "If only we had captured the ship and headed there, we could have gotten the Heart out in time."

"Eeyup..." Big Mac nodded.

"We're so close... So close..." Danny said in upset.

Captain Jack Silver sighed in shame, "I guess this is it. We failed. The World's at the End..."

Princess Luna shook her head in denial, "No... We have not. All we can do is hope that my sister and her friends come and rescue us in time. I hope they come in time..."

With most of everyone have loaded on the gunships including Dark Mystic Soldiers, they lifted up to the sky. They flew straight to northern part where Stahl Arms Fortress located. And it is also where their doom is...

Some of black hooded warriors from behind the rocks had heard everything. They all looked at each other before looking at their leader, who was none other than Stealth Black. Stealth has ascended to his Master Assassins since he passed some tests by his mentors and formed his own Wind Assassins Brotherhood called 'Shadow Explorers'. Their purpose was not only hunt down the Demon Templars but explore and open-minded to the world.

"What should we do, Mentor?" Wind Assassin #1 asked in concern.

Wind Assassin #2 nodded in agreement, "Even in stealth mode, we would be killed. The enemies know us too well. They will not let us slip easily."

"But... We cannot ignore them," Wind Assassin #3 said in concern, "This is not what Grand Mentor Altair would have wanted. We have made the oath to our brotherhood and Royalty that we will help the innocents and kill those monsters. We cannot ignore it."

"Agreed... We must help them!" Wind Assassin #4 nodded in agreement.

Stealth Black narrowed his angry eyes at the sky. June knows what he was thinking and feeling as well. She approached and patted him gently.

"We will get them," June said calmly, "But we need some help first if we were to enter and get our allies out from there."

Stealth nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah... Head to Ponyland now. We need to tell others about it..."

Stealth led all of his Shadow Explorers off to Ponyland. They had to alert their allies about the situation.

* * *

At Ponyland, Princess Cadance led some medics, doctors and nurses including Schemetrick, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Lord Eric and Brian in helping the citizens of Ponyvilel and Ponyland either they're wounded and injured or they're in despair and pained.

Shining Armor led both Royal Guards and Imperial Phoenix Army including One-Eyed Anger, Clawdestroyer, Axen, Sergeant Fenix and the balded zebra dressed in armor Private Cole at almost of castle's direction walls and gates. They have to be prepared for their enemies before they could breach and destroy their homes. Ponyland is vulnerable now. They don't have much troops or firepower to fight back. And it is easy target for them to win.

Left the post to General Anger, Shining Armor approached Princess Cadance and some officials for further discussion.

"Anything?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Princess Cadance shook her head, "No... So far, no words from any of them... I hope they're safe and sound..."  
ady  
"Princess Celestia! Princes Twilight has returned!" Royal Guard reported firmly.

Everyone turned and found Princess Celestia's Team including Mystic Tao, Dragon Kick, Jade Adventure, Mighty Heart, Hoboken Joe and 20,000 Mystic Soldiers and Royal Guards have arrived. The reinforcement is here! Now they're ready to face their enemies.

As everyone chatted happily, Twilight smiled happily in seeing her family and friends here together. She was relief that everything will be fine. She just need to apologize Ben for not telling him the truth about his origin.

She groaned painfully as she felt her heart ached. She held her right hoof on her chest tightly. Her chest glowed the bluish mark with ghoulish yet demonic symbol-like appeared and disappeared for few times. It's like it wanted her to do something or calling her. But what?!

Everyone turned and found Twilight got sickened lately. They quickly approached and checked if she was okay.

"Oh dear!" Rarity exclaimed in concern, "What has happen to you?! You looked sick!"

"Twiley, what's wrong?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Twilight groaned as her eyes blackened, "I'm fine! Really! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" Sunset exclaimed in concern, "Listen. I think it's best that you should stay behind and rest."

Fluttershy moaned in concern, "Sunset is right. You're hurt. You need to rest now."

Princess Celestia nodded in agreement, "Your friends are right. I will go and find my son. I'm the cause of this. I will apologize and take the blame."

Twilight hissed angrily, "No! I'm fine! We have to find Ben now! I have to see him! I have to apologize to him! If I had told him the truth, we wouldn't have gone this very far..."

"Twilight..." Everyone said in concern.

Nyx hissed in concern, "Mummy please... Don't do this..."

"What is that?" Tao asked in concern as he noticed a mark on Twilight's chest. He approached and looked at hers carefully, "Where did you get that mark? It looks familiar..."

Twilight hissed while looked at hers, "I don't know. I didn't notice it until now."

Fluttershy gulped in concern, "You don't think-!"

"GUYS! Everyone!" The firm and serious voice called. Everyone turned and found Megan running towards them at once. She stopped at once while panted heavily. They looked at her as they wondered of what was going on. She continued, "Ben! Azure! Others! Enemies! Coming here! They're! In Danger!"

Everyone gasped in worry and concern. Ben and others are in grave danger! Their allies are battling with the enemies.

Twilight's eyes glowed in dark yet ghoulishly lights as she said softly, "Ben... Need to help him..."

* * *

Ben and his friends were battling with their enemies bravely and determinedly but unfortunately, they were all wounded and injured badly. Most of the soldiers were killed. Some were wounded and held to the ground including Ben Carmine, Bullhound, the armored bearded Unicorn Navy Arrow, Strikespell and Azure Phoenix by the enemies.

Ben held his Master Sword tightly as he stood on the dead bodies of his enemies. He glared at sights of the large numbers of Dark Mystic Ponies and Genma Troopers. He was wounded badly during the fight.

Kishin Akuma glared at his enemies as he held his Demon Lord Sword tightly, "Pity that he had to die like this. Fear... Anger... Hatred... And Rage... Still running cross the vein... Time to finish him off."

Is this the end?

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) This chapter is based on **_Killzone 3 Chapter 4 - Six Months Later_**.


	7. C7: Resolve

**Chapter 7: Resolve**

An hour later, Ben and his friends (Flash Sentry, Ben Carmine, Azure Phoenix, Strikespell and Megan) continued running as fast as they can in returning to the Ponyland. They have to get to Twilight Sparkle before who knows what will happen to her! They stopped at once as they heard stomping noise. Something or some large force is approaching and marching towards the Ponyland. And it was coming from other sides.

Ben and his friends slowly climbed over the edge as they peeked on what was going on. And it scared and shocked them a lot!

They witnessed the large numbers of Dark Mystic Army including Demon General Kishin Akuma and his personal army of Dark Mystic Genma. The army of pure Dark Mystic were marching straight to Ponyland.

"Kishin Akuma..." Ben said in concern and worry, "What is he doing here?"

Carmine gulped in concern, "By the looks of it, there's a lot of them. I'd never seen that many since Lorcan's Dragon War."

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah... I can bet where they're heading to..."

"Ponyland..." Strikespell said in concern. He hissed, "If they did and managed to conquer that land of Princess Ponies, Equestria and Mystic Realm will be easy to conquer. With so much disasters and destruction across the Equestria, both of our forces have spread too thin to defend both realms! And the enemies will take advantage of it!"

"They not only conquered both realms," Azure Phoenix said firmly and seriously, "They might able to free Grimmore from his prison. With so much fear and despair across the land, this will empowered the Dark Stones enough to help Demon God to escape. We can't let that happen!"

Megan nodded, "You're right! We have to warn the others! Come on!"

Ben and his friends turned and quickly galloped at once. They all headed straight back to the Ponyland at once. They have to prepare the army in defense against their enemies. They cannot let Kishin Akuma and his 300,000 Dark Mystic Army reaching the Ponyland.

As the large force of Dark Mystic Ponies marching, Longblade looked up as he noticed something off from the top. He hummed suspiciously. He approached to his Warlord at once.

"M'lord," Longblade spoke in concern, "They've found us. They know we're coming to Ponyland, lord. Should I send the scouts in handling them?"

Kishin Akuma huffed in annoyance, "Let them be for now... Even if they did strengthened their defense, it makes no different at all. The end has come for them. It is time to see if the boy have what it takes to defeat his greatest nightmare of his life. Onwards to the Wall! Move out!"

With order has been given, Kishin Akuma nudged his black demonic dragon steed. 300,000 Dark Mystic Soldiers followed their leaders. They now hastened their marching straight to the Wall of Ponyland.

* * *

Ben and his friends hasten their speed in returning to the Ponyland. They came across to the narrowed alley where the Wall and large entrance of Ponyland located. It is also where 4,000 Mystic Soldiers and Royal Guards armed and ready to battle with their enemies. Strict Stalker the navy bluish middle-aged humanoid Dragon with small and short mustache and beard worn an armor, Navy Arrow, Blazefist, Laxtinct and Bullhound were leading the army. They were waiting for their leaders returned here.

"Cousin! You've made it!" Navy Arrow exclaimed in relief. He sighed, "Thank the Mystic! You've bought both young masters back."

Bullhound hummed while looking at both Strikespell and Ben who were now friends than rivals, "No offense, your highnesses. Aren't you supposed not to be friends? I mean it happens for nearly years since Prince Ben was born."

Strikespell smiled a bit, "Not anymore. I finally let my steam off. I give him a chance as my brother."

"Yeah... You could say that again." Ben agreed.

"My lord, what is it?" Strict Stalker asked in concern as he knew they didn't return hom because of success. He continued, "Something is happening."

Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Prepare the Army. We're at war!"

Strict Stalker saluted proudly, "What are your orders, sir?"

Azure Phoenix ordered firmly, "Strict Stalker and Blazefist, you'll lead the frontline units against the enemies. Navy Arrow, lead the archers. Laxtinct lead the artillery units. Whatever happens, do not stop firing your weapons at the enemies. Keep firing at them. My son - you will lead the cavalry units. Flash Sentry, you will lead the Pegasi Army. Do not strike until I give the signal! Carmine, you will lead the rifle units. Set three lines of them for shooting and reloading, Do not stop until the enemies halted. Ben, you should assist the frontline units. Bullhound, stay with me. I am the Commander of the army for now. We must not let the enemies pass the Wall, no matter the cost! It is time to show our enemies that we will not bow before them!"

Both Mystic Soldiers and Royal Guards cheered wildly and determinedly. They then headed off at once in preparing their weapons for the battle.

"What about me?" Megan asked in concern, "What should I do?"

"Go back to Ponyland now." Azure Phoenix answered.

"What-?! Why?!"

"You need to warn the rest! Should we fail, the army from Ponyland can be more prepared and ready to fight. Our reinforcement may not arrive. Our forces have spread too thin around the world now..."

"But I-!" Megan said in concern.

Ben interrupted, "Megan, he's right. You saw how large the Dark Mystic Ponies are. There is no way that our forces can beat them especially we're fighting against Demon General. They won't stop until all of us died and all the land will be theirs. We can't let that happen."

"Ben..." Megan sighed, "Alright. But I will get some help. You all better stay alive! I'll be back!"

Mystic Soldiers quickly opened the door as they allowed Megan entered. They closed and locked the door. They now began the preparation for battle position. They were now at war against the invaders.

Navy Arrow and Laxtinct were on top of Wall with 1,000 soldiers armed with the bow and arrows and the artillery weapons such as ballista and turrets. Strict Stalker led Blazefist, Ben and 2,000 soldiers in ready the defense against the enemies. Carmine and 300 rifle units formed in three lanes in ready to fire at their enemies. Strikespell led 250 cavalry units behind the caves while Flash Sentry led 150 Pegasus hidden behind the clouds. Azure Phoenix and Bullhound stayed near to the entrance. They were now ready to fight against the enemies.

Ben and his friends spotted the large numbers of Dark Mystic Army marching on. They are here. The heroes must not let their enemies reach Ponyland at all cost. The battle is about to begin...

* * *

Megan led Molly, Princess Celestia, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Tao and his family and 20,000 Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers ran fast as they can in reaching to the Western Walls where Azure and his warriors were defending against Kishin Akuma's army. They got to get there in time before it's too late.

"You think we will be able to get there in time?" Molly ask Megan in concern.

"We must and have to." Megan said seriously to her little sister. "If that wall falls, it's all over."

"We mustn't give up yet." Celestia said seriously to the others. "All of Equestria depends on stopping our enemies now."

Twilight yelled painfully as she fell to the ground hard. She moaned and groaned painfully as the mark on her chest glowed darkly. Everyone stopped as they turned and looked at her then returned towards her at once.

Shining Armor held Twilight Sparkle up as he ask his little sister with a serious look on his face, "Twiley, what's wrong?"

"Right, you're starting to get woozy than ever since Starlight Glimemr's tamper of the space time continuum." Pinkie comments in concern to her pal.

"Perhaps you should stay out of this one." Rarity said in agreement. Twilight's condition is getting more worst thanks to the attack earlier.

Sunset hissed in agreement, "Twilight, just listen for once - stay here now! You're not well! Whatever Spirtcurse did to you, you have to stay and let Tao check on you!"

"Yeah, right, do it!" Most of everyone exclaims in agreement. If Twilight kept on going this way, she may be dead by the end of this adventure!

"Don't be a dope, just stay here!" Dragon Kick exclaims with a serious tone in his voice.

Tao nodded as he said, "Your friends are right. I have to check on you. That mark is something familiar. I have to perform the Chi Spell and repel it before it could do more damage on you!"

Twilight groaned in protest, "No! We have to find Ben! We have to! He needs us now! We can't let him get hurt!"

"Twilight..." Sunset said in worry. Twilight is serious, not even caring about her condition.

Nyx sobbed a bit in fear, nuzzling Twilight as she spoke, up, "Mummy, please... You're scaring everyone."

Spike nodded as he said, "Yeah, Twi. Why? We can find him for you. You just need to rest."

Twilight sobbed at this, "I can't. I have to find him. I have to tell him how much sorry I am to him for what I have done. I want to tell I still love him. I still regret for hurting him..."

"Twilight..." Everyone said in concern to Twilight. They thought for the moment before they sighed in defeat. Apparently there's no chance of taking her out of this one now.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Very well. But stay with us together for now. I don't want to lose some I loved again." The last thing that this princess wants is to lose someone she loves as a daughter.

The Royal Scout arrived and saluted, exclaiming, "Your highness! The Wall has fallen! Lord Azure's forces are in disarray!"

Twilight gasped in horror, "We have to help them now!" Ben is in trouble!

"We will. Onwards! We must make haste!" Princess Celestia exclaims quickly as everyone quickly rushes to the Wall.

Time is wasting!

* * *

An Hour Ago before the Wall fallen...

Kishin Akuma continued leading his massive army of Dark Mystic Ponies and Nobody Ponies straight to Ponyland. They all halted as they found Azure Phoenix and his army were blocking and defending the Wall. To them, they are pests trying to get in the way.

Warstrike huffed in annoyance to the main lord, "It appears they refused to let us pass my lord."

Longblade scoffed in agreement, "Foolish weaklings. They will die. We can finally destroy their hope now."

Skullcrusher the Skeletal Pegasus dressed in crimson Samurai Armor hissed as he insists anxiously, "Let's just finish them now!"

Blood Eye the crimson one-eyed Unicorn dressed in purple Japanese Advisor's robe while holding his fan suggests an idea, "Milord, we should use our Mammoth Destroyers to finish them off for good. That should spare our time and effort."

Terrorspike nodded as he spoke for the idea, "Blood Eye is right, my liege. Let us finish them with one blast. We should destroy them now! Warriors, armed with rifles and blasters!"

The Dark Mystic Army are armed with their blasters and gins in ready to fire. Kishin Akuma held his hoof up in preventing them from firing as he orders, "Let us fight fair for now... I would like to see if their small numbers can overcome the large one. This reminds me of old days when I begin my conquest of Japony Island. And of course, I want to see the rage of the Prince. Warstrike, lead the cavalry! Take them down! Skullcrusher and Terrorspike, lead the infantry. Finish them by force. Blood Eye, prepare the special gift."

Warstrike nodded as he bows, saying, "Yes, my lord. Warriors! March!"

Warstrike led the army of Demon Dragon Cavalry heading straight to the walls, followed by Terrorspike and Skullcrusher in leading the infantry army.

Azure Phoenix narrowed his firm eyes as he orders quickly, "Prepare for battle!"

The Imperial Phoenix and Royal Guards armed and prepared themselves for the battle against the massive army. Navy Arrow and Laxtinct led the troops armed with their bows, arrows and artillery. Ben, General Stalker and Blazefist led the infantry army ready for battle. Carmine readied his and the rifleponies in ready to fire at their enemies. Flash Sentry and his Pegasi Army are hidden behind the clouds. Strikespell hid his calvary units behind the caves. Azure Phoenix and Bullhound have his army readied to defend the rear.

Azure Phoenix turns to Ben, giving a serious look to the stallion as he spoke, "Ben, I hope you're ready for the death. This is no returning."

"I'm ready for anything. I'll survive it." Ben said in determination. He wants to survive this and get to Twilight in time!

"You'd better... Prepare for War!"

Warstrike roared wildly as he led his cavalry straight to the defenses formation. The Imperial Phoenix Army and Royal Guards held their shields tightly and ready to brace for the impact. Navy Arrow and Laxtinct led their army in firing the arrows and artillery turrets blasts at the Dark Mystic Warriors. Carmine has his rifle ponies firing their blasters at them as well.

The Dark Mystic Warriors got shot and blasted by the arrows and blasts. They then fell to the ground hard yet most of the enemies continued charging and attacking on the defenses as hard as they can while breaching the shields. Both Dark Mystic Ponies and Royal-Imperial Phoenix Army battled with each other in winning the war. So far, it doesn't look like the side has the advantage here.

But at the same time, some of Dark Mystic Troopers fired their blasters and arrows at the Imperial Phoenix Army and Royal Guards back from the ground and walls in bringing their enemies down. Warstrike, Skullcrusher and Terrospike charged in as they battled and attacked fiercely and determinedly at their enemies while the good guys fought back fiercely.

Terrorspike swung his spear at Blazefist who dodged and avoided the attacks while punching and launching the Fire Shots back at him. Terrorspike swung his sword at Blazefist who dodged and struck his Fire Punches back at the former. Terrorspike dodged the attacks for three times before thrusting his spear at Blazefist who dodged down and swipe his leg at the monster off. Terrorspike bounced off before charging in and swung his sword at Blazefist who fought back for a few times.

General Stalker held his Trident in ready to fight at Warstrike. Both of them swung their trident and sword at each other as hard as they can while dodging and avoiding the attacks as fast as they can. General Stalker swung his trident over Warstrike but he dodged down while swiping his leg over the former to the ground. General Stalker immediately get up at once before striking his trident back at Warstrike as both battled with each other hard and determinedly in winning the duel.

Ben battled against Skullcrusher who used his hammer in hammering and slamming Ben down. Ben quickly used his Megaton Hammer in slamming and whammering back at him. The hero dodged the attack from Skullcrusher before launching his Masterr Sword at him back but was blocked by the monster as he kicked Ben off. Skullcrusher hammered Ben down hard but the latter rolled over to the back. He got up and firing his Fire Arrows at Skullcrusher who was unharmed and not pained. The monster charged as he continued swinging his hammer at Ben who dodged and avoided the attacks while swings his Master Sword back. Both Ben and Skullcrusher continued swinging their blades at each other hard and quick while dodging and avoiding the attacks.

Seeing Dark Mystic Soldiers charging and almost to the Wall, Azure Phoenix launched his Fire Shots to the sky in signaling the ambush units. Both Strikespell's Dragon Cavalry and Flash's Pegasus charged in and attacked on both sides.

The Royal Guards and Imperial Phoenix Army continued battling against the enemies while preventing them reaching the Wall. Though outnumbered and outmatched, they continued pushing and defeating their enemies off back.

"Outnumbered we maybe, but we will not surrender to them till we died." Azure said, determined to keep on fighting to the very end.

The Dark Mystic Soldiers continued ramming and attacking the enemies as hard as they can in reaching the Wall. Some have managed to reach it but Royal Guards and Imperial Phoenix Army attacked and stabbed them to death.

Warstrike smirked at the process, declaring, "Excellent... They did it. Terrorspike, signal the lord!"

Terrorspike launched his fire attack to the sky. Kishin Akuma and his main army spotted the flat reaching to the sky. Blood Eye cleared his throat as he turns to Kishin, speaking, "My lord. Our scouts and soldiers have reached the Wall! Shall I?"

Kishin Akuma darkly gave the order, "Do it..."

Blood Eye held the detonator control up as he activated it. Warstrike and his frontline units quickly moved back at once like something had scared them off.

 ** _BOOM!_** A small army of dead and wounded Dark Mystic Soldiers got exploded to pieces, destroying both the Wall and Gate. The archers and rifle ponies screamed in fear while falling to the ground hard while some bricks flew and fell over on both Ben, all of his friends who isn't in the army and knocking them to the ground, including some of the Dark Mystic Soldiers. The rest of the main dark army retreated back before they could get injured and killed.

Everyone from the Royal Guards and Imperial Phoenix Army moaned and groaned painfully from the sudden attack of explosion. They were all wounded and injured to move.

Longblade smirked as he remarks cruelly, "Finally... Took nearly half an hour to take the Wall. Man, honor for nothing..."

Blood Eye nodded as he adds, "I agreed. While we do admit their numbers were too small and weak to fight, they possessed unique tenactious. But at the end, their hope is nothing but broken sticks. We have them now."

"Yes... Prideful fools. All units marched! Destroy anyone who stands in your way! Let them know their hope is destroyed!" Kishin exclaim wickedly to his troops.

As Kishin Akuma's Dark Mystic Army were marching, Ben and all of his friends were moaning and groaning painfully from the explosion. Strikespell was the first to get up. He looked around and see the defense army has fallen. He was in deep shock and worry that this is not what he and his father had expected. But then again, this is Kishin Akuma - the Grand Demon General - he couldn't careless of his mindless and zombified soldiers and will do anything he can to achieve his goal.

Spotted Ben struggled in getting up, Strikespell galloped towards his youngest half-brother at once. He held Ben up at once while curing the latter's injuries. Ben groaned painfully as he slowly noticed Strikespell helping and healing him.

Ben smirked a bit, "Knew it..."

"Knew what?" Strikespell asked in annoyance.

Ben explained, "I knew that you would care for me, even though you were too stubborn and proud to admit it. We maybe different, but we're family."

Strikespell sighed, "Yes... You were right. I've lost my youngest sister but I won't lose you. I don't want her eyes within you to be lost again. I refused to let that happen again! Not while I'm still alive."

"Yeah..." Ben groaned painfully as he slowly got up. He turned and found Kishin Akuma's Army was marching towards them. He hissed angrily, "I guess we won't make is out this time, don't we?"

Strikespell sighed, "No... This maybe our last fight... I'm sorry."

"I know. I just I wish I could tell everyone how much sorry I was for being selfish jerk. But I'm gonna make up for this..."

"I know... I hope you're ready for death."

"So do we!" The confident voice called. Both brothers turned and found Flash Sentry stood up with his Spear of Wind to hold on the ground. He breathed heavily, "Think that can get rid of me easily? I'm not about to die without my best friend. I've let him down once. I'm gonna do it again coz Ben is my best friend!"

"Flash..." Ben said in surprise.

Ben Carmine groaned painfully as he held his Chainsaw Blaster, "Don't forget about me, sir. It's an honor to serve besides you."

"Carmine..."

Ben and Strikespell then saw some soldiers at least 2,000 soldiers getting up from the ground. Some managed to survive the explosion while others were mostly wounded on wings, hooves and faces including Navy Arrow, General Strict Stalker, Bullhound, Blazefist, Laxtinct and even Azure Phoenix.

"This is it..." Navy Arrow commented, "Back to the Hell."

"Hell to my flank! I'm not about to die when Lord Azure Phoenix still need me!" Bullhound huffed angrily.

"Ready for this, bro?" Blazefist asked, "Just wish our team were here. Just wish how sorry I am for not being together with Aqua..."

"I know," Laxtinct nodded, "We've been through lots of battle especially fighting lots and lots of bad guys. This one is nothing."

"My Lord and My Prince," General Stalker bowed, "We are ready for our last stand."

Azure Phoenix nodded as he marched towards the front of his remaining troops. He turned to Strikespell and Ben, "Son and Ben, if your mother were here now, she would be proud to see you both work together. Jack and I would be now." Both Strikespell and Ben remained silent as they looked at him. He continued, "It is an honor to fight alongside with my family especially you two. You've both made the right decision. Well done, my sons."

Ben and Strikespell were shocked and surprised to hear the compliments. Azure Phoenix accepted Ben as his son even though he doesn't have the Emperor's blood. Azure Phoenix turned to the front as he unsheathed his sword tight while holding it to the front.

"FORMATION!" Azure Phoenix ordered firmly. The remaining of Mystic and Equestria Soldiers formed themselves up while formed their weapons in ready to battled with their enemies. The Dragons themselves too prepared. He continued, "You have fought well till the end. Ready yourself because today we or they die in HELL!"

Mystic and Equestria Soldiers and Dragons Ride gave the wild battle cry at their enemies. They all ready to fight to their death. They will not let any soldiers get into the Wall, not without the fight!

Blood Eye sighed in annoyance as he signaled the archers and rifleponies in ready to fire their arrows and blasters. Kishin Akuma held his hoof high in preventing his army from firing.

"So, they wish to die? So be it..." Kishin Akuma said darkly. He turned to Terrorspike and Skullcrusher's units, "Send all of them in. ATTACK!"

Skullcrusher roared wildly at his soldiers. The large numbers of Dark Mystic Army responded by marching straight to the Wall. The Dragon Cavalry Units continued marching while the infantry units followed them. The battle resumed!

Azure Phoenix nodded to both Bullhound and General Stalker. Both Generals of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom moved to the front. They armed themselves with their Stone Crusher Club and War Trident in ready to attack. Navy Arrow, Blazefist, Laxtinct and some archers moved to the front as they armed with their bows and arrows, fire punches and stones in ready to fire.

As Dark Mystic Cavalry Units trotted straight at the Wall, both Bullhound and General Stalker roared wildly. They charged in as they swung both Stone Crusher Club and War Trident at the dragon's feet very hard in bringing the riders down and even their rides to their death. Navy, Blazefist, Laxtinct and archers fired their _**Blue Storm Arrows, Fire Punches, Stone Throwers**_ and their arrows in piercing and knocking the enemy riders to death!

Some of Dark Mystic Cavalry Units were defeated. The Dark Mystic Infantry Units armed themselves with their ancient weapons. Ben and his friends armed themselves for next wave.

Kishin Akuma narrowed his angry eyes, "Impressive. But not good enough. Engage!"

Dark Mystic Infantry Unit roared wildly and angrily as they all marched slowly before moving very fast. They all charged straight at Ben and his friends.

"Fight! Fight for your lives!" Azure Phoenix cried firmly and wildly.

Mystic-Equestria Alliance Ponies cried wildly and determined as they armed themselves in ready to fight. Carmine, Navy Arrow and their archers and rifleponies quickly moved back while firing their arrows and blasts at the charging enemies. It effectively injured and decrease the numbers of them!

Ben, his friends and other infantry units armed themselves in ready to brace and fight back. As Dark Mystic Infantry and Nobody Ponies reached to their preys, they immediately attacked them but the heroes responded and fought back. Both sides of soldiers fought and battled against each other ferociously and determinedly.

Blazefist used his **_Fire Punches_** at the charging enemies while punching and kicking them off one-by-one. Laxtinct worn his Stoned Armor as he punched and kicked them off while deflected and blocked the attacks from them. Bullhound swung his Stone Crusher Club in knocking and wrecking them to the walls or to the ground. General Stalker roared wildly as he swung his War Trident in blocking and deflecting the attacks while dodging them before struck and pierce his through the chests, heads and hands of his enemies. Flash Sentry quickly used his Spear of Wind in blocking and deflecting the attacks before swiftly swing his in decapitating their heads, thrust their chest, wounding their limbs and slashing their bodies. He even flew up in battling against the Dark Mystic Pegasi. Azure Phoenix blocked and deflected but also dodged the attacks quickly before swung his Phoenix Lord Sword at them back.

Ben was battling with some Dark Mystic Troopers. Dark Mystic Spear Ponies were about to speared at Ben's back. Theirs were grabbed by Strikespell, he quickly swing them around to the front before giving them a slash on the throats. Second wave charged in as they thrust at his head. Ben jumped to the front in using his Hylian Shield in blocking the attacks. The Wielder of Triforce Elements launched his _**Triforce Beam**_ from his Master Sword at them off. Third Wave charged in as they thrust and stroke their spears at the hero. Strikespell pushed Ben aside before launching his **_Hail Storm_** in pushing them back. The enemies charged in and attacked Ben and Strikespell as the half-brothers fought back together while defending and helping each other.

Despite the odds, Ben and his friends continued battling and defeating the large numbers of their enemies. This surprised Kishin Akuma and his Generals.

"I don't believe it..." Blood Eye said in shock.

Kishin Akuma continued watching the battlefield while glaring at Ben and his friends battling his army. He remarked, "Indeed, you are him, Ben Mare..."

Even though Ben and his friends managed to overcome the odds, their allied troops slowly got wounded and injured by their enemies. Archers and rifleponies almost run out of their bullets and arrows. And before they could reload theirs, they were pierced and thrust to the death by the enemies. Both Navy Arrow and Ben Carmine were forced to fight against their enemies by Steel Club and Blaster's Chainsaw Fight.

With all of their allied troops killed, Ben and his friends were on their own to fight against their enemies. As Ben swung his Master Sword and Razor Sword in killing three enemy troopers, he was grasped and picked by the Dark Mystic Pike Units. He was thrown to the front where the Swordponies charged in as they slammed their swords in cutting him down, making Ben to used his Hylian Shield to block and deflect the attacks. Flash jumped in as he swung his Spear of Wind at them off. He then launched his powerful **_Aero Storm_** at them off. Strikespell launched his _**Freezing Statue**_ at them off. Carmine charged in as he launched his Chainsaw in cutting his enemies down while protecting Ben from being harmed.

Strikespell, Carmine and Flash Sentry then helped Ben up from the ground as four of them readied themselves for the next fight. Azure Phoenix and his Generals came to their sides. They continued battling with their enemies to the death.

"One last chance! Surrender! There is no shame of defeat!" Warstrike demanded angrily.

Ben stuck his tongue out, "Go to Hell!"

Blood Eye hissed, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Dark Mystic Troopers, Genma Soldiers and Nobody Ponies roared wildly and angrily as they were all charging straight at Ben and his friends. The heroes quickly moved back and killing the enemy troops at the same times. Ben, Flash and Strikespell moved to the top of dead soldiers while the rest of their friends continued battling from the ground.

Ben and his friends defeating and killing the large numbers of enemies have shaken Kishin Akuma's generals and army. The army refused to march or attack the heroes now. They have never seen the heroes being so determined and ferocity while beating the odds at all cost. It reminded them of the famous General of Qin Dynasty who stood and died against 10,000 Rebels. It's unbelievable!

Kishin Akuma huffed in annoyance as he held his hoof tightly with greenish flames like he was ready to fire. As Ben and his friends finished the last of the enemies, Kishin Akuma launched his greenish flames up. What was that?!

 ** _BANG!_** Ben yelped painfully as he felt his side and back legs got shot. He screamed painfully. Strikespell and Flash turned and found their friend got injured. Before they could do anything, they got shot by their chests and legs before they fell to the ground. Azure Phoenix and Ben Carmine approached two wounded soldiers. Before any of them could do anything, more bullets hit their chests and legs.

Ben and his friends got wounded yet they struggled to stand and willing to fight. This have frightened and shook Kishin Akuma's army still. They remained still and refused to move as they feared that their enemies may reveal their true powers.

Kishin Akuma glared at his enemies as he held his Demon Lord Sword tightly, "Pity that he had to die like this. Fear... Anger... Hatred... And Rage... Still running cross the vein... Time to finish him off."

Kishin Akuma's Generals armed with their weapons as they readied to attack. Longblade smirked as he approached towards the wounded Ben. He held his yellowish sword near to Ben Mare's neck as he was ready to finish the young hero off...

 _ **"Celestial Beam!"**_

Longblade got pushed back towards his generals while Kishin Akuma's Frontline Army got burnt to ashes. Kishin Akuma and his army looked up and found Princess Celestia was flying above her enemies. She landed on the ground as she launched her _**Healing Spell**_ on all of her wounded allies to their healthy states. She turned and galloped towards her son as she broken down her tears in despair yet relieved.

"Mom?" Ben asked in surprise.

"My son! My son! You're alright! You're alright!" Princess Celestia cried happily as she held and hugged her son tightly and passionately, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for everything I've done! Please, forgive me!"

Ben cried as well as he hugged her back, "Don't, Mom. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk from the start!"

"No, you shouldn't! I should have-!"

"I know why you and dad did it. I finally know why... I understand now. I promised you that I will never ever hurt you again."

"I know..." Princess Celestia smiled a bit. She then turned to the rest of her allies standing up before her. She smiled, "Thank you. Thank you all. Azure, my eldest son, Flash Sentry and Carmine, thank you so much of bringing him back alive..."

Strikespell sighed, "It's the least I can do... For Iris Crystal..."

"Yeah... That's what best friends are for," Flash Sentry saluted, "It's what we do. Always be there for him till the end."

Carmine saluted, "Just doing my job, ma'am!"

Azure Phoenix approached and hugged Princess Celestia, "You suffered enough, my love. We did what we can to bring him safe. That's the promise I kept for you."

"I know..." Princess Celestia smiled as she turned and glared at Kishin Akuma and his army, "Don't worry, son. I will not let them take you away again. I will stand by your side! We will take care of them!"

"We?" Everyone asked in surprise and shock of what Princess Celestia had said.

 _ **"TRIBEAM ATTACK!"**_

Most of Mammoth Destroyers, Armored Tanks, Demon Dragon Cavalry Units and most of the infantry forces got blown to pieces from the back. Kishin Akuma and his generals turned and found their rear units were destroyed especially their arsenals.

"Who dares?!" Blood Eye demands furiously.

A familiar stallion emerged from the black smokes as he stood before the enemies. Corporal Baird, Adewale and Luffy came along as well. Ben and his friends know him too well.

"Golden Sword! You're here!" Ben Mare exclaimed happily.

"Geez, Ben, why didn't you tell me it was mom's birthday today?" Golden Sword jokes to his half brother, as a result of Jack's relation to another mare before he met Celestia. Granted, Celestia isn't really his mother but Ben is his brother and that's enough.

"You were busy on patrol and I didn't have time. But man, it's good to see you."

"Looks like you, Azure, and nearly everyone else is in trouble. Good thing Corporal Baird came to me in time, otherwise you guys are toast. Luckily, I brought more backup."

In his Battle Armor, Armor Stark emerged from the smoke as he held his hooves up. But he isn't alone. Anakonda and her serpent clan, Starlight Glimmer, Snow, Yugo, Senseless Joe, the Foragers, Gravi, Lambada, the new version of the Mare Do Well, Grimmore's former minion Vixen, Bulk Head, the Tiger Wolf Pack, Naga, Apollo, Ryu-Ken, and more!

"He isn't the only one who got the backup!" Hoboken Joe called.

Ben turned his back as he found Twilight, Mane Four (Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie & Sunset), Nyx, Spike, Phobos, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Delta Squad, Tao and his family, Hoboken Joe and the remaining army of Equestrian-Mystic Alliance Force. They are here now! Now they have the chance to turn the tide!

Ben turned to his enemies, "It's over, Kishin Akuma! I maybe afraid of you, but with them here. I am not afraid!"

Kishin Akuma remained silent for the moment. He then chuckled a bit before laughed in amusement. Everyone but Kishin Akuma's army were confused and shocked. What and why was he laughing about?

"So you think?" Kishin Akuma asked sinisterly, making Ben cringed fearfully as he held his Master Sword tightly, along with his friends standing besides him. He smirked, "Without them, you're still scared little colt afraid of a boogie man like me. No matter... Consider this your victory for defending Equestria... And your greatest loss... All units, disappeared!"

With the word given, all of Akuma Clan Army disappeared in pitch of blackness smoke. Kishin Akuma was the last one. He gave the dark smirk at Ben which make the latter worried and scared. The Demon General disappeared from their sights. What was that?

Despite of that, the battle is over. Ponyland Borders is safe from danger for now. Ben's family and friends approached to him. And before he could say anything, he got whacked by Tao.

"What was that for?!" Ben asked painfully.

Tao huffed angrily, "That is foolish of you to run off because of the truth! You should know better than this! Just like your mother, emotional over reason! What would you do without us?!"

Hoboken Joe chuckled in amusement, "I'm glad that you didn't leave us behind..."

Ben chuckled a bit, "Yeah... Thanks. I just have great family and friends to be there for me. That's what makes us strong..." He turned and saw weakened Twilight. He was in shock as he approached her, "Twilight? Sweet my mother, what happen to you?!"

Twilight moaned a bit as she fell down but grabbed by Ben in time. She looked at him with her weak smile.

"Ben... You're okay?" Twilight sobbed tearfully yet painfully, "You're okay! I'm glad to see you're alive."

Ben shushed gently at Twilight as he held her face in touching her, "Shh... It's okay. And I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't hake taken anger at you or anyone else... I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry for everything. I should have told you about your origin. I should have..."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. You'll be fine. I promise you of that. I'm going to look after you now. I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

Ben held and hugged Twilight gently and passionately. Everyone sighed in relief that the couples are together again. Safe and sound now...

Tao approached to Twilight as he looked at the mark closely, "What could this mean? I've seen it. But where was it?"

Before anyone could do anything, they heard the clicking-clanking sound like someone just activated the gun. Fluttercruel was on the ground as she aimed the Terrorstorm Blaster at Ben. Twilight spotted it as she gasped in shock.

"BEN! Look out!"

Twilight quickly pushed Ben aside at once. Fluttercruel fired the greenish radioactive lightning blasts out.

 _ **ZAP!**_ Twilight screamed painfully as her body got hit. She was pushed and slammed straight to the walls hard. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw. Twilight got wounded!

"TWILIGHT!" Everyone screamed in shock.

Fluttercruel giggled and then chuckled evilly and darkly, "Look how the mighty have fallen! The Equestria's Greatest Hope is about to meet its end! She will die by the Curse Fate!"

Ben groaned angrily as he turned and held his Master Sword in ready to fight her. Fluttercruel disappeared in blackness portal while laughing evilly and darkly. Instead of chasing after her, he turned and approached Twilight at once.

Twilight lost so much of blood from her stomach, her hooves, wings and horn. She screamed and moaned painfully. She is in bad shape now. All everyone could do was watching and looking at her helplessly.

Ben hissed in concern as he realized of what Shadow Dragon had tried to warn him. He screamed in anger, pain and despair, "TWILIGHT!"

Could this be the end?

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This chapter is inspired by _**The Myth - General Meng Yi's Last Stand**_ and _**The Lord of The Rings: The Two Tower - Battle of Helm's Deep**_.


	8. C8: Equestria-Mystic Strike Back

**Chapter 8: Equestria-Mystic Strike Back**

After Ben and his friends struggled to defend the Wall of Ponyland against the massive army of Kishin Akuma, but they were so lucky and relieved that the reinforcement and allies have come and saved them in time. Or else they would have been killed. While the Equestrian-Mystic Alliance were victorious, they suffered greatest defeat - Twilight Sparkle got wounded.

Everyone gathered around of her as they were forced and hopelessly watched Twilight suffered. She coughed heavily while spitting the blood. She has taken serious hit and injuries from the Terrorstorm Blaster.

Ben put Twilight Sparkle down as Tao was inspecting and checking on Twilight Sparkle's crest. He recalled what Fluttrcruel had said - She will died by 'Curse Fate'! It what scared him the most now!

"Is she gonna be alright?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Rarity shivered in fear, "I hope so! I can't bear to see her like this! It's too much!"

"Damn that b****! She's gonna regret it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in anger, "Nopony mess with our friend! Nopony!"

"Tao? Is she going to be alright?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

"Unfortunately, she isn't! There's something I learn about this - Curse Fate. I remembered now," Tao said in concern. He turned to everyone as he explained, "Curse Fate is the dangerous yet forbidden spell. Whoever get affected by that spell, she or he will have the terrible fate to meet. He or she must choose to spare - the live or the treasure he or she desired. Once you choose, death is upon you. First, it involved the delusion and heartbroken of guilt and pain. Second, weakened your spirit of your own guilt. And finally, the twisted and painful fate you will face."

Sunset gasped, "That explains her illness and desire to see and apologize to Ben! She feels guilty and shame of what she had done to him. Two stages are done."

"She's going to the last stage!" Nyx and Spike exclaimed in shock.

"s***! This is what Shadow Dragon was trying to warn us!" Flash exclaimed in concern. He turned to shamed and pained Ben. He continued, "Look, Ben. It's not your fault. Even you did choose to join those guys, no guarantee if they keep their words!"

"Holy s***! This isn't good!" Ben Carmine said in concern, "What are we gonna do?!"

Ben turned and looked at Twilight with his guilt and pain looks, "Twilight, why? Why did you do it? You shouldn't! You shouldn't have put yourself-!"

Twilight shushed gently yet painfully as she placed her hoof on his mouth, "Ponies... gone crazy when they're... in love..." She giggled a bit, "Just like when we're filly and colt..."

"Twilight... Twilight, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything..." Ben sobbed tearfully as he held her up and gently hugged her, "I shouldn't have left."

Twilight slowly yet weakly hugged him, "It's okay... It's okay..."

Shining Armor gasped in realization as he turned to Mangani, "Mangani! Black Jack! Help us! Heal them now!"

"Shining Armor's right. You both can save her!" Princess Cadance exclaimed in concern.

"It will be done..." Mangani nodded in understanding. He then approached wounded Twilight Sparkle, "Hold on. It won't take long."

Everyone moved aside. Tao asked his family and apprentice to prepare some books as he need to prepare to dispel the Curse Fate before it's too late. As Mangani was about to touch Twilight's forehead, a sudden purplish electrical energy static around her body. Black Jack noticed it.

Black Jack gasped, "Mangani, don't touch her!"

It was too late! As Mangani touched Twilight's forehead, the purplish electrical energy charged and stroke Mangani's body. The spiritual pony screamed in pain before blasting and exploding him off from her. Everyone gasped in shock and fear.

"What the hell?!" Fenix asked in shock.

"Wow! That ain't good! Some kind of voodoo magic?!" Cole asked in shock and worry.

"That wasn't voodoo magic, Private. That was Dark Stone!" Black Jack said in concern. Everyone turned to him. He continued, "When Fluttercruel fired her Terrorstorm Blaster, I noticed a purplish energy mixed with thundering and radioactive energy. It not only damaged her body but also prevents Equestrian Good Magic or Mystic Good Magic from touching or healing her."

"You mean-!? We can't save her now?!" Shining Armor asked in shock.

Princess Celestia screamed in pain, "No! We have to save her! That has to be a way!"

"There is, but not much time either, I'm afraid!" Tao exclaimed in concern, "We not only need to remove the energy beams but also Curse Fate. As long as it still in Twilight's body, she will die soon! We have to act now!"

Black Jack nodded, "I'll prepare some electrical rod and tube. I should able to get all of the energy out. It will be easy for Mangani to heal Twilight. Even with my sewing, it won't be enough time to save her."

"Agreed. Time is short. We must act now!" Mangani exclaimed in concern.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tao and Mighty Heart begun their chanting in dispelling the Curse Fate. Black Jack prepared his equipment of electrical rod and tubes to remove the Dark Stone energy source. Mangani set himself ready as soon as others remove the curse and Dark Stone Energy.

Ben gently patted Twilight while looking at her, "You'll be fine. I promised you..."

Twilight nodded in understanding yet grunted a bit of pain, "I know..."

As all of her friends and family kept watching over Twilight, Princess Celestia have discussion with the military officers and her old friends.

"I hope she survived it. Twilight survived everything until now..." Princess Celestia said in concern.

Azure Phoenix patted his former wife, "She'll be fine. She's strong and determined hero. She can make it."

With a now, Princess Celestia turned to Corporal Baird, "Corporal, what are you doing here? Were you not with my sister and others to find our missing allies?"

"We did found it. But we were told to come back and warned you about incoming danger. But glad that was over," Corporal Baird said in relief.

Princess Celestia sighed, "I'm glad that's over."

 _ **POOF!**_ The smoke emerged. Everyone turned and found the Wind Assassins appeared before them. Stealth Black approached to Princess Celestia but stopped as he saw Twilight Sparkle lying down on the ground. He was in shock and scarred of what he just saw. Though he hated and jealous of his sister bested him in his magic, but he nevertheless still love and care for her and willing to save and protect her till the end since he and her reunited during the first Demon Templar's Coup D'etat.

Stealth approached Twilight Sparkle's body. He slowly turned and glared at his own friends, "What the hell happened?!"

Shining Armor explained to what Stealth of what really happened. Stealth Black was in shock of what he heard. He slowly sat down in shock. As Ben approached Stealth, he wanted to apologize to Twilight's twin brother. Stealth gave Ben a hard punch while making everyone yelped in shock. Stealth held Ben to the ground.

"This is your fault!" How could you?! How could you let this happened?!" Stealth exclaimed in anger as he held his Hidden Blade near to Ben's throat. He continued, "I trusted you. She trusted you! And this is how you repay her?! What do you have to say?!"

Ben looked away as he said tearfully, "I'm sorry. I... I... I just need to sort things out. I didn't mean to put her in danger."

"Sorry won't make me happy."

"I know. But the others will do what they can to heal and save Twilight. I believed in them."

"You'd better hope so. Or else, I'd never forgive you..." Stealth snarled angrily. He turned and looked at everyone else. He continued, "There's another reason why I came here. Princess Luna and her rescue force got kidnapped and so did Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

Stealth Black nodded, "And there's more - Dark Mystic Force have prepared their Terrorstorm Blaster. I don't know when they strike. But I get the feeling it will be soon."

"This isn't good..." Strikespell said in concern. He turned to his family, "We have to strike back now! We have to rescue our allies and destroy their weapons before they could reach here! If we don't, lives will be at stake!"

"I agreed, my son. We have to. Time is wasting," Princess Celestia nodded in understanding, "Our family is at stake."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes. I will lead the attack. I will take my Imperial Phoenix Army with me. But we need to leave most behind. We can't let our defense down. There's no telling when they'll be back. I will leave it to you, Celestia."

"Yes." Princess Celestia nodded, "Take some of Royal Guards, Delta Squad and Wind Assassins with you. They proved to be efficient and strong enough to breach the enemy's defense. And they will help you all get inside."

"Understood, mother. We will get everyone out from that filthy prison. We will destroy their destructive weapons," Strikespell said firmly.

"I'm coming too!" Golden Sword exclaimed.

"Count me in!" Ben added.

"Me too!" Everyone exclaimed determinedly.

Azure Phoenix shook his head, "We can't take that many. If what Terrorstorn Blaster did to Twilight Sparkle, I don't want to imagine of what happen to all of us. Equestria and Mystic Realm will be defenseless."

Ben nodded, "He's right. We need some stayed behind to defend it."

With Princess Cadance nodded, Shining Armor spoke firmly, "Cadance and I will stay behind and help Princess Celestia built up the defense."

Yuri Lowell stood up, "I should stay here. With Element Wielders and Redeemed Elite Warriors, the Defense of Ponyland should be strong enough to hold any kind of invasion." He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "I will keep her safe. She's my sister."

"Count me too!" Sparky exclaimed determinedly.

Hoboken Joe nodded, "I maybe old, but I'm not obsolete. Nopony is gonna get through our defense without the fight."

"Thanks, guys." Ben smiled. He turned to Twilight's remaining friends, "You girls are coming?"

"Indeed, I am. I will rescue Sweetie Belle! I will make those filth pay!" Rarity exclaimed firmly.

Pinkie nodded, "Me too! I don't want do this - but Bad Cupcakes for those baddies! No more Mrs. Pinkamena Diane Pie now!"

"I'm going too," Fluttershy exclaimed firmly, "I would like to have a word with my version! She will pay for hurting our Twilight Sparkle."

"Count me in!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed, "If Amon is there, he and I have some personal issues to deal with."

"If Flash goes, I'm going too!" Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"No. I can't let you come," Ben turned to Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer. Both girls were in shock. He continued, "I need you both keep Twilight safe if those guys come back and finish her off. I can't let that happen."

"Please, Sunset. Do this for me. I can't bear to see you get hurt," Flash pleaded as he held Sunset's hoof up. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, "I promised I'll be fine. Keep our best friend safe at all cost."

Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer hated to leave behind but they knew they can't risk it. As long as Twilight is still injured, she won'd be safe.

"Alright, Ben," Starlight nodded, "We'll keep her safe. We owe her a lot for saving us."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Yes. Twilight help us a lot. It's our turn to help her now." She then gave a long passionate kiss on Flash's lips, "Please be safe, Flash."

"I will," Flash nodded.

"I'm coming," Golden Sword said firmly. Ben turned and looked at him. He continued, "You're gonna need a lot of help."

Ben smiled, "All I need is family. All of us together."

"I'm coming too!" Nyx exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. She transformed into her Battle Mode, "I won't back down. My friends are out there! And I have to save and rescue them! Don't you dare to ask me stay behind."

Ben sighed, "I was gonna say - stick with us."

Nyx yelped in surprise as she blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry..."

Spike stayed close to Twilight Sparkle, "I'll keep her safe, Ben."

Ben approached and nuzzled her face gently, "I'll be back, Twilight. I promised."

"I know..." Twilight smiled weakly. She turned and looked at Stealth, "Stealth, please don't be mad at him. Promise me to keep and bring him back safe..."

Everyone looked at Stealth Black. He sighed in defeat, "Promised."

Azure Phoenix turned to the front, "All units, forward! To the enemy's fortress! We must defeat them and destroy their weapons!"

Equestria-Mystic Alliance cheered wildly and determined. Azure Phoenix marched out as he led 20,000 army of the Alliance in marching out, along with their Armored Tanks, MTA Walkers and Dragons. They were all heading straight to the enemy's territory. Time is of their essences! And they need to save their home as well.

Princess Celestia turned and led all of her soldiers and civilians back to Ponyland at once. And at the same time, Gravi levitated Twilight gently since she was heavily wounded. They have to remove both Curse Fate and Dark Stone effects for Mangani to heal her. Hopefully, everything will be alright...

* * *

Ben and his team of Flash Sentry, Ben Carmine, Mane Three, Nyx, Azure Phoenix, Strikespell and Golden Sword were leading 20,000 Army of both Imperial Phoenix Army and Royal Guards in marching straight to the Stahl Fortress. Stealth and his Wind Assassins hidden behind the rocks, trees and houses in ready to strike, attack and assassinate the enemies from behind. Ben and his team were riding the Equestrian Dragons while Anger and Sergeant Fenix were leading the Ground Assault.

"Here we go!" Flash Sentry stated off to say this off.

"Alright, every pony. Watch who your attacking. Check your targets. The objective is in here somewhere. Cover the Ground Assault units too!" Ben issued off to say this in what they gotta be doing here.

"We have visual of two bogies!" Moltzar issued off to say this, as the dragons began to launch their fire breaths on a strange icy compound facility spot that they were arriving at.

"Alright Dragons! You are weapons free!" Pinkie issued off to say this as the dragons were unleashing their Breath Attacks on the facility where the Dark Mystics were trying to defend.

"Roger that, we shall demolition the enemies from where they stand!" Moltzar ordered.

As Anger and Sergeant Fenix lead the Ground Assult in attacking the tower and platforms, Ben and his team on Dragons and Flying Mechanism flew down as they fired their arrows and Giga Gem Gatling Blaster at the enemies thus, giving the Ground Assault Unit to fire back and destroyed the enemy's base.

"Everyone, focus all fire on the fuel pipes!" Nyx issued off that they gotta aim for the fuel pipes.

"Locking on & firing!" Strikespell issued off before he was in position to fire & bust down many feel pipes, as it was causing much of the facility to start to crumble.

"Nice shot, Strikespell! Look at you go!" Golden Sword commented in seeing the Mystic Pony really was letting loose.

"We got some stranglers on the deck." Moltzar issued off in seeing more Dark Mystics on the deck are attacking them.

"Roger that, lets clean the deck!" Pinkie issued off to say this in knowing what they gotta be doing here.

Ben's group was firing off any magic spells & attacks that were taking down more of the Dark Mystics on the deck after a few short minutes.

"Area is clean. Time for us to proceed to the harbor." Moltzar reported.

"This isn't done yet, Moltzar, lead the way." Azure Phoenix ordered. He turned to Anger, "Anger, continue the Ground Assault. Cover us!"

Anger nodded as he led all of Ground Assault in walking across the Crystallized Road while assisting the Air Assaults in bringing the bases down. Soon Ben's team with the Dragons of Equestria flew off towards another direction at this time from taking out one enemy base front.

"Request we be alert, there are likely more enemies ahead." Ben Carmine stated off as they were maneuvering through some river & icy mountain blockades.

"Watch out, multiple targets. We've got incoming rapid magic shots." Stealth gave the warning of what was coming down as more enemies were firing their magic shots at them.

"Then let's repeat what we did before." Rarity exclaimed as the dragons were blasting out the attackers while they flew down to attack the fuel pipes below.

"We got some on the bridge, let's take it out!" Flash Sentry issued as they had to focus off in attacking more enemies on the bridge that were fleeing in terror.

Without warning, the Dragons & Ben's group were firing off everything they got at the targets & at the pipes. Before long, everyone was ordered to go topside to bring down the heat.

"Heads up everyone, we got some big fliers on the pad up here." Ben spoke off in alerting the group in seeing the Dark Mystics about to ride something to go air board.

"I don't see them!" Strikespell stated in not seeing anything while they were blasting away.

"They're at our 12 O'Clock. We gotta circle around." Azure Phoenix issued off to say this in what they gotta do here.

"It's not our bird, sir. Looks like our main target's gone. We're wasting our time here…" Fenix stated off in seeing this, as they were attacking from the air, they are not seeing their big target.

"Heads up, there's a fast mover on the move." Stealth warned the group in spotting some Dark Mystic on the move riding some large flier.

"It's on our Dragons' tail! We must asset!" Moltzar issued off in seeing the enemy's large flier try to attack his group, as they go off to stop this threat.

"Attention all units. Break off & asset. We're in pursuit of a bogey!" Pinkie gave off the orders to all of their group, as they begin to charge forth to attack the enemy chasing after their own. "Hiyah!" Then she fires her Party Cannon that fire across the flier's flight path to cause it to crash against frozen ice to fall down in defeat.

"Nice work, Pinkie." Fluttershy commented her friend for the effort.

With that problem solved, the group were soon heading off towards their next destination without delay… Wasn't long before the group came across another ally that was in the neck of the woods that leaped in to join the commotion. And that ally was none other than the Arms Stallion, Arsenal.

"Hey Ben. How'd you know that I was gonna be here?" Arsenal asked off surprised to see that this bunch was able to find him here.

"Easy, my Pinkie Sense felt you were in the area." Pinkie smiled off to easily state this about how things were. "Those arrogant Dark Mystics were a little too proud when they thought they had you. Which they got careless with what they were reporting that we intercepted." She stated off in knowing that this guy wouldn't get caught, Arsenal was keeping a low profile till help showed up.

"So you been down here the whole time?" Flash Sentry asked off in how long this guy was fighting here.

"Not all of it. Some of the Dark Mystics are trying to bring down something big here, Intel wants to know why. So that's where we need to be." Arsenal issued off to state this towards those about what they gotta be doing here.

"Attention friends, we're approaching the next area in question." Moltzar issued off to say this in what they got going on here of where they be heading towards next.

"What is that place?" Rarity asked off in seeing a strange new facility compound that was structured differently form the others.

"Moltzar, we got major resistance on this one…" One dragon with Goldie's group reported this, as they were being hammered down with a lot more weaponry fire-arms then the last other places the group has been to. "They're even launching heavy missile fire, incoming at us!" The Dragon reported this of what else was fired off towards them.

"All Dragons, evasive…" Moltzar was giving the order for evasive maneuvers, before he yelped from being impacted just now.

"Moltzar, we've been hit!" Ben exclaimed as they were plunging here.

"Hang on, we're going down!" Nyx exclaimed to say this before the ponies were screaming.

Soon Moltzar made an emergency crash landing which broke some bits of the enemy's work area, but he'll live. But his pony passengers fell off to scatter around, as they groan from the rough landing that they just survived from. Wasn't long before the rest of Ben's group arrived on their own dragon riding escorts to check on everyone while the Dragons see to Moltzar.

"Now you can imagine how coming here could be dangerous." Arsenal pointed off to say this in how this area was quite, dangerous.

"How's Moltzar?" Strikespell asked in how their friend was.

"He will be fine, what about you?" One Dragon stated in knowing the captain of the Dragons of Equestria will survive this.

"Watch out!" Golden Sword stated this before firing his beam shots at a Dark Trooper that tried to attack the dragons. "Enemy is nearby, suggest we be picked up on the far end of that tanker!" Golden Sword issued off to alert the other dragons of where to meet them.

"Very well, be safe." The Dragon replied off to say before they took off while Ben's group remain on the ground to walk towards the enemy's tanker structure.

Ben's group was slowly moving across the path, until they came across some Dark Troopers, before the Imperial Phoenix Army started to open fire with much of their attacks. Many of the enemies were running for cover because they had a lot more artillery to unleashed, but the gang were able to take down the enemy numbers to continue to move along. Most of the time, they had to take to high ground & circle around most enemies…while unleashing the fury to take out as many as they could, especially with the army rapidly picking up the pace.

"Better get ready, here comes more." Arsenal issued off to say in seeing what was gonna be coming next here.

"We're at the tanker. Moving toward the bow." Then from above, one of the Dragon allies of the group spoke in having arrived at the spot.

"Watch your corners. There's no telling what is all over the spot." Ben stated off in looking up to warn one of the dragons about this.

"Hiyah!" Then Stealth swung his sword that sliced & dice the enemies in the next room area before having ended that quickly. "Okay, follow me."

The gang were quickly making their way through to reach the next spot, but then something came flying through the air when they got to an open area in the facility. Then from above, a strange new Dark Mystic Trooper was coming down wearing some freaky new tech gear as he & a few others like him, were soaring in the air to start getting the near drop on Golden Heart's group. They had to get to cover, while firing off many horn magic beam shots & machine guns off to take down some of them strange fighters.

"Dragons, where's our evac?" Flash Sentry asked off in liking a way for them to get out of here.

"Don't worry, they said seconds." Arsenal pointed off in stating this about the question.

"Then let's get to higher ground." Nyx suggested this off, as they all were moving upwards when having the safety moment to get by.

"Alright, we're clear. Time for us to get off this boat." Azure Phoenix issued off in seeing that it's time for them to hit the skies again. "We gotta get as many to make a move for an attack formation!" As he said this, he got out a smoke signal to signal for their ride to pick them up.

"You're taking charge real fast here." Ben stated off in seeing how Azure Phoenix was taking charge. But then again, he is the Lord of Ma after all!

"We hear you friends, we're inbound on your smoke, tell me you are doing well." Moltzar spoke from above as he was recovered a bit more while he & his dragons were preparing to arrive on the spot.

"Nothing that won't get any better soon unless we can take out more of those weapons the enemies still have. Right?" Pinkie issued off to say this about what they gotta do as ahead of them of their real destination, the enemy has a lot of weaponry firing off.

"Don't know about the chances are with so few intruders breaking in." Fluttershy shook her head that it take a lot more than their group to get the job done.

"Well you said so yourself, if we're going to do this, we need to take out those weapons." Arsenal stated off to mention this while studying a piece of the enemy's flying weapon they wore.

"Wait a second, are you outta your mind! Using unknown Dark Mystic tech to help those of us without wings fly over there with such things, its suicide!" Flash Sentry stated off in thinking this plan sounds so crazy, that they may as well ask to be shot at.

"But wait, if we fly in low, we can go under their fire, right?" Rarity suggested this off in what they can do if they tried this.

"She's right, we can do that to take out the enemy's weapons with some explosive charges." Fenix stated off in thinking about what they can do here.

"Well, I think its crazy trusting enemy tech, but….we'll have to try." Azure Phoenix shrug off to say this in having some second thoughts, but he won't argue for now.

"Moltzar, we'll call you when things are clear." Arsenal gave out these orders for the dragon other.

"Of course, we shall be right behind you all." Moltzar nods his head in stating this fact.

Soon Moltzar & the Dragons of Equestria soon flew off at this time. While Ben's team that needed a pair of some wings to help them out, were getting equipped with whatever they salvage from the targets they took down & Pinkie, Ben Carmine and Flash Sentry begin to fix the gear. Once over, everyone that couldn't fly, were getting suited up for a takeoff motion. For some like Fluttershy yelped in trying to control such a complicated mechanical device, but Ben Carmine was helping her get through it. Wasn't long before they hovered off a bit to leap & jump from ice berge to ice berge like hop-scout to reach the main enemy facility. After sneaking pass another wreck ship sight, the group maneuver through to reach the spot of spotting the main enemy base firing off their guns at the Dragons of Equestria that were acting like a distraction.

"Okay ponies, let it RIP!" Pinkie issued off the orders to say as they began to test out the weapons on these new fly devices that come with machine gun functions.

Wasn't long before machine guns were firing off, as the team were going in, firing at all the normal Dark Mystic Troopers, & sometimes getting lucky to blow up dangerous explosive barrels that took them out. Soon the group was going down to the lower levels of the facility, encounter some hostile foes before being shot down, & used the new tech they got to hover off from busted rails towards a generator; where they were setting up the first explosive charge.

"Bomb threat detected. Evacuate the area. All hands abandon ship. Proceed to designed evacuation platform." Then without warning, the Vigilant Dark Base was alerting everyone that a bomb was set.

"The enemy knows of our objective, we must make haste." Strikespell declared off to say this as he was firing his attacksat more Dark Troopers using the flying dark tech in the skies.

Ben's team was quickly moving getting a move on, & soon as they were making it through more rail steps, had to fire off more enemies guarding the next location. Once the active enemies were out, Arsenal set up the next explosive charge on the pipe as they were done with the second location.

"Alright, we got exactly 4 minutes before this whole place blows sky-high." Arsenal issued off to say this in how much time they got.

"Wait! You activated it now?" Stealth yelps in realizing that in less than 4 minutes, this place is gonna blow with them still here.

"Less talking, more escaping, come on!" Pinkiea issued off that they gotta get moving, pronto.

Not arguing, the team had to quickly get out of here before this place blows. So taking an escape route, & shooting down more Dark Troopers along the way. They were going upwards, dodge more firing, explosive grenades, you name it, but more of the Dark Troopers were not fighting but…leaving the area that was gonna blow.

"Woah. They're jumping!" Fluttershy exclaimed in surprise to see the enemies are abandoning ship.

"And so will we, come on!" Golden Sword insisted, as they have to keep going here.

Everyone was quickly moving it up a path of a long bridge that was left unattended, as the others shot down more enemies along the way. Soon taking off, everything of the facility was coming apart from the explosive charges going off, as Ben's team just managed to fly off to about land across the other side on an iceberg. Good news was that they made it away from the explosion, bad news was the unexpected high water rise from something making a big splash.

"Are we expecting a pickup anytime soon now?" Arsenal asked off in wondering where their pickup is.

"Well now, I see you all decided to go for a swim." Then appearing out of nowhere was Moltzar & a few of the Dragons of Equestria here to pick up the gang. "Are you ready now?" He asked this off as the group gets up to get ready as Ben's team nod their heads. "Attention fellow Dragons. Prepare fir heavy fire! Follow those you will work with! We shall regroup on the far side of the harbor." Moltzar gave out these orders to his brethren in what they will do as they all take off with their passengers.

Now the group was heading for a harbor base front of the Dark Mystics, they were shooting at the attackers before the Dragons blasted the main guns while landing to let Ben's team off. As they were rushing on over before some new attacks were making the Dragons scatter from missile launchers, etc. But as Ben's team was making a bee-line, some heavy machine guns were pinning them down, as they took cover for protection.

"We're not going anywhere until those guns are taken out." Stealth stated off to say this in seeing they can't go further without being shot full of holes.

"What we need is something that can pack an extra punch." Fenix issued off in what they need at this time.

Soon sneaking through a little more cover, the team was making their way while still using them Dark Flight Gunner model things they swiped to help those that lack some infinite machine gun fire-power, to help take on the enemies & give a nice flight boost on things too high up. Just then, Arsenal got a response telling them about someone being on the rig, & that at the moment, place some explosive charges to destroy the heavy gunner keeping their other allies pin down. The team managed to fly a bit through while shooting down more Dark Troopers while making a bee-line for the main gun.

"Okay, lay a demo charge on the gun." Arsenal explained this to the group in how to handle this, carefully.

"They're aiming for the guns, stop them!" One Dark Trooper Commando issued an order from a nearby window of the main guns to order all soldiers to stop the team.

"Looks like we'll have to defend ourselves!" Fluttershy yelps in seeing what was gonna be happening here.

"Not on my watch!" Suddenly, Stealth send him the Wind Assassins to unleash rapid attacks to hit a bunch of targets within the area & some of them through the windows of the main guns.

"Well that takes care of them." Ben stated off in seeing that problem solved as they enter the main gun station before setting up a demo charge.

"That's it! Dragons, evasive manures!" Moltzar saw the action from above before signaling his group of what Golden Heart's team performed.

Soon without warning after the good guys team escape, they blew up the main gun point, thus allowing the Dragons of Equestria to come on through without any much suffering.

"Congrats my friends. But you best be prepared, the next spot appears different." Moltzar issued off in thanking those here that took out one of the main guns, but there was another to be dealt with. "But there's a route across those icebergs, while we do recon in that direction, we shall meet you over there." He points to where icebergs made a crossing towards another part of the facility of where they would meet up.

With the plan underway, Ben's team quickly flew off before descending to the iceberg below to leap & land on a few more to get across to the next location spot. Anger and his Ground Assaults have arrived at the harbor as they fired their blasters, Tanks and Walkers at some of towers and bases.

Just then, Arsenal got a report that from intercepting another Dark Mystic communication, learn the enemy unloaded something at their main facility, which is on the other side of the harbor. Pinkie stated to her group that they all knew this wasn't gonna be an easy task to handle, so…they'll improvise. And soon the gang was blasting their way through more Dark Flight Gunner foes while watching them crash on the ground. Then Arsenal transform his cybernetic arm into his strongest weapon; the Hydra to fire a blast beam that destroyed some blue generators that made a low bridge for the group to cross.

"What the….there's no way up to the top!" Rarity yelps in seeing what they got here, a tall tower with no way of a stairway or anything.

"We'll have to go down to the bottom of the rig & take out the supporting pillars." Arsenal explained what the next step of their active mission will be to do. "Two timed explosives should about do it." The guy label off in how they can make something work for them.

"Then we best get going." Azure Phoenix exclaimed in knowing what they gotta do here.

After accomplishing the explosive charges on the pipes, Ben's team was moving along to the next step here. The group was crossing the bridge while watching out for more Dark Trooper attacks, things were just getting crazy to clear the harbor defense. As Arsenal reach the bunker, he leads the others up the staircase; once arriving, the gang destroyed those guarding the bunker while making their way upwards.

"Alright, I'll take the lead." Pinkie issued off to have the group follow her as they did so…

Golden Sword spotted some explosive barrels to fire on them which blew up more Dark Troopers while the team were making their way to take control of some launchers to use against the enemies around the area. Some Dark Mystics were coming in from above on their own fliers before Ben's team used the launchers against them.

"Yeah! That got them!" Ben cheered in seeing that took out a lot of enemies.

"Woah! Get back! That's a tank!" Flash Sentry yelped to pull the others away with the weapons from a tank coming into the picture that almost got them. "Where the heck did that come from!" He snapped off in demanding where the Dark Troopers got one of those.

"FIRE!" Pinkie yelled out as they fired their heavy fire power that destroyed that tank. "Good shooting, one more gun bunker to go." She exclaimed in seeing they got only one more target to fry.

The group had to trench across an open field spot while watching out for more attackers, it was like a war-zone which kind is. More shooting & grenade throwing with explosions, the gang was making it through while trying to stay alive. When going into the next gun bunker, Strikespell & Arsenal fired of their attacks to take out anyone inside before the rest went in. Then it wasn't long before using other launchers to take out the last gun bunker out on the field.

"Alright! We're moving up!" Ben signal the Dragons of Equestria when all was cleared to continue.

"Roger Ben Mare, all dragons, move to the harbor." Moltzar responded in flying overhead when the coast was cleared.

"Watch out! We got another tank!" Golden Sword yelled out in seeing another enemy's tank on the move.

"Target will be eliminated!" Stealth declared off in attacking, destroying the enemy tank & other enemy units too.

Once that was all done, the team made their way down to another area in where it was an open bunker stall, there were lots of boxes, but a closed door where a large vehicle or dragon can get through. Ben's team arrived to secure the area without having much difficulty.

"Fenix, you get the door open. We're bound to unleash a large loud of enemy activity here." Arsenal gave out the order for the pink pony while being cautious.

"Got it!" Fenix replied off in knowing what to do here.

Azure Phoenix turned to Captain Moltzar and General Anger, "Fenix, Moltzar and Anger - I need you all stayed here and await for my signal!"

"Cousin! No! We can't let you do it!" Anger exclaimed in concern.

Captain Moltzar nodded, "He's right. We're talking about dealing with millions of Dark Mystic Army and Nobodies Pony from the Stahl Fortress! It's impossible for you all to enter and defeat all of them while rescue the others in time!"

"Enough!" Azure Phoenix said firmly. Everyone became quiet as they listened to him. He continued, "The enemies will be expecting us. So the small force won't attract much attention. Until we find our missing allies, none will make the move. When we did, the loud noise will be the signal to attack. So stand by..."

Both Captain Motlzar and Anger groaned in annoyance but nevertheless obeyed to him. They saluted to him. They turned and returned to the main force in making some preparation for the assault.

"Well Fenix?" Flash Sentry asked off in wondering how the door's coming along.

"Just about there, my squad's helping too." Fenix replied off to say this.

"Well, it's been a fine honor getting to work with many of you here." Arsenal replied off to say this as if making this an emotional moment.

"Your not suggesting we're not gonna make it?!" Fluttershy asked with concern worry.

"No, we will make it out of this, together." Rarity declared firmly.

Ben nodded, "She's right. Besides, we have some surprise attacks for MechaStahl and his minions as soon as we get and rescue our friends first."

Soon the doors were opened as Ben's team moves on out to prepare for the next feat of danger. There was another enemy's tank firing at them, but the Wind Assassins and Delta Squad that soon helped scrap the thing to pieces.

But then Ben Carmine warn the group of another tank up on the hill, so Arsenal took out his missile launcher to fire them off that blew up that tank too. The group was clearing through from more enemy units trying to attack, as they were going up the hill now before more Dark Troopers & two more tanks appeared. But using heavy artillery can help move things along quickly, especially in destroying tanks.

"Come on, let's keep moving!" Strikespell issued off that they gotta keep moving.

"Destination straight ahead." Ben Carmine stated in seeing the final destination of where they need to go.

But Dark Troopers were firing more shots that made the team find cover while firing off any magic or range machine weapons at them.

"We have to find a way up!" Flash Sentry stated off in what they got to do.

"Right, let's clear the building." Ben nods off to say in agreement.

Ben's team was rushing through to avoid much shooting from the central building while taking out more enemies. Stealth and his Wind Assassins even went into a bottom portion to which he was using his daggers to actually stab the Dark Troopers in ways that, well….it's too hardcore to describe, so we'll leave that description out; but they cleared the way in the end.

As everyone went to the top, unknown group jumped from the top in slamming Ben and his team to the ground.

"What the-?!" Ben exclaimed painfully. He gasped in surprise upon looking at familiar group, "Golden Heart? Pinkamena? The Company? Maxin Talos?"

"Everyone? What are you doing here?" Golden Heart asked in surprise.

Rarity grunted, "We could ask you the same thing!"

"Please get us off... It's painful..." Fluttershy said painfully and meekly.

Pinkamena giggled uneasily, "We heard that the Cutie Mark Crusaders went off to find and get the Heart Talisman back. Maxin Talos went and followed them. So, we decided to follow them. By the time we reached here, the bad guys have caught them all and even Princess Luna's team! Maxin was knocked out but he was too heavy for bad guys to carry him. So, we beat them to the ground."

Golden Heart sighed, "Unfortunately, we want to rescue them but more army came down. So, we have to hid and take them down before they could find us."

Arsenal hummed, "Did you try telling them that everything is secured?"

Golden Heart's Company looked shock and surprise of what they just heard. They then laughed nervously about the mistakes.

"We did not compute of that. We're deeply yet humbly apologized," Omega said embarrassingly.

Flash hissed, "And something tells me another group of soldiers coming down now since they know their soldiers were killed and didn't report to their commander."

Arsenal took a peek on the sky. He gasped as he turned to the group, "Shh…here it comes!"

Wasn't long before a gondola lift arrived shortly soon, where more Dark Troopers are pointing their weapons out in seeing if all is clear. There was enough of them to be a large group for Ben's Team to have each an opponent to take on.

"Clear!" A Dark Trooper issued off in seeing all was cleared. But just then, as they were moving ahead, they were jumped from entering the spot Ben's team hid to catch them by surprise. After some moments of beating the enemy around, the Dark Troopers were killed off to keep them quit.

"NOW it's clear!" Pinkamena declared.

"Dark Troopers V-7 Unit. Dark Troopers V-7 Unit. Can you hear me. Respond." At this moment, the others yelped in hearing a voice from the defeated Dark Trooper's com-links before deciding to listen in. "I repeat, do you copy? Over." The mysterious voice asked off in was trying to get a response.

Everyone yelped fearfully of what they just heard.

"Now what?" Golden Heart asked in concern.

Arsenal smirked as he took the mask's com-link. He cleared his throat, "Area secured. All enemies eliminated."

"Copy that. Return to base, Dark Troopers V-7 Unit & report for reassignment." The mysterious voice responded off.

Everyone covered their mouths from laughing too loud in amusement about how stupid Dark Mystic Force are. They didn't know their own army got killed and defeated, and also got fooled by them. So classic.

"Roger that last transmission." Arsenal responded in amusement.

Arsenal turned off the mask's com-link. Ben, Flash and Strikespell took a glance at the dead soldiers. They looked at each other as they all smirked in amusement. They removed and took the uniform out from the dead ponies. The trio suited up.

"Um, what are you doing?" Pinkamena asked.

Ben, Flash and Strikespell dressed in their Dark Mystic Soldier's suits. They breathed heavily.

"Easy, getting us inside." Arsenal smirked darkly, "Nice plan..."

Ben smirked beneath the mask, "I learn from the best especially when he's my best friend I ever had."

Flash nodded, "Heroes in Disguise. That is Hero's Rule Book Number 40 - To get in the enemy's base, be the enemy. I loved this one the most!"

Strikespell nodded, "Yes. This is the perfect chance to get us in and gave a perfect surprise attack on them."

"Oh, I get it! Undercover…..let's do it!" Pinkie smiled off in seeing the idea, that will work out perfectly.

"But, the blood…" Rarity asked in feeling that wearing something that is messy with blood is disgusting.

"A little magic will remove it." Ben Carmine stated in having a good spell to remove such things so they don't lose their lunches.

Stealth and his Wind Assassins get dressed in their enemy's uniforms, "The rest of Assassins will take care of the turrets and some artillery weapons. They won't attacked the rest of our main force. Once you found the others, signal us. Then, we'll signal the rest to attack."

"What should we do afterwards?" Nyx asked off as they were removing the outfits from the decease Dark Troopers.

"We need to get in & get out with what they have." Ben stated in what they need to do once they get inside.

"Right, any intel they got, any prisoners they've taken, you name it. And if Spiritshadow is also there, then we can take him out & reclaim a soul he took that effected Twilight. But for now, let's do this!" Azure Phoenix said firmly. He turned to Golden Heart, "Golden Heart, I need you and your team stay behind. And signal the rest to attack."

"Hey! You need us!" Pinkamena exclaimed frantically, "We can do this! We can handle this problem! Come on, PM - give us some action! Please! We can do this!"

Golden Heart sighed, "What she mean is that you need all the help you have to win the fight."

Ben shook his head, "No, Golden Heart. He's right. This is a perfect chance to launch surprise attacks. Just signal us to attack. Whenever the enemies comes down to attack, give them some cupcakes, Pinkamena."

Pinkamena smirked darkly, "My pleasure..."

After disgusting themselves as Dark Troopers, everyone rode the lift up while leaving Golden Heart and his Company behind to guard the control tower while ready to signal others to attack.

Soon the gondola lift reach its spot at the top where other Dark Troopers saw their allies coming in. The infiltration team had to play it cool against a few other real Dark Troopers to not be seen as suspicious. The team was just gonna act casual & not be seen suspicious at all. Stealth and his team climbed up the mountains' walls to the top in taking care of turrets and artillery weapons.

Soon the lift was arriving at the building destination from above that was truly, a Dark Mystic HQ in a secluded location. It was gonna be time for infiltration, one where stealth is gonna be their only weapon to not get discovered…  
 _  
To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	9. C9: Reign of Courage

**Chapter 9: Reign of Courage**

It stopped. Ben and his team (Azure Phoenix, Strikespell, Flash Sentry, Ben Carmine, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Golden Sword, Nyx and Arsenal) were still in disguise of Dark Mystic Soldiers. They were all still sitting at gondola lift's benches, along with Dark Mystic Squadron of ten.

The lift reached to the top platform of Stahl Fortress. Dark Mystic Squadron stood up and left the lift. Ben and his team did the same thing. It's time to infiltrate the base in finding and rescuing their friends and stop their weapon manufacturing.

Before they go, they turned and looked at Fluttershy. She was throwing off at the gondola's lift. They know why she did it in the first place.

"Oh Darling... Are you feeling better now?" Rarity asked in concern.

Fluttershy panted heavily as she put the mask on, "I'm fine for now... What those... Those monsters did to poor animals... That's terrible."

"Yeah... They're really cannibals!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in annoyance, "Eating the animals right in front of us! That's disgusting.

Nyx nodded, "Me too... I just hope those monsters didn't kill and eat our friends. I can't bear to watch that."

Arsenal shushed the girls, "Quiet! They'll hear us. We're at the enemy's base. We can't let them know we're the enemies."

Strikespell sighed, "He's right. One false move or talk will attract our enemies' attention. And the plans we have made so far will fail. Our home will fall. The enemies will rise from hell. We cannot fail now."

"Yeah..." Golden Sword nodded, "Infiltration won't be easy. We have to be very careful. Stealth is so not my thing..."

Carmine shivered in fear, "I don't like it too..."

"Come on, guys," Flash said in concern, "I know it's hard but we've gotta do it now. Time is wasting. No telling when the bad guys gonna strike."

Ben nodded in agreement, "Flash's right. We'd better do it now. Time is wasting."

"Indeed... But leave the talking to me," Azure Phoenix said firmly, "Dark Mystic Soldiers are very aggressive, cruel and strict with the recruits and soldiers for their military. If they failed or disrespect the military, there will be consequence and punishment for the soldiers to face."

Fluttershy yelped, "I don't want to be involve of that."

"Alright, Azure Phoenix. Do your thing," Ben said.

Azure Phoenix nodded as he led the team to outside of gondola lift. They looked around as they were surrounded by more of Dark Mystic Troopers, Genma Soldiers, Nobody Ponies and even Dark Metal Ponies chatting with each other or even patrolling the area. This have make them worried and nervous. This will not be easy.

Azure Phoenix led Ben and his team to the Desk Sergeant's Booth where it was blocked by metallic door. They all remained steady and calm as they approached it.

"Identification," Desk Sergeant asked firmly.

Azure Phoenix cleared his throat, "Dark Trooper V Squadron."

Desk Sergeant checked through his computer in finding the right identification. Azure Phoenix and others remained silent and calm as they all prayed that the enemy bough their act and false identification for them to enter the base. He hummed while nodded in confirmation.

"You've been assigned to factory. You may proceed," Desk Sergeant ordered firmly.

Azure Phoenix and his team nodded. As the door opened, they all marched through it. Fluttershy shyly yet scared marched and looked down without looking at her enemies. He cleared his throat. She yelped in worry, along with others.

"Look up now, soldier," Desk Sergeant said firmly and darkly.

Fluttershy gulped in concern as she slowly looked up and faced at Desk Sergeant while the rest of her friends shivered in worry and concern as they all watched and prayed that he will not suspect her. He glanced at her carefully. He held his hand out in reaching her. She yelped in fear as she looked down and be quiet. Instead of touching her, he put her helmet properly.

Desk Sergeant spoke firmly, "Your helmet is not in proper position, soldier. Don't forget that. And stop being whim."

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "Thank you, sir. I will do my best."

"And quit the cheering act too. It disgust the military..." Desk Sergeant said darkly. Fluttershy yelped in worry. He sighed, "Now get going. We've got lot of work to do..."

Fluttershy saluted shyly before ran off towards the others. Everyone sighed in relief.

"That was close..." Arsenal said in concern, "Too close... They almost onto us."

Carmine shivered in fear, "This is why I hate being super spy."

Strikespell sighed, "Tell me something I don't know. I don't think she should be our rear. She should in middle. That should avoid attention."

Golden Sword nodded, "Yeah. I know she's scared but that's attracting a lot of attention."

"I'm sorry..." Fluttershy said shamefully, "I wish I could be brave and strong as others."

Rarity patted Fluttershy's back, "Don't worry, dear. You've managed well to fool the desk sergeant. They haven't suspected us yet."

"Yeah, Fluttershy. You've got us to back you up," Pinkie said happily.

Flash nodded in understanding, "Yeah, we'll overcome the odds no matter what happens."

"We should get going and find others," Ben said firmly, "I just hope the rest are alive especially my dad, Aunt Luna and Uncle Han. They could be anywhere."

Azure Phoenix patted Ben's back, "Do not worry, my stepson. We will find them. And we will rescue them. And we will destroy the enemy's weapons before they could launch another invasion."

"Yeah, daddy. Grandpa Azure is right. We can do this!" Nyx said confidently. Everyone but Azure Phoenix and Strikespell looked at her oddly. She looked confuse and worry, "What? Since the cat is out of the bag, I might as well call him Grandpa Azure Phoenix and Uncle Strikespell. They're my aunt Iris Crystal's family."

Everyone awed in understanding, "Yeah. I guess you're right. She does have the point. Make sense. I've got no argument here. She's sweet. She's telling the truth."

Azure Phoenix cleared his throat, "We'd better go now. Time is wasting. But don't make anything suspicious..."

Everyone nodded in agreement and understanding as they all headed off now. They have to find and rescue their allies before anything bad happens to the latter.

* * *

On turrets and artillery guns deck, Dark Mystic Troopers were patrolling the area in making sure that no enemies can get through the fort. As they continued patrolling, Stealth climbed up and thrust his Hidden Blade on the first trooper to death. The rest of his squadron climbed up and assassinated all of the troopers to death.

Stealth turned to his team, "Get rid all of them. We don't the attention. Secure and be ready to detonate and destroy the artillery weapons. We have to be ready for signal. Let's go now!"

Wind Assassins went and fulfilled their duties. Some moved and get ride of dead bodies. Others set the detonators on turrets and artillery guns. Stealth turned and glared at the building.

"You'd better be alive, Ben." Stealth snarled, "Because if you died, I'd never forgive you for what you did to my sister."

* * *

Ben and his team acted normally as they followed Azure Phoenix's leadership and instruction when they were walking across the enemy's territory without arousing the latter's suspicion on them. So far, so good - the enemy has no suspicious on them especially Dark Mystic Genma, Hunter Killers and Nobody Ponies since they were good able to tell the differences by the smell and behavior of the suspicious enemies.

Ben and his team came across some cages where many Dark Mystic Security were patrolling and guarding the area. They also saw lots of ponies trapped in the cages. They realized that they've found the prison block. They approached to the security command center and the gate. Dark Mystic Warden was overseeing and checking on the prison block and security army's working progress.

Ben and his team were about to enter the prison block's gate to enter.

"HALT!"

Dark Mystic Guards held their spears in cross position - making sure that no one gets in without the warden's position. Ben and his team noticed the warden's glance direction. They followed it to where he was looking at.

They gasped as they found Dark Mystic Guards dragged Princess Luna, Han Zero, Captain Jack Silver, Applejack and Rainbow Dash out while the rest of the army demanded angrily in letting their commanders go. More Dark Mystic Guards aimed their Diamond Blasters at the prisoners if they tried to be funny or escaped from the prison. The Dark Mystic Guards then dragged five ponies out to somewhere else.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy said in concern, "Rainbow Dash... Applejack..."

Ben hissed, "Where are they taking our guys to?"

Strikespell shushed Ben, "Listen..."

Strikespell pointed at the command center. Dark Mystic Warden was reporting to his leaders.

"They're taking the prisoners to broadcast room now, sir." Dark Mystic Warden reported. He then nodded, "Understood. Let them in. The squadron are in-charge of securing the weaponry manufacture factory. The weapons must be ready by evening. Tonight ends the mortals and Mystic Ponies."

Dark Mystic Ponies cheered wildly and loudly as they all can't wait to end their enemies once and for all. Ben and his team were worried about the attack. They have to find and destroy the source and the weapons they have made.

Dark Mystic Guards disarmed their spears as they let Ben and his team in. They climbed down the stairs. They walked through the prison block in finding the commander of army - Princess Luna, Han Zane, Captain Jack Silver, Applejack and Rainbow Dash before they could reached to broadcast room. But an hour later, they found nothing until they spotted some groups entered the gates.

Ben and his team followed the suspicious groups which they entered another door. They entered the factory chamber where the Terrorstorm Blasters were made. They spotted a small chamber where scientists and engineers were working and manufacturing the lightning radioactive energy on capsules while the workers were checking and transferring the energy into the ship's core. But for what purpose?

Nyx gasped as she noticed all of her friends trapped within hamster wheels-like. Cutie Mark Crusaders were running on wheels as fast as they can in powering up the radioactive energy. If they stopped, they get the a hard whip of sound in making the fillies and colts scared in running fast and hard.

Nyx groaned angrily as she was about to attack but stopped by her father. She grunted, "But dad-!"

"We'll get them. I promised. But we need to get your grandpa and others first and then the rest and destroyed the weapons. We need to know what they're up to. Come on, Nyx. There's not much time," Ben explained.

Ben and his team headed off while Nyx grunted in upset as she stared at her friends cried and sobbed tearfully and scared. She has to help them. Carmine was with her as he looked around of the base and security. The area's security is tight especially the gate. He knew there's one thing he can help Nyx to get her friends and distract the enemies.

As Ben and his team approached the gate, they were stopped by Dark Mystic Genma Commander and five Dark Mystic Genma Samurais.

"This is restricted area. Return to your post," Dark Mystic Genma Commander exclaimed in annoyance, "Unless you face consequences."

Ben grunted angrily as he and his team moved away from them. They can't risk in attacking them as they feared for their captured allies.

"This isn't good! We need to get in there!" Rarity said in concern.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Golden Sword hummed, "We need to distract them as long as we can. We need those guards to leave their posts."

"We could sabotage the fueling pipes to the ship," Strikespell suggested.

Flash added, "Maybe tell them a lie that the boss need them to do something."

Arsenal shook his head, "No... We need something bigger and important for the enemies to chase and catch them."

Pinkie gasped as she spotted something shocked her, "Or maybe - let the enemies know we're here!"

"WHAT?!" Ben exclaimed in shock.

Ben turned to his back as he found Nyx was freeing Cutie Mark Crusaders from their prisons while Carmine whacked the guards to the ground and shot them off.

"Over here! Come and get us!" Carmine exclaimed wildly.

Nyx freed Apple Bloom from her prison out, "Go! RUN! To the gondola now! We're getting out of here!"

Nyx and Carmine led all of Cutie Mark Crusaders straight to the gondola.

"Stop them! I want those slaves back to power up the fueling!" Dark Mystic Scientist exclaimed in anger.

Dark Mystic Troopers left their posts including the Genma Troops from the gate. They all chased after Nyx and her escapees.

Ben groaned, "Nyx! What is she doing?!"

Azure Phoenix gasped, "They're trying to lure all of them away from us."

"No!" Ben exclaimed in concern. He was stopped by everyone. He groaned, "Let me go! I've gotta help her."

"I know, Ben. But if you stop her now, her effort is in vain," Strikespell explained, "I know it's hard but it's the only way to get us in."

Flash hissed, "Ben. Strikespell's right. We've gotta go now."

Ben grunted angrily as he hated to lose his friends and family when it comes to mission. He and his team went straight into the door at once before the enemies realize of what's going on.

* * *

Nyx and her friends have managed to get in the gondola and escaped. But they were chased by more of Dark Mystic Troopers from their gondola. As Nyx and her friends reached to the bottom platform, they quickly entered the control room. Dark Mystic Troopers' came down and chased after them.

As they continued walking down the stairs Nyx and her friends gasped as they quickly moved aside at once. Dark Mystic Troopers came down but stopped at once. They all gasped.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkamena exclaimed wildly. She burred wildly in making the Dark Mystic Troopers yelped in fear. She smirked, "Your time is up! Hit it!"

"OPEN FIRE!" Omega commanded.

Omega and his Alicorn Robot Ponies fired their Giga Gatling Blasters at the Dark Mystic Troopers to their death. Azure the Kirin Dragon fired his Dragon Flames at them to death. Golden Heart fired his Golden Shots while Maxin and Pinkamena charged and whacked their enemies to death. All the troopers were killed.

Nyx and her team approached Golden Heart's Company. Maxin approached to death soldier's mask and inform the command center that the enemies have been dealt with. Omega and his team readied themselves in ready to attack for another wave if they were found out.

"You alright?" Pinkamena asked. Nyx and her team nodded. She smiled, "Glad to be at my service. Where're the others?"

Nyx sighed, "Still rescuing others. And hopefully destroy the weapons."

"And hopefully, the enemies won't notice about our plans. It's up to Prince Ben and his team to stop the enemies." Carmine added.

Golden Heart sighed, "I hope so. Time is running out. Spiritshadow is somewhere in there, according to the intelligence we received."

* * *

Ben and his team managed to avoid being found by their enemies. They have arrived at the top floor beneath science laboratory. They witnessed scientists were working and experimenting the radioactive energy while manufacturing the blasters.

They also found the Heart Talisman and Wands were located at the Manufacturer Core Chamber. It continued supplied and stabilized the energy powers into the weapons.

"The Heart! Wands! We've found them!" Golden Sword exclaimed in relief.

Strikespell noticed an office near to Manufacturer Core, "Wait a minute. That's MechaStahl's office. I've got the feeling we might find the answer."

"HEY!" The scientist ordered angrily. Ben and his team yelped as they turned and found the office where scientists were working on security checkup on Dark Mystic Ponies. He continued, "What are you doing here?"

Ben and his team yelped in concern as they have no idea how to answer.

Strikespell spoke, "We were supposed to be at broadcast room."

"Aw... The executioners... About time you've made it," Dark Mystic Scientist spoke darkly, "MechaStahl is almost losing his patience in killing Captain Jack Silver for breaking the deal with him. Just walked down the stairs and head straight. They'll be waiting."

Rarity cleared her throat, "So... No checkup?"

"Nope. Proceed." Dark Mystic Scientist answered.

As Dark Mystic Scientist opened the front door, Ben and his team marched and entered the hallway to broadcast room.

* * *

Ben and his team has arrived at the broadcast room where MechaStahl, Houndkiller, Wilco and Dr. Lizardo were looking at their prisoners - Princess Luna, Han Zane, Captain Jack Silver, Applejack and Rainbow Dash - chained to the ground.

Wilco turned and noticed them, "About time. Prepare the Terrorstorm Blaster. The world will know the meaning of fear. They will bow before us."

Ben and his team marched towards the stand for Terrorstorm Blaster. Five Dark Mystic Troopers were behind of them while two were working on filming camera on their boss.

"Come on, let's get started! I'm impatient!" Dr. Lizardo exclaimed angrily.

MechaStahl smirked while glaring at Captain Jack Silver, "Jack Silver... You're gonna regret for breaking the deal from me. Everyone should know that no one breaks the devil's deal."

"Go to hell..." Captain Jack Silver mocked angrily, "I'm not afraid of you."

"We shall see... Show time!" MechaStahl smirked. As he turned to the front, Dark Mystic Pony began rolling and filming the camera. He cleared his throat as he began his speech. It's now broadcast across the world.

"Good day to both my fellow Dark Mystic and our allies. This is... Something a rarity for me because speeches is not my forte but honesty is. I believed of what I have to say today. You will find it very refreshing.

Our Dark Lord, founder and father of Dark Mystic Ponies have built our nation from nothing. He recruited us to become superior from nothing. Using sharp mind committed to our future. Dark Lord of Mystic gave us purpose, vision and freedom from this false morality and alliance to the weak links and fools. Five Demon Generals inspired us to be the best and powerful army in the universe! As for the scientists such as me, have give the most powerful weapons to not only us but also our allies. We therefore are grateful to our allies!

But we've been halted and stopped too many times! Not only by our enemies, but a few who have turned on us - Discord... King Sombra... Starlight Glimmer and that includes Grimmore himself! They all have the chance to destroy their enemies but chose to spare them! They have make their greatest mistake they ever make! The traitors - where are their loyalties now?! Those this so-called friendship over power! Why has Grimmore's Army reduced to mockery insults?! Why has he done nothing to deal with them?! Is this part of his plan or ignorance?! Either way...

Today, we change! We shall prove you all that the Light and Hope shall be destroyed today! Everything the enemies believed. Everything they thought. And everything they tried. All will be change...

I know what this world needs. I will cut down this disease and subjugation. So... to honor not only Dark Lord and Superior of Apocalypse Ponies, but to the Demon God of Destruction. Tonight, we launch the greatest military campaign in history. To celebrate that, I will give you justice... Revenge... And the death of their hope - the wielders of the first original Elements of Harmony! The End has begun!"

Both Dr Lizardo and Wilco smirked in please. Everything is coming true.

Dark Mystic Trooper took the Terrorstorm Blast as he and his team approached to the prisoners. He armed the blaster in ready to finish the prisoners. Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked down. Both Princess Luna and Han Zane nuzzled with each other. Captain Jack Silver took a deep breathe. Is this the end?

Dark Mystic Trooper turned and aimed his blaster at MechaStahl and his soldiers. He unmasked his mask and revealed himself.

"YOU?!" MechaStahl exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, me!" Ben exclaimed in anger.

Ben fired his Terrorstorm Blaster at MechaStahl who quickly pushed the trooper in front of him. The soldier exploded into pieces! MechaStahl then dragged Wilco, Houndkiller, Dr. Lizardo and two soldiers as they all ran away. Ben fired Terrorstorm Blaster at the rest of the enemies. They were all exploded into pieces.

Ben's team unmasked as they all helped and freed their allies. Everyone cheered happily as they hugged each other happily and passionately. Captain Jack Silver gasped in relief and happy as he approached and hugged Ben tightly and passionately.

"Benny! Oh my sea! You were alright!" Captain Jack Silver exclaimed happily while sobbing tearfully, "I'm sorry for telling you the truth! I'm sorry for abandoning you! And I'm sorry for being a terrible father!"

Ben hugged his father, "Dad, it's okay! I forgive you. I know why you did it. Thanks..."

"Can we save the moment later? We've got company!" Strikespell exclaimed. He turned to Arsenal, "Signal the others! ATTACK!"

Arsenal nodded as he fired his Flare Shots up in signalling others to attack.

"Here they come!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed in concern, "Prepare yourself!"

Everyone armed with their weapons as they were ready to fight back against the enemies. Dark Mystic Troopers charged in as they all charged straight at Ben and his friends!

"Shit! Here they come!" Arsenal exclaimed in concern.

"Say hello to my little friend, you freaks! Get back!" Ben exclaimed in anger as he fired his Terrorstorm Blaster at the charging Dark Mystic Soldiers, Genma and even Hunter Killers to pieces. Ben turned to his friends, "Come on! Let's go!"

Ben and his team headed off at once as they battled against the incoming Dark Mystic Soldiers.

* * *

Nyx's team from the main platform, Stealth and his Wind Assassins from Stahl Fortress Defense and Anger's Main Force have spotted the flare shot.

"IT'S TIME!" Nyx, Stealth Black and One-Eyed Anger exclaimed wildly, "ATTACK!"

As Dark Mystic Troopers were on patrol and guard duty, Stealth Black and his Wind Assassins removed their disguises They all cried as they jumped, attacked and assassinated the guards and soldiers to death. And at the same time, they detonated and blown all of AA Guns, turrets and artillery to pieces.

One-Eyed Anger signaled the Main Force in firing their tanks, blasters and arrows at the enemies from the ground. Strict Stalker led the ground troops to the fortress. Captain Moltzar led, Equestria Dragon Forces, Dragon Riders, flying helicopters, gunships and jets in firing their dragon flames, flying detonated rockets and blasters at the fortress.

Nyx and her team arrived to the top as they charged into the battle. Nyx fired her both Unicorn Burst and Night Beam at them. Ben Carmine covered Nyx by firing his Crystal Blaster at them off. Golden Heart and Pinkamen swung their swords in defeating all of their enemies. Omega and his army of Alicorn Droids fired their Gatling Blasters and Flying Detonated Rockets at the soldiers. Maxin Talos punched the enemies while defending the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were all headed straight to prison block in saving them at once.

* * *

Ben and his team arrived at the factory chamber at once. They all still armed with their blasters and blades. Their fight is not over.

"Ben, you, Arsenal, my son, & your group head off to find Spiritshadow and destroyed him! Without him, the Curse Fate should be dispelled! And above all, destroy all of their weapons and retrieved the Heart and Wands! We'll keep the enemies off!" Azure Phoenix ordered firmly.

Captain Jack Silver hugged Ben, "Be safe, kid. Don't die on me again..."

Ben nodded, "Got it, dad. See ya."

Ben and his team headed off at once while Azure Phoenix's team headed off in finding and rescuing the prisoners from prison blocks.

* * *

After splitting up from Azure Phoenix, Ben Carmine & Golden Sword to lead the other prisoners in the fortress to safety, we see the Mane Five, Ben, Flash, Strikespell & Arsenal heading in a different direction. After some time, they are seen entering a strange open hanger spot while seeing another door ahead that leads to somewhere. They looked up as they found both Heart and Wands attached to the core.

"We found it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Ben smiled, "Come on! Let's get it back!"

But before anyone would reach the location, a Corridor of Darkness shows up along with a familiar villainess.

"Well, well….look at who's here." From removing a hood, it was revealed to be none other than…the evil version of Fluttershy. "I must admit, you're a persistent bunch, coming here will lead you to your doom?" She stated this off, as everyone was seeing Fluttercruel while they had their guard up.

"You know, you may look like & sound like Fluttershy…." Rainbow Dash remotely was stating this off.

"But ye sure don't act like her in de department of kindness!" Applejack issued off to say this that the lookalike don't fit the part.

"Indeed, which is why I find her company…pleasant." Spoke another voice before a spiritual head was forming around Fluttercruel, & it was…shape like a frog! That was when the ones who has been to the End of Equestria recognize who it is.

"Hugh….your Xiao Fung…The Wind Demon Lord!" Spike gasped off in seeing who it was that the group never expected to see.

"What's old wind-wort doing here?" Phobos asked off in why this guy was here.

"Surprise….or did many of you forget…" Xiao Fung said with a mean cackle. "Our spirits use the eight vessels provided by those in rank of the Apocalypse Ponies."

"Then you're just like Tso Lan & Twilight Moon." Ben stated off in recalling about the last encounter involving a member of the Apocalypse Ponies that had one of the 8 Demon Lords. "As well as Warring Malice & Shendu!"

"Give yourself up! Even you can't take on all of us!" Strikespell issued froth in knowing that even someone like Fluttercruel can't fight so many strong opponents.

"Are you sure you wanna focus on just me alone?" Fluttercruel slyly spoke off to say this.

"What are you saying?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow in being suspicious of this talk.

"I'm saying…your dear friend Twilight's time is running shorter by the minute. I know you came here, hoping to achieve one thing….taking back the soul that Spiritshadow performed." Fluttercruel smiled off cruelly in stating this factor of why everyone is rising so much, for Twilight's sake.

Ben growls in having heard this as he was about to fight until…Arsenal steps in to cut him off.

"Ben wait….we can't waste time fighting her, we need to find the soul that belongs to Twilight." Arsenal issued off the voice of reason of what they are here to obtain.

"But then what about her?" Phobos asked off in seeing that they still have a foe to face.

"Heh-heh, heh…heheh…." Fluttercruel chuckled off cruelly in a wicked sense which was shared by Xiao Fung….

"We'll stay & face her." At that moment, everyone turn to looking at…Fluttershy who spoke. "AJ, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, I know this sounds selfish, but I want your help in stopping her, please?" She was stating this off before she was meekly asking for some assistance here.

"Ye want our help, ye got it!" Applejack smiled off to issue this off in offering to help out.

"Right, let's show her that you're the better of the two!" Rainbow Dash stated off with a smile that together, they can take Fluttercruel.

"We're with you all the way, darling." Rarity smiled off in stating this little matter.

"Like peanut butter & jelly!" Pinkie Pie happily proclaim this with a strange sense of a random topic.

"Are you sure about this?" Flash asked if the group was certain about this.

"After seeing what she did, those cruel things….I don't wanna know how she even sleeps at night from such things." Fluttershy stated off in being a bit more serious about such things. "That's why, we have to stop her here…please, the rest of you, take Spike & Phobos with you, go & help save Twilight!" She pleaded for the stallions to go off to do what they can to save Twilight.

The others were a bit concern, but they know that time was running short with every second counting. The stallions looked to another before giving a firm & serious nod to another in knowing they must trust the mares.

"Alright, good luck, but be careful…..she's one of the rank 13 members of the Apocalypse Ponies, they're stronger than those Nobody Pony type Dusk!" Strikespell explained the situation of what to be on the lookout against as Fluttercruel is one of the higher up types.

"Your right about that." Fluttercruel smiled off in a cruel sense with a wicked smile. "I am Rank 8th, the Cruel Lancer, Fluttercruel! And you shall fall against the cruel winds of fate!" She issued off to say this; that she is among the ranked members of the Apocalypse Ponies.

"Sorry, but we gotta run!" Arsenal stated off to remotely state they are leaving.

"And how will you get pass me when I'm here to stop you?" Fluttercruel raised an eyebrow to slyly asked how the others are getting pass her.

"A little thing called there unexpected. NOW!" Arsenal issued off to say this before yelling out a signal.

So without further delay, Spike & Phobos blew their Dragon Breaths off, which collided near the enemy to make a large smokescreen. Then a sudden breeze blew it away from Fluttercruel's use of Xiao Fung's wind ability. Only to find that the Mane Five were left to stand in her way here, & saw the others escape through the other door hatch; it was a simple divide & conquer step.

"Shall I assist in this manner?" Xiao Fung asked off in seeing if he should step in.

"No….I want to slowly watch their suffering. Ending them too quickly will be a bore." Fluttercruel smiled off fiendishly in wishing to fight…but take delivering suffering slowly.

"What a cruel idea, very well, I will sit this one out. Just make sure….you make this a cruel show for me to enjoy." Xiao Fung smiled off to say this before his spiritual head vanishes, as he will leave the fight…for Fluttercruel to deal with on her own.

"Humph….while this Tiger Talisman gives the power of balance by spiritual kind to split me in my negative & positive sides of Yin & Yang, I won't be needing it? I'll do things the old fashion way! BRUTALLY!" Fluttercruel issued off to slowly state this in speaking calm & wise about her choice of what to use; before yelling off her REAL matter of handling things. "Come to me…Lindworm!" She announced froth in preparing something, as if calling to it.

At this sudden moment, the background was playing 'The 13th Dilemma' from Kingdom Hearts to spice up things. As Fluttercruel waved up her two front hooves, the ground around her was summoning black mini-tornados that were sparking with voltages. Then as Fluttercruel waved off the action, the mini-tornados vanished to reveal six identical weapons hovering in mid-air. They each appear like a model lance's main shaft being periwinkle in the center, with each of the end being purple; the periwinkle & purple sections are separated by a small gold band. One end of the lance is shaped like the top half of the Nobody Pony symbol and is colored purple. The other end seems to be a combination of the lower half of the Nobody Pony symbol & a Dragon's shape "head" and is also purple. Then the six lances vanished into thin air as if zipping off somewhere as Fluttercruel grabbed two lances with her two front hooves, but there was more. She grabbed another lance in the left hoof & another in the right hoof to have two in each hoof to almost wield three to four of them while the others hovered by some force of wind pressure magic.

Let this be no mistaking it, Fluttercruel's signature set of lances which they must be dubbed: Lindworm, seem to show she uses up to six. And the Mane Five were getting themselves ready in seeing what their foe was getting ready to use.

"Better stay sharp, a lindworm is a type of wingless, bipedal Dragon. I think her weapon stands to be known as "Flash of the Dragon's Fang", which might refer to the user like Fluttercruel having a heavy association with dragons, with her speed, and her aggressive fighting style to match probably." Pinkie Pie broke the fourth wall in randomly explaining some stuff of what could be noted here.

"Forget the random stuff, let's just clobber her!" Rainbow Dash cuts in her random friend to say they just fight.

"There's no fun in this!" Fluttercruel exclaimed off to say this, as she was seen with waves of wind force around her. "Wind & Darkness….be my guide!" She exclaimed forth in opening herself up to have her lances spread out.

Soon the Mane Five got their guard up as Fluttercruel began to make the first moves. The enemy was making the lances move & jab across the Mane Five in trying to spread them to pieces. From those that were using range attacks, Fluttercruel was using both her Attribute of Wind & her lances to defend against as much attacks as possible.

"Aw, what's the matter…too much to handle without your little Twilight to lead you?" Fluttercruel taunts off to remark that the five are missing their team leader.

"Hey! Just cause we're short, don't think we can't function right!" Pinkie Pie protest to say this in defending themselves.

"That's right darling, we can be just as fearsome!" Rarity issued off to say this with much confidence.

"Oh really, how?" Fluttercruel taunted off to remotely state such a challenge.

"But attacking with the right team works!" Fluttershy stated this off with a serious tone.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash flew off from attacking up front, but duck for AJ's hat to knock the enemy off her block.

"Now dat's what I'm talking' about!" AJ issued off to cheer as it's time they retaliated now.

After the heroes were managing to land their blows, Fluttercruel vanished from her spot, then to reappear to slam her lances on the ground in a repeated formation to take any of the five mares out. Even as the gang got their balance together, Fluttercruel vanished to make it look like a whirlwind of lances was coming towards the others.

"Heads up, lance ahoy!" Pinkie Pie warn the others of more things coming their way.

"Yeah, we can see that." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in stating the obvious fact.

"Ah, what is she doing?" Rarity yelped in using her Eternal Style to counter the blows.

"Not good, I can tell ye dat!" Applejack issued off in knowing this wasn't good.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy yelps from trying to do her best to defend herself.

The group was defending as best they could before the mysterious wind & lances vanished. Then Fluttercruel appeared above to land a blow on them, but Fluttershy used her Rosin Crystal Petals to form a magic barrier to block that move. But then from when Pinkie Pie's party cannon hit the evil mare, she vanished to appear in a pillar of light to drop from above to stab anyone in the light's path.

"Hold still, this will only hurt a little bit!" Fluttercruel smiled off wickedly to say this to those she'll attack.

"Sorry, already had my shots!" Rainbow Dash stated off to protest about getting hit by any of the enemy's attacks.

"I don't think dat is wha she meant." Applejack rolled her eyes at having heard such a sarcastic joke.

"Forget that, just keep evading!" Rarity issued off that they need to evade as much as possible.

"Or we'll be sliced cheese!" Pinkie Pie stated off to say this which made Fluttershy shiver in picturing them like sliced cheese.

Once afterwards, Fluttercruel was making her six lances rotate in a spinning blade formation in front of her as an act of defense & attack. As the Mane Five were being cautious to not approach that, the enemy used her six lances together, swung them off like a long sword, many had to duck or evade as best they could while getting lightly damaged from when Fluttercruel spread that attack across there area.

"Oh my, is everyone doing alright?" Fluttershy asked worried in seeing what was done to them.

"We're good, but dang, yer evil self ain't being easy." Applejack nodded off to say this while still holding on.

"Yeah, we know how tough Fluttershy is, but this is weird." Pinkie Pie replied off to say this in thinking Fluttercruel is weird in what she can do that the shy Fluttershy can't do.

"Well whatever tricks she's got, lets plow through them!" Rainbow Dash stated off i not letting this bother her.

"Rainbow's right, we can't give in!" Rarity issued off that they must fight harder here.

Fluttercruel was just repeating the same steps from before after being hit, disappeared to attack from above. And then afterwards, the evil mare was forming her lances to connect to become like a long lance for her to wield & swing to attack all targets. But then Fluttercruel rode on her lances to make it look like she rode a serpent dragoon type creature. Only for her to appear on the outskirts of the hanger, with her weapon change to look like a three-separate beam charging weapon of a dragoon attack.

"Beware the face of despair!" Fluttercruel issued forth this in what will come down to the heroes.

That's when the attack was firing off a combination of wind & energy magic like a dragoon's breath attack, causing many of the Mane Five to suffer some bad battle damages. Afterwards, the lances separated to be near Fluttercruel as she seem ready to continue the slow torture she was giving out. The group was having a hard time knowing what move the enemy would make next.

"I hate to say this, but we need a new plan. Usually Twilight thinks up one, but….oh, are we really lost without her?" Rarity spoke out in knowing that maybe without Twilight's thinking through the situation, they can't do much on their own.

"We can't give up, there has to be a way! We need to somehow hit her with everything we got!" Fluttershy stated that they mustn't give in yet, they have to find a way to beat Fluttercruel.

"I got it, it's risky, probably a big gamble, but if it works, we can take her down." Rainbow Dash spoke up in having come up with a solid plan that just might get them out of this.

"Better than getting our flanks handed ta us, so shot, we're in." Applejack stated off that anything is better then what they got going here.

"Alright, let's do this!" Pinkie Pie issued off in seeing that it's time to put their new plan into action.

"You ponies just don't learn, do you….time to finish this!" Fluttercruel exclaimed to say this in seeing that it's time that she ends the battle.

As the Mane Five discussed their plan of attack, Fluttercruel swung her lances around again in attacking, but they dodged especially when all of the lances were made into a long single lance once more. Then Fluttercruel made her lances become a riding dragoon serpent, as she was over the edge of the hanger. And soon a familiar technique was underway as three lances glowed in charging up for an attack.

"Now beware the face of despair!" Fluttercruel issued forth to say this, as the same move from before was unleashed.

Another wind blast of magic wave was shot, but the Mane Five were scattered to dodge it just as Fluttercruel disconnects her lances to reappear on the center floor area again. But then without warning, Rainbow Dash transform her Magical Nun-Chuck Blaster into her Bombardment Mode, as it was charging up. Fluttercruel smirked in seeing she could dodge, but a loud cannon fire was heard that she saw Pinkie Pie fired a Diamond Rope that caught the enemy.

"What!" Fluttercruel yelped from seeing this unexpected attack.

Then without warning from the other side of the Diamond Rope, AJ, Rarity & Fluttershy held on as the latter was leading. Then as Fluttershy approached her foe, she unleashed her Crystal Optic Blast of crystal optic visor on her eyes that shot off that blinded the enemy. Then AJ delivered her strong Heavy Buffalo Roam technique's enhance offensive power with a boast from her Strength Ribbons that as it glowed a bright orange of high-temperature that made a hot impact to harm the foe. Rarity focus her gems to spiral around herself from her magic aura to line her gems up to release from her horn, her Eternal Focus - Eternia Beam that also was dealing massive damage on Fluttercruel as her best offensive technique. Even after all of that, Rainbow Dash was finally finished with charging up her best move.

"Time to say bye-bye, Enhanced Mode: Unicorn Cannon!" Rainbow Dash issued off to say this as she was looking onto her target. "Lock-On! Waaaaahhhh!" After that, she lets out loud yells after pulling the trigger of her bombardment mode.

Soon two powerful magical energy shots were fired off in taking the form of two blue unicorn aura heads that were projectiles. Soon the impacted to implode with such great force that the defenseless Fluttercruel suffered the most damage of all as if being impacted by two powerful foes at once.

"Is this….the end?" Fluttercruel asked off silently in being so shocked of what was happening…that she was…defeated in battle.

The entire scene was reacting slowly afterwards, as Fluttercruel was seen from suffering her battle damage that hurt her enough. At the same time, the entire scenery was going in a bright whiteness at the time. And as the scenery return to normal, the background music had also cease being heard.

"Uuuagh!" Fluttercruel was knocked backwards across the ground, as she kneel on the ground while her six lances stab on the ground too. "Waauhg…..unbelievable….that you…stopped ME!" Fluttercruel exclaimed this from clutching her chest, as her six lances glowed to be shot off into the air. "Ugh…hugh….this isn't OVER! WAAAAAAAAAUGHHHH!" As Fluttercruel remotely stated this, she was screaming out in agony & pain before the light from her lances faded; & soon a corridor of darkness appeared around that swallowed the mare that was suffering pain while vanishing from sight.

"Great job you guys!" Rainbow Dash cheered off to her pals in seeing they defeated the enemy.

"I do believe Twilight would be proud of us." Rarity nods off in thinking that if Twilight was here, she see they did a great job.

Mane Five approached to the Core at once. They removed the wires and detached them out of both Heart and Wands. They finally got the Heart and Wands back!

"Shh….I'm getting something." Pinkie Pie hushed her friends to listen to a com-link she kept hidden in her mane over her ear, as she listens to it. "Yikes, girls, I think we better get going!" She yelps in having realized that they need to get out of here, pronto.

"Why?" Applejack raised an eyebrow in having heard this out of nowhere.

"Cause Octacon called in to alert us, that a massive magic beam is heading this way to destroy the fort & we gotta go, now! And said to not worry, the others will be on the way too." Pinkie Pie explained this off to say this as they are seeing from outside, a bright wave of magical energy beaming down across the ground heading for them.

"Oh dear, I guess we best hurry then!" Fluttershy yelps in seeing that they best get going then.

Without any disagreements, the Mane Five were heading over to the outskirts of a hanger here in where luckily, one of the Dragons of Equestria was seen outside to notice them & give them a lift out. The scene fads out while we take a look see of what else is occurring at the time…

* * *

Ben's team looked around in search of Spiritshadow and hoping to destroy him and his Curse Fate. They came across to MechaStahl's office. Strikespell stopped as he approached to the computer mainframe. He pressed some buttons on it in searching for something.

"Strikespell, this isn't the time to do goggle search!" Ben said in concern.

"I'm not. I'm trying to find out what MechaStahl was planning," Strikespell explained. Both Ben and Flash were confused and concerned. He continued, "This is more than just stealing the Heart and Wands for manufacturing the weapons or even Kishin Akuma leading the invasion! He said 'Consider this your victory for defending Equestria... And your greatest loss'."

"You mean they have something bigger than invasion?" Flash asked in concern.

Strikespell nodded, "Yes. We're in!"

Ben, Strikespell, Flash and Arsenal witnessed the video of scientists were studying some of kidnapped ponies from Equestria and Mystic Realm. They dropped the radioactive lightning energy from rooftop. It then ignited as it zapped, struck and electrocuted all of them to pieces. Other than the kidnapped ponies, the energy attacked and killed all of scientists. The heroes were in shock and concern of what they're watching. The video was uploaded... a week ago.

"This must be Prelude of Terrorstorm Energy source," Arsenal said in concern, "The energy is unstable!"

"So, that's why they need the Heart and Wands," Flash said in concern, "It's to stabilize the energy before transferred them into weaponry blasters."

"I think there's more..." Strikespell said as he pressed some buttons.

As Strikespell clicked the file, it turned into black screen. It revealed the realm of Equestria and Mystic. Several Dark Mystic Fleets were approaching to two realms. They then launched several flying rockets and bombs straight to the realms. They detonated and blown to pieces. Their home will be destroyed. Ben's team was in shock and concern of what they were watching.

"Aw man..." Ben said in shock, "They're gonna blow our home!"

Strikespell hissed, "This must be their Operation: Endgame. We have to destroy the factory now!"

"Not gonna happen..." The sinister voice said darkly.

Arsenal turned to his back. He gasped in shock as he quickly jumped and hovered over to the back. A strange capture metal wires was shot off that entangled Ben, Flash & Strikespell while giving them a shock treatment as their aching voices are heard. But as they quiet down, crazy laughter is heard entering. Arsenal watched the event from his hidden spot of crate. Psychopath Joke entered the scene while smiling and laughing at Ben and his team.

"Ah, I never get tired of catching unexpected prey!" Psychopath Joke remarked.

"You…The Dark Mystic, Psychopath Joker!" Strikespell exclaim doff in seeing the guy he knows.

"Not him again!" Ben exclaimed in anger.

Flash grunted painfully as he struggled in getting the electronic device out, "I really hate that clown!"

"That's right, Mr. P.J.'s on the rebound baby!" Psychopath Joke exclaimed off in sounding all cheery & stuff. "I'm having a comeback party that's GONNA SET THE WHOLE TOWN ON FIRE!"

Psychopath Joke pressed and typed the keyboards for the moment. The screen revealed the Terrorstorm Bomb. He smirked darkly.

"Like what you see boys, let me introduce to you…the Terrorstorm Bomb!" Psychopath Joke declared proudly, "Like what you say, baby boys? This baby'e has been our ace in our sleeves from the start! We just need the right ingredient to make one."

Strikespell groaned, "Both Ancient Relic Heart and Radioactive Lightning Energy..."

"That's right... Once the Terrorstrom Bomb loaded into the ships, we're gonna bomb everything and everywhere we wanted including My Little Princess Twilight Sparkle! Three Lords of Equestria is gonna rule the world! This is the best mad day we ever had! I love it!" Psychopath Joke laughed in amusement and darkly.

"You're twisted!" Ben exclaimed in anger.

Psychopath Joke hissed happily as he glared at Ben, "Says to the boy who run away from his mummy. You're bad little boy..."

Ben looked down in shame and upset.

"Don't listen to him, Ben!" Flash exclaimed.

Strikespell nodded, "He's right. You're not a bad boy. You came home."

"Well, now... I'd better get going. I don't want to miss my parade. Since you have push everyone's button, we have no choice but to accelerate the plans. Terrorstorm Bombs have loaded up now." Psychopath Joke said darkly before turned to Ben and his team, "Any last words?"

"Take this!" Arsenal exclaimed as he fired his Cybernetic Hoof at Psychopath Joke.

Psychopath Joke yelped in shock as he quickly dodged and danced like rodeo cowboy from the bullets.

"I do….sick him!" Arsenal's voice came from somewhere that caught everyone's attention. Arsenal arrived and used his cybernetic arm to bash the weird device tying Ben's group with electric shocks to be destroyed.

"Thanks for the save." Flash said.

"Don't thank me yet! We need to find what we're after." Arsenal stated to remind everyone of what they still need to find.

Strikespell nodded, "Find Spiritshadow and destroy him!"

"You sure about that?" Arsenal asked off if just three stallions will take on a crazy Dark Mystic like Psychopath Joke.

"This guy was threatening our homes, if I chose to save Twilight while this madman was gonna kill so many & laugh it up, I never face her." Ben issued off to say this in not about to let this madman get off easy.

"Alright, then stay safe." Arsenal nodded as he headed off at once.

Psychopath Joke laughed in amusement and darkly, "Well, here's something funnier! Spoiler alert! Spiritshadow was never here from the start!"

"What?!" Most of everyone exclaims in shock and anger.

"Yes, yes! It was false information to lure you herein to kill the rest of Elements of Harmony - weakening the Equestria and Mystic Realm's defense." Psychopath taunts. He notes Ben's ticked off. "Awww, poor Benny. What? Little Benny gotta cry that he's gonna lose his little Twiley?"

"Shut up!" Ben exclaims furiously, wanting so much to kill this clown.

"You wanted to help your friends, but they all lie! Ha! First off, Rainbow Dash - the one who loved to email to almost to everyone! And she learned about Iris Crystal and Princess Celestia's relationship from both Jade Adventure and Flare Tiger! Princess Celestia told Princess Luna the truth about Jack Silver and her son! Your half-siblings and even Golden Sword knew it! His own cousins - Blueblood, Eric and even his favorite cousin Cadance knows the truth. And they didn't even tell him! Then, here comes the best part - your girlfriend, children and even Applejack did know the truth! They chose not to tell him because he's the weakest link! Hahahahahha! Ha!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I am not done yet!" Psychopath Joke laughs insanely. "Shame on all of them! Have they no heart for him?! What kind of mother is she for lying to her own son?! And what kind of friends they are to do to him?! And not to mention, his own dad had the guts of not telling anything to him? Shame on him! When the child is born, do you know what the parents do with it? Let me sing a special nursery song - _All Around the Love, the parents had a baby, and what do they do with it?! BANG! There goes the Baby! A mother is afraid of the scandal, A father runs from the problem, and what do the parents do again? BANG! There goes the baby!"_

Ben has had enough as he charges, going berserk as he punches Psychopath Joke, the monster didn't care as he kept on laughing.

"Damn it! Ben, stop!" Flash exclaimed in concern as he pulled Ben away.

Strikespell helped and pulled Ben away, "Psychopath Joke wanted to turn you into monster like him! Don't make your Triforce worse!"

"End of the line, boys!" Psychopath Joke exclaimed as he held his electric hoof-buzzer out and zapped Ben's chest hard. He smirked, "Let me repeat that again - End of the line, junior..."

"Get away from him!" Strikespell exclaimed in anger.

Flash nodded, "Nopony hurt my brother!"

Both Strikespell and Flash jumped and slammed Psychopath Joke to the ground as they both punched on him while the clown punched back. The deadly electric hand-buzzer slipped off from Psychopath Joke's hoof. It dangled towards the central command console. And then from such careless action, caused the entire thing to get fried with intensive electricity.

"NO!" Psychopath Joke exclaimed off in seeing this, the device has taken damage.

At this very moment above MechaStahl's fortress, all of Terrorstorm Bomb went off with timing sets. Everyone that were fighting waith each other across the factory noticed the bomb's timing down. They have 5 minutes! They all screamed in fear as they quickly ran off at once. Time is running out!

At the MechaStahl's office, Ben and his team stopped fighting with Psychopath Joke as they got up at once. They saw the Terrorstorm Bomb's counting down from 5 minutes. That can't be good...

"Oh good. The Time Bomb just started! We haven't even transfer the command code to the fleet! Now I'll have to start ALL Over again." Psychopath Joke said lightheartedly how this wasn't making him sad or nothing; which was weird. "Thanks for wrecking everything, chums? See ya around!"

"Hold it!" Ben snapped off to grab the enemy's hoof to pull him back towards them.

"Oh, wise-up, Benny. THE GAMES' OVER!" Psychopath Joke pretended to say this in a happy & friendly motion before lashing out that thanks to this group; the Dark Mystics have lost.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. As a Royal Guard member, it's my duty to take in criminals like you!" Flash issued off to say this in knowing that he's a Royal Guard firstly to take in crooks like these guys.

"You'll rot in prison for all I care!" Strikespell issued off to say this in what fate awaits this joker.

"Ri-hah-ha-ight!" Psychopath Joke laughter this off as a joke.

Then in a sudden surprise, Psychopath Joke punched Ben & Flash in the gut & then the head area before he tossed Ben into Flash of who they crashed against Strikespell.

"You Equestrian ponies are out of your league! I know every trick Mystic Rank Warriors to Equestrian Royal Guard knew at their peak." Psychopath Joke exclaimed off to brag about knowing his enemies through long years of experience. "Even with Strikespell backing you up, it is still not enough." He was making a teasing remark towards another guy.

"Maybe…but you don't know a thing about me & Flash!" Ben stated off in seeing that this guy barely knows the enemies in front of him.

"Heh…YOU!" Psychopath Joke exclaimed off in seeing that Ben was stating the crazy clown don't know about two Equestrian stallions at all. "What's to know about any of you? Your rookies! A Rank Amateur especially little weakling Benny! Pretty boys taking orders from a senile old stallion like Strikespell's old man…" He was taunting those here to rub it in their faces, to which even Strikespell felt like killing the guy for that insult about his father. "Still, if it's a woman yer a wanting," Then the crazy clown was pulling back his sleeves in getting ready to duke it out.

"Then lets change things up!" Flash spoke before he used his wings to fly away while Ben & Strikespell scatter.

"That's right! Better to run & save yourselves!" Psychopath Joke was stating off in seeing the foes turning to flee. "It's about your speed…." But as the guy was remarking Flash, he came near a door hatch lever to pull it up that shut & seal the area before breaking it.

"Let's get ready to dance, Bozo!" Flash issued off to say this in getting his lance out in preparing to fight here.

Then in a sudden instant, Strikespell charged in to tackle Psychopath Joke off the ground, before the crazy clown took a metal bar to swing. But Strikespell counter with his sword, & the two were clashing up a storm until Psychopath Joke toss the pipe & went for the old hoof-cuff clash in bashing the Mystic. Ben came in to swing his Megaton Hammer against the guy in which the crazy clown summon his own clown hammer to bash, which caused an implosion to knock them all backwards.

"He's tough to crack, Strikespell, any suggestions?" Ben asked if Strikespell knows a way to beat this nut job.

"Psychopath Joke is vain & likes to talk. He'll try to distract you, but don't listen. You just need to block it off & power on through." Strikespell issued off in stating about the only best way in bashing through this weirdo.

"Wait a second, what about if we use that against him? Using the enemy's own strength against him?" Flash flew near from overhearing things in thinking up a plan of an attack.

"Worth a shot, let's do it!" Ben issued off to say this in seeing what they can do.

As Psychopath Joke was coming up to deliver another attack, Strikespell backs off to let Ben & Flash handle this in seeing what they plan to do. And as the enemy fought, Flash used his wind element to kick up some dust to blind the enemy & then Ben swiped in with the Master Sword to slice Psychopath Joke's hammer. Then Ben used his Clawshots to latch Psychopath joke over to him T delivered a low-kick blow to the guy's gut.

"Guuuawwugh! What are you doing?" Psychopath Joke cringed from the pain he felt, that was unexpected & annoying.

"Fighting with a different style." Ben issued off to say this in how they were doing things.

"What….no Mystic Warrior or Royal Guard would never fight outside their own styles…..Aaaaugh," As Psychopath Joke was about to protest, Flash punches the guy in the back with his lance.

"Like Ben said, you don't know us." Flash stated off to say before he knocked the enemy across the floor.

"Oh, funny guys here." Psychopath Joke remarked off in seeing how the Equestrians were going about it before charging in.

"Can't very much say the same for you." Ben stated off before he used his Hover Boots while Flash flew with his wings to avoid another attack when the guy tried to swing a clown-axe at them only to miss.

"Impotent brats! Who do you think you're talking to?" Psychopath Joke silently exclaimed in sounding frustrated that someone was looking down on him.

"Certainly not a comedian, I can tell you straight up after seeing the comedy Pinkie Pie puts on." Strikespell issued off to say this from standing nearby to taunt the enemy.

"Oh shut your mouth, Strikespell!" Psychopath Joke snapped off to pull out a diamond blaster to shoot it off, but Strikespell used his Mystic magic to teleport out of the way.

"Seems like many of your old foes never talked to you much." Flash stated off to mention this about the guy never had too many talkative opponents.

"That's probably why you were so fixated on them over anyone else." As Ben stated this, he hurls his Gale Boomerang off down to the enemy.

"Ow!" Then the boomerang knocked the blaster out of the clown foe's grasp as he clutch from the injury. "Don't you dare play psychoanalysis with me," He exclaimed off in not wanting to be talk to with such things, especially from Equestrians.

"Well nobody needs a degree to figure you out!" Flash stated off to say this before Ben fired a Fire Arrow at a light switch; shutting the whole area in darkness to leave the enemy in the dark.

But while everything was dark, a bright light was seen that made Psychopath Joke gasped; the TerrorStorm Bomb's attack from above, the massive magic wave beam was almost close to Stalh Fortress.

"Tell us something Strikespell is the only reason the guy likes to keep coming up from time & again cause he never got a laugh out of the Jade Emperor." Flash's voice jokes to the villain, much to his irritation.

"I'm not hearing this!" Psychopath Joke exclaimed to flush out what he's hearing.

"Get a clue joker, many would bet even Dark Curse doesn't have a sense of humor, & wouldn't know one if you bite him in the cape." Strikespell's voice is heard speaking these words to get under the clown freak's fur. "Not that you ever had a good joke, Pinkie Pie's jokes, now THOSE are funny."

"Shut Up! SHUT UP!" Psychopath Joke snapped off in wanting these taunts to be silence.

"Really? Joy-Buzzers…Squirting Flowers…Lame! Where's the Aim Material?" Flash's voice was heard in making remarks while Psychopath Joke was trying to get himself out of the area. "Make a real funny face? Drop your pants? Something?" Flash's voice was really starting to make the crazy clown lose more marbles then before.

"Show yourselves!" Psychopath Joke snapped off in demanding his foes reveal themselves.

"You know, you make me laugh….but only because we think you're kind of pathetic." Ben's voice was heard making a mockery of Psychopath Joke; as that cracked him up good when Ben, Flash & Strikespell began to laugh it off on the guy's suspense.

"Stop That!" Psychopath Joke snapped off in wanting that laugh to be stopped.

"So you fell off your mighty jester horse, cut your fur bleach then decided to become some Dark Mystic villain." Flash's voice was stating off these other facts about what happened to the enemy. "What, you couldn't get work as some rowdy-o clown?" The guy was making a joke about the enemy, which made Psychopath Joke lose his mind to grab some grenades.

"Don't you DARE laugh at me," Psychopath Joke snapped off in not wanting to be laughter at, this wasn't the laughs HE wanted.

"Why! I thought you always wanted to make your enemies laugh? And now, we're not laughing with you…but AT You!" Strikespell's voice is heard before he was laughing in making fun of Psychopath Joke that they are laughing at the guy.

"YOUR LAUGH IS NOT FUNNY!" Psychopath Joke protest to say this before throwing a number of grenades win the air.

While the laughing was going on, the stallions were not careful that they got caught within the explosions to get knocked down on the ground. While eon the ground, they were struggling to get up, only to see a mad Psychopath Joke get ready to throw in more grenades. The explosions knocked those closer to the damage control console as the three stallions were groaning from that impact. But then the enemy dropped what was heavy tumble bars that most of the gang had to use either a lance, shield or magic to keep so much weight from crushing them. But then Psychopath Joke came near Ben, as he started to strangle the guy's neck.

Flash gasped, "Ben! Nooooo!"

"Nar-Hah-Hah-Haahhh!" Psychopath Joke was laughing it up like a crazy pony. "Come on, Benji, you started this mess, laugh it up now! You miserable little pony!" The guy was stating this off in liking to see the stallion that was laughing at him, laugh right now. "LAUGH! Oh do I have to insult your family again especially the girlfriend of yours is about to die!" He yelled this off in liking to see someone laugh at the crazy clown when being choked to death.

"Psychopath Joke! Enough! Leave him alone!" Strikespell snapped off as he tries to push the weight off, but Psychopath Joke was keeping them pin while taking pleasure to slowly kill Flash.

"Sorry Strikey, but he who laughs last, laughs loudest!" Psychopath Joke stated while he was continuing to strangle Ben. "I can't hear you! Better speak up, this is your last chance!" He made a teasing sound of not being able to hear what the pony was saying from so much choking.

"Haaaa….Haaaa…." Ben struggled as he held his left hoof up.

Psychopath Joke gasped in shock as he spotted the electrical buzzer on Ben's hoof. And before he could do anything, Ben activated and placed his electrical buzzer on the clown's neck. Psychopath Joke was screaming in pain. Unable to take it, he stopped strangling Ben and then clasped his neck. He groaned in pain fell on the floor.

Strikespell and Flash helped Ben up. They turned and found the black screen revealed time for bomb to detonate: 20 seconds!

"We must go!" Strikespell gave the order for them to leave, right away.

"What about the others?" Flash asked off in knowing they still have ponies inside.

"No doubt they were alerted to leave, now come!" Strikespell stated off that they are likely to have gotten out when they could. "And with Twilight's soul never here, we can't waste time here!"

Ben's team galloped at once.

While Psychopath Joke laid on the ground; MechaStahl, Wilco and Dr. Lizardo came by. They all glared at him

"Stupid clown! He ruined everything now!" MechaStahl exclaimed in anger.

"We were so close! So close!" Wilco exclaimed in upset.

MechaStahl held Psychopath Joke up, "It doesn't matter now. Everything has gone according to our plan. Quick to our fleet!"

MechaStahl and his remaining team quickly headed off to their fleet.

As the time reached its zero, the Terrorstorm Bombs detonated and blown to pieces in destroying weapons, vehicles, supplies, Dark Mystic Troopers who were escaping the factory and the factory itself.

Ben's team ran as fast as they can. The electrical and radioactive lightning explosion are catching up to them now! Strikespell spotted on his left window. He grabbed both Ben and Flash as they all jumped out of the window. They all screamed in fear and worry.

"I can't fly! My wings wounded!" Flash exclaimed.

Strikespell hissed, "I'm out of my magic now!"

"Nightclaw! Help us!" Ben held his Summon Stone out.

As Ben threw it in midair, the Summon Stone popped and summoned Nightclaw out. Nightclaw roared wildly as Ben and his friends landed on its back. They held its saddle tightly as they then dived down at once. They spotted Arsenal was still running away from the explosion, along with some of Dark Mystic Ponies who got caught and blown to pieces.

Ben nudged his dragon. Nightclaw dived and flown down near to the ground. As Ben held his hoof out, Arsenal held his left hoof out. Ben grabbed and got Arsenal up on the dragon in time. They then flew straight out. Stahl Fortress blown to pieces. Everything MechaStahl had build is gone for good.

"Nice work back there fellas." Arsenal issued off to say this. "Shame we didn't get Twilight's soul though."

"We will find some way to get it back." Ben said in determination. He isn't going to give up on his love yet!"

"I just got word from my father, the Mane Five are with him. We'll regroup & figure out how to get Twilight's soul back." Strikespell issued off to say this in what they do next.

* * *

Ben, Arsenal, Strikespell and Flash riding and flying Nightclaw in meeting up with others. They found everyone have escaped from Stahl's Fortress in time. They all sighed in relief. They have won the battle. They flew closed to Azure Phoenix's Black Dragon where all of his friends were there.

"Ben! You're alright!" Jack Silver exclaimed happily before laughed happily, "I'm in relief now!"

"Me too! I knew he can do it!" Golden Heart exclaimed in relief.

"You've made it, Ben! I'm so relief to see you here and safe!" Princess Luna said in relief.

Han smiled, "Good job, kid. Glad you didn't get killed."

"Is everyone alright?" Ben asked.

Applejack smiled, "We sure do. Glad to see you and your buddies alive too."

"Yeah... Fighting with the clown is no joke," Ben commented, "But he's down for good."

Flash nodded in agreement, "Not only that. We've stopped MechaStahl and his plans for good. Equestria and Mystic Realm are safe from danger!"

"All the weapons and bombs especially the base MechaStahl had build is destroyed for good. He won't have the chance in rebuilding them again," Strikespell remarked.

"I'm glad to hear that too," Fluttershy commented meekly, "We've also defeated my evil counterpart too!"

Pinkie giggled a bit, "That's what she gets for hurting Twilight! Nopony messes with our best friend. Nopony!"

"Agreed. We've avenged Twilight Sparkle!" Rarity remarked happily, "That's really good news for all of us."

Rainbow Dash snickered, "That's not the only good news we have. Check it out!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie lifted the familiar ancient relic up. Ben's team gasped in surprise. Mane Five got the Heart and Wands back. They all cheered wildly and happily that they've won not only the battle, but also retrieved the Heart and Wands, defeated both Fluttercruel and Psychopath Joke and destroyed all of MechaStahl's weapons.

Applejack smiled, "Hoo-Wee! Everything's alright! We've won! I can't wait to get back to Twilight and tell everyone the good news!"

"You've said it! Bad guys lose, the good guys win!" Rainbow Dash remarked happily.

Rarity nodded while sniffing and checking her odor, "That's a relief. I'd never ever wear that filthy suit. They really need to do with the size, designs and the smell. They all are reeks."

"Oh, Rarity..." Sweetie Belle giggled in amusement, "You'd never change..."

"Speaking of change..." Fluttershy said sternly as teenagers and adults turned and glared at Cutie Mark Crusaders. She continued, "Some group need some serious time out."

Pinkie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. What were you thinking?"

"We just want to help. We want to do what we do best," Apple Bloom explained.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah... Everyone is doing their part to help and save the world from danger. Our counterparts are so awesome for being heroes."

"Yeah... We want to help them. We didn't mean to put you all in danger," Sweetie Belle said in upset and disappointment.

Cutie Mark Crusaders lowered their heads down in shame, "We're sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Nyx apologized as her Battle Mode slowly turned into her filly form, "I just want to help. And so I took the risk in rescuing my friends from being slaves."

Ben Carmine sighed, "It's my fault too, sir. I told her we do it. Not only rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders but also lure all the enemies away from you. So, you can save them in time."

Both adult and teenage ponies looked at each other as they nodded in agreement and understanding. They have the same idea and mind. They turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben Carmine and Nyx.

"We forgive you," Ben said. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Ben Carmine looked at Ben and his friends. He continued, "We know you all want to help us to win the battle. Please, remember not to pull the stunt again. Got it?"

Applejack nodded, "Ben's right. I don't want to lose you again, Apple Bloom. Don't do that again."

"Yeah... That is so not cool," Rainbow Dash commented.

"I agreed. You can help but not the dangerous parts. Leave them to the expert," Rarity remarked, "And stay out of the troubles for once."

"OKAY!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily.

"What's next? I failed to get Spiritshadow and destroyed his Curse Fate. There's no telling what happen next," Arsenal said in concern.

Ben hissed, "We're not giving up. We'll find him. For now, let's go home and check on her. I hope Tao can removed the Curse Fate."

 _ **BEEP!**_ Everyone turned to the computer screen. It turned on and revealed a familiar pony.

"What the?! You're alive?!" Flash asked in shock, "We saw you killed in the bomb!"

Psychopath Joke laughed manically and darkly, "You should know that the clown never gets killed by the joke! You really need do your job, soldier."

"Enough with that, clown!" Someone pushed Psychopath Joke aside. He revealed himself to be Mechastahl. Everyone glared at him. He smirked darkly, "Foolish mortals! Enjoy your sweet victory while you still can, because a friend of yours is dying to see us!"

The screen of MechaStahl disappeared as everyone wandered of what MechaStahl was talking about. They all gasped in shock and realization.

"Twilight!" Everyone cried in concern.

* * *

At the Ponyland, Ponyville and Ponyland citizens were standing by as they chatted with each other and settling down from the latest event. Most of Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers were on patrol and guard duty to make sure the Ponyland is safe from harm. Both Wielders of Elements and Grimmore's Former Officers were standing by and be ready for anything.

At the Ponyland Hospital; Phobos, Spike, Princess Celestia, Megan, Molly, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Tao's family were waiting outside of surgery chamber. They all prayed that Twilight Sparkle is saved from both Curse Fate and death in time. Spike hissed in concern as he held his claws tightly. Shining Armor patted Spike gently and calmly.

Within the surgery chamber, three doctors were doing their best to save Twilight who was breathing heavily with the oxygen mask on her muzzle. Tao was still chanting in removing some pieces of Curse Fate. Black Jack used his clamp and lightning rod in removing both the shards and dark lightning energy of Dark Stones. Mangani immediately healed all the wounds that Terrorstorm had hit her.

* * *

Within the dark chamber, Spiritshadow was staring at the crystal orb-like. Three spiritual hooded ponies-like were looking at them. He chuckled insanely and darkly.

"It is time... I want hers here, Fates..."

The first spiritual hooded pony smirked, "It will be done as part of the bargain."

The first one stretched her long line out. The second one chanted darkly and evilly. And the third one took the scissor out in ready to cut.

* * *

Ben and his remaining team headed off at once while Anger and the main force of both Equestria and Mystic Military Force followed from behind. They all almost reached to Ponyland now! They all have to get to Twilight! They prayed that Tao, Black Jack and Mangani saved her in time!

* * *

As the third hooded spiritual pony leaned her scissor close to the line, she snapped the line in two with the smirk. Spiritshadow smirked darkly.

* * *

"Almost there!" Tao, Black Jack and Mangani exclaimed fiercely.

Black Jack had removed all the shards and lightning energy into the jars. Tao removed the Curse Fate in time! Mangani had healed the injuries. Twilight should be-!

 _ **BEEP!**_ Three of them gasped in shock. They turned to the life-signal monitor. They found it plain straight line. They turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle. She wasn't breathing or even moving at all...

Black Jack checked on her neck's pulse. His eyes widened in shock and concern as he departed his hoof while staring at her in shock.

"Her pulse... It's not functioning..." Black Jack said in concern.

Mangani hissed as he placed his hoof on Twilight's head with pure white glow. She didn't respond.

Mangani looked down in shame, "My power could not save her. Her soul is not here."

Tao fell to the ground hard as he began breaking down in tear, "No... No... We're too late!"

The door slammed and opened in two. Ben entered the scene. He walked towards the patient bed while looking at Twilight's lifeless body. His friends entered as well. They were all in shock and concern.

"No... No..." Ben protested in denial, feared and shocked.

Ben turned to Tao, Black Jack and Mangani who shook their heads before looked down. He turned and held Twilight's lifeless body towards him tightly and passionately. He then cried and sobbed tearfully, painfully and despaired.

All of his friends and family were in shock and despaired. They too couldn't believed it as well. They refused to believe that she's gone! They all cried and sobbed tearfully and despaired as well.

Princess Celestia covered herself with her hooves as she breakdown in tears. Princess Luna, Han Zane, Azure Phoenix and Jack Silver approached and held Princess Celestia tightly in calming her down. Nyx and Spike hugged each other tightly. Phobos refused to cry but could not as he cried tearfully. Fluttershy cried painfully and despair. Pinkie's mane and tail became flatten as she hugged Fluttershy. Applejack dropped to the ground while screaming in pain and despair. Cutie Mark Crusaders including Jade and other members cried as well while hugging each other. Shining Armor screamed in upset as Princess Cadance held him tightly and passionately in calming him down. Both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer cried as well as both Flash Sentry and Sunburst came and comforted their girlfriends at once. Both Yuri and Stealth looked down in pain and despaired. June approached and comforted Stealth. Strikespell looked away in despair and shame while Ben Carmine took his helmet out before lowered himself down.

Ben hissed in anger and despair while crying as he screamed, "Twiiiiiliiiiiggggghhhhhhhhhtttt!"

Twilight Sparkle is dead...

 _Prepare for the Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **References:**  
1\. This chapter is based on **_Killzone 3 Chapter 6 - Stahl Infiltration_** as well as **_Kingdom Hearts II - Xaldin's Boss Fight_** for Mane Five vs. Fluttercruel and **_Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Batman (Terry McGinnis) vs Joker_** for Ben's Team vs Psychopath Joke.


	10. C10: Love is What We Fight for

**Chapter 10: Love is What We Fight for**

After witnessing death of Twilight Sparkle, everyone sobbed and cried tearfully in despair and pain. All moaned and muttered in upset about seeing Twilight died right in front of their eyes. Tao, Black Jack and even Mangani did their best to heal and save her life but it was not enough.

Tao, Black Jack and Mangani were checking on Twilight Sparkle's body as they were analyzing and solving the problem of why they unable to save her by removing the Dark Stones' effect, Curse Fate and healing her body in time.

"My dearest student..." Princess Celestia sobbed tearfully and cried in pain, "She's gone... I nearly lost my sister to her Demon Form, thousand years ago. I broke my own family apart because of my selfishness. I lost my beloved daughter. I nearly lost my son because of the truth. And now, my beloved student..."

Princess Celestia looked up and screamed, "FATHER! MOTHER! Why must the fate be cruel to me?! Why?! Why must I suffered so much lost of somepony who are very close to me?!"

"Sister! It's not your fault!" Princess Luna pleaded in concern, "Please do not blame yourself."

"I failed again! Dark Curse was right! I'm completely fraud and unworthy to be teacher and mother to this land!"

"Sister! Do not give in! Father and mother never taught you to feel sorry for yourself! You must not blame yourself!"

"We too feel the same, Celestia! Please, don't blame yourself!" Captain Jack Silver pleaded.

Han bowed, "Please, your highness! This isn't your fault."

"They're right, Celestia." Azure Phoenix said in guilt as she looked away from looking at Twilight Sparkle, "It's mine. I should have train and strengthened her powers. I failed you."

"Azure... Don't... Please, it's not your fault," Princess Celestia said in concern as she hugged Azure Phoenix, "None of us have prepared her for this."

Azure Phoenix sniffed, "I know... But I still feel guilty for this..."

"I can't believe she's gone..." Rarity said tearfully.

Fluttershy sobbed and cried in pain, "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Pinkie hugged Fluttershy tightly and passionately, "I know... I know, Fluttershy. I feel the same too. I won't believe it! I can't!"

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Rainbow Dash groaned angrily as she kicked her hooves back at the wall, "She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve this!"

Sunburst approached Starlight Glimmer who hugged him back. She muttered, "She's gone! I don't believe it! Twilight Sparkle never dies! She never!"

"Starlight, please..." Sunburst said in concern.

"I have so much more to learn from her. I want to learn more in becoming a better friend, so I can look after my own and my friends. I want to be strong as Twilight for my friends!"

"I know... I know... Please, calm down. I don't want to see you in pain and upset."

"I can't... I can't..." Starlight turned and looked at Ben, "I think he's suffered a lot than any of us. He needs some help."

Sunburst nodded, "Yeah... I'll talk with him. He, Flash and I are the Three Musketeers. All for One, and One for All."

Flash Sentry approached Sunset Shimmer who was crying in despair, "Sunset... I'm sorry. I really am. We all did what we can to save her."

"I know... I know... It's just... It's just-!" Sunset cried in pain as she turned and hugged Flash, "Why her?! Why her?! Why must Twilight Sparkle suffered while the rest aren't?! We all want to share the greatest moments of joy, sorrow, anger and pain. But now... We're broken."

"I know, Sunset. I feel the same way too."

"You have to help Ben now. He needs his friends. Both you and

Shining Armor screamed in pain and despair. Princess Cadance approached and hugged Shining Armor tightly and passionately.

"Shining Armor, please!" Princess Cadance pleaded in concern.

Shining Armor exclaimed in anger, "I was her older brother! I was supposed to help her! And all I did is just let her down! Why kind of brother am I now?! I couldn't even look after her."

"You did what you can. And what we're gonna tell Fluffy about her favorite aunt?"

"I don't know... I just don't want her to be upset and pain to find her favorite aunt gone."

Nyx sobbed tearfully. Spike and Phobos came as they hugged her. She hugged them back. Cutie Mark Crusaders came as well.

"She's gone! She's gone! She's gone! Why?! Why her?! Why must she get killed?!" Nyx exclaimed in pain and despair, "It's not fair!"

Spike sighed, "I know. I also feel the same way too, Nyx. Me too. It's not fair for me too. She was the best mother I ever had."

"We all feel the same too, Nyx," Apple Bloom said in upset, "She was kindhearted and caring as Applejack."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "She was generous and supportive as Rarity."

"And best of all, she's loyal and awesome as Rainbow Dash."

"Twilight was like another older sister to us too," Cutie Mark Crusaders said together as they sighed, "I'm sorry for this."

Nyx sniffed, "I know... I know... I just can't bear to see her like this. There has to be another way to save her!"

"I wish we knew," Spike said in upset.

Phobos sighed before sobbed tearfully, "I hate Sad Ending. It makes me cry!"

Applejack, Sunburst and Flash Sentry approached Ben who is still looking and crying over Twilight Sparkle's body. Three of them feel sorry and sad to see him in pain and sad.

"Ben, we're sorry for this," Sunburst said in guilt, "I wish we could have done something to save her."

Flash Sentry nodded, "Me too, Ben. We really tried. I guess we're not very strong, magical or fast as we thought of."

Applejack patted Ben's back gently, "I'm sorry, Ben. I really am."

Ben hissed, "She was the first filly to befriend and love from the moment I saw her. She was my girlfriend and love."

"I too feel the same way, Ben. When she came to Ponyville, she didn't seem to interest in making friends because of studies. But I saw her being alone. And I want to fill that void because she's my friend. She's like a sister to me."

"This is my fault, guys. I shouted at her because of the truth she kept from me. I thought I trusted her and all of you. But I let my anger get best of me because of the truth," Ben said in guilt and upset, "And now, she's dead because of me. If I hadn't start the argument, she would have been alive..."

"I know. But she wouldn't want you to be this. We can't give up," Applejack said calmly, "I wish there's a way to save Twilight."

"There's still a way," Tao said firmly as he and his medic just finished the analyzing. He continued, "We found out something. Twilight's not dead. Her soul was taken."

Everyone gasped in concern.

Mangani nodded, "We actually did heal all of her injuries and removed the Curse Fate. But that was a distraction for us to focus because Spiritshadow used Soul Capture."

"Soul Capture is the powerful spell in capturing the soul whether it be nearly healed or death but it has to be on the right time," Black Jack explained, "And if I guess correctly, her wounded and nearly death was the perfect time to activate. When we were so close to save her, Spiritshadow activated the right time and took hers away."

Tao nodded, "Indeed... All this is to take Equestria's Hope away for everyone to bow before the fear and corruption."

Ben was in shock and concern of what he heard as well as others. Twilight's soul was taken while not dead?! This might be their chance.

Ben narrowed his determined eyes, "Where is she?"

"If I have to guess correctly, hers is now at the Realm of Dark Mystic," Tao said in concern, "And I know what you and others will do next."

Ben nodded, "You bet we do. Right, everyone?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cried.

* * *

At the Dark Mystic Palace...

The angry and hatred roaring is heard within in palace. DJ Red, Clumsy Rat, Black Tiger and Tech screamed in fear and panic as they were all running away and hiding behind the walls for cover. The whole throne chamber was a mess. Kishin Akuma, MechaStahl, Psychopath Joke, Spiritshadow and Shadow Dragon stood before him. Dark Curse panted heavily as he was calming down.

"You all have failed miserably!" Dark Curse said darkly as he turned and glared at his generals, "What do you have to say about this?!"

Kishin Akuma bowed, "I've drawn their attention to my army while allowing us to weaken their defense as much as we can. And I believe the chaos across the land is powerful enough to distract and weakened them."

MechaStahl bowed, "Forgive me, my lord. My arrogance have blinded me. Rest assure that I have all the formula and Heart's data and power to recreate the Terrorstorm Blaster and Bombs. The enemies will not escape us again!"

Psychopath Joke sighed before smiled, "Okay... I might have overplay my role to let them beat me. But come on, I did make him angry enough to prove he's the one, right? It's the least that we found out more about him."

Spiritshadow smiled, "I failed nothing."

Shadow Dragon huffed, "Next time, I will make sure he will join us. I promised."

"You'd better..." Dark Curse said darkly as he took his seat calmly, "Now I have her soul. I can begin experiment on her. She is the key of my success. I will not make mistake as my counterpart. I will get the Element of Light in my grasp!"

Suddenly the whole palace had been shaken like there is an earthquake. Everyone looked surprise and concern.

DJ screams out, "Seriously?!"

"Earthquake?!" Clumsy yelps out in fear and worry.

"Or Devil Destroyer?!" Shades ask, causing Tech to screamed in panic.

"Whoever it was, he'd better be prepared." Black Tiger said seriously, preparing to fight if need be.

Shadow Dragon narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "He's here."

The entrance of Dark Curse's Throne Chamber banged hard, and harder and even harder. The door banged into pieces. A couple of Dark Mystic soldiers screamed as they had been thrown by someone to the ground hard.

The Dark Mystic Ponies turned to the door. Houndkiller led the Dark Mystic Army to the front as they were all armed and readied with their blasters.

Something stomped on the ground hard, and very hard as it approached the door. WarKnight Destroyer fell to the ground hard like he was being defeated by both Nightclaw and Koga. It revealed to be Dragoking which roared angrily and upset as he was ridden by Ben who was furious and angered.

Ben, the Mane Five, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Strikespell, Tao and his family and Ben Carmine, some of them are in their battle modes, arrives at the scene as well.

"Where's Twilight?!" Ben demanded angrily to the enemies.

"Give us my mother back!" Adult Nyx exclaims furiously as she prepares to fight back.

"You've made a big mistake and will make a bigger one unless she is returned to us." Ben Carmine said furiously. The Dark Mystic Ponies were about to attack, preparing to defend their lord.

As Houndkiller and his army were about to fire, Dark Curse waved his troops from firing.

"Benjamin Maregilligan." He chuckled cruelly. "What an honor to see you here."

Dragoking put his head down, allowing Ben to jumped off, and headed right at Dark Curse. He held on Dark Curse's collar tight, causing the Dark mystic Ponies to turned and aimed their weapons at Ben. They would've attacked but Shadow Dragon waved them to stop.

"Let her go!" Ben exclaims furiously.

"Release Twilight at once!" Starlight exclaims sternly.

Dark Curse chuckled evilly, "Very well."

Everyone but Ben and Shadow Dragon looked confused. He is giving her back?

"What are you up to?" Strikespell demanded.

Dark Curse smirked, "You want her? All you need to do is ask. Come with me. To Spiritshadow's Pit of Essence. You're lucky that I'm a bit good mood, otherwise you would have been killed."

Ben let go of Dark Curse's collar. He and his friends followed Dark Curse and Spiritshadow to the left entrance, along with Shadow Dragon and other Dark Mystic Ponies. Looks like they will get Twilight back...but it sounded too easy...

They all arrived at the dark, slimy, gloomy and creepy coliseum-like Pit of Essence. Nyx, Jade and Spike looked scared and worried upon looking at the palace, as well as many spiritual ponies-like coming down.

"It's a small underworld after all." Pinkie said with a nervous giggle.

Spiritshadow chuckled, "Welcome to my...Pit of Essence where no souls or essences could escape me..."

Upon looking down, Ben spotted Twilight's soul down there. He got to get her back!

Ben gasped, "Twilight!" Upon touching her souls, his hooves melted like there's acid on him. "Arghhhhhhh!"

"Ben, careful!" Dragon King warns Be who quickly took his hooves up and saw them turned back to normal. Ben then looked down as Twilight's soul continue to go down.

"Spiritshadow had failed to mention that no Mortal Ponies, not even the holder of Triforce Elements could entered that realm." Dark Curse remarks with a shrug. "It is hopeless for you to get her."

"But you promised!" Sunburst exclaims furiously.

"I said I can let her go, sort of...I didn't say it would be easy to get to her!"

Most of everyone looks worried. Ben looked down with his anger and worried look. He can't live without Twilight...and wouldn't want her to continue living her. He closed his eyes for a while, then opened them in determination. Ben turned to Dark Curse as he spoke, "Fine then. Let's make a deal." Everyone gasped and look worry. "Let me take Twilight's place."

"What?!" Most of everyone yelps in worry and alarm.

"Ben, no!" Flash exclaims, shaking his head in worry.

"Hmmm... I do not know... I'm surprised of you. You, of all the ponies, willingly to do something to save her?" Dark Curse ask, surprised yet amused by Ben's offer. "Impressive... You and Shadow Dragon share the same traits in saving loved ones..."

"Going once!" Ben exclaims, being a dealer at an audition.

"Master! I must ask you to ignore it! If you do it, you will lose your prize!" Spirtishadow protests in alarm, fearing what's to come.

"Agreed, master! You must not take the gambit!" Kishin Akuma exclaimed in alarm and worry, fearing the worst.

"I'd say take him down now!" MechaStahl exclaims in alarm.

"Going twice!" Ben exclaims in determination as Dark Curse did some thinking.

"Ben, don't do it!" Applejack exclaims frantically to Ben.

"It's worth it, please!" Jade yells out in alarm.

"You will only give Dark Curse what he wants!" Sunset exclaims frantically as most of the others defy the gambit.

"Very well, I accept it." Dark Curse said, making most of everyone gasps in shock. "She leave. You remain as my slave..."

"Good." Ben said with a nod of determination.

"Ben. No." Tao said in worry, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine. I won't stop until Twilight Sparkle is safe."

Ben galloped towards the ramp, and jumped into the pool of the Pit of Essence. Strikespell slaps his forehead, groaning, "Idiot! He will be dead before he gets out of there!"

Dark Curse smirked evilly as he said, "At least, he learn nothing of the price to pay. Spiritshadow, do not fail me now."

Spiritshadow smirked as he answers, "As you wish."

"What are you up to?" Tao ask suspiciously. He and the others suspect that there's more to this.

"Demise..." Dark Curse hissed wickedly.

Spiritshadow summoned the large ball where he entered it while joining three Fates. The middle one summoned the crystallized ball it. It shown Ben aging while swimming down. The elder one held and straightened the line out. The younger one held the scissor in ready to cut. Spiritshadow chuckled evilly as he touched the crystal ball.

"Gah! What is he doing?!" Scootaloo yelps in alarm.

Tao gasped, "Spiritshadow must not complete his mission! He is the reason of Twilight's soul capture!"

"Not on our watch!" Nyx exclaims as she and the others charged forward to stop Spiritshadow.

"We cannot you interfere," Kishin Akuma exclaims quickly as he and his army stood before them. He held his sword up, "KILL THEM ALL!"

The Dark Mystic Ponies charged at the Mane Five, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Strikespell, Tao and his family and Ben Carmine. Kishin Akuma and his generals charged and start punching and kicking at the Mane Five and Dragon King. MechaStahl faced off against Tao. Jade, the CMC, and Spike faced off against Psychopath Joke, DJ Red, Clumsy Rat, Shades, Black Tiger and Tech. The Dark Mystic Soldiers fire, punch, kick and attack the rest.

Dark Curse and Shadow Dragon watched at the event of Ben saving Twilight. It won't be long now.

Ben groaned in anger and pain as he continued to swim down. He is feeling pain, getting tired and exhausted as his body is becoming weak and old.

Spiritshadow smirked evilly as his right hoof transformed into scissors. He readied to cut Ben's connection to his physical body.

Ben yelled in determination as he held his hoof out to reach Twilight Sparkle.

The shorty one gave a cut on the line. But it gave her a electrocute and shock. Fates and Spiritshadow yelped in surprise. The fates gulped in worry and fear. Spiritshadow took the scissor as he tried to cut the line.

Dark Curse growled angrily, "What are you doing?!"

Spiritshadow gulped in worry, "The connection... It won't cut!"

"WHAT?!"

The Elder Fate gulped, "I'm afraid. Destiny changed! His line is pure gold!"

Dark Curse looked shock as he mumbles, "No... it can't be..."

Ben grabbed Twilight's soul with his right hoof while trying to swim up and back to the surface, but is too weak and tired. He won't make it! But how is it he's still alive?

He turned and spotted two golden spheres - one was Symbol of Light with six angelic wings and sword on it while another was ink and quill. They both lowly formed two familiar ponies.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" Ben asked weakly.

Princess Lauren smiled, "Hello, Ben... You have grown well, grandson. You've becoming what we all have hoped for - a Golden Warrior."

Mystic Avatar nodded, "Indeed. You are the One we have all been waiting for. Remember the prophecy - 'As three Triforce Assembled as one, the struggles and pain he journey to face alone from wrong to right path'. Despite the pain, you overcome them. You have managed to save Twilight Sparkle's life."

"But what does it mean?" Ben asked.

Mystic Avatar and Princess Lauren smiled, "It is time to awaken your destiny as your mother did to Twilight Sparkle. You are ready!"

Both Mystic Avatar and Princess Lauren's eyes glowed brightly. Ben's magically golden aura emerged as split in three while surrounding and forming a sphere on him for the moment. He yelped as he felt a powerful energy surging through his body. A powerful blast unleashed from sphere out across the Pit of Essence. This is like Twilight Sparkle became the Alicorn Princess.

Everyone stopped fighting as they witnessed the golden beams emerged from Pit of Essence. They all wondered of what's going on. A familiar hoof touched the surface's edge as he climbed up. Everyone gasped in shock. Ben slowly walked up to the top while holding Twilight Sparkle on his back. His body glowed in golden brightly while his forehead revealed the golden sun and the Chinese word: Light.

"It's not possible! This is not the plan!" Dark Curse exclaims frantically, on the edge of losing it. "You can't be alive, unless you're..."

"A Mystic Pony?" The Dark Warriors Trio, Black Tiger and Tech answers nervously at the same time.

Tao smiled as it spoke, "So, it has come..."

"Wow! Ben!" Rainbow exclaims in amazement. "Is that you?"

"Wow, fabulous!" Rarity exclaims with a smile.

"Awesome!" The CMC exclaims, waving their hooves in the air excitedly.

"Good work, father." Adult Nyx said with a smile. Her mother is back!

"Well... I'm impressed." Strikespell said, whistling a bit.

Dark Curse yelled in anger as he turned to Spiritshadow who yelped in fear and worry, "You'd better fix the problem now! Or sending you to the Pit of Essence will be your eternal punishment!"

Dark Curse, Crimson Skull and MechaStahl disappeared from sight. Fates yelped as they quickly disappeared. Spiritshadow panicked in fear and worry as he yelled. He's in big trouble.

Spiritshadow headed towards Ben, protesting, "Ben! You can't do this to me! You can't-!"

Spiritshadow was interrupted as he had his head slammed by Ben's right hoof while approaching his friends. Spiritshadows shook his head and quickly approached Ben. He got to try this another way!

"Come on! Please! I'll do anything! Anything! Please!" Spiritshadow exclaims frantically. When Ben didn't answer, the villain held Twilight's head up to go near Ben's head, causing him to be angered and raged. "Twilight! Please! Talk some sense to this-!"

Before he could finish, Ben punched on Spiritshadow's face, sending him flying while screaming, "Arreeeegggggghhhhhhh!"

Spiritshadow was thrown off the cliff and fell right into the Pit of Essence. The monster screamed in fear as he tried to escape but more dead spirits and essences pulled him down to the pit.

"So much for Spiritshadow." DJ comments as he and colleagues watches him get pulled down into the pit.

"Yeah. Too bad, he's got no guts." Clumsy taunts in amusement over Spiritshadow. Now he's in the Pit of Essence for good.

"Too bad if he couldn't make it out." Shades said to his colleagues with a smirk, making them chuckle in amusement.

As Spiritshadow fell to the depths, a powerful shock of light and darkness clashed at each other fiercely. A claw emerged out from the ground while clenching his claws.

"I'm back!"

* * *

As Ben and his friends exited the Pits of Essences, they were stopped by the army of Dark Mystic Force. They were all aiming at Ben and his friends. MechaStahl and Houndkiller were there in leading their army.

Rainbow Dash groaned in anger, "You're kidding me?!"

"After what we just did," Strikespell said in concern as he armed his Dual Blade, "I doubt they would let us go so easily."

"If it's the fight you want," Ben glared at his enemies as he held Twilight's soul on his right while holding his Master Sword up, "Be my guess, jerks. I'm not gonna go easy on you after what you have done to the world, my friends, my family and her!"

Everyone chatted and commented wildly and determinedly as they all armed and readied with their weapons. They were all not gonna go down easily.

"You will pay for destroying my lab!" MechaStahl exclaimed in anger. The Dark Mystic Army armed and readied with their guns and blasters. He groaned, "Prepare to fire!"

"Hold your position!" The firm voice called. Everyone looked up and found Shadow Dragon stood before them. He called, "Let them go. They have what they needed."

Everyone were in shock and surprise. Shadow Dragon was letting Ben and his friends go?!

MechaStahl groaned, "You can't be serious! After what they have done, they-!"

Shadow Dragon grabbed and choked MechaStahl's neck tightly while glaring at the latter, "I said - Let them go..."

MechaStahl gulped in concern as he nodded slowly. Houndkiller grunted in upset as he lowered his gun and nodded to his army. The Dark Mystic Army lowered their weapons down at once while moving aside.

Ben and his friends were in surprise and shock to see it. They looked at each other as they nodded. They still have time before their enemies changed their mind. As Ben and his friends were passing Shadow Dragon, the former hero whispered to the new Mystic Pony.

"Take care of our family. Honor Iris Crystal's wish."

Ben nodded in understanding, "I will..."

Both Ben and Shadow Dragon departed at once. Ben and his friends left the Dark Mystic Castle while Shadow Dragon turned and watched his former family leaving the building. The army of Dark Mystic Force watched their enemies walked away while muttered and grunted in anger that they could not get the chance in killing the heroes and their hope.

And surprisingly, Shadow Dragon smiled - not evil and sinister but gentle one...

* * *

For hours later,

Everyone was outside, watching the lifeless body laid down on the bed. They all wondered if Ben and his friends will ever returned home safely. They wondered if Twilight Sparkle ever reunite her soul or not. They were all feared and despaired to think positively. They all prayed that everything will be fine.

A horn was sounded. Everyone gasped as they know what it means. They turned to their back and found Ben and his team returned to home. To their most surprise, Ben not only brought Twilight Sparkle's soul back home safely but he was glowing. And they all know what glowing means.

"I don't believe it..." Han said in surprise.

Azure Phoenix nodded in surprise as well, "It is, Han. It is. Ben became one of us. He is now Mystic Pony."

"How?" Captain Jack Silver asked in surprise and shock yet proud, "This is... amazing..."

Princess Celestia looked up at the sky as she asked, "Father? Mother? Is this your doing? Is this what your prophecy foretold?"

Princess Luna glanced at Ben approaching Twilight Sparkle's body as she wondered, "I believe it is, sister. Ben is the one..."

Ben lowered himself down as he gently and slowly placed the soul of Twilight Sparkle on her physical body. The soul slowly entered it. For the moment, Twilight's body slowly formed the colors as the grayish slowly dispersed and disappeared. She gasped in surprise as her eyes opened up. She turned and looked at the savior and her friends.

Everyone gasped in surprise yet happy and amaze of what they just saw! Twilight Sparkle has returned to life!

"Ben?" Twilight asked in surprise while looking at Ben's glowing body. She was amazed, surprised and speechless as she asked, "What...why did you...?"

Ben smiled as he held her up, "Ponies always do crazy things...when they're in love."

"Oh, Ben."

Twilight Sparkle jumped and hugged Ben happily and passionately. Everyone cheered wildly and happily while chatted and commented happily about her being alive.

"Ben, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth." Twilight said.

Ben sighed, "It's okay, Twi. I'm just glad that I didn't do that at you."

"You weren't?"

"I was. But I know that you did this because it's not your right to tell me."

"Thanks..."

Princess Celestia hugged Ben and Twilight Sparkle, "I am so happy to see you both alive. I thought I would lost you both."

"You won't, mom," Ben said happily. He turned and looked at the Heart, "There's one more thing to do. Everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone cheered.

Everyone headed straight to the Altar of Ponyland where they brought the Heart together before it. Before anyone do anything, Ben turned and looked at Ben Carmine.

"Private Carmine, would you do the honor?" Ben asked. Everyone chatted in surprise and amaze of what they just heard. Carmine was even shocked and surprised as well. Ben allowed Carmine to do it?! Ben smiled, "Carmine isn't only just a trooper but a hero. And even though I almost turned myself over to the Dark Mystic, he stood besides me to get me back to others. He protects me, my family and friends. I'm glad that he's with me."

"Sir..." Carmine said in surprise. He cleared his throat a bit as he saluted before Ben Mare, "Prince Ben Maregillian! I am honored to do it!"

Ben smiled as he and his friends lifted the Heart up together. Carmine approached and helped them push and place into the hole of altar's.

With it placed, the Heart glowed brightly as it slowly gathering the energy within for the moment.

It then exploded and unleashed the powerful colorful shock wave, sparkling stars and fireworks across the Equestria, Mystic Realm and even their own home. It slowly restored and rebuilt the damages the land has suffered into normal states as well as clearing the darkness sky into clear and beautiful sky. And at the same time, the sky formed several colorful aurora lights across the land. The ponies across the Equestria and Mystic Realm cheered wildly and happily while awed and smiled in amazement.

Everyone at Ponyland cheered wildly and happily as their land has been restored and saved from danger! All thanks to Ben, Twilight and their allies.

A sudden glowing lights appeared. Everyone looked up ahead. They spotted the figure emerged from the portal. The Jade Emperor stood before them, as well as other Mystic Council members. Both Mystic Ponies and Equestria Ponies bowed down before the Emperor of Mystic Ponies.

"Uncle..." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna bowed.

"Rise..." Jade Emperor ordered calmly. Everyone stood up at once. He turned and looked at Ben Mare, "My Great-Grandnephew Ben Mare... You have proven yourself worthy. You are now one of us, young one."

Ben blushed while rubbing his head, "Gee... Thanks, sir. I just follow their examples."

"Even so, you never resolve in betraying your kin and friendship because of the truth. And despite the odds against you, you fought back for your kingdom. And despite the fate decided, you defied the fates and save the girl's life. A hero wasn't measured alone by the courage nor wisdom, but the strength of his heart."

"And therefore, we wish you to join us. With our training and guidance, you shall reach your true potential. You shall become a great warrior, young one. You shall remained with us forever until you are ready."

Everyone and even Ben was surprise and concerned of what they just heard. They all chatted and muttered in concern about it especially Twilight Sparkle, her friends, family and others that is related and closed to him. Ben took a glance at them for the moment as he have thoughts for the moment. He sighed as he turned and faced at the Jade Emperor.

Ben bowed, "Thank you for your offer and comments, your highness. But I can't accept it..."

Everyone was surprised and shocked of what they just heard. Ben refused the Jade Emperor's offer and training?!

Ben approached and held Twilight close to him, "A life without these ponies, even for Mystic Ponies, would be empty." He sighed before smiled, "I wish to be with them for everything they have done for me. I finally know what I needed now."

Ben's Equestria Friends and Family smiled happily to hear that, and even his step-family and Tao's. Mystic Councilponies remained silent and quiet for the moment - most such as Virtue Dragon, Courage Tiger, Scar Brilliance, Iron Brave, Yuko the Black Witch, Frozen Sage smiled as they knew it well because they were closed to Twilight and others but some such as Lightning Wisdom, Susano and Princess Leaf. Black Alpha remained silent as he turned and walked away.

"Therefore, I declared that both Council of Fire and Light shall be Ben's teachers and guidance og using the Mystic Power and Ability. They're my not only trusted advisors and officers but part of my family as Celestia and Luna. I trust their close friends and sworn family help as well, " Jade Emperor declared proudly. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock. He continued while looking at Ben, "I hope that you're up in fulfilling your grandparents' legacy. To be the legendary hero and stand besides with your friends. Save the world."

Ben smiled, "I will, sir."

"So are we!" Everyone declared proudly and happily.

Jade Emperor smiled, "I believe Pinkie Pie has the cue?"

"Party TIME!" Pinkie cheered wildly.

Everyone cheered wildly as they all danced and partied wildly and happily with each other. Mane Six and Stallion Six danced happily and gracefully with each other. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were playing with Fluffy Heart. Others joined as well such as Sunset and Flash were chatting with her own Mane Five or Shadow Six, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst danced happily, Strikespell and Golden Sword challenged with each other on sword fighting, Carmine was dancing happily with Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders. Jade Emperor chatted with Royal Sisters, Azure Phoenix, Captain Jack Silver and Han Zane about the future. Mystic Councilpony joined as well while both Lightning Wisdom and Susano remained silent.

Black Alpha, uninterested in the event, turned and walked away from it. He disappeared from everyone's sight. Jade Emperor noticed it as he hummed in concern and worry about what his Mystic Councilpony of Darkness was doing now.

Ben and Twilight Sparkle continued dancing while looking at each other happily and lovely. They then kissed each other's lips passionately and lovely.

 _"A friend once told me before - telling the truth and origin of your story is hard Forgiving the ones who lied is the hardest path to handle. It's painful but grateful when you learn the truth behind it. He said it's a very crucial part of the journey for me. And I did. He gave me one last advice - no matter how hard the journey is, home will be there for me. Thank you, Shadow Dragon from PM Realm..._

* * *

Dark Curse was alone in darkness. He was staring at the capsule of somepony inside of it. He smirked darkly as he levitated a small fragment of purplish aura-like into the capsule. It then glowed brightly yet darkly.

"I may not have her soul but it's enough for her to gain the life. She will be ready when the times come," Dark Curse said darkly before turned and looked at the shadowy and ghoulish demonic ghoul in dark hooded cloak. He smirked, "Thanks to Ben's Light clashed with the darkness of Psychopath Joke and Spiritshadow, you have returned safely - Ghoul Skayr - Herald of Dread."

Ghoul Skayr smirked darkly before chuckled in amusement, "Thank you for your assistance..."

* * *

In dark chamber,

Twilight Moon was sleeping on her bedroom. Until a touch on her forehead, she opened her eyes as she found Shadow Dragon sat close to her. He was smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Welcome, home... My beloved..." Twilight Moon said calmly.

Shadow Dragon smiled as he nuzzled her head, "Yeah, I'm back. Ready for another one."

Twilight Moon smiled, "Bring it on, Dragon Hope."

Twilight Moon removed her blanket while giving him a wink. Shadow Dragon climbed over and approached her towards the end of bed. They both kissed each other's lips passionately and gently while nuzzled each other. He then kissed on her belly for three times before moving to the chest. She sighed happily while touching his head. Shadow Dragon went to Twilight Moon as they both kissed each other's lips while doing French's Kiss. They both moaned and groaned happily yet rushing as they wrapped and nuzzled each other's bodies.

"I miss you so much..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare, Shadow Dragon (UPVerse)  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Michael Gough: Ben Carmine  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Moon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Liarjack, Rainbow Chaos, Lyra Heartstrings  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Psycho Pie, Fluttercruel, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Bon-Bon, Fleetfoot  
Tabitha St Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna (UPVerse & PM), Crarity  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlette: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Mayor Mare  
Chris Sanders: Phobos  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia (UPVerse & PM), Cheerilee  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix (UPVerse & PM)  
Brian Murray: Captain Jack Silver  
Doug Erholtz: Strikespell (UPVerse & PM)  
Mark Hamil: Psychopath Joke  
Malcolm McDowell: MechaStahl  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Spiritshadow

 **Secondary Casts:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Kelly Sheriden: Starlight Glimmer  
Peter New: Big McIntosh  
Alessandro Juliani: Han Zane/Han Zero  
Tom Kenny: Brian  
David Kaye: Caramel, Sunburst  
Aaron Disuke: Dexter  
Matt Hill: Soarin  
Kelly Metzger: Spitfire  
Eric Idle: Dr. Lizardo  
Eric Stuart: Wilco, Lord Eric  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Stacie Chan: Jade Adventure, Molly  
Noel Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Richard Doyle: Kishin Akuma  
Josh Keaton: Longblade  
Kirk Thorntin: One-Eyed Anger, Blood-Eye  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick, Terrorspike  
Tony Oliver: Navy Arrow, Skullcrusher  
Kath Soucie: Megan  
Scott Menville: Danny

 **Minor Casts:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern  
Sean Pertwee: Houndkiller  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Vic Mignagno: Omega  
John DiMaggio: Sergeant Fenix  
Fred Tatasciore: Corporal Baird  
Andrea Rene: Corporal Dom  
Lester Speight: Corporal Cole  
Billy Connolly: Billy the First Mate  
Jim Cummings: Griff the Griffon, Maxin Talos  
Rob Paulsen: Loudmouth  
Christopher Sabat: Zero  
Luci Christian: Naomi  
Colleen Clinkinbeard: Luffy  
Andrew Kishino: Mystic Andrew Thief  
Tristan D Lalla: Andrew Jr  
Sarah Greene: Anne Bonny II  
Lee Tocker: Snips  
Richard Ian Cox: Snails, Mangani, Hoboken Joe  
Brian Drummond: Filthy Rich, Wolverine Thrust  
Graham Vercherer: Pipsqueak  
Alexander Carter: Twist  
Cathy Cavadini: Dinky Doo  
Josh Filtter: Lorenzo  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, Spoil Rich  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon  
Kazumi Evans: Octavia Melody  
Rebecca Husain: Minuette  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Jason Girffith: Golden Sword

 **Cameo:**  
Steven Blum: Ghoul Skayr  
Tim Curry: Smaug, Grimmore  
Corey Burton: Xiao Fung, Spell Nexus  
Michael Rosenbaum: Professor Whack  
Wendee Lee: Fluteheart/Lady Song  
George Takei: Jade Emperor  
David Lodge: Iron Brave  
Gideon Emery: Courage Tiger  
Michael Sternkilaas: Lightning Wisdom  
Adam Baldwin: DJ Red  
Clancy Brown: Clumsy Rat  
James Sie: Shades  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Warstrike  
Brian Dobson: Seekcurse  
Mark Oliver: Prime Minister Con  
Freddie Prinze Jr: Dr Black Jack


End file.
